La Feuille et le Colza
by Sunawan
Summary: Suite au retour de Sasuke et à son marriage express avec Sakura, Naruto décide de quitter son village et part pour le pays du Colza ou comment tout peut changer et déclencher une série d'imprévus à partir de presque rien. Violence, langage, Mpreg...
1. Absent!

Ohayo minna-san,

Vous vous apprêtez peut-être à lire ma première fiction et, je le souhaite, à partager mes délires d'écrivain du dimanche.

Je n'ai aucunes prétentions littéraire, juste des idées et un style pas trop mauvais, dirons nous.

Alors qu'est-ce que _La Feuille et le Colza_?

C'est une saga, mettant en scène une cinquantaine de personnages du manga original de _Naruto, _(je souligne au passage que je n'ai aucuns droits sur cette série, et que j'écris pour le simple plaisir. Ca, c'est dit!) Vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire est essentiellement une série d'intrigues.

Ceci-dit, je tiens d'ores et déjà à vous signaler la présence d'hentai, de yaoi et de yuri au cours de mon histoire. Je sais que cela peut déranger, donc je préviens tout de même.

Autre avertissement important, mon histoire contient la notion de 'mpreg', alias _male pregnancy_, ce qui signifie "grossesse masculine". Si cela vous dérange, une petite flèche bleue et blanche vous permet de revenir sur la page d'avant et d'aller consulter une autre histoire.

Je finis cette longue note d'auteur, en vous signifiant que ce chapitre a été réédité et que les suivants le seront aussi quand j'en aurai le temps. Et sâchez que toutes vos reviews seront lues avec intérêt qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Qui sait, peut-être tiendrai-je compte de vos suggestions dans ma réédition? J'essaie aussi d'y répondre le plus souvent possible.

Sur ce, bonne lecture...

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 – Absent

* * *

Naruto ne répondait pas à l'appel. Voilà la nouvelle qui avait perturbé tout le village caché de la Feuille. Il aurait du rentrer, il y avait deux semaines de cela, de sa mission individuelle et pourtant, il n'y avait pas de blond hyperactif, ne serait-ce qu'à l'horizon.

Tsunade se massait généreusement les tempes face à un conseil surexcité, n'hésitant pas à lui imputer la responsabilité de cette « catastrophe » selon eux.

Son bureau était plein à craquer; le conseil, l'équipe du blond incluant Sakura et Kakashi ainsi que les différents ninja, que le blond avait l'habitude de côtoyer, se trouvaient là.

Deux semaines de retard, ce n'était pas inhabituel pour un ninja en mission. Seulement, on parlait actuellement de Nartuo, contenant le Kyuubi et le Haut Conseil de Konoha était venu demander des comptes à l'Hokage. La rumeur de l'absence du blond avait fini par rassembler d'autres personnes, qui se tenaient plus ou moins inquiets dans la grande pièce.

Au fond de la salle, un ninja aux cheveux noirs et au regard sombre était adossé, impassible, contre le mur. Cela allait faire trois mois qu'il était rentré au village après avoir quitté le village caché du Son et s'être débarassé de son ancien maître, Orochimaru. Aujourd'hui, il avait suivi le mouvement, cherchant à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, par curiosité, plus que par inquiétude.

En tout et pour tout, une bonne vingtaine de personnes attendaient que l'Hokage leur donne les dernières nouvelles de Naruto et la marche à suivre pour aller le rechercher à l'endroit où il était. Tsunade luttait contre son mal de tête qui la gagnait de plus en plus. Elle avisa son tiroir où reposait son saké salvateur, mais voyant qu'elle était loin d'être seule, la blonde préféra pousser un soupir et stopper la cacophonie grandissante qui régnait dans ses penates.

En effet, parmi toutes les personnes dans son bureau, certaines personnes conversaient entre elles, à demi-mots alors que d'autres s'adressaient directement à elle, en criant, cherchant ainsi à surpasser de leur voix, le brouhaha général.

Elle serra le poing et l'abattit violement sur la table, faisant ainsi taire les plus bruyants de ses convives. Elle sentit alors tous les regards posés sur elle et sa migraine lancinante se fit à nouveau connaître. Alors, un peu abattue, Tsunade soupira.

Oui, c'était elle qui avait confié cette mission en solo au jeune Naruto, tout juste promu jounin pour l'occasion et oui, c'était bien à cause d'elle, si ce dernier était absent à l'heure actuelle. Mais, savaient-ils, eux, pourquoi elle avait fait cela? En avaient-ils seulement la moindre idée?

Elle fixa d'un regard mauvais le brun au fond de la salle qui le lui rendit sans tarder. Puis, elle toisa, toujours aussi mauvaise, sa jeune élève aux cheveux roses qui admirait ses pieds, tremblotante, l'attitude fautive et l'air coupable.

Oui, Tsunade avait décidé de confier cette longue mission à Naruto, ce qui expliquait la raison de son absence aujourd'hui. Pourquoi? Parce que le blond, d'ordinaire si joyeux (souvent trop), bruyant (beaucoup trop) et imprévisible (définitevement trop), traversait une période plus que difficile et même s'il l'avait bien caché à tous, il s'était écroulé dans son bureau il y avait plus ou moins deux mois de cela environ.

...................................................................................................................................................

__ Entre, morveux! Cria la blonde en sentant le chakra du blond derrière sa porte._

__ Ohayo, baa-chan, chantonna celui-ci, grand sourire aux lèvres._

__Hmm, maugréa la blonde qui ne s'était toujours pas faite aux allusions du jinchuuriki sur son âge réel. Que puis-je pour toi aujourd'hui, gaki?_

__ Euh, voilà...le sourire s'effaça quelque peu, laissant place à un visage tendu et triste, je voulais savoir si vous n'auriez pas une mission pour moi par hasard, une longue de préférence..._

_La blonde considéra le jeune homme devant elle. Ce n'était plus le petit garçon pestant et râlant à tout bout de champs entre deux hurlements ou éclats de rire. Et depuis le retour de Sasuke et l'annonce express de ses fiançailles avec Sakura, le blond enchaînait mission sur mission. Ainsi, il acceptait des missions de type D qu'il n'aurait jamais effectuées trois mois auparavant tout comme des missions de difficulté supérieure en se réjouissant s'il devait quitter Konoha ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours. Oui, Naruto avait changé et tout ceux qui le connaissait un tant soit peu, l'avait remarqué. Seulement, Naruto étant Naruto, ce dernier avait fait comme si de rien n'était, parlant fort, riant à gorge déployée et rabâchant toujours aux oreilles de tout le monde qu'il serait le prochain Hokage et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir. La blonde soupira en scrutant les états d'âme du blondinet qui, pour une fois, pouvaient se lire sur son visage._

__ Tu ne veux pas assister au mariage, c'est ça? soupira-t-elle, la voix lasse teintée de tristesse._

_Si le visage du blond était tendu, à présent, il était résigné et fermé. Le coeur de la blonde se serra à la vision de la détresse du jeune homme._

__ Si je pouvais éviter...répondit ce dernier en soupirant, le regard baissé vers le sol. On était déjà très loin du sourire et du « baa-chan!!! » d' il y avait quelques minute à peine._

__ Je comprends, Naruto, conclut cette dernière en soupirant à son tour et en envoyant un regard maternel plein de compassion et de compréhension à l'aspirant Hokage. Elle chercha un rouleau qu'elle gardait dans un tiroir depuis quelques mois et le tendit au blond._

__ Tiens!_

__ Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda le blond soudain tiré de sa torpeur par la curiosité._

__ Une église romane, qu'est-ce que tu crois, morveux...C'est ta mission, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._

_Le blond attrapa le rouleau et le décacheta en roulant des yeux et en boudant légèrement. Puis à la lecture du parchemin, il les plongea dans ceux de Tsunade, incrédule._

__ Mais, c'est une mission en solo. J'peux pas la faire. Y'a que les Jounin qui ont ce genre de mis...Soudain, le cerveau du blond tilta et un sourire aussi large que possible se dessina sur son visage. Alors, ça veut dire que... Ses yeux brillaient de joie._

__ Quel jean-qui-rit-jean-qui-pleure! Établit la blonde avec humour, pire qu'une femme enceinte...conclut-elle avant d'afficher un sourire qu'elle retracta le temps d'annoncer solenellement._

__ Uzumaki Naruto, le village de Konoha et moi même, la Godaime, vous informons que vous avez désormais la possibilité de passer jounin si vous le souhaitez. En faisant cela, vous prenez une part plus importante encore dans la responsabilité du village et jurez de le servir et de protéger ses habitants même au péril de votre vie ou de celui de vos proches. Acceptez-vous?_

__ Eh comment, datte-bayo! Hurla le blond, en jetant les bras au ciel. Il se rua sur l'Hokage et avant qu'elle puisse dire « ouf », elle se trouva enlacée très mais alors très fort par son blondinet favori. Elle se permit même de rendre l'étreinte lui tapotant gentiment le dos._

__Merci, baa-chan, murmura ce dernier au creux de son oreille._

_La blonde sourit et rapprocha à l'aide sa main le blond avant de le relâcher, et de voir le blond pleurer silencieusement mais à chaudes larmes. Cela faisait au moins une bonne nouvelle pour l'Uzumaki, c'était toujours ça de pris, surtout par les temps qui courraient._

_Ce dernier ne sembla pas pouvoir s'arrêter de lui-même, alors les sourcils froncés, l'Hokage lui demanda avec inquiétude._

__Naruto? Ca ne va pas?_

_Ce dernier leva les yeux et les posa dans ceux ambre de l'Hokage._

__ Si, si, ça va...C'est juste que j'suis à la fois tellement content d'être jounin mais aussi que je suis...enfin vous voyez, le maria...il ne finit jamais sa phrase car quelqu'un toqua à la porte à ce moment précis._

_.................................................................................................................................................._

_ Hokage-sama, vous êtes encore avec nous? Lança le ninja copieur mi-figue mi-raisin.

_ Hn? Répondit intelligemment la blonde en levant les yeux vers l'assemblée. Ah, oui...continua-t-elle. Bon, puisque tout le monde est là, je vais en profiter pour faire une annonce.

Les regards convergèrent en un point et le silence régna à nouveau dans la pièce. Tous semblaient prêts à boire les prochaines paroles prononcées par la Godaime.

_ Il y a deux mois, j'ai promu Uzumaki Naruto au rang de jounin. Il est actuellement en mission longue, et le sera encore pour un moment.

_ Vous plaisantez, j'espère! Comment avez-vous osé prendre une décision pareille sans nous consulter au préalable? S'offusqua Koharu, la vieille membre de conseil, traduisant la surprise générale qui régnait dans la salle.

_ Je reste l'Hokage de ce village, et je crois que, sans outrepasser mes fonctions, j'ai le droit de prendre seule la décision de déclarer jounin qui je veux, me trompe-je? Lança mauvaise la blonde au conseil comme aux autres, les défiant de critiquer son choix.

La salle silencieux se mit à nouveau à s'animer. Chacun y allait de son commentaire. Certains se réjoussaient en vantant la victoire de la jeunesse, comme Lee et Gai, d'autres étaient fiers du shinobi blond tout juste promu, comme Konohamaru et ses collègues, heureux pour leur boss. Quelques uns restaient perplexes sur les raisons véritables de cette promotion. Quant aux autres, ils avaient complètement oublié cette nomination pour se concentrer sur le fait du jour, à savoir que Naruto ne rentrerait pas au village de sitôt.

Tsunade faillit vraiment avaler une gorgée de son nectar alcoolisé préféré cette fois-ci, mais un simple coup d'oeil à sa seconde l'en dissidua. Maintenant qu'elle avait annoncé ce dont il retournait, elle espérait voir son bureau se vider rapidement. Cependant, à son grand malheur, personne ne semblait être prêt à la laisser tranquille.

_ SILENCE! Hurla tout à coup une voix au milieu de la foule. Chaque tête se tourna vers le coup de gueule en question, pour voir un homme tremblant de rage ou de tristesse, ou peut-être même de froid. Son visage hâlé et balafré était teinté de rouge et ses yeux humides menaçaient tous les regards autour de lui. Les nerfs à vif, cet homme s'adressa à l'Hokage, retenant ses mots:

_ Hokage-sama, où se trouve-t-il?

_ Je ne peux pas vous le dire, Iruka-senseï! Affirma la blonde fermement, et voyant les larmes d'inquiétude qui menaçaient de tomber chez lui, finit par avouer à demi-mots. Mais, il va bien. Il a acceptée une mission d'un an ou deux dans un pays allié. Ne vous inquiétez pas! Conclut-elle en avisant l'homme à la balafre.

_ Mais, on parle de Naruto...cria celui-ci perdant petit à petit le contrôle de ses émotions. Les deux hommes étaient très proches, et pour Iruka, Naruto était un peu comme un petit frère à protéger, surtout que ce dernier était connu pour se mettre dans des situations peu enviables. Alors dire que le chuunin professeur d'académie était mort d'inquiétude pour son blondinet préféré n'était pas exagéré.

_ J'espère que vous serez plus bavarde que ça, Tsunade, siffla Koharu en empoignant la Godaime du regard.

Tsunade grinça des dents et eut soudainement l'envie de balancer tout le monde par la fenêtre. D'un côté, elle avait un conseil remonté et de l'autres des ninja curieux et inquiets. Et, elle n'était peut-être pas remontée, curieuse et inquiète, elle? Elle avait suivi les volontés du blond à contre coeur, car avec l'Akatsuki qui rôdait et la distance du lieu où Naruto devait se rendre, la sécurité du shinobi de Konoha n'était pas fort grande! Elle était aussi inquiète qu'eux, mais pourquoi le blond était parti dans un premier temps, hein? Elle envoya un regard mauvais vers son élève, qui frissonna sous la froideur de celui-ci.

Iruka, quant à lui, sentit se jambes le lâcher, et à sa grand honte, s'affaissa sur lui-même. Cela faisait trois nuits qu'il ne dormait mal. Et la fatigue eut finalement raison de lui.

Tsunade sentit à nouveau son coeur se serrer en voyant l'homme desemparé et mortellement inquiet. Elle prit sa respiration et asséna calmement avec un regard le plus doux possible.

Sakura, qui se trouvait à ses côtés se précipita vers son ancien professeur, qui gisait au sol, exténué.

Voyant la nouvelle tournure des éléments, Tsunade en profita pour asseoir son autorité et d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place à la réponse, elle cria:

_Bien, maintenant que vous savez tout, fichez-moi le camp! Membres du conseil, je serai à votre disposition dans une heure ou deux! La blonde chassa alors tout le monde des mains, tout en se levant de son bureau pour se diriger vers le chuunin, dont les jambes refusaient de le porter.

Les ninja présents sortirent alors les uns après les autres de la pièce, un peu étourdis par la tournure de cette réunion d'appoint. Seuls Iruka, Sakura et Kakashi demeurèrent dans la salle, en plus d'elle et de Shizune.

Se plantant devant les chuunin et jounin présents, la godaime soupira et ordonna:

_ Kakashi, Shizune...Veuillez amener Iruka à l'hôpital, s'il vous plaît.

_ Je vais bien, marmona l'intéressé en levant la tête, cherchant à attraper la main tendue de la rosée pour se relever.

_ Iruka-san, prévint autoritaire la blonde, vous êtes exténué, alors ne commencez pas...

Ce dernier acquiesça faiblement, conscient du ton injonctif de son leader. Il n'était pas question de contrarier cette dernière plus que de raison. De toute façon, il n'eut pas le choix, lorsque Kakashi attrapa son bras et le tira d'un coup, le surprenant.

_ Maa senseï, il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, Naruto sait toujours se sortir de toutes les situations, tenta le jounin maladroitement en souriant.

_ Mais...commença ce dernier, en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son aîné.

_ Vous n'avez pas confiance en lui, senseï? Demanda nonchalemment le ninja copieur en rattrapant le professeur chancelant.

Iruka l'avisa, les sourcils froncés. Mais, ne sachant quoi répondre à cela, il soupira et opina du bonnet.

_ Parfait, je vous donne votre journée, Iruka-senseï. Je fais prévenir l'académie tout de suite. Maintenant, déguerpissez! Conclut la blonde, en retournant à son bureau. Un jour, ils allaient finir par la tuer, à la faire s'inquiéter de la sorte.

Elle ne tarda pas à se délecter de son breuvage caché dès que les derniers ninja sortirent de son bureau. La journée allait être bien longue, pensa-t-elle avec lassitude en lampant à nouveau son saké.

...................................................................................................................................................

Devant le bureau de l'Hokage, les différents participants à cette réunion de crise se tenaient en petits comités exprimant leur indignation, leur peur, leur colère, leur rancune, leur incompréhension. Au fûr et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, les groupes se séparèrent, retournant déjà à leurs postes et à leur vie quotidienne. Et très vite, il ne resta plus que les différents chuunin ayant été à l'académie avec le blondinet.

_ Bon, alors quand est-ce qu'on part le chercher? Demanda Kiba, en serrant le poing, déterminé.

_ Non, mais t'as pas entendu l'Hokage, Kiba? Il est en mission. Les oreilles, c'est comme le cul, ça se lave... rétorqua Ino, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Rrrrrrrrrr, grogna Kiba en avisant la blonde d'un regard bestial.

_ Ino a raison. Même si tout ça est étrange, c'est Naruto qui a décidé de partir, intervint Shikamaru avant de soupirer un de ses célèbres « Galère ».

_ La décision de Naruto, on ne peut rien faire contre ça. De plus, ce n'est pas comme ci on ne l'avait pas venu venir, affirma calmement Neji, attirant les regards vers lui.

_ Hein? Firent en coeur Kiba et Lee.

_ Pfff, galère...soupira Shikamaru

_ Je comprends que Naruto aie eu besoin de défouler ses moments de jeunesse et d'aller parcourir le monde pour parteger sa jeunesse et sa fougue! Lança un Lee à la manière de son professeur.

_ Pff, tais-toi, Lee...tenta Tenten la tête baissée, dépitée par la remarque.

_ Mais, euh...essaya de contrer Lee.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « on l'a venu venir »? intervint Chouji en ouvrant un paquet de chips, sous les yeux effarés d'Ino.

_ Le retour de Sasuke qui est devenu, si tant est qu'il ne l'aie pas toujours été, un vrai bâtard! , lança Shikamaru

_ Sans compter ses fiançailles express avec Sakura, ajouta Ino, dégoutée. Et comme Naruto était amoureux du « grand front », on n'a pas besoin de te faire un dessin, conclut-elle.

_ Oui, triangle amoureux, intevint Shino à la surprise générale.

_ Shino? Lança Kiba incrédule à son coéquipier.

_ Hn, Fit ce dernier, signifiant que son intervention dans la conversation était terminée.

_ Donc, si je comprends bien...essaya Lee, Naruto-kun est amoureux de Sakura-chan qui aime Sasuke-kun qui aime...Naruto-kun?

_ Hein!!? D'où est-ce que tu sors ça? S'offusqua la blonde, accompagné par d'autres « hein? » dans l'assistance.

_ Si, on parle d'un triangle, c'est logique. Fit un Neji, légèrement amusé.

_ Non, mais ça va pas la tête. Non, Sasuke-kun m'aime moi, dit Ino en pointant son doigt vers son visage.

_ Donc, c'est pour ça qu'il se marie avec Sakura, lança Kiba, trop content de rabaisser la blonde.

_ rrrrrrrrrrrr, grogna à son tour la blonde.

_ Allez, un partout, balle au centre, chuchota Chouji à l'oreille de Shikamaru, lui proposant en douce une chips au nez et à la barbe des autres. Il ne manquait qu'il doive partager ses précieuses lamelles de pomme de terre avec tout la cliqe.

_ Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais bon, cette conversation aussi agréable soit-elle, ne sert absolument à rien, et puis j'me galère ici...fit un Shikamaru en saluant de la main, accompagné par Chouji et ses chips.

_ Oui, de toute façon, ça ne nous concerne pas. Lee, Tenten! Fit Neji calmement faisant signe à ses compagnons de le suivre.

_ A plus, les gars! Fit un Kiba en agitant la main, avant de se tourner vers son équipe. Je me demande quand même s'il va bien, lança-t-il le regard au sol, l'air soucieux.

_ Je suis sur que..que...Naruto-kun va bien, Kiba-kun, hésita Hinata.

_ Oui, oui. T'as raison, Hinata. C'est de Naruto dont on parle. Pas besoin de se faire du soucie pour lui, il saura bien se débrouiller sans nous, lança Kiba en se grattant la nuque bêtement.

_ Pas comme d'autres, siffla Ino derrière son oreille, faisant sursauter le brun.

_ Quoi? Tu insinues quoi là?

_ Bon à plus tard...interrompit Shino en s'en allant d'un pas calme et posé.

_ Bah, Shino...Tu t'en vas? Lança Kiba avant de le poursuivre, suivi d'Hinata qui fit quand même une légère révérence à la blonde souriant malicieusement sur le palier du bâtiment.

Le blonde se retourna pour voir apparaître Sasuke à sa droite. Elle ne manqua pas l'occasion de lui faire la conversation.

_ Sasuke-kun! Attends-moi! Lui cria-t-elle comme s'il était à l'autre bout du village et pas à moins de 5 mètres d'elle.

Ce dernier s'arrêta, soupira et se tourna, l'air hautain, la gratifiant d'un « Hn? »

_ Sasuke-kun, comment ça se passe avec « Grand fr... » enfin j'veux dire Sakura? Elle est pas trop chiante? Parce que tu sais, si jamais ça va pas, tu peux venir m'en parler, je serais une oreille attentive et une épaule pour te soutenir (entre autres chose!)...Puis, Sakura est pas toujours facile avec son caractère de cochon.

Elle n'aurait pas été obnubilée par sa conversation avec Sasuke qu'elle aurait senti l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait derrière elle.

_ En parlant de cochon, ça va la truie, ça te gêne pas de faire les yeux doux à MON mec!

_ Sakura! Fit Ino chantonnant, l'air de rien. Tu tombes bien, je parlais de toi avec Sasuke qui...elle s'arrêta voyant que la personne derrière elle avait disparu. Bah, il va où?

_ J'en sais rien et puis voilà, grâce à toi, j'vais encore passer des heures à le chercher...grogna Sakura tout en fixant l'endroit où Sasuke avait été aperçu pour la dernière fois.

_ Oh, excuse-moi si tu n'arrives pas à retenir ton homme! Lança Ino pleine de malice.

_ Hn...répondit Sakura, ne répondant pas à la vanne contrairement à son habitude.

_ Euh, Sakura, ça va? Hésita la blonde qui vit passer la seconde de détresse dans le regard de son amie.

_Hn? Oui, oui, ça va. Je suis juste inquiète pour Naruto. Je sais que c'est à cause de moi s'il est parti, continua la rosée, la tristesse bien visible sur son faciès cette fois-ci.

_ Tu n'es pas responsable de son départ, Sakura, fit Ino qui venait de rendre les armes pour reprendre son rôle de meilleure amie, tout en posant un bras de soutien sur son épaule.

_ Oui, tu dois avoir raison, sourit légèrement Sakura pas plus convaincue que ça.

_ Bon, bah j'vais t'aider à le retrouver ton jules. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait se faire violer par une folle en chaleur, lança Ino sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_ Une folle comme toi, répondit Sakura, un sourcil levé en guise de défi.

_ Grand front! Fit cette dernière en plissant les yeux.

_ Grosse Truie! Répondit la rosée.

Elle se sourirent toutes les deux puis se partirent à la recherche de Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto s'était perdu dans la forêt et cherchait à en sortir depuis deux bonnes heures. Il ruminait et rageait, se trouvant idiot à tourner en rond sans s'en rendre compte. Il essayait de se repérer par rapport aux arbres et aux roches, aux collines, au soleil. Mais rien n'y faisait. Et plus il tournait, plus il s'énervait.

Il repassa devant un arbre coupé en deux par un éclair pour la énième fois et s'arrêta à son pied, jurant vers le ciel. Il était fatigué, physiquement, émotionnellement et moralement. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il marchait sans répit, dormait à la belle étoile pour rejoindre Na no Kuni où l'attendait son contact. Et Kami seul savait si ce pays, dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé auparavant, était loin. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au parchemin sur lequel se trouvait l'intitulé de sa mission.

_Hokage-sama,_

_Moi, Kusabana Kin', actuel daimyo de Na no Kuni (Pays du Colza), réclame votre soutien. En effet, notre petite contrée paisible jusqu'à aujourd'hui subit désormais des pressions de la part de notre voisin, Tsuna no Kuni (Pays des Cordes)_. _En effet, ce pays vient de se doter d'une force ninja et souhaiterait nous soumettre à leur loi. C'est pour cela que je vous demande de nous envoyer un de vos hommes les plus expérimentés pour une durée d'un an si possible afin qu'il nous aide à constituer à notre tour une garde de shinobi. Nous ne souhaitons pas entrer en guerre mais comme tout bon chef, je me dois de protéger mes concitoyens. J'espère que vous le comprendrez. Etant donné la distance à couvrir entre deux pays, vous trouverez une forte somme d'argent servant à couvrir les frais du ninja que vous enverrez mais aussi les frais que son absence dans votre village occasionne. Si jamais, vous ne souhaitez pas nous aider, veuillez garder cette somme à l'abri. Dans tout les cas, notre diplomate passera au Pays du Feu dans une dizaine de mois environ. Vous pourrez lui remettre la somme en cas de refus, mais nous espérons que vous accepterez notre requête. Bien à vous,_

_Kusabana Kin'_

Il se souvint de son regard incrédule mais plus que satisfait à l'intitulé de cette mission. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvaient ce pays mais il n'en avait que faire, au fond. Il venait d'être promu jounin et en ressentait une grande fierté. Loin d'être idiot, il savait qu'il devait ce grade uniquement à la blonde et que cette dernière aurait certainement des problèmes avec le conseil plus tard.

Il pensa à Tsunade, o_baa-chan_ comme il l'appelait. Elle avait toujours été là pour là, et depuis le retour de Sasuke et son mariage express avec Sakura, elle avait été l'oreille et l'épaule du blond. Au fond, Naruto se demandait si c'était ça d'avoir une mère. Elle semblait le comprendre sans qu'il ne dise mot. Elle le soutenait lorsqu'il en avait besoin, le réconfortait lorsqu'il avait le moral en berne et le grondait avec ferveur lorsqu'il dépassait les limites, ce qui arrivait souvent comme auraient pu attester les nombreuses marques de coups reçues sur son village, si Kyuubi ne l'avait pas soigné systématiquement.

Naruto sourit en pensant à « sa vieille », mais fut tiré de ses rêveries diurnes lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose approcher vers lui.

Immédiatement, il se mit en garde, kunaï à la main, prêt à riposter. Il chercha à discerner l'emplacement du flux de chakra qu'il percevait. Sans succès...

Soudain, il sentit une bise glaciale dans son cou et se retourna vivement pour faire face au vide. D'où venait ce vent glacial? Il n'eut pas le temps de trop se poser la question lorsqu'il vit une nuée de corbeaux plonger sur lui en piquet.

Décontenancé, il poussa un cri proche d'un rugissement et forma des kage bunshin afin de faire face aux volatiles.

Clônes et oiseaux rentrèrent en collision les uns contre les autres, se faisant disparaître mutuellement. Naruto, échapa de justesse une attaque d'un oiseau qui fonça sur le sol en s'évaporant. Des oiseaux qui s'évaporaient? Elle était vraiment bizarre cette forêt. D'abord, il tournait en rond depuis des heures, alors qu'il n'y avait pas un bruit ou signe de vie et tout à coup, un vent frais venant de nulle part et des piafs surexcités qui l'attaquent en disparaissant au contact de ses clônes ou du sol...

Evidemment, « Kuso...Quel idiot! » se murmura-t-il à soi même. Genjutsu! Ce n'était pas son fort mais là vraiment, ne pas avoir remarquer cela plus tôt, il lui fallait vraiment être idiot. Si les autres avaient vu ça, il ne s'en aurait jamais sorti de leurs différentes piques et vannes. Il concentra du chakra dans ses mains, fit un signe et cria « Kai! ».

Soudain, son environnement changea. Il ne faisait plus jour mais nuit. Il se trouvait effectivement dans une forêt, mais pas à l'endroit où il était quelques secondes auparavant. Clônes et oiseaux avaient laissé place au doux chant des grillons. Mais le plus étonnant pour le blond, ce fut de voir que juste en face de lui, à moins d'une dizaine de mètres, se trouvait en homme dont la cape noire était ornée de nuages rouges. L'homme le regardait fixement, le transperçant de son regard grenat.

* * *

Mini-lexique :

_Je ne parle pas japonais du tout, mais grâce à la lecture de nombreuses fanfictions, j'ai appris quelques mots. Ainsi pour tout ceux qui comme moi ne sont pas des japanophones aguéris. (n'hésitez pas à me corriger si je me plante complètement)_

Ohayo! : Salut!

Kuso! : Merde!

Hai! : Oui, compris!

Kai! : Rupture! (d'illusion, de genjutsu)

Obaa-chan : Mamie

Kusabana : Plante à fleur / Kin' : Or


	2. La Reconstruction d'un clan

Ohayo minna-san, je vous mets dès à présent les chapitre 2 et 3 en plus du premier, histoire que vous ayez quelque chose à commenter.

J'avais peur que mes chapitres soient ridiculeusement courts, mais en fait, il me semble qu'il rentre dans la moyenne.

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient toujours pas...Non, sans déc'!

Bonne lecture...

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 – La reconstruction d'un clan

_ Ita...chi? Articula un Naruto médusé.

Ce dernier sourit en coin en levant un sourcil, amusé. Cela faisait plus de quinze minutes qu'il se tenait là à attendre que le blond se réveille, sans bouger.

Naruto reprit ses esprits et chercha à se mettre en garde pour découvrir qu'il n'avait plus de vêtements sur lui. Mortifié, et de manière assez ridicule, il plaça l'une de ses mains pour portéger ses bijous de famille. Rouge de colère et de honte, il cria de toutes ses forces à l'Uchiwa.

_ Pourquoi je suis nu? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, _datte-bayo_?

L' autre ne bougeait pas, souriant toujours de façon légère avec son sourcil gauche arqué.

_ Je vais te le faire payer, HENTAIIIII! Vociféra le blond en s'élançant droit devant lui sur le brun au catogan. Ce dernier n'eut qu'à faire un pas sur le côté pour se dégager du chemin du blond qui de part son récent retour dans le monde réel, avait encore un problème d'orientation et de notion de l'espace et du temps.

Le blond s'arrêta net, se retourna. Cette fois-ci, la colère avait emporté la bataille sur tous ses autres sentiments, et déjà Kyûbi pointait le bout de son nez comme l'attestait la taille de ses dents et de ses ongles, sans compter le changement de couleur de ses iris.

Itachi continua d'observer mais le sourire, aussi léger et moqueur soit-il, disparut quand il fit son apparition devant le cachot de la bête.

_ Pas toi aussi? Demanda enragé un Naruto au sol.

Le brun arqua de nouveau son sourcil en fixant le blond. Alors comme ça, il n'était pas le premier à faire son apparition dans l'esprit du jinchûriki. Cela signifiait, au ton employé du blond ,que son petit frère y avait déjà séjourné. Enfin, c'était une bonne nouvelle pour le brun, qui cette fois-ci souriant plus largement, fit éclater le démon renard en milliers de bulles à l'aide d'un simple doigt.

Le blond restait le cul par terre, ne sachant plus trop quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Il se fit la remarque étrange que les deux frères Uchiwa se ressemblaient tellement en cet instant que c'était à s'y méprendre. Non seulement, leurs traits étaient quasi-semblables, mais leurs actions et la façon dont ils avaient traité Kyûbi étaient aussi identiques. L'espace d'un instant, Naruto eut l'impression que ce n'était pas Itachi mais Sasuke qui se trouvait dans son esprit à cet instant. Il fut tiré de ses rêves lorsque, toujours devant la cage, à présent vide du démon, ce dernier s'avança vers lui.

Naruto se sentait complètement paralysé. Il avait des crampes au niveau du ventre qui l'empêchait de bouger. Il fixa l'ainé des Uchiwa, se demandant à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.

Itachi, voyant le blondinet se tenir le ventre, se permit un sourire et décida de quitter l'esprit du blond. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Et s'il ne voulait pas évoquer les soupçons de son coéquier sur lui, il fallait qu'il se dépêche de rentrer car le blond était déjà très loin des pays principaux où se trouvaient les membres de l'Akatsuki ainsi que les trois jinchûriki en vie restant.

Naruto reprit conscience, son corps toujours nu, au milieu de la forêt. L'atmosphère s'était faite glaciale et il tremblait désormais de tout son corps. Il voulait interpeler son adversaire, lui mettre une bonne raclée mais son corps refusait de bouger. Soudain, une nouvelle série de crampes le prit au ventre. Et, dans un cri de douleur, il s'affessa au sol en position foetale, se tenant le ventre comme si ce dernier allait exploser. Il réussit à articuler un « Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? » avant de crier de nouveau à l'arrivée d'un nouveau pic de douleur.

Itachi qui était déjà en train de s'éloigner du corps du blond, retourna sa tête pour le voir souffrir au sol. Son plan avait marché comme sur des roulettes, maintenant il ne tenait plus qu'au blond de terminer ce que lui avait mis en marche.

_ I-ta-AAAH-chi! Fit le blond, toujours au sol, ne voulant pas laisser le bruin s'en aller.

_ Reste calme. C'est pour lui que je le fais!

Ce fut les dernières paroles que Naruto entendit avant de laisser l'inconscience le bercer et le soulager de sa douleur.

* * *

A Konoha, Salura et Ino cherchaient l'autre frère Uchiwa depuis près de deux heures. A elles-deux, elles avaient ratissé tous les endroits possibles où pouvait se trouver l'Uchiwa. Sakura avait commencé par fouiller le complexe Uchiwa et la maison de Sasuke dans laquelle elle avait emmenagé il y avait peu de temps mais n'avait trouvé personne. Pendant ce temps, Ino s'était occupée du centre-ville mais elle aussi avait fait chou blanc. Elles avaient cherché dans le cimetière, dans les locaux de l'Hokage mais rien n'y faisait, l'Uchiwa était introuvable.

Elles s'étaient retrouvées à la sortie de Konoha. Sakura était dépitée et Ino, elle, jurait silencieusement.

_ Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé, don Juan? Lâcha la blonde.

_ _Wakaranai_...soupira la rosée, défaite.

_ Allez, il doit pas être bien loin. Retournons chez toi l'attendre, lança amicalement la blonde en passant son bras sur l'épaule de son amie.

Cette dernière s'effondra en larmes et se réfugia dans le cou d'Ino, laissant sa peur s'exprimer à travers les tremblements et les sanglots. Ino avait elle aussi posé sa tête sur l'épaule de la rosée et traçait des petits cercles dans son dos pour l'apaiser sans dire un seul mot, murmurant des « chut » de temps à autre dans le creux de son oreille.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la rosée se détacha de l'étreinte et s'excusa en fixant le sol, cherchant à sécher ses larmes à l'aide de ses mains. La blonde attrapa son menton qu'elle releva gentiment à l'aide d'une de ses deux mains de façon à ce qu'elles se regardent dans les yeux. En voyant les orbes vertes imbibés de rouge, elle sourit gentiment et dit avec une douceur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

_ On y va?

* * *

A quelques pas de là, dans un appartement vide, ce même brun absent regardait une photo encadrée sur une commode en bois usée et bancale. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'il se tenait là à faire le tour de la petite pièce dans laquelle son rival de toujours avait vécu. Pourquoi était-il là? Lui-même n'en savait rien. Lorsqu'il avait appris l'absence du blond, il avait comme beaucoup d'autres fait le lien avec l'Akatsuki. Et qui disait Akatsuki, disait Itachi. Alors, il s'était rendu chez l'Hokage. Mais, apparemment, le dobe avait filé à l'anglaise.

Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait lui paraître, Naruto avait fuit. Cet idiot qui avait juré fidélité au village avec son histoire de feu sacré et qui souhaitait devenir le prochain Hokage avait fait un caprice par sa jalousie et avait fuit.

Evidemment, il avait choisi de se marier avec celle que le blond aimait depuis sa tendre enfance. Enfin, il n'avait pas choisi de se marier...Quant à la mariée, elle s'était plus ou moins imposée d'elle-même. Sasuke, ayant été tellement sociable pendant sa pré-adolescence, n'avait pas vraiment rencontré beaucoup de filles. Bien sûr, il y avait son fan club mais rien qu'à l'idée de partager sa vie avec l'une d'entre elle et d'en faire la mère de ses enfants le rebutait encore aujourd'hui.

Il est vrai que Sakura avait fait parti de ce club mais elle était devenue « supportable » pendant ces années et puis, c'était une ancienne coéquipière intelligente et maternelle. Elle ferait une mère correct et avec un peu de chance une épouse indépendante de par son travail à l'hôpital. Elle ne serait pas dans ses pattes à toujours lui montrer son admiration, son affection et essayer d'en faire sa chose.

Pourquoi avait-il chosi Sakura? Tout était une question de logique. Le conseil de Konoha avait accepté sa réhabilitation au sein du village sous deux conditions princiales. La première était qu'il ne sortirait plus du village sans être accompagné d'au minimum quatre anbu jusqu'à ce qu'il prouve à nouveau sa fidelité et la deuxième, qu'il se marie immédiatemment afin de pouvoir mettre en route la prochaine génération porteuse du sharingan.

Alors, bien que cela lui avait presque poussé à vomir, à massacrer le conseil et à déserter pour toujours Konoha, il avait rapidement effectué le tri de ses prétendantes.

Une fan-girl? Plutôt crevé la bouche ouverte.

Une ninja? Assurément. Ce qui laissait trois possibilités parmi les filles qu'il avait cotoyé, enfin qu'il avait connu dans sa jeunesse.

Premièrement, Hyûga Hinata. Forte, douce, n'ayant jamais fait partie de son fan club donc pas hystérique, discrète, manifestement elle avait tout de la parfaite épouse et ferait sûrement une bonne mère. Problème; c'est une Hyûga, donc byagoukan. Et lui étant possédeur du sharingan, les deux formes spéciales de vision de Konoha se retrouveraient mélangés dans sa descendance et les effets pourraient être terribles. Les deux attributs familiaux pourraient s'annuler mutuellement ou pire dégénérer. Donc, Hinata n'était pas une mère viable.

Deuxièmement, Yuminaka Ino. Suivante...

Dernièrement, Haruno Sakura. Médic-nin, le connaissant, ayant toujours soutenu ses choix (sauf son départ à Oto évidemment!) et étant prête à tout pour lui sans demander une trop grosse contrepartie.

Son choix avait donc été vite fait. De plus, le conseil l'avait légèrement devancé, à son grand malheur, et avait déjà prévenu la jeune fille qui était entrée en pleurs dans le bureau trop heureuse de retrouver son ancien coéqupier sans pourtant savoir comment il gérerait son retour.

Elle avait accepté de se marier avec lui, et lui avait fusillé du regard le conseil, avant de déclarer qu'il était fatigué et de prendre congé. Laissant sa nouvelle future épouse, hagarde et interdite sur le palier de la porte.

Tout s'était enchaîné par la suite. La demande officielle puis l'annonce de leurs fiançailles suivies de celles de leurs épousailles il y a trois mois. Tout cela était rapide, mais au fond, cela arrangeait bien Sasuke et aussi Sakura car depuis cette annonce, rien de bien positif ne leur étaient arrivés.

Sakura avait fait l'objet de fusillade par le regard collective ainsi que de pression allant du vol de ses affaires médicales, en passant par le sabotage de sa bouteille de shampoing en teinture de cheveux (Kami-sama, elle s'en rendu compte juste à temps. C'est vrai, cela aurait été vraiment dommage qu'elle perde sa couleur de cheveux si ...particulière.) jusqu'à la présence impromptu d'arsenic dans son café et de court-circuits électriques fréquents de ses appareils ménagers. Certaines fans de Sasuke s'étaient montrées plus qu'extrêmistes et elle-même se demandait s'il avait été un jour comme ces filles-là.

Le principal problème des deux ninjas portait le nom d'un condiment du ramen; Naruto. Oui, le blond avait très mal réagi à l'annonce express du mariage et s'il ne l'avait pas crié sur tous les toits , ce qui se révélait être plutôt étrange étant donné le personnage, il n'en était pas moins blessé. Il disait que non, évidemment et qu'il était heureux pour eux deux. Et surtout pour Sakura-chan même si cela lui avait brisé le coeur qu'il soit écarté du chemin de son coeur dès le retour du batard. Mais, étant donné le caractère du brun, le blond ne s'était fait aucune illusion sur le caractère formel du mariage. Et puis, Sakura-chan aimait Sasuke. Et peut-être que le teme se rendrait compte un jour qu'il allait devenir l'homme le plus chanceux de la Terre.

Le blond avait accepté le mariage, mais entre l'accepter en théorie et l'accepter tous les jours en face en pratique, il y avait de la marge. Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, comme on dit. Et bien, Naruto avait le coeur brisé et se sentait trahi même s'il comprenait la situation. Alors, inconsciemment, il avait commencé à se concentrer sur des missions que Tsunade lui donnait et qui étrangement, n'intégrait jamais son équipe.

Alors, ils se débrouillaient pour être le moins présent possible et à son grand regret les éviter . C'était trop dur de leur faire face sans laisser le masque et le sourire s'évanouir. Et au fil des jours, le mariage s'était approché à grand pas et là, Naruto avait tout simplement craqué et demandé à Tsunade de l'aider à s'échapper.

Ses deux compagnons, loin d'être bêtes, avaient tout compris des faux sourires et de la fausse joie du blond mais ils n'en avaient rien dit. Sakura, qui réalisait le rêve de sa vie de jeune fille en se mariant avec son âme soeur, n'avait finalement pas le coeur de se vanter de sa réussite, en voyant que son meilleur ami s'éloignait d'elle. Elle avait pris en compte Naruto dans la balance quand elle avait accepté la requête du conseil, mais elle seule, à côté de Naruto bien sûr, serait capable de ne complètement taper sur le système du brun et par conséquent de le retenir au village. Enfin, c'était qu'elle espérait.

Sasuke, quant à lui, n'avait montré aucune réaction face au blond. De toute façon, plus les jours passaient au village, plus l'atmosphère l'étouffait. Il se demandait pourquoi il y était revenu en premier lieu. Tout ici le dégoutait. Les gens, le conseil, ce mariage, les sourires désolés ou les regards méfiants des civils. La grande défiance de Tsunade qui protégeait le dobe à tout prix et même si elle n'en avait rien dit, tenait Sasuke pour responsable du malheur de son blondinet préféré. Bref, Sasuke n'avait qu'une hâte, que Sakura tombe enceinte et après il aviserait d'un possible départ. C'était d'ailleurs plus ou moins pour cela qu'il était revenu à Konohagakure. Il avait réussi tant bien que mal à éliminer le sannin aux serpents et se sentait à peu près au même niveau que son frère, ce qui impliquerait la mort de l'un des deux au minimum, et en cas de victoire, la mort des deux puisque sa mission serait terminée. Et c'était pour concevoir un héritier légitime qu'il était rentré à Konoha. Le conseil, finalement, avait été dans son sens, même si lui se serait volontiers passé du mariage et de tout le bazar, engrossant la première venue potable et s'enfuyant accomplir sa destinée.

* * *

Mini-Lexique :

Dobe : idiot

Wakaranai : Je ne sais pas (enfin je crois!)

Hentai : pervers, (porno hétéro aussi)

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 2 et l'entrée en scène des sentiments et des explications de la fuite de Naruto! J'espére que mes personnages ne sont pas trop OOC. Qu'en dites-vous?

Sinon, que s'est-il passé entre Itachi et Naruto? Sakura arrivera-t-elle a retenir son époux?

Vous saurez tout ça dans la suite des aventures de _La Feuille et le Colza_ (lol!)

- Sunawan

* * *


	3. Carnets de Santé

Naruto ne m'appartient pas et non...

Chose promise, chose due : troisième chapitre encore plus court que les précédents mais les prochains sont plus longs.

Pour l'instant, le "rating" M est plus qu'exagéré mais les choses se pimenteront plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. La patience est un vertu...

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 – Carnets de santé

Naruto était encore sous le choc de sa rencontre avec l'aîné des Uchiwa. Qu'est-ce que lui avait fait Itachi? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Tout était flou dans son esprit, le genjutsu qu'avait employé la Belette n'y était pas pour rien bien entendu.

Pourquoi le frère de Sasuke était venu le trouver si ce n'était pas pour le capturer et extraire le démon qui était en lui? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Le blond avait été à sa merci pendant qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'illusion et pourtant son opposant n'en avait pas profité, restant là à le regarder, l'air amusé.

Et puis, où était l'autre requin avec son épée absorbeuse de chakra? Les membres de l'Akatsuki ne se déplaçaient normalement jamais seuls. Tout cela lui paraissait de plus en plus étrange.

Mais, il y avait encore plus troublant. Pourquoi, o grand Kami, était-il nu comme un vers à son réveil? Itachi l'aurait-il abu... Non, le blond ne pouvait pas imaginer ça. Et puis, même si cela parssait évident, il n'avait aucune séquelle de l'acte. Non pas qu'il aie l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose mais son savoir, bien que très théorique, lui rappelait qu'il aurait du saigner et avoir un mal de chien au niveau d'une certaine partie intime de son corps si cette dernière avait été forcée. Or, il s'était trouvé nu, certes mais parfaitement propre et sans douleur.

Enfin, sans douleur dans cette partie du corps. Car depuis deux bons mois et sa rencontre avec l'aîné des Uchiwa, c'était son ventre qui le faisait souffrir. Le pire avait été les trois premiers jours. Naruto n'avait quasiment pas été capable de bouger. Il avait eu l'impression que tous ses boyaux gonflaient et se compressaient. D'ailleurs, la peau de son ventre était tellement tendue qu'il avait l'impression qu'un geste trop brusque le déchirerait en deux.

Le calvaire s'était calmé au bout des ces trois jours, et très vite, il ne restait plus que quelques douleurs localisées et chroniques au niveau de son bassin et des crises de nausées à son réveil. Loin d'être bête, Naruto savait qu'il avait du être la victime d'un ninjutsu d'Itachi et qu'il aurait besoin de voir un médecin. Seulement, il était déjà dans les terres de l'Est et ces dernières n'étaient pas réputées pour leurs médic-nins.

De plus, le nombre de village était très restreints dans ces immenses forêts qu'il traversait à toute vitesse, s'arrêtant quand une crampe trop importante le prenait au ventre ou qu'il devait vomir.

Il en avait marre d'être en voyage et rêvait d'un bon lit douillet et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, car dormir seul en forêt quand on est un ninja équivalait à ne pas dormir du tout.

C'était donc un Naruto fatigué, endolori et tourmenté qui arrivait actuellement à la frontière du Pays du Colza.

* * *

Deux mois s'étaient aussi écoulés à Konoha sans événements majeurs. Les missions avaient continué d'affluer, les menaces de guerre s'étaient faites plutôt rares et l'Akatsuki ne representait plus de danger actuellement pour le village car la personne qu'ils recherchaient ne s'y trouvait plus.

Cependant l'absence du ninja le plus imprevisible de Konoha continuait de laisser des traces chez certains citoyens.

Le plus touché était Umino Iruka. Depuis l'annonce de la mission de son quasi-petit frère, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Ce professeur d'habitude si joyeux, aimable et efficace avait commencé à faire de plus en plus de fautes professionnelles et connaissait de nombreuses sautes d'humeur.

C'est ainsi qu'il y avait deux semaines, il avait perdu son emploi à l'Académie après avoir pété les plombs et giflé un élève qui avait affirmé que le démon renard n'était qu'un sale traître et que comme le disait son père, il ne méritait que la mort.

Iruka avait perdu son sang-froid. Rouge de colère, il s'était approché doucement de l'avorton, le visage tellement fermé que toute sa classe s'était tue en un instant, n'osant pas détourner les yeux du chounin enragé. Ce dernier avait murmuré un « Comment oses-tu... » entre ses dents et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait violemment collé une claque à son élève, qui en était tombé à la renverse, ne comprenant plus ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Il avait immédiatemment quitté la classe et s'était une nouvelle fois éffondré dans le couloir, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Evidemment, le blond était vivant et très certainement, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un drame, il pourrait passer deux ans sans le voir. Mais, une partie de lui savait sans pouvoir l'expliquer rationnellement qu'il ne reverrait pas son farceur préféré.

Lorsque Naruto partait en mission, même très longue, il venait toujours rendre visite à son ancien professeur où s'il n'en avait pas le temps, laissait un mot à sa porte, au bureau de Tsunade où encore à son appartement à lui. Mais, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait eu ni visites ni mots et tout cela n'indiquait rien qui vaille au professeur.

Umino Iruka était quelqu'un de très apprécié au village. Sa gentillesse naturelle, son optimisme à toute épreuve, la qualité de son travail et son caractère bien trempé lui valait le respect de la très grande majorité des shinobis et choses plus rares, lui valait aussi la sympathie de nombreux civils.

Alors, son accès de colère en plein cours et la gifle qu'il avait collée à un gamin avait fait l'effet d'une mini-bombe au sein du village. D'autant plus que depuis son éviction de l'académie, le professeur s'était enfermé chez lui et n'avait plus vu personne.

Tsunade était plus qu'inquiète et avait demandé à deux ANBUs de le surveiller, de façon à vérifier qu'Iruka ne fasse pas quelque chose de répréhensible.

Et le drame arriva, un matin de très bonne heure. Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé lorsque Kakashi passa vérifier l'état du chuunin. En arrivant devant l'appartement, il repéra les deux gardes de service et s'approcha de l'un d'eux qui était perché dans un arbre à proximité de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Sans formules de politesse, le jounin alla droit au but demandant des nouvelles sur l'état du brun à la queue de cheval.

Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, Kakashi se sentait responsable de l'état du professeur. Ils ne se connaissaient quasiment pas et n'avaient que très rarement parlé ensemble mais comme beaucoup, le changement de comportement du professeur l'avait bouleversé. Evidemment, qui disait Iruka, disait Naruto qui disait Sasuke qui ramenait Kakashi à ses erreurs passées. En conséquence de quoi, sa culpabilité le rongeait même s'il n'en montrait rien.

Ce fut donc un Kakashi inquiet qui écouta attentivement les dernières nouvelles de la vie d'Iruka. Apparemment, rien de bien neuf était arrivé. Ce qui était à la fois une bonne nouvelle mais aussi une mauvaise nouvelle. Certes, Iruka n'avait pas fait de bêtises mais son état de santé ne s'était pas amélioré.

Après avoir remercié d'un simple geste de la tête l'ANBU, Kakashi se présenta à la fenêtre de la chambre du professeur, où il aperçut une silhouette sous une couette dans la pénombre. A moitié rassuré, il s'autorisa à interroger la scène avec son sharingan afin de vérifier les flux de chakra venant de la forme endrapée.

Or, ce fut à cet instant précis, lorsque son sharingan tourna et examina la pièce qu'il ressentit une impression étrange; une sorte de vide. Le professeur était calme, endormi. Il avait l'air serein bien que le ninja copieur ne puisse voir son visage. Tout aurait pu le rassurer, mais le calme de la pièce lui sembla trop important. Le rythme cardiaque et le souffle du professeur semblaient eux aussi trop calme. Il fixa à nouveau la forme de l'oeil hérité des Uchiwa et en cherchant à voir la cause de cette trop importante tranquilité, eut soudain un vertige en voyant les plaies cachées sous la couette.

L'inquiétude et la panique prirent le pas sur les bonnes manières, et en un instant, le jounin avait disparu dans la chambre du professeur en un « pouf » de fumée. Sans aucune pudeur, il leva la couette et fut accueilli par une vision d'horreur. Le professeur était d'une paleur rivalisant avec un mort et ses draps blancs étaient imbibés de sang. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il avisa la cause de la couleur rouge; Iruka s'était entaillé les poignets.

* * *

Sakura se réveillait le même jour nauséeuse, en sueur et désorientée. Elle venait encore de faire le cauchemar qu'elle faisait une fois toutes les deux semaines depuis le départ du blond.

Cela se passait le jour de ses noces avec Sasuke. Elle se revoyait dans son kimono blanc et rouge, brodé de fleurs de cerisiers, les cheveux ramenés en une sorte de chignon, maintenus à l'aide de perles, d'aiguilles et de fleurs. Elle se tenait à l'autel et attendait Sasuke qui ne venait pas.

Elle commençait à avoir peur qu'il se soit une nouvelle fois enfuit et son regard chercha son meilleur ami dans la salle. Mais lui aussi manquait à l'appel. De plus en plus angoissée, elle avisa ses parents du regards mais ces derniers avaient les yeux fermés et semblaient la fuir du regard. Elle se tourna vers Tsunade qui devait la lier à Sasuke. Mais au lieu de trouver le réconfort souhaité dans son regard, elle y vit deux sharingan tournoyants, la fusillant d'un regard. Elle voulut crier mais sa voix mourait dans le fond de sa gorge. Déjà, ses larmes ruinaient son maquillage et les invités parlaient entre eux de plus en plus forts. Certains se levaient et quittaient la salle. Elle voulait leur crier de rester mais ses cordes vocales ne fonctionnaient plus. Elle vit alors une blonde s'aprochait d'elle, un sourire moqueur et condescendant aux lèvres. Cette dernière s'arrêta et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

_ Pathétique, grand front. Tu y as vraiment cru, hein?

Puis sans un mot, Sakura lui colla une gifle, hors d'elle et complètement perdue, pour voir que la blonde moqueuse n'était plus Ino mais Naruto qui la regardait désespéré, les larmes aux yeux, une main frottant sa joue endolorie. Ce dernier la regarda perdu et deçu, implorant :

_ Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, Sakura-chan? Pourquoi tu m'as tué?

Sakura sentit ses sourcils se froncer, ne comprenant pas les dernières paroles du blond, avant de voir qu'elle avait sa main dans la poitrine de ce dernier, dont le sang s'écoulait au sol en grande quantité.

De plus en plus déconcertée, elle se tourna vers Tsunade, voyant cette dernière inconsciente, la tête en sang à cause d'une bouteille fracassée sur sa tête. Il avisa la personne tenant de la main les restes du récipient.

Le grand brun lui souriait de manière machiavélique et s'approcha doucement d'elle, retirant sa main de la poitrine de Naruto, qui tomba au sol inerte, et entreprit de mettre son annulaire ensanglanté dans sa bouche, nettoyant à l'aide de léchouilles le doigt.

Sakura regarda le visage de l'homme qu'elle allait épousé. Ce visage si pale si beau, et pourtant si triste et lointain. Soudain, elle sentit une douleur très force au niveau de sa main et la retira par réflexe de la bouche de son époux pour voir qu'il y manquait un doigt, l'annulaire. Elle le regarda à nouveau, l'air perdu, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi.

Elle le vit, sourire à nouveau, jouer avec le doigt avant de le placer délicatement sur la tête de Tsunade et de lui dire sans la quitter des yeux.

_ Pitoyable!

Puis son époux chidorisa la tête du sannin et son doigt au passage, la laissant seule au milieu des corps de ses proches, un kunaï dans la main.

Comme toujours, le rêve s'arrêtait là et elle se réveillait en sursaut dans le lit conjugal qui comme d'habitude était vide. Elle porta sa main à son front, par pur réflexe de médic-nin, vérifiant si elle avait de la température. Elle en profita pour éponger la sueur et dégager les mèches faciales collées sur celui-ci. Elle reprit son souffle. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ce n'était qu'un foutu rêve.

Elle passa inconsciemment la main sur l'emplacement vide où son mari se couchait tous les soirs après avoir effectué son devoir conjugal.

Cela faisait presque quatre mois qu'ils étaient mariés et ses relations avec le dernier des Uchiwa n'avaient pas franchement progressé. Elle était frustrée. Ce n'était pas que Sasuke était un mauvais époux. Il vivait avec elle, faisait la cuisine, rangeait la maison, la prenait de temps à autres dans ses bras, l'embrassait, lui faisait l'amour. Oui, il faisait tout ce qu'un mari était supposé faire, mais il manquait quelque chose; l'envie et la passion. Quoiqu'il faisait, elle ne ressentait aucun de ses deux sentiments dans ces gestes envers elle. D'ailleurs, pour ce qui était du contact physique autre que la pénétration nocturne, c'était elle qui les entreprenait.

Au niveau du sexe, elle en avait honte mais elle se sentait aussi frustrée dans ce domaine. Elle n'avait certes pas d'expériences préalables mais elle s'était imaginé la chose autrement. Elle pensait y trouver un plaisir et bonheur réconfortant et plein, et ne sentait rien de cela pendant leurs ébats. Etrangement, chaque soir, elle avait l'impression de s'accoupler, c'était tout. Comme tous les soirs, Sasuke l'embrasserait avec douceur tout en la préparant manu militari, puis la pénétrerait. Elle ressentirait une chaleur et des contacts jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se retire, l'embrasse à nouveau et se couche à côté d'elle. Il n'était certes pas un mauvais amant, encore qu'elle ne puisse pas vraiment en juger, n'ayant aucun point de comparaison. Son corps ressentait du plaisir, mais rien de transcendant. Et à sa grande honte, elle en ressentait plus lorsqu'elle se masturbait seule. Pourtant, elle en avait envie de ce plaisir, de cette ataraxie, de ce mélange des corps et des sens. Elle en mourrait d'envie et c'était pour cela qu'elle était frustrée.

Au fond, sa vie en couple était comparable à sa vie sexuelle. Agréable, mais pas épanouissante. Frustrante sans pouvoir blâmer qui que ce soit puisqu'à chaque moment, la dure vérité lui revenait à l'esprit. Il ne l'aimait pas.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?

Iruka qui fout une baffe à un élève (en tant que pseudo-enseignant, je connais cette envie profonde parfois!) et qui s'entaille les poignets parce que Naruto s'en est allé, excessif? Allez savoir...

La relation Sakura-Sasuke qui ne marche pas, étonnant!

Kakashi arrivera-t-il à temps pour sauver son chuunin préféré? Sakura et Sasuke vont-ils arriver à trouver le bonheur conjugal ensemble? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'est-y pas que ces crampes chez Naruto? (lol - MPREG, je vous avez prévenu) Mais qui est le père, enfin le second père, de l'enfant à venir?

Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de _La Feuille et le Colza_...

Prenez soin de vous et n'oubliez pas les reviews,

- Sunawan


	4. Qui sort, s'endort et s'évapore

Bon, je devrais attendre plus longtemps avant de griller mes chapitres d'avance mais je suis un peu surexcité là. J'ai reçu ma première review. Donc, je poste le chapitre 4 dès maintenant. En espérant qu'il vous plaise,

Bonne lecture...

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 – Qui sort, s'endort et s'évapore

* * *

Naruto était fatigué. Depuis quelques jours, il se sentait de plus en plus faible. Il avait constamment faim et des douleurs le prenaient dans le creux des reins, sans compter que tout son corps semblait se tendre à chaque pas.

Il était heureux d'enfin arriver à destination. Ce voyage s'était révélé épuisant, et malgré les ressources de Kyuubi, il se sentait étrangement dénué de chakra. D'ailleurs, le démon renard ne s'était pas manifesté depuis la confrontation avec Itachi.

Naruto se reposait à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il avait faim, depuis deux semaines, des crampes d'estomac avaient remplacé les nausées du matin. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, se demandant comment se passait la vie à Konoha sans lui. Il était parti sans dire au revoir aux gens à qui il tenait. Il se demandait si Tsunade avait mis au courant ses amis de sa mission spéciale. Au fond de lui, il avait honte d'avoir fui comme ça. Car, il en avait conscience, il avait fui le village, fui Sakura, fui Sasuke.

Tout avait été si vite après le retour du brun. Il avait été tellement heureux quand il avait appris son retour. Mais, le batard n'avait pas changé et en se mariant à Sakura, en le narguant, en l'ignorant, il avait réussi à affaiblir leurs liens.

Etrangement, après ses quelques mois sur la route, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait déjà pardonné à Sakura. Cela l'amena à une deuxième conclusion; il en avait voulu à la kunoichi. Oui, il l'aimait depuis toujours et bien sûr, le fait qu'elle aie choisi son rival plutôt que lui, lui avait fait du mal. C'était surement égoïste mais il aurait aimé qu'elle le reconsidère.

Evidemment, la comparaison était vite faite. Sasuke était beau, riche, puissant, venait d'un clan prestigieux et Sakura l'avait toujours aimé.

Lui n'a avait pas eu de famille, pas de clan. Il n'avait pas énormément d'argent et puis il avait un démon scellé dans ses entrailles.

Comment avait-il pu penser qu'elle veuille de lui? Il secoua la tête, se traitant d'idiot bête pour avoir espérer. Il se demandait si leur couple fonctionnait. Rien n'était moins sûr.

Sakura faisait certainement son possible pour l'Uchiwa mais lui, est-ce qu'il lui rendait la pareille? Il eut l'image d'une kunoichi racontant sa journée à l'hôpital tour en sirotant son thé, pendant que le brun s'arrachait les cheveux demandant à ce qu'on lui foute la paix.

Quelquepart, cette image le fit sourire avant de le rendre triste.

Naruto fut à nouveau pris de crampes. Il se contortionna cherchant une position le soulageant au maximum de ses tensions. Mais alors qu'il se tenait le ventre, essayant de se calmer, il eut la surprise de sa vie.

Il caressait son ventre qui était gonflé et tendu, imaginant une pile de bols de ramen bien chauds. Et soudain, il eut la drôle de sensation de sentir quelque chose bouger dans son ventre.

Il sursauta, puis reposa sa main, incrédule, afin de vérifier s'il n'avait pas rêvé. A nouveau, il eut l'impression nette que quelque chose avait frappé sa main à travers la peau de son ventre.

Passé l'effet de surprise, Naruto commença à paniquer. Il ne comprenait en rien ce qui se passait. Il avait beau bougé sa main sur son ventre, les coups la suivait comme si la chose qui les donnait s'amusait à chercher la main.

Le Jinchuuriki regarda avec des grands yeux son ventre et sa main. Il fronçait les sourcils, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne sentit qu'au dernier moment l'approche subtile d'un autre ninja.

Soudain, il fut sorti de ses pensées en apercevant une silhouette sombre à quelques pas de lui. Interloqué, il se leva rapidement et se mit en garde avant de ressentir une crampe tellement forte qu'il en tomba à genou en grimaçant.

Le ninja devant lui le contempla perplexe. Naruto pouvait sentir le regard le fixer mais actuellement, son ventre lui occupait l'esprit. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer? Se demandait le blondinet.

La douleur se calma l'espace d'un instant, et Naruto put enfin dévisager le shinobi qui l'avait trouvé. Un jeune homme à la peau très pale contrastant avec le noir de sa tenue, de ses yeux et de ses cheveux le fixait. Le plus étrange était l'accoutrement de ce dernier. En effet, il était coupé de telle façon à laisser son ventre à l'air libre.

En une seule et unique journée, il eut une deuxième grosse surprise et articula faiblement.

_Sai?

Le shinobi dessinateur le gratifia d'un de ses fameux sourires « jaunes », et s'approcha doucement du blond dont l'expression faciale était comique à souhait. En effet, deux orbes bleues étirées à leur maximum, surplombées par deux sourcils blonds arqués et une bouche bée faisaient face à lui. Il s'arrêta à moins de deux mètres de Naruto et sans effacer son sourire, lança:

_ Salut, blondinette!

Le visage du blond passa d'un instant de l'éffarement à la colère. Et ce fut dans un grognement que le blond rétorqua sèchement:

_ M'appelle pas comme ça, tête de noeud!

Une nouvelle fois, il fut gratifié du même faux sourire, le blond se calma un instant et lui demanda avec curiosité.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là?

_ Je suis venu te retrouver, p'tite bite...

Ce fut le surnom de trop et Naruto s'élança sur le brun pour lui prouver sa virilité. Sai n'eut aucun problème à l'éviter et se permit même de lui tapoter le dos par la même occasion, envoyant Naruto au tapis avec une aisance qui les surprit l'un comme l'autre.

_ Kuso...maugréa le blond se relevant et s'époussetant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Naruto? Demanda Sai, inquiet tout à coup de l'état de méforme de son compagnon avant d'apercevoir le gonflement extrême de son ventre.

Le blond ne lui répondit pas, choqué par l'aisance avec laquelle Sai l'avait mis au sol. Il se reprit et se jeta à nouveau sur le brun, enchaînant coups de poing et de pied. Seulement, non seulement, Sai put parer tous ses coups sans difficultés mais il fut obligé de s'arrêter, pantelant et chancelant, la tête lui tournant en plein milieu de son acte, sans que Sai ne cherche à contrattaquer.

Naruto ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le monde se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite autour de lui. Il tomba à genou sous le regard effaré et inquiet de son coéquipier et posa les bras au sol, les yeux fermés. Il fut pris de nausées et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait quasiment plus de chakra. Son ventre lui rappela son existence alors qu'il se contracta violemment, forçant un hurlement de douleur de la gorge du blond.

Sai se pencha et rattrappa juste à temps un Naruto faisant un malaise. Il vit le blond couvert de sueur, les yeux brillants et voilés et l'entendit respirer de façon saccadé sous la douleur. Son ventre donnait l'impression d'exploser sous peu et lorsque Sai crut apercevoir un mouvement venant de l'intérieur de celui-ci, il posa le blond au sol et appliqua sa main sur le ventre, envoyant des ultrason à l'aide de son chakra dans le ventre.

Naruto n'avait plus conscience de ce qui se passait; la douleur était trop intense. Il sentit une main diffuser du chakra à travers lui, et dans un dernier gémissement, s'évanouit.

Une goutte de sueur tomba sur le front du brun lorsqu'il eut confirmation de ce qu'il craignait. Quelque chose de vivant bougeait à l'intérieur du blond. Il se tourna vers Naruto pour demander ce qu'il se passait mais le vit inconscient, le visage pris dans des spasmes réguliers de douleur.

Profitant de l'inconscience du blond, Sai sortit son épée et entreprit d'ouvrir le ventre du blond afin de sortir le parasite l'habitant. Il ouvrit délicatement la peau. Du sang commença à gicler de la plaie et Sai se retrouva aspergé alors qu'il sectionnait une artère ou une veine, étant donné la pression du petit geyser sanguin qui s'en dégageait.

Passant la main sur son visage afin d'en nettoyer même brièvement le sang, il prit son souffle et plongea sa main droite dans la plaie ouverte du blond, prêt à tordre le coup du parasite intestinal qui séjournait dans le blond.

Sa première surprise fut quand il sentit qu'il n'y avait pas un, mais deux choses choses distinctes, gigotantes dans la cavité.

Sa deuxième surprise fut quand il posa les yeux sur la chose qu'il sortit de la plaie, aperçevant une masse de chair boudinée, rougeoyante et sanguinolante attachée au blond par un cordon.

Sa troisième surprise fut quand la chose se mit à crier à plein poumon, râlant quant à la perte de son confort et de la chaleur de la cavité.

C'était officiel, Sai tenait un bébé dans sa main! L'expression de son visage où se mélait sang séché et sueurs froides était des plus comiques. Il fixait interdit la chose sanguinolante qu'il tenait comme si elle était radioactive en face de lui. Dans un moment de lucidité, uniquement du à son entrainement intensif à ne pas avoir de sentiments ou d'émotions au sein de la Racine, il effectua la seule chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit. Il attrapa son épée, coupa le cordon, posa l'enfant sur l'herbe fraîche, replongea sa main, attrapa la deuxième chose qui se mit aussi à brailler lorsqu'il coupa le cordon qui l'attachait à Naruto. Il débarrassa la masse informe et sanguinolente qu'il avait tiré par mégarde avec le deuxième bébé et qui reposait sur le ventre du blond. Puis, il replongea la main dans le ventre, vérifia que plus n'y était vivant, ressortit la main et commença à appliquer du chakra dans ses mains pour refermer la plaie.

Une fois tout cela fait, le brun finit par réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire et posa les yeux sur les deux choses sonores à côté de lui, ouvrant les yeux au maximum lorsque l'un des bébés s'arrêta de chouiner pour le regarder avec deux grands yeux bleus. Etrangement, l'expression du bébé et de l'adulte se reflétaient parfaitement. Un grand « Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ou suis-je? Qui suis-je? Qui es-tu?» visible sur leurs faces respectives.

Le brun détourna les yeux de l'enfant pour les poser sur Naruto qui paraissait dormir, exténué mais soulagé, si l'on en croyait l'arrêt des spasmes sur son visage. Sai reporta son attention sur les petits qui semblaient trembler. Une nouvelle fois, il se surprit lui même, par son instinct qui le poussa à invoquer son matériel de voyage d'un de ses rouleaux, en sortir une couverture et envelopper les deux gamins, avec une expression de dégoût cependant, dans la grande couverture noire avant de les reposer au sol.

Le petit qui avait ouvert les yeux gigota dans la couette semblant chercher la chaleur perdue peu de temps auparavant quand le deuxième braillait toujours à plein poumon, exprimant sa colère à qui voulait l'entendre. Sai resta ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité à les fixer du regard, ne sachant pas quoi faire des deux choses emmitouflées.

Il poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur le postérieur, essuyant son visage avec le revers de sa main, se rendant compte trop tard qu'il ne venait que d'agraver un peu plus la saleté couvrant son visage. Il attrapa une bouteille de son paquetage, et deversa l'eau sur ses mains et son visage pour en évacuer le sang qui commençait à coaguler.

Légèrement soulagé après cette douche froide, il entreprit de faire la même chose avec les deux petits, les sortant l'un après l'autre de la couverture et les aspergeant d'eau, ce qui fit redoubler d'effort les cris et plaintes du braillard mais aussi de l'autre qui jusque là était plus calme. Voyant que le reste du cordon qu'il avait coupé semblait saigner encore, il apposa un peu de chakra afin de refermer les plaies et attrapa un bandage qu'il enroula autour du cordon des deux marmots.

Pendant ses soins, il remarqua que les deux petits ressemblaient à leur père. Tous deux avaient des yeux bleus, bien que l'un des deux ne les ouvraient pas vraiment, préférant donné de la voix, ils avaient deux petites traces sur chacune de leurs joues mais aussi un petit penis chacun, ce qui fit rire intérieurement le brun.

En revanche, on pouvait distinguer une grand différence entre les deux. Le braillard n'avait quasiment pas de cheveux sur le caillou, et le petit duvet présent était blanc, presque transparent alors que le calme avait déjà cinq bon centimètres de cheveux noirs, disposés en bataille et plus ou moins fins en certains endroits.

Sai reposa à nouveau les petits dans la couette qui s'arrêtèrent finalement de brailler pour s'endormir l'un contre l'autre. Le shinobi brun ne le savait pas, mais son instinct venait de sauver la vie à trois personnes aujourd'hui.

* * *

Kakashi arriva en trombe dans le bureau de Tsunade, portant un Iruka inconscient dans ses bras comme les jeunes mariés lors de leurs noces . A peine arrivé dans la pièce, le jounin fila vers le bureau encombré de tas divers et variés de papiers entre autres choses. Il chercha l'Hokage du regard, prêt à tout moment à activer son sharingan pour voir à travers les montagnes et collines administratives. Mais, il n'eut pas à le faire car déjà, la blonde, même dissimulée dit d'un ton sec et amusé à la fois.

_ Les portes, c'est pas fait pour les chiens, morveux!

Dans d'autres circonstance, le jounin se serait empressé d'utiliser sa répartie habituelle, la gratifiant d'un surnom hérité tout droit de Naruto, mais actuellement, l'angoisse et la panique le paralysait. Aucun son ne voulut sortir de sa bouche.

N'entendant aucune réponse, la blonde leva la tête pour vérifier que le jounin allait bien. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche bée l'espace d'un instant.

Kakashi, d'habitude si décontracté et « j'en-foutitse », se trouvait là, l'air complètement paumé tenant le professeur inerte dans ses bras. Iruka, quant à lui, était d'un paleur contrastant tellement avec son teint hâlé naturel que seul les cheveux et la cicatrice permirent à Tsunade de le reconnaître. Evidemment, la vision qui la laissa pantoise était le sang qui imbibait les vêtements des shinobis et dégoulinait sur le sol.

Tsunade reprit ses esprits, comme l'attestait le froncement de sourcil et la lueur d'angoisse et de colère qui passa brièvement dans son regard. Elle ordonna au jounin, d'un ton des plus secs, de poser le professeur sur la table d'examen qu'elle avait faite installer dans le fond de son bureau.

Le jounin se plia sans un mot de protestation aux exigences de l'Hokage, déposant avec précaution le corps sans vie du chuunin, ajustant sa tête sur le dossier, et rabattant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Il resta là, à fixer le brun, pensif et déprimé. Si Iruka mourrait, ce serait de se faute. Encore quelqu'un qu'il n'aura pas su protéger.

Il fixait la cicatrice sur le nez du chuunin, lui rappelant la sienne et le sacrifice de son meilleur ami qui avait consuit à l'implatation du sharingan et à la balafre que lui même portait. Comme Obito, il allait perdre Iruka. Il se demanda brièvement depuis quand considérait-il le jeune professeur d'académie comme un ami. Après tout, si ce n'était pour Naruto, les deux ne se seraient jamais vraiment parlés. Et les quelques conversations qu'ils avaient eu depuis la dispute sur l'examen des genin avaient été brèves et portaient sur Naruto et Sakura. Ils n'étaient que des connaissances basiques au fond, des gens à qui l'on sourit et dit bonjour dans la rue quand on les croise et avec qui on prend éventuellement un café un jour si l'on a du temps à perdre et que l'autre aussi.

Mais, en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Iruka, le ninja copieur sentit la peur l'envahir et sa poitrine se serrer. Il n'entendit même pas l'Hokage tirer un paravent derrière eux ni l'appelait pour lui demander de se pousser. Il fut donc littéralement téléscopé par la blonde qui elle aussi était inquiète de l'état de son désormais patient.

L'Hokage commença par effectuer la première opération que tout bon médecin fait, à savoir prendre le pouls. Elle apposa deux de ses longs doigts peinturlurés et manucurés sur le cou du brun, fronça les sourcils mais poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Le pouls était faible mais bien présent. Elle avisa ensuite les deux poignets, les soulevant délicatement l'un après l'autre, avent de les reposer et se concentra sur les réserves de chakra du professeur en demandant d'un ton toujours aussi autoritaire.

_ Kakashi, quand est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé?

Elle augmenta le ton lorsqu'elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Puis, agacée lorsque la manoeuvre échoua pour la deuxième fois elle leva une de ses jambes qu'elle balança dans la cuisse du jounin, obtenant un « Aïe » et un réveil du ninja copieur.

_ Kakashi, je répète. Cela fait combien de temps que vous l'avez trouvé?

_ Ma, juste avant d'attérir dans votre bureau, j'allais...

_ Kuso... coupa la blonde tout d'un coup.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda le jounin au bord de la syncope.

La blonde ne répondit pas, joigna ses deux mains et cria « Kai! ». Et là, sous les yeux ébahis du jounin, le professeur disparut en fumée, révélant un balai-brosse auquel était attaché une poche de sang percée. Tout au bout du bâton, était attaché un petit papier blanc que la blonde, désormais énervée s'empressa d'arracher et de lire à voix haute.

_Hokage-sama,_

_Je m'excuse de ce subterfuge mais je dois retrouver Naruto. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et si vous lisez mon dossier personnel, vous comprendrez ma démarche. _

_Désolé, votre dévoué, Umino Iruka._

Sous la pression, la blonde attrapa le balai et le brisa en deux en serrant le manche. Ses mains tremblaient de rage. Elle se tourna vers Kakashi qui lui restait interdit, toujours sous l'emprise du genjutsu ou tout comme. Il fut sortit de ses pensées lorsque la blonde manqua de lui disloquer l'épaule en cherchant à le faire révenir à lui.

_ Kakashi, vous me trouvez une équipe et partez immédiatement pour le pays du colza. Je ne sais pas comment l'autre idiot a découvert cette information mais on ne peut pas le laisser se mettre en danger... Elle finit sa requête par un signe de tête, cherchant à affirmer son propos.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, mais vit un pouf de fumée et accourut vers la porte en gueulant

_ Shizune, le dossier Umino, maintenant! Le dernier fut certainement entendu par la moitié de la population de Konoha.

Ils auront ma peau, ces idiots de ninja, ils auront ma peau, fut la dernière pensée sobre de la journée de la sannin.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 4,

Avec tous ses rebondissements. Pas mal, hein? Digne d'un _Plus belle la vie_...

Honnêtement, qui aurait cru que le si gentil et adorable Iruka aurait utilisé un tel subterfuge...Eh bien, tout ceux qui sont déductifs...Et le coup du balai-brosse et de la poche de sang, j'avoue: j'suis plutôt fier de moi sur ce coup là!

Bref, revenons en à nos moutons.

Comment avez-vous trouvé la scène de l'accouchement? Sai en accoucheur, me demandait pas où j'ai trouvé l'idée, je ne le sais pas moi-même!

J'suis pas trop mécontent du chapitre, il a été dur à écrire (surtout l'accouchement, n'étant pas maïeute moi-même!). Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous?

Des commentaires sur mon écriture et sur l'intrigue? Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez voir plus ou moins? Plus de dialogues? Plus de descriptions? Plus de moments quotidiens, de pause dans l'action? Me centrer sur moins de personnages? Faites-moi part de vos avis, ils m'intéressent.

Sinon, que va-t-il se passer au prochain épisode? (moi, je le sais vu que j'en suis au chapitre 10 mais vous)

Kakashi va-t-il retrouver Iruka et comprendre le pourquoi du comment? Qu'y a-t-il dans le dossier Umino? Tsunade va-t-elle finir par avoir un taux d'alcool dans le sang supérieur à 10°?

Sai a-t-il découvert une nouvelle vocation? Comment Naruto va-t-il prendre la nouvelle de la naissance de ses jumeaux? Est-ce que Sai arrêtera enfin sa fixation sur les pénis et leurs tailles?

Tout ça et bien d'autres choses dans les prochains épisodes de _La Feuille et le Colza_. (lol, j'fais un bon speaker, non?)

Allez, prenez bien soin de vous,

- Sunawan


	5. Effeuillages

Bonjour à tous. Ayant fini d'écrire le chapitre 10 (et c'était dur!), j'ai donc la possibilité de poster le chapitre 5, gardant sous le coude cinq chapitre d'avance. Je suis actuellement relativement libre et donc est le temps d'écrire! Ca ne durera peut-être pas longtemps, alors, profitons-en!

Merci à toutes les personnes ayant lu mon histoire et fait des commentaires. C'est con à dire mais ca vous rend tout foufou! Ca fait bizarre de penser qu'il y a des gens qui ont lu ce que vous avez écrit et qui ont trouvé ça bon! Donc continuez à m'envoyer des fleurs (j'adore collectionner!) et n'hésitez pas à critiquer mon style ou mon intrigue. Ca m'aidera à améliorer l'histoire.

Dans ce chapitre, pas de Naruto...(snif!) mais du Konoha (ah!).

Sur ce, bonne lecture...

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 – Turbulences

* * *

Kakashi sautait d'un toit à l'autre en plein coeur de Konoha. Il n'était que très légèrement soulagé par la révélation précédente et se dirigeait un peu au hasard, cherchant n'importe quel ninja disponible immédiatement dans les rues animés en cette matinée de marché.

Mais lui n'avait qu'à l'esprit le corps sans vie du professeur et les morts qu'il avait involontairement causées, selon lui. Combien y aurait-il encore de personnes chères à soin coeur qu'il ne pourrait pas sauver?

Quelques mois auparavant, il avait accueilli la nouvelle du retour de Sasuke avait soulagement, et joie même si elle était teinté de méfiance à l'égard de son ancien élève. Car oui, même s'ils avaient grandi tous les trois, Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto restaient ses élèves. Et les savoir tous les trois en bonne santé à Konoha était devenu l'un des soucis quotidiens de ce solitaire qu'était Hatake Kakashi.

Evidemment, l'annonce du mariage de Sakura et de Sasuke l'avait laissé perplexe. Il ne fallait pas être Shikamaru pour comprendre l'influence du conseil derrière cette union. La question était pourquoi Sasuke avait-il choisi Sakura? Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais montré aucune forme de reconnaissance et l'avait toujours traitée comme un poids, un fardeau.

Ce choix l'avait perturbé et il se souvint d'une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Sasuke quelques temps auparavant. Sasuke était venu le trouvé alors qu'il lisait tranquillement sous un arbre le nouveau tome d' _Icha icha paradise, _salivant devant une description plus que graphique d'une manipulation digito-bucale de l'héroïne sur sa rivale de toujours, l'infâme Jane qui lui avait volé son mari.

Coupé dans son histoire, il avait attendu que le brun lui fasse savoir ce qu'il voulait, car Sasuke n'était pas connu pour ses visites de courtoisie. Et en effet, il était allé droit au but en lui demandant d'être son témoin pour la noce.

Le jounin s'était attendu à beaucoup de chose mais certainement pas à cela. Il vit le regard froid et le visage figé du brun. Tout en lui semblait crié « je n'ai aucune envie d'être là, je n'ai aucune envie de faire ça, mais j'ai pas le choix » suivi d'un très explicite « et allez tous vous faire mettre! » typiquement uchiwaesque.

Depuis son retour, Sasuke n'était pas devenu plus sociable, bien au contraire et le manque de mission ainsi que sa surveillance active vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre l'avait amené à se renfermer sur lui-même un peu plus. Ne sortant que pour ses visites hebdomadaires chez l'Hokage et pour les commissions.

Autant dire que le ninja copieur avait été surpris et quelque peu flatté de la proposition. Mais on la lui faisait pas à lui. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'il aurait du proposé ce rôle.

__ Sasuke, je suis honnêtement flatté mais..._

__ Oui ou non? Avait coupé le brun, sèchement._

__ Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Naruto?_

__ Oui ou non? Avait-il répété sur le même ton, même si l'on pouvait discerner la colère dans ses yeux._

__ Oui, bien sûr..._

_Le brun avait alors acquiescé et cherché à s'en aller mais il fut arrêter par une main sur son épaule._

__ Pourquoi Sakura?_

__ Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Senseï...avait répondu le brun, moquant le titre._

__ C'est à cause de Naruto?_

__ Encore une fois, cela ne vous regarde en rien. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un mariage à préparer_.

Et il était parti comme il était venu. Kakashi était resté là à observer l'endroit où se trouvait son élève quelques temps plus tôt. C'était donc à cause de Naruto, à présent, c'était évident. Mais dans quel but faisait-il cela? Pour blesser le blond sans doute, mais se rendait-il compte qu'en faisant ça, il les blessait tous les trois.

Il fut sorti de ses rêveries par un éclat de rire en contrebas. Il aperçut alors Genma et Raidou, en pleine conversation sur ce que Genma avait vu dans chez Anko la veille et qui manifestement valait son pesant de cacahuète. Cela ne fit ni une, ni deux. Il sauta et attérit devant les deux jounins, destabilisant l'utilisateur de senbon qui trébucha et tomba dans les bras de son ami. Ce dernier demanda encore un peu choqué:

_ Kakashi-san, pourquoi vous nous faîtes peur comme ça!

_ Mais ça ne va pas mieux vous! , ajouta Genma, embarassé et légèrement remonté.

_ Iruka est parti tout seul à la recherche de Naruto, j'ai besoin d'une équ...

_ Dans cinq minutes à la porte principale, coupa Genma, soudainement alerte et déterminé, quoiqu'un peu angoissé.

Raidou se contenta d'acquiescer et partit rejoindre son compagnon au pas de course, laissant un Kakashi à moitié surpris au milieu de la rue. Il sourit intérieurement. Il suffisait de dire « Iruka et danger » dans la même phrase pour que le village accoure. Le chuunin avait réussi à conquérir l'estime de tous sans pour autant avoir un statut de héros. C'était un homme ordinaire, un chuunin ordinaire mais qui avait su se montrer indispensable aux yeux de tous. Et pour faire réagir les jounin, assez connus pour leurs "je m'en fous, tant que ça ne mets pas le village en danger!", il fallait vraiment être exceptionnel.

Cela fit réfléchir Kakashi. Il se demandait ce qu'Iruka, au fond, avait de si spécial qui poussait chacun à lui venir en aide. Il était gentil certes mais pas plus puissant ou flippant que ça. Quoique...Le jounin se souvint des escès de colère du chuunin lorsqu'il lui avait remis (à plusieurs reprises et de manière absolument pas délibérée) des rapports écrits avec des encres plus ou moins douteuses ou bien encore avec des petits chibis dans les marges, faisant de l'exploration corporelle, dirons nous... Oui, à ces moments là, la tête du chuunin pouvait en effet faire peur.

Il croisa au loin le regard de l'ancienne équipe d'Asuma et se précipita sur eux pour les intégrer à ses recherches.

* * *

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Dix ninjas se trouvaient rassemblés devant la porte principale de Konoha. On y trouvait Kakashi, Genma et Raidou, mais aussi Shikamaru, Ino et Chouji ainsi que Lee, Gai et Tenten. Enfin, Shizune se présenta en dernier au groupe, toujours dans ses vêtements de civil. Tout le groupe se tourna vers la jeune femme qui sursauta légèrement, voyant tous les regards portés vers elle. Elle se reprit néanmoins et s'exclama avec une voix qui se voulait aussi posée que posible:

_ Hokage-sama m'envoie au cas où Iruka serait blessé. Elle me fait dire aussi de ne pas hésiter à employer la force pour le ramener.

Tous firent un signe de tête montrant qu'ils avaient compris mais on pouvait lire sur leurs visages l'inquiétude. Kakashi continua, calmement.

_ Bien, Iruka-senseï se trouve quelquepart à l'est de Konoha, il a une demi-journée d'avance sur nous. Par conséquent, il se trouve encore au pays du Feu. Nous nous séparerons en trois groupe d'ici deux à trois heures.

_ Hai, senseï. Est-ce qu'on sait pourquoi il est parti? Demanda Lee, déterminé.

_ Peu importe...répondit Kakahi en haussant les épaules.

_ C'est Naruto, c'est ça? Se hasarda Ino.

_ _Mendukosai_...soupira Shikamaru.

_ Oui, c'est à cause de Naruto qu'il est parti, confirma le ninja copieur.

_ Allons-y! Et profitons de notre jeunesse pour accourir auprès de notre bien-aimé senseï! S'eclama Gaï.

_ Hai! Répondirent certains tandis que d'autres levaient les yeux au ciel de par le speech du spécialiste en taijustu.

Au final, les dix ninjas de Konoha se mirent en route à vitesse maximale. Ils n'auraient pas été aussi absorbés par leur angoisse de retrouver le professeur blessé ou pire, ils auraient remarqué la présence bien que cachée de trois personnes, deux à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de Konoha et une près du poste d'admission du village.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tsunade fronçait les sourcils, assise dans son fauteuil. Elle attrapa une bouteille de saké qu'elle avait dissimulée dans un rouleau de parchemin et en bu une bonne rasade, grimaçant lorsque le brevage décapa sa gorge.

Le dossier « Umino Iruka » était ouvert devant elle, vide.

En effet, toutes les données concernant le professeur d'académie se révélaient mystérieusement manquantes.

La blonde grogna et serra les poings. La rage lui montait au nez, et déjà son bureau menaçait de finir en lambris comme ses prédécesseurs. Elle attrapa la bouteille de saké pour à nouveau en avaler une gorgée.

Seule, dans son bureau, son esprit commençait à divaguer sérieusement. Elle se demadait ce qui lui était passé par la tête lorsqu'elle avait accepté le poste. Elle était coincée quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans son bureau, traitait des tonnes de dossiers moins passionants les uns que les autres. Elle devait faire face à un conseil de grabataires réactionnaires, surveiller ses arrières en permanence. Elle était entourée de ninja enchaînant conneries sur conneries, n'en faisant qu'à leurs têtes et persuadés par dessus le marché d'être dans leur bon droit.

Malgré tout cela, son poste avait valu le coup jusqu'à présent. En effet, il était dur de prendre des décisions pour le bien de tous, de traiter avec le Daimyo, le conseil, les shinobis et kunoichis de la Feuille, les civils et les pays voisins, sans parler des autres Kage. Elle savait qu'elle avait été choisie à ce poste par le conseil pour ses relations parentales avec le premier Hokage, mais aussi pour ses connaissances médicales et enfin son caractère. Car en quelques années, elle avait réussi à faire comprendre à tous qu'on ne lui marchait pas facilement sur les pieds, et à travers cela avait gagné respect mais aussi rivalités.

Elle avait beau avoir eu à faire face à Orochimaru et le Son et à l'Akatsuki, rien n'était comparable à la crise interne que le village connaissait actuellement. Tsunade serra les poings un peu plus en pensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le retour de l'Uchiwa.

Car, en effet, la fuite de Naruto et maintenant celle d'Iruka n'étaient que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Après le retour de Sasuke, elle avait du faire face à un conseil plus que présent. Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas trop traité avec eux, elle pouvait être sûre qu'untel ou untel viendrait fourrrer son nez dans ses dossiers. Ainsi, alors qu'auparavant, elle avait une relative indépendance, elle devait depuis une demi-année supporter la présence des conseillers et leurs critiques. Car, plus le conseil se montrait présent, plus sa façon de gouverner était remise en cause.

Le coup de grâce avait été l'affaire Naruto. Peu après avoir disposer des relations du blondinet, l' Hokage avait du faire face à un conseil pour le moins remonté. La discussion s'était vite envenimée entre la blonde et les conseillers. Jusqu'à ce que certains mots soient prononcés avec toutes les conséquences que ces derniers entraineraient jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

En effet, une seule action avait réussi à définitivement lui oter toute forme d'indépendance, et depuis cette affaire, elle attendait, sans hâte, de voir à quelle sauce le conseil allait la manger. Les deux premières semaines après le départ du blond s'étaient mieux déroulées que prévues. Elle ne vit pas un seul membre du conseil traîner dans ses pattes. Mais elle était loin d'être idiote, et connaissait le fameux adage du calme avant la tempête. Elle ne fut pas déçue, trois semaines après la fuite du jinchuuriki, Tsuande se retrouva convoquée dans la grande salle pompeuse du conseil où on la mis au courant de son sort. Le conseil avait décidé qu'aux vues des derniers évenements, la blonde serait soumise à une surveillance de ses décisions par le conseil pendant les huits prochains mois. A la suite desquels une session spéciale aurait lieu afin de décider de la suite des événements. En quelques mots, on la poussait gentiment vers la sortie.

Alors aujourd'hui s'annonçait être une journée plus que difficile. Il lui faudrait la jouer serré avec les membres du conseil car le « faux suicide » d'Iruka, elle n'en doutait pas avait déjà du parvenir aux oreilles du conseil. La blonde crispa à nouveau le poing, faisant littéralement exploser la bouteille qu'elle tenait toujours en sa main droite. L'alcool s'éparpilla sur son bureau et sur le dossier vide de chuunin.

Elle serra un peu plus les poings en se souvenant du fameux dossiers, enfonçant les tessons de verre un peu plus dans sa main, laissant couler gouttes de sangs sur son bureau. Elle appela Shizune immédiatement et, ne recevant aucune réponse, elle se souvint qu'elle l'avait envoyé en mission alors elle sortit de son bureau et attrapa le garde de l'ANBU lui priant d'aller chercher Izumo et Kotetsu. Ils allaient être ravis de leurs prochaines missions : vérifier les autres dossiers manquants dans les archives!

* * *

Le soir même, dans le seul manoir habité du quartier Uchiwa, Sakura préparait le repas comme à son habitude, songeuse. Elle était en retard! Non pas pour la préparation du repas, mais pour un problème tout autre et très féminin. Evidemment, en deux semaines, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi éventuel du retard. Elle remuait à l'aide d'une spatule en bois le contenu de la marmite sur le feu.

Elle n'était pas plus enthousiaste que ça à l'idée d'être peut-être enceinte, car si elle savait que Sasuke serait ravi de ce fait, elle, personnellement ne l'était pas.

Bien sûr, elle voulait avoir des enfants et des enfants de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, mais, elle avait au fond d'elle une peur immense, renforcée par ses cauchemars. Car si l'on suivait la logique, Sasuke était revenu au village dans ce but uniquement, produire un héritier. Une fois son devoir terminé, que ferait-il? La quitterait-il, elle et le village par la même occasion? S'occuperait-il de leur enfant? L'aimerait-il plus, à présent qu'elle deviendrait mère de ses enfants? Ou l'oubierait-il en tant que Sakura pour devenir uniquement un utérus sur patte?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas la forte odeur de brûlé qui se dégageait de la marmite devant elle. Elle continuait à songer à sa vie. Elle pensait à tout ce qui lui manquait, ses parents qu'elle ne voyait plus vraiment, faute de temps, ses amis pour les mêmes raisons et parce que la plupart n'étaient pas fort à l'aise en présence de son mari et enfin, Naruto. Cela ne faisait même pas six mois qu'il était parti, et la rosée se sentait abandonnée et seule. On dit souvent qu'on ne sait pas à quel point on peut tenir aux gens tant qu'on ne les a pas perdu, et Sakura faisait la douloureuse expérience de cet adage.

Elle avait souffert de l'absence de Sasuke pendant toutes ses années, mais rien n'était comparable à la souffrance que lui causait le départ du blond. D'autant plus qu'elle en était responsable. La culpabilité la rongeait de plus en plus, et parfois, elle s'étonnait elle-même en maudissant son époux pour l'avoir coincée ici. Il était toujours plus facile d'en vouloir aux autres qu'à soi-même.

Elle fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit un mouvement soudain la déloger de son emplacement devant la cuisinière.

Elle cligna des yeux et vit son mari, attraper la marmite dont une fumée à présent noire s'échappait et la balancer dans l'évier, laissant couler l'eau froide sur cette dernière. Le contenu de la marmite désormais très fortement teinté de noir s'écoulait dans le syphon.

Son époux coupa le robinet et se tourna, l'air furieux vers elle. Autrefois, elle aurait sauté sur place et se serait jetée à ses pieds en l'implorant de l'excuser mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait qu'une envie: dormir. Elle chercha donc à s'en aller mais fut attrapée et retenue par le poignet. Elle se retourna, voyant désormais la confusion s'inscrire sur le visage de Sasuke qui levait un sourcil interrogateur vers la marmite dans l'évier.

Sakura n'avait pas envie de lui parler, pas ce soir. Pour une fois depuis des mois, elle n'avait pas envie de faire semblant. Elle dégagea son poignet, se retourna puis annonça d'une voix basse et lasse.

_ Je suis probablement enceinte...

Sur ces paroles, elle quitta la cuisine, sans se retourner et monta se coucher dans son lit.

Seul, dans sa cuisine, Sasuke laissa pour une fois paraître ses émotions sur son visage, et après un instant d'étonnement, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il fut très vite remplacé par un froncement de sourcil lorsqu'elle la mamite fit un bruit étrange dans l'évier.

* * *

Mini-lexique :

senseï : professeur

mendukosai : célèbre réplique de Shikamaru, traduite en anglais par _troublesome _que j'ai choisi de traduire par _galère, prise de tête_

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 5, qu'en dites-vous?

Beaucoup d'angst, n'est-il pas?

On y suit ce qui se passe à Konoha et cela fait partie intégrante de mon intrigue, eh oui "**la feuille** et le colza".

Bon, sinon, annonce de speaker sur le prochain chapitre.

_Dans le prochain épisode des aventures de la Feuille et du Colza,_

_Naruto arrive enfin au pays du Colza, inconscient. Comment réagira-_t-il _lorsqu'il se reveillera dans ce nouvel environnement? Avec comme surprise, la présence de ses jumeaux? Les acceptera-t-il? Ou fera-t_-il _une crise de nerf et relâchera-t-il le Kyûbi dans un festin sanguinaire?_

_Vous le saurez très bientôt..._

Allez, prenez soin de vous

- Sunawan


	6. Ebie

Que d'inspiration en ce jour. Il pleut en même temps et j'ai pas grand chose à faire d'autre. Alors ayant fini un chapitre de plus, voici le chapitre 6. Je dois avouer que je me suis encore surpassé pour vous surprendre...Juste un petit spoiler du chapitre 10 ou 11, version indice de question pour un champion (c'est-à-dire, un indice pour les personnes ayant un QI de plus de 350 au bas mot) _"Roule ma poule!"_ . Si vous ne trouvez pas, ne vous suicidez pas, vous êtes tout simplement normal!

Bref, passé mes délires à deux sous et ma culturelle télévisuelle, nous arrivons enfin dans ce chapitre à la deuxième partie de mon titre "le colza" (J'ai par ailleurs remarqué que je suis le seul à avoir utiliser ce mot dans mon titre, donc si vous rechercher _colza_, vous ne verrez que ma fiction apparaître...J'ai trop d'imagination franchement, lol)

Pour ceux qui se demandent, le Pays du Colza (Na no Kuni) et celui des Cordes (Tsuna no Kuni) existent bels et bien. Je les ai trouvé sur un site très complet d'information sur la série "Naruto" appelé TheWorldofNaruto pour ceux que ça intéresse. En revanche, tous les personnages s'y trouvant seront des OC que j'aurais soigneusement créés.

Voilà, bonne lecture...

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 – Ebie (La Baie des Crevettes)

* * *

Naruto avait un mal de tête atroce lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain. A vrai dire, tout son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir mais les douleurs à l'estomac s'étaient enfin calmées. Il ressentait un picotement à la place et se gratta avidement le ventre sentant une cicatrice qu'il ne connaissait pas à travers son T-shirt.

Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux brusquement avant de les refermer aussitôt en gémissant. La lumière innondait la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Un chambre? Quelle chambre?

Il réouvrit les yeux doucement cette fois, laissant ses pupilles s'adapter à la luminosité progressivement. Il se trouvait dans un lit douillet, ce qui n'était pas difficile étant donné le sol sur lequel il dormait chaque nuit depuis plus de 4 mois.

Naruto gigota légèrement, s'enfouissant sous la couette et profitant de la chaleur tout en peignant la chambre du regard. La pièce était petite et dépouillée. Une lit, une commode et un calendrier au mur étaient les seuls objets présents.

Le blond chercha à s'asseoir afin de regarder à travers la fenêtre qui filtrait la lumière du jour. Il découvrit alors qu'il avait aussi mal au dos mais finit par se mettre dans une position semi-assise, semi-allongée et put enfin apercevoir l'extérieur.

Il fut émerveillé par ce qu'il vit. Manifestement, sa chambre était en hauteur puisqu'il voyait des toits de tuiles rouges et brunes se succéder jusqu'à la mer. D'ailleurs, cette dernière semblait être en compétition avec le ciel pour savoir lequel des deux reflétait le plus beau bleu.

Le blond chercha à étendre ses muscles endoloris et en faisant cela, à l'aide d'une grimace de douleur, il remarqua une lettre glissant sur ses draps. Grâce à ses réflexes de ninja, il put l'attraper avant que celle-ci n'échoue sur le sol et soit perdue car son état le laissait supposer la difficulté de se lever et se pencher pour la ramasser.

Il porta la lettre à ses yeux et reconnut l'écriture de l'expéditeur. Soudain, il revit les événements de ce qu'il pensait s'être déroulé la veille.

Il avait eu mal au ventre, des crampes d'une force telle qu'il avait certainement du tomber dans les pommes ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait le chemin jusqu'à cette chambre. Sai et lui s'étaient provoqués en duel juste avant et le blond se souvint de sa faiblesse et fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

Il décida enfin à déplier et lire la lettre, écrite par le ninja dessinateur.

_Blondinette,_

_Je pensais que tu n'avais pas de pénis et manifestement, je ne m'étais pas trompé. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il faut dire quand on met au monde des enfants, mais je crois que l'on dit « Félicitations » alors je te les envoie. Ils te ressemblent beaucoup; ils sont teigneux et ils ont le même petit pénis que toi!_

_J'aurais aimé être là à ton réveil mais je dois me dépêcher de rentrer à Konoha pour faire part de l'échec de ma mission. En parlant du village, sâche que ce dernier est certainement en train de connaître de grands changements. Il serait préférable que tu ne reviennes pas dans l'immédiat, surtout après les événements qui te sont arrivés._

_Je me souviens que Sakura-chan et Kakashi-sempaï t'appelaient le ninja le plus imprévisible de la Feuille, et je dois qu'en t'accouchant involontairement, tu colles bien à ton étiquette. _

_Je suis content de t'avoir revu, prends soin de toi et de tes enfants, Naruto-chan,_

_SAI_

Le blond relut au moins quatre fois la lettre avant de s'autoriser la moindre expression. Et crut faire un arrêt cardiaque quand il comprit enfin ce que voulait dire Sai. L'accoucher? Mettre au monde? Il avait du fumer quelque chose de pas net ou lut un livre pas net celui-là! Et le village, des changements? Sakura-chan, Kakashi-senseï? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et ce fut avec un sursaut non dissimulé qu'il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

Par réflexe, il replia la lettre et la plaça sous ses draps. Trois hommes entrèrent. Deux étaient habillés de la même façon, et couvert d'une sorte de plastron argenté et autres protections en métal. Ils portaient des loups bruns sur le visages, laissant entrevoir quatre orbites bleues ciel. Le troisième homme était légèrement plus petit que les gardes et devait avoir la quarantaine. Il portait un yukata brun, orné de fleurs brodées de fil doré. Il avait la peau encore plus tannée que Naruto, les mêmes yeux bleus très clair et des cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval basse (à la manière de Neji). Ce dernier s'avança en souriant au blond officiellement paumé, et lui présenta sa main en se présentant:

_ Ohayo, Uzumaki-san! Je suis Kusabana Kin', Daimyo du Pays du Colza. Je suis ravi de voir que vous avez récupérez...

_ Hein? Fut la seule réponse du blond qui était l'exacte représentation sonore de la tête de merlan frit croisé à l'idiot du village qu'il arborait à ce moment précis. Cela ne manqua pas de faire rire de bon coeur Kin qui dévoila alors ses dents d'une blancheur à faire pâlir les mannequins des pubs de dentifrice. Ce dernier reprit joyeusement.

_ Vous devez être un peu perdu... Bien, maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, je vais vous faire porter un plateau repas. Vous avez une préférence?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour ramener le blond sur la terre qui s'empressa de répondre, faisant rire à nouveau le daimyo, « Ramen »! Le chef fit signe à l'un des gardes qui quitta la chambre immédiatement. Kin se tourna vers le ninja de la Feuille qui petit à petit semblait reprendre ses esprits.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Naruto-san, je peux vous appelez comme ça, non? Vos enfants sont en bonne santé. Mes bonnes veillent sur eux. Ils sont adorables même si le blond casse les oreilles continuellement de tout l'étage...Il rit à nouveau de bon coeur, laissant un Naruto perdu à nouveau.

_ Mes enfants?

_ Euh, oui...Ah oui! Votre ami, un brun se faisant appelé Sai m'a prévenu que vous seriez certainement désorienté. Il ne m'a pas dit ce qui vous était arrivé quand il vous a amené ici avec vos petits dans une couette. Il m'a dit que votre épouse avait pris la fuite après l'accouchement, vous assomant par la même occasion, puis il a parlé de « petit penis » je crois, mais j'ai pas bien compris pourquoi.

Naruto rigola intérieurement un instant, se représentant Sai parlant de pénis à un daimyo qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Puis, les sourcils froncés, il remit les informations de la lettre avec les dire du daimyo rieur et cela fit tilt! Les crampes d'estomacs, les douleurs au ventre, l'accouchement : cela voulait dire que...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tellement que la daimyo rit de nouveau, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait et s'il devait aller chercher un docteur. Naruto, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait, demanda plutôt mauvais.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

Le Daimyo rit de nouveau, mais très légèrement, comme un enfant prit en faute avant d'avouer à demi-mot.

_ C'est nerveux, je suis désolé. Il finit sa phrase en portant les yeux au sol, ce qui amena un sentiment de culpabilité chez le petit blond qui s'excusa en se frottant les moustaches faciales.

_ Excusez-moi, Daimyo-sama, mais ou suis-je?

Le daimyo leva la tête en un instant comme si de rien n'était et sourit à nouveau, répondant gaiement.

_ Oui, suis-je bête, dit-il en se frappant la tête, vous êtes à Ebie, dans mon palais plus exactement, au Pays du Colza. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs d'avoir accepté la mission que nous vous avons envoyé. Mais, nous en reparlerons plus tard...conclut-il en se tournant dans un dernier sourire vers la porte avant d'ajouter.

_ Votre ramen devrait arriver sous peu. Nous ferons transférer vos bébés dans votre chambre d'ici sous peu, également. Nous aurons besoin de les enregistrer cependant, donc si vous pouviez les nommer...Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Naruto-san. Je repasserai demain vous voir. Nous pourrons alors parler de votre mission plus en détail. Et, si vous avez le moindre problème, demandez à Seika-san ici présent, fit-il en désignant le garde présent présent dans la pièce, de vous aider. Sur ce, reposez vous bien...

_ Arigatou, Warai-sama...fit le blondinet avec un sourire.

_ Warai-sama? Répéta pour lui-même le daimyo avant de sourire à l'alité en disant. « Je crois que l'on va bien s'entendre, nous deux...Warai-sama!" Répéta-t-il en quittant la pièce, sourire au lèvre. Le garde, Seika-san, quitta la pièce également le sourire aux lèvres, en acquiesçant de la tête.

Une fois la porte fermée, le blond reprit immédiatement la lettre de Sai en main et la relut une nouvelle fois, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus.

A peine, un quart d'heure plus tard, un plateau contenant un bol immense de ramen fut présenté à lui par une jeune femme qui lui sourait de toutes ses dents, ce qui poussa Naruto à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas tous sous contrat avec une marque de dentifrice dans cette maison. En voyant le bol et en cassant les baguettes, il cria « Itadakimasu! » avant de se goinfrer joyeusement de sa nourriture favorite. Il s'arrêta net cependant quand deux autres servantes s'approchèrent du lit, chacune portant un petit dans leurs bras.

Le blond regarda, éberlué, les deux petites merveilles lui étant amené. Et soudain, par instinct certainement, fut pris d'une profonde fierté et d'un besoin de les tenir près de lui. Cela n'échappa pas aux deux jeunes qui déposèrent les petits dans ses bras. Naruto fut pris de panique en voyant ces deux êtres à l'apparence si fragile le dévisager vaguement. Comment faisait-on pour tenir convenablement un enfant? Et si il les blessait? Mais, il fut vite ramené à la réalité quand l'enfant dans son bras gauche se mit à littéralement gazouiller et gigoter en sentant la présence familière autour de lui.

Naruto se surprit à sourire, en voyant l'enfant chauve et potelé avec ses deux moustaches sur chaque joue et ses deux yeux bleus intenses qui le regardait. L'enfant était magnifique et il se surprit à ne pas pouvoir détacher son regard de celui du nourrisson. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il détourna son regard vers le deuxème enfant qui lui regardait vaguement de ses yeux bleus tirant vers le noir la fenêtre de la chambre. Il avait, contrairement à son frère, une véritable touffe de cheveux partant en épi vers l'arrière noire-grise (de la même couleur qu'Itachi). Une moustache était présente sur chacune de ses joues et il bailla au bout d'un instant, fermant ses yeux pour s'endormir pendant que son frère gesticulait de plus en plus.

Naruto avait complètement oublié son plateau et ses ramen, ce qui devait être la première fois de sa vie, depuis qu'il tenait ce qui n'était manifestement autre que ses enfants dans ses bras. Il fut sorti de sa torpeur lorsque l'une des servantes lui demanda avec douceur.

_ Vous avez choisi les noms?

Naruto la regarda l'air complètement perdu avant d'être ramené à ses enfants. Car le petit chauve, en gesticulant trop, avait perdu son équilibre et avait malencontreusement renversé le bol de nouilles sur le drap, se mettant à hurler par la même occasion.

Naruto fut pris de panique mais sourit lorsqu'il vit un ingrédient compressé dans sa petite main; une petit sardine séché. Le nom lui vint alors comme un éclair à l'esprit ; « Niboshi! ». Le petit, comprenant étrangement qu'on se réferrait à lui se taisa et fixa Naruto de ses grands yeux bleus, l'air d'annoncer son accord.

Naruto se tourna alors vers le deuxième qui dormait profondément, l'air serein et le jeune père dit alors en regardant son petit « Heiki! »

* * *

Mini-lexique :

Ebie : Baie (e) des crevettes (ebi)

Kin' : or

Kusabana : Plante à fleur.

Niboshi : Petite sardine japonaise, condiment dans certains ramen.

Heiki : calme, cool, indifférence.

Warai : rire

Itadakimasu! : Bon appétit!

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 6 et l'introduction au pays du Colza.

Ce chapitre est certes court mais c'est une sorte de mise en situation de l'environnement du Colza.

Sinon, comment trouvez-vous les noms des p'tiots de Naruto? Je me suis encore décarcassé...

Bien, en espérant que cela vous a plu?

...Dans le prochain épisode de _La Feuille et le Colza:_

_De retour à Konoha, nous allons enfin savoir si oui ou non, Sakura est enceinte. L'est-elle, au cas où c'est oui, de Sasuke? de Lee? ou bien d'Alfred le hamster de ma voisine? Comment réagira Sasuke? Et sinon, les dix ninjas de la Feuille vont-ils retrouver le professeur d'académie fugitif? Ou rencontreront-ils d'autres personnes? Peut-être même Alfred, qui sait?_

_Tous cela et encore plus dans le prochaine épisode._

Allez, prenez soin de vous,

- Sunawan


	7. Pertes & Profits

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto et je ne toucherai pas un kopeck pour mes délires comme tous les gens postant sur ce site.

Salut, mon histoire sera certainement très longue. Enfin, on verra mais à vue de nez, je prévois au moins une trentaine de chapitre. C'est pourquoi je vous préviens qu'il vous faudra attendre longtemps avant de voir les choses se corser entre nos deux protagonistes, à savoir Naruto et Sasuke, mais éventuellement, ils finiront bien ensemble, je vous rassure!

En attendant, nouveau chapitre, je n'en posterai qu'un seul aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas à quel régularité je posterai les chapitres plus tard. Mais on verra bien.

Profitrez-en tant que j'ai du temps et de l'inspiration et du courage,

Bonne lecture

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 – Pertes & Profits

* * *

A l'ouest de Konoha, les dix ninja partis à la recherche d'Iruka filaient à travers les bois à grande vitesse. Le soleil commençait douvement à faire ses adieux pour la journée, se laissant coucher des des baillements teintés d'or et d'ocre. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les dix avaient quitté le village caché de la Feuille. Il ne s'était arrêté que très brièvement pour la pause pipi, car on a beau être un shinobi ou kunoichi capable de tuer à tout instant, on n'en reste pas moins une vessie sur patte demandant à être soulagée de temps à autre. A part cette petite pause, rien ne les avait perturbé dans leur course jusqu'alors.

_ Pakkun? Demanda Kakashi en voyant son chien s'arrêter brusquement.

_ Il a brouillé les pistes, je sens son odeur partir vers trois directions différentes, répondit le chien ronchon.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Kakashi-sempaï? Demanda Ino qui, comme les autres, avait rejoint le maître et son chien.

_ Je crois qu'il est temps de se séparer, proposa avec calme et retenue Raidou. Un plan, Kakashi?

_ Pakkun, quelles sont les directions s'il te plait?

Le chien renifla à nouveau le sol, puis se retourna vers la foule, pas le moins impressionné du monde:

_ Vers le nord, vers Suna et tout droit vers les Marécages.

_ Evidemment, trois directions diamétralement opposées, quelle galère!, soupira Shikamaru.

_ Des Kage bunshin? Demanda Chouji en ouvrant son paquet de chips et en proposant un peu à son meilleur ami qui en prit une parce qu'avoir faim, je cite « c'est galère! »

_ Apparemment, répondit Genma, qui retraçait des pas au sol à l'aide de son senbon.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Genma-san? Demanda Raidou, interloqué par l'attitude de son compagnon.

_ Non, koibito , tout va bien! Fit le ninja au senbon en s'adressant directement à son compagnon, lui valant un regard assassin et un rougissement prononcé de la part de ce dernier, ainsi que des réactions allant des soupirs (Shikamaru, « l'amour, c'est galère »), en passant par des sourires plus ou moins coquins (Ino, Kakashi), des sermons sur la beauté de la jeunesse et de l'amour (Lee, Gai), des quintes de toux subites (Shizune) ou bien aucune réaction du tout (Chouji et ses amours préférées, les chips saveur barbecue ou Tenten, trop occupée à se cacher des deux hommes en spandex vert, l'air de dire, « eux, mon sensei et mon coéquipier? Non, je crois pas, j'les connais pas! »)

Passé ce léger moment de détente, enfin pas pour tous, Gai demanda à l'aide de gestes larges et peu pertinents.

_ Bien comment allons-nous organiser notre jeunesse flamboyante pour retrouver le jeune et vif professeur que nous adorons tous à Konoha?

_ Bien parlé senseï! Appuya Lee, imitant le geste du « good guy » de son professeur, laissant une Tenten au bord du suicide mental.

A la mention d'Iruka, même si elle était un peu spéciale, Kakashi se redressa subitement et demanda à son chien le plus sérieusement du monde.

_ D'autres traces?

Le chien souffla et répondit.

_ Enfin, une bonne question! Vous les humains...conclut-il en roulant des yeux. Puis voyant que tous le foudroyait du regard, l'invocation continua mi-figue mi-raisin.

Je sens quatre autres odeurs qui sont passées très récemment par cet endroit. Je n'ai pas moyen de vous dire s'ils en ont après le senseï, mais vu qu'il n'y a pas de traces de pas au sol, cela signifie qu'ils ont du emprunter les arbres...

_ Des ninjas...affirma pour elle-même Tenten, recevant des hochements de tête de la part des autres membres de l'expédition pensant la même chose.

_ Non, des écureuils mutants!...soupira le chien en bredouillant des trucs sur les humains et leur stupidité.

_ Pakkun! Prévint Kakashi, pas amusé pour deux sous par le comportement de son chien, enfin pas en ces circonstances. Par où sont-ils partis?

_ Deux d'entre eux sont au nord, coupa Genma, montrant à tous la révélation de traces de pas à l'aide de ses senbons.

_ Bien, on se sépare ici. Gai, vous partez avec Lee et Tenten vers les Marécages.

_Hai! Fut la réponse collective des trois au ninja copieur.

_ Shikamaru! Toi, Chouji et Ino, vous partez à Suna. Si vous ne le trouvez pas sur votre chemin, allez demander des renforts au village du Sable.

_ Hai!

_ Enfin, Je pars au nord avec Genma, Raidou et Shizune. On ne sait pas sur qui on peut tomber après tout. Soyez tous prudents! Conclut Kakashi.

_ Et n'oubliez pas les bracelets en cas de danger ou si vous avez des informations. Il vous suffit de les faire craquer pour obtenir une liaison courte avec tous les membres de cette expédition! Finit Shizune en avisant tout le groupe. Ces bracelets en papiers mâchés imbibés de chakra était la dernière innovation du groupe d'élite des chercheurs ninja de Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke s'entraînait dans l'une des aires réservées à cet effet au sein du complexe Uchiwa. Il enchaînait coups de pied et coup de poing, saltos avant et roulades arrière dans un ballet mi-terrestre, mi-aérien. Le soleil à son zénith frappait fort et la fatigue commençait franchement à se faire sentir chez le jeune héritier qui s'entraînait depuis le lever de ce dernier.

Il avait beau avoir essayé de dormir la nuit précédente mais son esprit l'avait gardé éveillé. Qu'était-il sensé penser de la déclaration de son épouse « Je suis probablement enceinte! »? Il n'était certes pas expert dans la gente féminine mais pour le peu qu'il savait; on était soit enceinte, soit pas. Pas "probablement"...

De plus, le comportement de la kunoichi l'avait laissé plus que perplexe. En effet, n'avait-elle pas toujours rêvé d'être son épouse et de porter ses enfants? Pourquoi l'avait-elle donc bassiné pendant ses années de genin? Et pourquoi avoir accepté sans hésitation à son retour dans ce cas?

Peut-être qu'il était un mauvais mari? Cela ne faisait aucun doute dans la tête du brun. Il n'était pas un bon mari. Bien sûr, il la traitait avec égard et respect, mais il savait bien que cela ne suffisait pas au bonheur de Sakura. De toute façon, il s'en foutait royalement, non?

Il ne s'était pas marié par choix, il n'avait fait que suivre sa destinée à savoir faire revivre son clan avant de pouvoir se dévouer totalement à la recherche et au meurtre de son frère. Alors, il devrait être heureux d'avoir passé la première étape.

Oui, il avait été ravi d'apprendre la grossesse de la kunoichi. Il s'était même, sans le vouloir, autorisé un vrai sourire de soulagement et peut-être même de joie. Mais une fois couché dans son lit à côté de son épouse, le doute s'était installé en son esprit. Il l'avait regardé dormir, et son sommeil, d'habitude si paisible qu'il en était affreusement jaloux, était alors perturbé. Elle grimaçait et suait à grosse goutte. Il se surprit même à essuyer son front d'un geste doux.

Il le savait, il ne portait aucune forme d'amour pour son ancienne coéquipière. Mais, vivre avec elle s'était révélé moins pénible qu'il l'aurait cru. A vrai dire, elle ne lui demandait aucun compte et le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Elle préparait les repas, en ratant plus de la moitié et en brûlant l'autre. Elle participait aux tâches ménagères, et était presque à la hauteur des exigences de l'Uchiwa qui repassait tout de même derrière elle car il était un tantinet marie-pisse-trois-gouttes-sur-quatre-pavés en ce qui concernait l'hygiène. Elle pouvait se révéler silencieuse par moment, voire intéressante dans ses propos parfois même si la plupart du temps, tout ce qu'elle disait n'était qu'un bla-bla-bla et patati et patata aux oreilles du brun.

Il y avait cependant toujours la partie que le dérangeait le plus; le devoir conjugal. Elle n'était pas répugnante, loin de là....Une fois passée la couleur naturelle (donc présente sur tout le corps) de la pilosité de la demoiselle. Elle n'était ni très grande, ni trop petite et possédait des formes correctes sans pour être autant handicapantes pour une kunoichi. Sasuke se demandait en effet comment Tsunade et sa « conversation » pouvait faire bon ménage avec les mouvements qu'il pratiquait ce matin en taijutsu!

Sakura était tout à fait vivable et même attirante mais rien n'y faisait, le brun ne succombait pas au charme de la demoiselle. Il se forçait tout de même à respecter ses devoirs conjugaux et allait même jusqu'à l'embrasser délicatement sur la joue et la bouche parfois dans la journée quand elle semblait en avoir besoin.

Il faut dire que ses souvenirs familiaux étaient quelques peu lointains et qu'il ne souhaitait pas spécialement reproduire le schéma de ce qu'il connaissait. Après tout, ils n'avaient que 16 ans et Sasuke, de par ses aspirations, n'avaient jamais vraiment voulu de famille. Et encore moins d'épouse! S'il était hônnete avec lui-même, il n'avait même jamais ressenti de désirs sexuels. Bien sûr, comme tout adolescent qui se respecte, il se masturbait. Evidemment! Mais, il n'avait jamais fantasmé sur la moindre personne pendants ses moments privilégiés manuels. Il se souvint d'une fois, à Otokagure qui resterait sans doute la plus grande honte de toute sa vie. Il s'occupait calmement de relâcher les tensions accumulées dans son bas-ventre au court de la nuit quand il sentit une présence étrangère dans la chambre où il dormait. Et comment, dans un coin sombre, se tenait Kabuto le regardant faire comme si de rien n'était, une lueur maligne dans les yeux. Et le pire de tout, ce fut les paroles mortifiantes qu'il prononça après, lui expliquant à lui, l'Uchiwa comment se donner plus de plaisir, à la manière d'un grand frère pervers, comme si le sien n'était pas suffisant!

Il chassa vite cette image de son esprit, cherchant à oublier le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu tuer Kabuto après s'être débarrassé d'Orochimaru.

Toujours était-il que le fait que sa femme soit enceinte l'avait ravi dans un premier temps car il avait achevé la première partie de son aspiration de vie et aussi n'aurait plus besoin d'être aussi attentif à elle physiquement. Les femmes enceintes n'avaient certainement pas envie de sexe, se disait-il, et puis cela blesserait certainement l'enfant.

Oui la situation l'avait ravi mais très vite, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Le comportement de son épouse lui faisait ressentir quelque chose qu'il ne supportait que trop mal; la culpabilité. Car, oui. Il savait qu'il était coupable de cet état de « non bonheur » de la kunoichi, tout du moins en partie. Oui, il était responsable de la brisure de son rival et meilleur ennemi; son entourage ne lui faisait que trop sentir. Et oui, il savait qu'il les trahirait une nouvelle fois d'ici peu quand l'enfant viendrait au monde. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il aurait été un bon père, alors...

Mais au fond de lui, dans une petite partie de son esprit qu'il essayait de masquer plus que tout, il se sentait mal et la révélation de la veille qui avait réveillé cette partie bien profondement ancrée en lui. Quelque chose lui manquait; sa liberté bien sûr, le fait que son frère soit toujours en vie également, mais aussi, à certains moments, la présence bien que pesante et déplaisante du blond. Finalement, il était comme tout le monde à Konoha.: Naruto lui manquait.

Evidemment, il ne l'avouerai sous aucun prétexte ni sous la torture, évidemment! Et il était conscient de son acte volontaire de faire mal au blond. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait, il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même ou plutôt ne souhaitait pas le savoir, si ce n'est que le blond était le seul élément de son passé qui lui manquait, le seul lien auquel il tenait à part celui de haine pure et dure envers son aîné. Et pour cela, il le détestait. Et pour cela, il l'avait puni. Oui, il avait réussi à briser ces liens et aujourd'hui, il se sentait un peu plus vide.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment l'approche de sa femme qui se tenait à l'écart du terrain d'entraînement près d'un banc. Il s'arrêta et la regarda sans aucune émotion. Elle était étrangement calme par rapport à la veille et quand elle s'aperçut qu'on la regardait, elle fit un léger signe de la main en guise de salut, accompagné d'un sourire timide. En quelques mots, tout le contraire du comportement qu'elle arborait la veille. Le brun s'approcha d'elle doucement, sentant les gouttes de sueur perler dans son dos, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps qui souffrirait bientôt de la tourmente physique de l'entraînement élongué.

_ Sasuke, je t'ai apporté de quoi manger! Fit elle lorsqu'il fut à portée de main en lui tendant un sac qu'il accepta avec un merci à peine audible.

Elle détourna ensuite les yeux, l'air préoccupé ce qui poussa l'Uchiwa à poser une question rare à sa bouche.

_ Est-ce que ça va?

La kunoichi tourna brusquement la tête, l'air complètement éberlué par la question, ce qui fit intérieurement sourire en coin le brun tout en l'énervant, avant de répondre à voix basse.

_ Oui, juste fatiguée.

Sasuke se contenta dans un premier temps d'un « Hn » avant d'ajouter froidement.

_ T'es enceinte?

La question ne parut pas prendre la jeune femme par surprise qui hocha la tête en ajoutant elle aussi froidement.

_ Oui, la prise de sang est revenue du laboratoire. Manifestement, je suis enceinte de sept semaines. J'ai du loupé mes dernières règles. Elle fit un petit sourire avant de continuer, Hokage-sama nous présente ses félicitations au fait.

_ Hn, fut la réponse du brun qui se trouvait plus embarrassé qu'autre chose face à sa compagne. C'était lui qui était connu pour sa froideur légendaire, pas elle! Cette Sakura-là, il ne savait pas comment la prendre. Il hésita un instant puis s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras.

Cela sembla surprende la kunoichi car cette dernière ne réagit pas du tout à l'embrassade, laissant ses bras ballants sur ses flancs. Elle ferma néanmoins les yeux et respira l'odeur naturelle de son époux. Une odeur étrange agréable et pourtant acre comme son émetteur.

Sasuke relâcha l'embrassade et se recula de deux pas, complètement destabilisé par le comportement de la rosée et le sien par la même occasion. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas receptive? Elle aurait sauté de joie à la marque d'affection il y avait quelques mois de cela? Que s'était-il passé? Il chercha à ouvrir la bouche, mais ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, il finit par lever légèrement le sac et redire un « merci » avant de s'en retourner sur le terrain.

La kunoichi s'assit l'espace d'une demi-heure sur le banc, regardant le brun qui enchainait ses mouvements avant de finalement s'eclipser comme elle était arrivée en toute discrétion.

* * *

A quelques pas de là, dans la Tour de l'Hokage, deux agents de l'ANBU se présentèrent devant leur supérieur, leur tendant une rouleau d'information.

Le sceau utilisé la fit fulminer en même temps que l'amuser. S'il y avait des doutes auparavant sur l'expéditeur, le dessin représentant une femme ressemblant étrangement à Tsunade en vêtements très mais alors très légers chevauchant un taureau en rut, à présent cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.

L'Hokage se demandait ce qu'avait pu découvrir le pervers le plus célèbre du pays du Feu. De toute façon, avec tout ce qui lui était tombé sur la tête ces derniers temps; une mauvaise de plus ou de moins, ne changeait pas grand chose.

_« Baa-chan » _(froncement de sourcil et rectus chez la blonde)

_Au cours de mes recherches poussées, j'ai rencontré une jeune femme _(tiens donc!) _dont la conversation était très intéressante. Et pas seulement, dans le sens auquel tu penses!_

_En effet, travaillant dans un hôpital au pays de la Foudre, elle aurait accouché un homme! J'ai tout de suite pensé qu'elle était saoûle et que c'était ma chance. Mais, les informations qu'elle me donna par la suite, me poussèrent à la prendre un peu plus au sérieux._

_Car d'après elle, le jeune homme aurait été kidnappé juste après son accouchement par deux hommes portant une cape noire et rouge. Les enfants auraient aussi disparus cette nuit-là._

_J'ai donc poursuivi les recherches pour découvrir dans le dossier de l'hôpital que le père de ces petits n'était autre que le jinchuuriki porteur du Rokubi, la belette à six queues et qu'il aurait été admis pour une opération visant à retirer un parasite intestinal, après avoir été pris de douleurs pendant les quarante derniers jours (ce qui correspond à la période de gestation de la belette)._

_Comme tu le sais, ce même jinchuuriki a été défaussé de son démon le mois dernier, donc cette information date mais je pense qu'il serait peut-être bon d'en informer Naruto._

_Sur ce, je te laisse, j'ai des recherches à poursuivre et toutes ces infirmières m'ont fatigué au plus haut point._

_Respects entres autres,_

_« Ero-sannin »_

Tsunade resta interdite après la lecture de la lettre. Elle avait en effet imaginé que les démons à queues pouvaient à l'aide de leur chakra, modifier le corps humain mais de là à implanter les organes permettant une gestation... Elle relut la lettre et se félicita d'avoir envoyé Naruto au loin. Au moins, tant qu'il restait là-bas, l'Akatsuki ne le retrouverait pas et il n'avait certainement pas besoin de savoir qu'il pouvait porter des enfants. Oh, non... Déjà qu'il souffrait de n'être pas « normal », ce genre d'information ne ferait que le perturber un peu plus.

Passant sur l'information, l'Hokage se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, jouissant de confort de la petite couverture en pilou-pilou qu'elle cachait dans son dos. Car « pilou-pilou » ne sonnait pas assez jeune pour cette femme coquette.

Ses pensées la menèrent à Naruto. Elle se demandait si son protégé était arrivé au pays du Colza. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas très rassuré par ce pays qu'elle ne connaissait pas et dont les informations recueillies étaient plus que sommaires.

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de continuer ses songes lorsque le conseil frappa à sa porte. Cachant la lettre et masquant son déplaisir, elle les pria d' entrer. Dans les environs de Konohagakure, deux hommes portant une cape complètement noire retrouvèrent trois autres hommes et deux femmes portant le même costume. Le plus grand de tous prit la parole informant ses coéquipiers cachés jusqu'alors.

* * *

_ 10 shinobis dont le ninja Copieur. Il vont vers les terres de l'Ouest. Kisame-sama vous a-t-il laissé les instructions éventuelles?

_ Hai! Répondit une des jeunes femmes. On les prend en chasse, manifestement ils ont reperé un homme seul partant vers ces terres et pense qu'il s'agirait d'un relatif du jinchuuriki contenant le Kyuubi.

_ Bien alors en route, mauvaise troupe! Annonça joyeusement l'un des membres, doté d'une crête bleutée.

Le groupe se mit en marche, certains ricanant et d'autre grognant au commentaire enfantin de leur coéquipier. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir prouver leur valeur et réaliser peut-être leur rêve...

* * *

Mini-lexique:

koibito : chéri, mon coeur, mon amour, mon lapin bleu, mon canard en sucre...enfin vous voyez le topo! ; )

shinobi : ninja masculin / kunoichi : ninja féminin, enfin je ne suis pas sûr...

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre 7,

L'intrigue de la Feuille se précise! Et j'espère que vous comprenez désormais mieux la gestation ultra-rapide de Naruto! Pour information, la gestation d'une renarde est d'environ 60 jours, d'où les deux mois...Hn,hn!

Bien, vous l'aurez remarqué, j'ai un gros problème dans mon écriture. En effet, j'ai le besoin quasi-viscéral de traiter au moins un minimum tous les personnages. Sachant qu'en plus, je crée des OC, je me demande combien de chapitres va comporter cette fanfiction! Si vous êtes perdus ou si vous avez des conseils, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!

Dans le prochain chapitre de _la Feuille et le Colza_:

Retour à Ebie et focalisation sur Naruto.

Mais sinon, selon vous : Que va-t-il arriver au différents ninjas à la recherche d'Iruka? Quel groupe est sur la bonne piste? Le retrouveront-ils? Et si oui, vivant? Que va-t-il arrivé aux autres groupes? Et enfin, qui sont ces fameux ninjas sous le commandement de Kisame? L'Akatsuki recruterait-elle?

Bref, tout ça et beaucoup d'autres choses encore dans la suite de l'histoire,

PS : Spoiler sur le contenu du chapitre 11 que je viens de terminer; c'est un combat (donc dur et long et épuisant à écrire) intitulé Argile vs. Acier. Trouverez vous les combattants?

En attendant, prenez soin de vous,

- Sunawan


	8. Nouvelles Fonctions

Nouveau chapitre (plutôt long, _yatta!_) basé sur le Colza et Naruto (que je ne possède pas au passage).

Attention, après le chapitre 7 et la façon dont se masturbe notre ami le Vengeur émotionnellement constipé, vous trouverez dans celui-ci, les délires masturbatoires de notre blondinet préféré. Par conséquent, langage un peu plus cru et rating plus élevé (je dirais T - sorte de Lime).

Vous êtes prévenus. Bonne lecture,

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 – Nouvelles fonctions

* * *

Trois jours entiers s'étaient écoulés depuis que Naruto avait repris conscience à Ebie. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment eu l'occasion de quitter sa chambre, mais n'était pas pressé de le faire. Lui, qui était si actif d'habitude, se plaisait à rester dans son lit à regarder ses poupons dormir à poings fermés. Il traçait d'un doigt leurs petites balafres sur leurs joues, ce qui étonnemment suffisait à calmer leurs cris et pleurs. Il apprit très vite les joies de la paternité; les nuits écourtés ou quasi-inexistantes, grâce à Niboshi et son appétit gargantuesque ce qui le confirmait dans son effective « pater-maternité ». Heiki, quant à lui, était d'un calme quasi-inhumain. Il ne pleurait jamais et chouinait tout au plus quand il était vraiment affamé ou qu'il avait fait dans sa couche. Naruto commençait à se faire au rituel du changement de couche, même si les odeurs s'en dégageant continuait à lui monter au nez, grâce au nez extrêmement puissant du démon qu'il hébergeait. Ceci-dit, voir ses deux bouts de chou, dormir, crier ou faire quoique ce soit d'autre suffisait à lui faire oublier tous les désavantages.

Il avait bien sûr eu le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment. Il n'en était pas fier, mais Naruto n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appelé un coureur de jupon, encore moins un coureur de pantalon. Il avait beau être proche de ses 16 ans, il n'en demeurait pas moins vierge ou presque... Il se servait de clones dans ses moments intimes, mais faire l'amour à soi-même, même déguisé ne comptait pas vraiment comme un déflorage, n'est-ce pas?

Il transformait ses clones en différentes personnes qu'il avait rencontrés par le passé. Sakura était son clone préféré. Enfin, Takura puisqu'il mettait un point d'honneur à déformer légèrement le physique des personnes avec qui il soulageait ses pulsions et tensions. Takura ressemblait donc comme deux gouttes d'eau à la kunoichi aux cheveux roses mais avait les cheveux beaucoup plus longs et noirs, ses yeux étaient bleus et sa peau plus tannée. Il en valait de même avec Hibata, la blonde aux yeux noirs et cheveux au carré ou encore de temps à autre, Ina, une rousse aux cheveux très courts et hirsutes.

Il avait également faire des expériences diverses et variés. Ainsi, il lui était arrivé de partager ses moments intimes avec Takura et Hibata, sous l'oeil coquin d'Ina. Et, à sa grande honte, avait même créé un clone masculin, basé sur ses souvenirs d'Haku, un homme très efféminé, aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux noisettes, portant toujours des yukata fleuris. Il arrivait souvent que Haka, tel était son nom prenne part à ses fantasmes, s'occupant d'Ina pendant qu'il donnait du plaisir à Takura et qu'Hibata s'occupait de son érection. Il s'était toujours refusé de toucher directement Haka, bien qu'il aimait le regarder prendre l'un des clones féminins. Il le trouvait séduisant, et excitant certes, mais n'éprouvait pas le besoin de le toucher. Il préférait les caresses de Takura, car loin d'être un pervers, chacun de ses clones jouait vraiment un rôle et n'étaient pas que de simples « poupées gonflables ». Ainsi, Takura était amoureuse de Naruto depuis sa tendre enfance, elle n'était pas farouche mais refusait toute entrée par la porte de derrière. Elle aimait beaucoup qu'on s'occupe d'elle, et était une femme dite clitoridienne, ainsi Naruto avait pu à loisir se parfaire dans la pratique des cunilingus et sans doutes, serait capable d'en faire des divins lors de sa première vraie relation sexuelle qu'il espérait être magique. Hibata, elle, était timide. Elle n'aimait pas porter l'attention sur elle et s'occupait plutôt des autres que de son propre plaisir. Ainsi, sa préférence allait pour les fellations, cunilingus et anulingus qu'elle pratiquait avec brio. Naruto suspectait qu'elle avait un petit quelque chose pour Takura, mais elle n'en parlait jamais. Ina, quant à elle, était la plus cochonne et bruyante aussi. Elle aimait le sexe et être prise et ne se gênait pas pour le faire savoir. C'était une dominatrice et la chose qu'elle préférait par dessus tout, c'était de chevaucher que ce soit Naruto, Haka ou un quelconque godemichet (clone en henge pour l'occasion). Elle avait aussi un petit faible pour l'utilisation de nourriture et ainsi aimait gober des fraises ou framboises ou dango provenant de tel ou tel orifice de l'un ou l'une de ses compagnons. Car, le dernier clone, nommé Haka, était bisexuel et aimait tout autant prendre qu'être pris. Il faisait souvent des avances à Naruto dans ce but, mais finissait par demander à Ina d'utiliser ses doigts, ses fraises ou l'un de ses godemichets pour assouvir ses besoins. Etrangement, Haka ne faisait jamais l'amour nu, et portait toujours un kimono ou un simple yakata pendant ses actes.

En bref, Naruto n'était finalement pas pressé de faire l'amour pour de vrai puisqu'il avait à sa disposition tout un groupe, même fictif, pour assouvir tous ses fantasmes. Il se réservait donc pour « son âme soeur ». Il avait toujours pensé que ce serait Sakura. Certes, elle l'avait rembaré à maintes reprises par le passé mais ces derniers temps, elle avait paru plus ouverte à un eventuel essai d'une relation plus poussée. Enfin, c'était avant que le batard ne revienne et ne casse tous ses rêves en l'épousant. Cette période avait été très dur, et il s'était finalement réfugié avec ses amis imaginaires, les faisant apparaître parfois pour simplement parler ou dormir avec quelqu'un. Car, même s'il avait toujours vécu seul, le fait de savoir Sakura et Sasuke ensemble l'avait touché plus que tout. Et depuis lors, il s'était senti encore plus seul. Certes, ses autres amis s'étaient montrés présents, compatissants et tout et tout. Mais, il avait l'impression d'avoir été exclu de la relation qu'il entretenait avec ses deux anciens coéquipiers. Ils étaient ensemble, ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui. Alors, il s'était réfugié dans le silence, ne laissant voir à personne son mal-être, tout du moins pas consciemment et puis avait fini par craquer devant Tsunade, ce qui le ramenait au pourquoi du comment il était ici mais pas au pourquoi du comment il avait pu faire les deux merveilles qui siégeaient dans ses bras, endormis.

Il regarda de plus près ses chérubins, Niboshi et ses trois poils sur le caillou, lui ressemblait énormément, enfin ressemblait à la photo qu'il avait de lui, bébé. La seule différence notable était la forme de son visage qu'on distinguait déjà comme allongé malgré sa bouille de bébé. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, c'était bien son fils. Au contraire, Heiki, de par ses cheveux gris-noirs et ses yeux qui lorsque monsieur daingnait les ouvrir, étaient déjà devenus quasiment noirs, ne présentait pas de ressemblance directe avec Naruto. Il était également très pale, ce qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux longs pour un nourisson. Il ressemblait un peu à Sai, ou bien à Sasuke. Mais, Naruto était sur d'une chose, il n'avait couché ni avec l'un, ni avec l'autre, Kami l'en préserve! Ce qui le ramena à la seul autre personne qui ressembait plus ou moins à Heiki; Itachi. Après tout, il l'avait bien rencontré pendant son séjour et s'était réveillé nu après être sorti de son genjutsu mais il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir été touché. Peut-être que cela avait été le cas. Après tout, Kyuubi était connu pour ses talents de guérisseur!

Itachi semblait bien être la personne la plus cohérente pour la paternité de ses enfants, les cheveux gris-noirs semblaient également confirmer cette hypothèse. Mais, restait un autre problème majeure. Non pas le fait qu'il aie porté des enfants, car aussi incroyable que cela aie pu lui paraître au début, il se fit rapidement à cette idée. C'était plus facile maintenant qu'il ne portait plus rien en son ventre! Non, ce n'était pas ça. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était le fait qu'une femme (ou qu'un homme en la circonstance) était sensé porté son bébé pendant neuf mois. Or, si Itachi était bien le père des enfants, cela signifiait que Naruto les avait porté deux-trois mois. Cela lui semblait étrange.

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'approfondir le sujet car il vit entrer le Daimyo du pays du Colza dans sa chambre, tout sourire comme à son habitude.

_ Naruto-san, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il de sa voix guillerette.

_ Bien, bien, Warai-sama...Niboshi ne me laisse pas beaucoup dormir mais je me remets de mon voyage. Je serais bientôt en forme pour former des ninja, datte-bayo! Affirma le blondinet tout sourire, un peu trop au goût d'Heiki qui fronça les sourcils, mécontent d'avoir été perturbé dans son sommeil.

_ Je vois...C'est bien ce que m'ont dit les nurses! Plaisanta le daimyo.

_ Ano, est-ce que vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur ma mission, daimyo-sama? Fit Naruto soudain plus pensif.

_ Hai! Mais appèle-moi Kin' ou Warai-sama, pas de Daimyo-sama, je supporte mal les titres de noblesse, dit l'adulte en mettant une main près de sa bouche comme s'il faisait la plus grande des confidences.

Cela fit sourire Naruto. Il commençait vraiment à apprécier cet homme. Il rigolait énormément et de tout, peut-être un peu trop même à son goût mais il était d'une nature telle que même le blond paraîssait comme calme à côté de l'homme. De plus, il avait beau être un chef d'état, il agissait et parlait comme un simple vendeur ambulant sur un marché.

_ Alors, que puis-je pour vous, Kin'-san? Fit Naruto en se levant, pour remettre ses deux petits dans leur couffin, ce qui réveilla immédiatement Niboshi qui se mit à lever la voix, oblideant Naruto à le reprendre dans ses bras et le bercer. Si l'enfant avait pu former une expression concrète, on aurait vu apparaître un sourire en coin digne d'un Uchiwa! Naruto fit un petit sourire désolé à un Kin' pouffant le plus silencieusement possible. La conversation reprit, plus calmement.

_ Si je t'ai fait venir, c'est pour former une brigade de ninja au Pays du Colza. Je dois avouer que je ne connais absolument rien à l'art ninja car il n'y en a jamais eu dans ces contrées. Cependant, depuis un peu plus d'un an, nous avons découvert par le biais de nos services secrets que le Pays des Cordes, notre voisin avec qui nous entretenons des relations, disons cordiales, s'était doté d'une force ninja. Notre espion a essayé d'en savoir plus mais a été surpris et manque à l'appel à ce jour, il s'arrêta un instant regardant le sol avant de reprendre moins tout aussi gaiement. En revanche, le peu qu'il aie vu, nous a pour le moins interloqué. En effet, les hommes qui s'entrainaient pour être ninja marchaient sur l'eau et étaient même capables de produire des flammes, des courants d'air ou des étincelles. Alors, le conseil et moi-même avont vite jugé important de nous doter à notre tour d'une telle force. Car, au cas où ils nous attaqueraient, nous ne pourrions pas nous défendre correctement contre de telles forces. Je dois avouer aussi que je suis curieux de voir de tels actes de mes propres yeux. Je ne suis pas idiot, enfin je ne crois pas, un nouvel éclat de rire partagé entre les deux blonds. Je savais que les ninjas existaient mais n'en ayant jamais rencontré, je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre. Vous savez faire des choses comme ça, vous les ninja, j'imagine? Finit le daimyo, le visage tourné vers Naruto, comme un enfant à qui l'on aurait promis une sucrerie qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

_ Hai, et même plus, datte-bayo! Répondit le blond de façon tonitruante, réveillant pour de bon, Niboshi qui se mit à hurler à plein poumon.

_ Nous devrions peut-être aller ailleurs? Les domestiques s'occuperont parfaitement de Niboshi-kun et d' Heiki-kun, Naruto-kun!

Les trois « kun » dans la même phrase amenèrent un très large sourire chez Naruto. Quelquepart, cela confirmait qu'ils existaient et qu'ils étaient vivants et humains. Il acquiesça et quitta la salle en remettant un Niboshi hurlant à la mort à l'une des domestiques qui roula des yeux se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait à Kami pour mériter ça.

Quelques instants et couloirs plus tard, Naruto, Kin' ainsi que trois gardes masqués firent irruption dans une salle où siégeait deux personnes âgées autour d'une table basse. Kin' prit place après les avoir gratifié d'une révérence et fit signe à Naruto de faire de même. Une fois, en place, le blondinet fit le tour de la petite salle richement décorée. Bien que relativement petite, le salon était centré sur une table basse très longue reposant sur un tapis richement tressé et barriolé. Aux murs, on pouvait voir une succession de tableaux d'hommes ressemblant tous plus ou moins à Kin'. Naruto se fit la reflexion qu'il devait s'agir des précédents Daimyo. Il vit deux des trois gardes disparaître de la salle alors que le troisième alla se poster près de l'unique fenêtre ou plutôt baie vitrée donnant sur la ville et la mer turquoise. Il fut interrompu par l'un des deux vieux qui lui proposa du thé avec un sourire. Tout le monde souriait vraiment dans ce village, vraiment! Pensa Naruto en acceptant volontiers le breuvage.

Le premier petit vieux, celui avec la théïère, était bossu manifestement par le poids de l'âge. Il devait facilement avoir les quatrevingt ans passé et malgré l'aspect de corps, possédait des yeux d'un bleu turquoise intense et un sourire radieux. Il respirait le calme et le bonheur. Il n'avait plus un poil sur le caillou, et était ridé comme un prune séchée mais malgré cela inspirait une certaine forme de vivacité. Le deuxième buvait plus tranquillement son thé, il était plus jeune, une soixantaine d'année selon Naruto, et était posté droit comme un i, il avait une longue chevelure blanche, lui rappelant celle de Jiraiya mais contrairement à ce dernier, cette dernière était lisse. On trouvait les même yeux bleus que chez tous les compatriotes du Daimyo, ce qui laissait le jeune ninja de la feuille perplexe. Au fond, ils avaient tous un air de famille et un sourire vademecum. De plus, ils étaient quasiment tous blonds, ce qui arrangeait Naruto car pour une fois, il pouvait se mélait à la foule sans être reconnu instantanément.

Kin' fit un sourire à ses convives et commença les présentations par Naruto, puis en vint aux deux conseillers.

_ Voici, Kusabana Kenta. Mon oncle à ta droite. Il est mon second mais aussi mon prédecesseur. Naruto fit un sourire rendu à l'homme qui siégeait toujours droit comme un i à ses côtés.

_ Et voici, Hatake Itsuki, dit « le bossu ». C'est notre sage, mais ne l'écoute pas, il débloque un peu et est un peu pervers!

Sur ces paroles, Naruto vit le vieux bossu mettre un poing d'honneur à défendre sa fierté, et frappa le daimyo sur le bras, ce qui valut un rire et une grimace de ce dernier qui rajouta

_ Mais, il a encore toute sa puissance!

Itsuki, regarda Naruto avec un sourire et annonça.

_ Je ne suis pas un pervers, enfin pas plus que Kin'. Il s'est calmé mais plus jeune, il fallait le voir courir les filles.

_ Hei!!! s'exclama offusqué le daimyo, ce qui fit sourire Kenta qui reprit sans rien ajouter une gorgée de thé.

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Il était bien en présence des responsables du village, dont l'un avait 80 ans et pourtant il avait l'impression d'être en présence de Shikamaru, de Chouji et de Kiba à trainer dans Konoha, en se chamaillant.

_ Ne les écoute pas, Naruto-san, ce sont des gamins, finit Kenta, calmement sans détourner son regard de deux autres qui s'offusquèrent en concert et se mirent à bouder. Kenta reprit cette fois-ci fixant le blond plus sérieusement.

_ Est-ce que Kin' t'a parlé de ta mission?

_ Hai, mais Niboshi, mon fils (cela lui fit drôle et le remplit de fierté dire ces trois mots), nous a coupé en plein milieu.

_ Niboshi, c'est l'enfant qu'on entend hurler toutes les nuits? Demanda Itsuki, l'air toujours boudeur.

_ Hai, répondit Naruto gêné, se grattant la nuque. Gomen nasai!

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un éclat de rire du vieux qui ajouta.

_ Rien à voir avec Kenta à côté. Il peut faire le calme aujourd'hui, mais il gueulait, il gueulait... fit Itsuki, gesticulant pour rajouter un effet dramatique.

_ Je ne suis pas sur que ça intéresse Naruto-san, Itsuki! Fit ce dernier, envoyant des poignards visuels au vieu que Naruto crut voir un instant tirer la langue à son cadet.

_ Toujours est-il, reprit Kenta, envoyant une dernière dague du regard pour la route. Naruto-san, nous attendons beaucoup de vous mais sachez que nous mettrons le maximum de moyens à votre service pour pouvoir installer une force ninja ici à Ebie.

_ Hai! Reprit le plus âgé des trois, mais si je peux me permettre, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de monter un village caché plutôt que d'installer la force ninja dans la ville. Après tout, il y a sûrement des espions de Tsuna ici.

_ Un village caché? Demanda incrédule le blondinet. Mais je croyais que vous ne connaissiez rien au ninja!, fit-il en fixant ses yeux plissés et peu perdus dans ceux du daimyo.

_ Certes, concéda ce dernier en se grattant le menton, gêné. Moi, je ne connais rien, mais Hatake-san lui a connu plusieurs villages cachés dans sa lointaine jeunesse!

Il reçut un nouveau coup sur le bras.

_ Dans ma pas si lointaine jeunesse que ça, j'ai en effet été amené à parcourir le monde. J'ai même été à Konoha, j'avais de la famille là-bas. Je me demande si...

_ HATAKE?!!! fit Naruto en se levant soudainement comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

_ Euh, oui...Pourquoi? Demanda Itsuki un peu destabilisé par l'attitude soudaine du benjamin.

_ Mon senseï porte le même nom que vous, vous n'êtes pas parents? Demanda soudain suspiceux Naruto.

_ Comme je disais, reprit Itsuki en souriant, c'est possible. J'avais l'un de mes neveux qui s'était installé au village pour y vendre des huiles, car nous sommes spécialisés dans la fabrication de ce produit, ici à Na. D'ailleurs en parlant d'huile, je pensais installer le village dans l'ancienne fabrique près des montagnes à l'ouest, qu'en pensez-vous, mes chers?

_ Itsuki, je pense que garder les ninjas dans les palais serait plus judicieux. Après tout, c'est bien pour protéger le daimyo et Ebie que nous avons formulé cette requête.

_ Faux, Kenta! Coupa le vieux. C'est pour protéger le pays du Colza, appuya-t-il.

_ Oui, Ebie ou le Colza, cela revient du pareil au même, essaya de tempérer Kin' qui connaissant ce sujet, savait que les tensions n'allaient pas tarder à apparaître entre ses deux ainés.

_ Euh...fit Naruto, déconcerté par le silence et la tension soudaine qui suivit cette conversation. Un village de ninja serait plus judicieux si vous souhaitez garder tout cela secret mais ça coutera plus cher aussi! Finit-il d'un ton laissant imaginer qu'il cherchait plus à meubler le silence qu'à faire réellement une suggestion.

_ L'argent n'est pas un problème, Naruto-san, fit le daimyo en souriant. De plus, le côté « village caché ninja » me plait bien, finit-il en riant.

_ Oui, j'ai pensé à Aburagakure! Ca sonne bien, vous de trouvez pas? Fit Itsuki, content de sa trouvaille.

_ Hai, fit le daimyo, lui aussi un peu foufou d'un ton enfantin.

_ Soit, on n'en reparlera plus tard, si vous le voulez bien, continua Kenta, un peu boudeur. Naruto-san, sachez que vous serez évidemment payé pour ce service. Vous avez déjà reçu une partie de l'argent, n'est-ce pas? Il continua en voyant Naruto acquiescer. Vous recevrez la deuxième partie d'ici quelques jours, le temps pour nous de rassembler la somme, si tant est que vous quittiez le palais pour aller créer votre village de l'huile, finit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

_ Hai! Fit le blond, ne relevant pas le sarcasme. Mais, sinon pour les élèves?

_ Oui, nous avons selectionné pour vous une dizaine de nos meilleurs étudiants d'Ebie. Itsuki a essayé de se souvenir de ce qu'il savait des ninjas et de leurs pratiques mais vous devrez les voir pour confirmer si oui ou non, ils ont les capacités requises.

_ Mais dix, c'est un peu beaucoup pour un seul jounin! Répondit le blond, soudain inquiet.

_ Tu vois, je te l'avais dit Kin'. De plus, il faudrait choisir des personnes plus jeunes. 15 ans, c'est trop vieux pour devenir ninja. Et avant que tu ne demandes, un jounin, c'est un ninja d'élite!

_ Ah! Fit le daimyo, l'air rêveur. Est-ce qu'il dit vrai? Poursuivit-il en s'adressant à Naruto.

_ Euh, à vrai dire, oui. A Konohagakure, on devient genin aux alentours de 10-11 ans mais on rentre à l'académie à huit ans! Ce qui me fait penser, est-ce que vos élèves connaissent les bases de la malaxation du chakra.

La face du daimyo à ces derniers mots en dit long sur la connaissance des gens du Colza sur le chakra.

_ Je ne pense pas, constata Itsuki, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mais vous serez bien capable de leur apprendre, Naruto-kun! Affirma le vieux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ J'espère, je ne suis pas vraiment un spécialiste des bases...fit Naruto en se grattant la nuque, l'air bête.

_ Ce sera toujours mieux que nous, affirma en riant Kin'.

_ Hai! Ajoutèrent les deux vieux en coeur.

_ Combien d'étudiants pensez-vous former, Naruto-san? Demanda Kenta sérieusement.

_ Euh...A vrai dire, nous formons des équipes de trois par jounin à Konoha. Mais, je peux peut-être en prendre quatre ou cinq mais pas plus. Je ne suis pas vraiment confirmé en tant que jounin, ce sera ma première équipe...

_ Seulement? Demanda Kenta, un peu déçu.

_ Hai, fit Naruto en se grattant la tête, s'occuper de genin est un travail difficile et il peut y avoir des accidents fréquents chez les jeunes ninjas qui ne maîtrisent pas leurs chakras.

_ Ah....fit le daimyo à nouveau songeur. Graves, les accidents, je veux dire?

_ Euh...oui, bredouilla Naruto.

_ Bon, en ce cas, nous allons vous emmener après-demain à l'école nationale d'Ebie afin de faire passer des tests aux jeunes du Colza. J'espère que vous y trouverez votre bonheur, affirma en souriant le daimyo.

_ Bonne idée, Kin'. Bon, c'est pas le tout , mais le temps passe et j'ai mon feuilleton qui commence dans cinq minutes alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser...dit Itsuki en cherchant à se lever pour finalement s'appuyer sur un Kenta, souriant en coin.

_ Hai, Naruto. Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez vous promener dans Ebie. Il vous suffit de demander à un garde de vous accompagner...conclut le daimyo en se levant et en faisant une révérence.

_ Arigatou, Warai-sama, mais je vais aller d'abord voir si Niboshi n'a pas crevé les tympans de Sakura-san (la servante)...fit Naruto en se levant tout sourire.

_ Warai-sama? fit en coeur, Kenta et Itsuki se regardant l'un l'autre avant de porter leurs yeux sur le daimyo riant à en perdre haleine.

* * *

Mini-lexique :

Kenta : force, grande puissance.

Itsuki : Arbre

Hatake : champs

Abura : huile

Aburagakure : Village caché de l'huile

Arigatou : merci

Gomen nasai : je vous prie de m'excuser

Hai : oui, compris.

Warai-sama : Le maître du rire.

Na : Colza / Tsuna : Corde

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 8, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose. Mais, aux vues des prochains chapitres que j'ai écrits, ça ne fait pas de mail d'avoir une période de calme!

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce pays du Colza? Des OC relativement étranges n'est-il pas?

Bien, vous remarquerez qu'à de nombreuses reprises dans mon écriture, je laisse des ouvertures et indices sur d'éventuels développements...genre "Hatake" Itsuki. J'essaierai au maximum de relier, sans que ce soit trop évident, le Pays du Colza à d'autres plus connus dans la série, car je sais que beaucoup ont un peu de mal avec les OC.

NB : Qu'avez vous pensé de mes brefs délires masturbatoires? Encore une fois, Naruto et Sasuke sont comme le jour et la nuit, l'un fait ça discrètement presque en douce et rapidement pour soulager ses tensions alors que l'autre en fait des tonnes et des tonnes, créant des clones à profusion et prenant plaisir avec eux.

Vous remarquerez que Naruto se refuse à toucher Haka, ceci dit, étant des Kage Bunshin, il reçoit l'expérience de tous ses clones lorsque ces derniers disparaissent...Vous voyez où je veux en venir...

Bien, sinon, souhaiteriez-vous que j'écrive un lemon mettant en scène Naruto et ses clones dans une orgie perverse? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez?

Et pour finir, dans le prochain chapitre de _La Feuille et le Colza_,

Nous nous focaliserons sur des personnages que je n'ai pas encore traités à travers un long et périlleux combat. De qui s'agira-ils? Qui sortiront vainqueurs de ce combat?

Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre qui s'intitule "Sandpapir i Halsen"... Pour tous ceux qui ne parlent pas norvégien ou une langue scandinave (C'est triste mais je sais qu'il y en a, eh oui...), il vous faudra attendre ma prochaine parution pour savoir de quoi il s'agit...

Sur ce, bonne journée,

- Sunawan


	9. Sandpapir i Halsen

Ohayo minna-san,

Je vous remercie tout d'abord pour avoir lu, apprécié et commenté mon histoire. Je suis ravi de voir que cela vous plaise. Et croyez le ou pas, mais grâce aux reviews, vous me donnez non seulement du courage mais aussi de l'inspiration. Cette histoire n'est pas terminée (mais j'ai toujours un certain nombre de chapitre écrits à l'avance - là, je finis le chapitre 14 par exemple), sachez donc que tout commentaire est pris en compte dans l'écriture. C'est ainsi que par les questions posées sur la grossesse de Naruto par certains reviewers, j'ai fini par mettre au point une nouvelle intrigue et l'intégrer dans l'histoire.

Par conséquent, n'hésitez pas à commenter et critiquer! Sinon, dans la rubrique "indice" sur le titre, en Norvègien, l'expression _å ha sandpapir i halsen _est l'équivalent de l'expression française: avoir un chat dans la gorge, mais ce n'est pas une traduction littérale. Je vous donnerai cette traduction à la fin du chapitre si vous ne trouvez pas vous-même avant.

Dans ce chapitre, vous trouvez mon premier récit de bataille, et dieu seul sait à quel point cela peut être compliqué à mettre à l'écrit. Ca fait parti des éléments (avec les lemon) relativement "visuels". J'espère cependant que cela ne vous ennuiera pas trop. Ce chapitre a une raison d'être...

PS : Je vais commencer à me faire des ennemis dans les communautés des fan de certains personnages de Naruto car ce chapitre est tragique pour certains personnages. Je n'ai rien contre ces dits personnages, leur trépas sert aussi à faire avancer l'intrigue.

Voilà, j'ai tout dit. Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

CHAPITRE 9 – Sandpapir i halsen

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours que les 10 ninjas de la Feuille s'étaient séparés en trois groupe afin de retrouver Iruka. Leur progression se faisait à l'aveuglette, car les traces de pas ou de chakra du professeur d'académie s'étaient dissipées, notamment grâce à une pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait sur les plaines de l'Ouest des Terres du Feu depuis la veille.

A mi-parcours vers Suna, l'ancienne team Asuma n'avait pas chômé et se trouvait presque à la frontière du Feuille. Ayant l'habitude de travailler ensemble, ils connaissaient sans besoin de le dire, les limites de chacun de leurs coéquipiers.

Le voyage s'était fait plutôt calme jusqu'alors. Rien de spécial ne s'était produit; ce qui était une bonne chose mais aussi une moins bonne. Car évidemment, ils n'avaient entraperçu aucune trace de la personne qu'ils recherchaient.

Le fatigue commençait à vraiment se faire ressentir après ses trois jours de course à travers plaines, forêts et plateaux. Bientôt la végétation se ferait rare et la roche plus présente. C'était le signe évident qu'il entraient dans les Terres du Vent.

Shikamaru fulminait intérieurement. Il n'était pas un fanatique inconditionnel d'exercice physique et cette chasse à l'homme absent lui pesait sur l'esprit. Il se retourna et avisa du regard ses deux complices de mission.

Chouji tenait le rythme. Il avait une corpulence qui laissait penser à tous qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un d'endurant. Or, c'était mal le connaître que de penser cela. Chouji n'était pas le plus rapide mais certainement le plus physique des trois. S'il y avait une personne sur qui Shikamaru pouvait s'appuyer, c'était bien l'Akimichi. Et ceci, dans toutes les situations.

Depuis l'académie, les deux compères étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Shikamaru n'était pas la personne la plus sociale du monde, sans pour autant détester la Terre entière comme un Sasuke ou un Neji. Non, il préférait le calme au bruit, et Chouji était le parfait compagnon pour cela. Il arrivait qu'ils passent plusieurs heures à somnoler pour l'un, et à s'empiffrer pour l'autre sans pour autant avoir besoin de parler. Le simple fait qu'ils étaient là tous les deux leur suffisait. Shikamaru savait aussi que, contrairement à lui, Chouji souhaitait plus de contact humain, mais ce grand bonhomme était bien plus timide que l'on ne pouvait le penser.

En fait, la plupart des gens se méprenait complètement sur Chouji, tout simplement parce qu'il ne cherchait pas à le connaître plus que ça. Et au fond, le ninja glouton, de par sa timidité et sa crainte d'être rejeté, ne cherchait pas vraiment le contact. Cela expliquait qu'il cherchait la compagnie du brun coiffé à la manière d'un ananas, quand bien même ce dernier dormait.

Depuis quelques mois, Shikamaru savait aussi que les Akimichi préparaient des rencontres amoureuses entre Chouji et certaines jeunes filles de leurs clans ou de Konoha. Le ninja imposant par sa stature n'en parlait pas souvent à un Shikamaru qui, de toute façon, trouvait que l'amour et tout ce qui s'y rapportait était trop galère pour en plus en disserter pendant des heures. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les trios amoureux des autres équipes : Sasuke-Sakura-Naruto ou encore Shino-Hinata-Kiba. Tout cela l'emmerdait au plus haut point. Et il était bien content que son équipe ne soit pas prise dans les méandres des hormones.

Le mot hormone l'amena à diriger son regard vers sa gauche où se trouvait Ino. Oui, Ino et hormones faisant bon ménage. C'était de notorioté publique que la kunoichi parlait de garçon, sortait avec des garçon, se battait avec des garçon, s'énervait contre des garçons... Bref, Ino était l'adolescente type, ce qui emmerdait Shikamaru. Non pas qu'il soit dérangé par le fait qu'elle fréquente d'autres hommes, loin de lui cette pensée. Mais parce qu'il savait que la kunoichi se réfugiait sous une image de croqueuse d'homme.

Ino avait énormément changé ces dernières années. Elle, qui avait été considérée comme la meilleure des kunoichi de leur promotion lors de la répartition des genin en équipe, avait peu à peu était rattrapée puis surpassé par toutes ses consoeurs. Elle n'en avait rien dit, mais son égo en avait pris un sacré coup. Sa rivalité avec Sakura n'était plus qu'une façade également, car elle ne l'avouerai jamais, mais elle se trouvait beaucoup plus faible que la rosée et l'admirait d'être devenue si forte.

Il faut dire qu'Ino n'était pas quelqu'un de commode. Elle n'était pas aussi prévisible et facile à décrire que ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Car, contrairement à Chouji, c'était elle qui avait façonné son image de fille sympa, de petite copine sexy et cool... Ce que la plupart des gens ignoraient ou ne souhaitaient pas voir, c'est qu'Ino travaillait énormément. Entre sa formation de médic-nin, ses gardes à l'hôpital, ses heures de travail dans la boutique de fleur de sa mère ou encore ses missions, la jeune femme n'avait ni le temps pour chasser le garçon, ni le temps de s'entraîner réellement à l'améloriation de sa technique héréditaire. Et c'était pour cela qu'elle avait au fûr et à mesure perdu du terrain sur ses compagnons, et qu'elle avait été la dernière avec Kiba à réussir le test de passage à l'examen de chuunin il y avait une demie année de cela.

Cela s'était passé tout juste avant le retour de Naruto. Ino et Kiba avait fait équipe jusqu'à la phase finale où ils d'étaient retouvés face à face en quarts. Le combat avait été des plus étranges. Shikamaru se souvenait être venu voir avec Chouji et intérieurement encouragé sa coéquipière. Evidemment, ils avaient laissé les écharpes avec marquée dessus « Go! Go! Ino! » chez eux. Le pire, c'est qu'il en avait bien une, cadeau de la mère d'Ino qui avait fini par se battre avec la mère de Kiba pendant le match. Le souvenir le fit rire. Toujours est-il, que les deux avaient fini par se rencontrer dans un duel épique! Au bout de quelques instants, Ino avait fini par s'approprier l'esprit d'un Akamaru transformé en clone de Kiba. Et ce fut donc deux Kiba et une Ino inconsciente qui finirent le match. Elle avait même presque réussi à défaire le ninja canin avant de manquer de chakra et de relâcher son emprise psychique, perdant ainsi le match. Du côté des mères poules, on pouvait statuer un match nul et une bonne paire de cheveux en moins sur leurs têtes. Depuis la compétition, les deux se chamaillaient sans cesse, cherchant avec succès la petite bête de l'autre.

Au fond, Iruka avait bien fait son travail en les séparant dès la période genin, ce qui ramenait Shikamaru au présent et à la recherche prise de tête du chuunin. Il avait la nette impression qu'ils ne le trouveraient pas et qu'ils se dirigeraient tout droit vers Suna et une autre prise de tête, blonde, elle aussi du nom de Temari!

Soudain, les trois ninja s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière, sentant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Sans poser d'autres questions, trois kunaïs furent sortis et tous le trois se mirent en garde dans une position triangulaire, dos à dos, prêts à faire face à d'éventuels intrus.

Ils furent servis quand ils aperçurent au loin, arriver à toute vitesse sur eux, une flopée de fleurs en papier, les poussant à se séparer.

Reprenant son souffle, Chouji demanda :

_ Shika, combien de ninja ressens-tu?

_ Un devant nous et deux autres sur les côtés.

_ On fait quoi? Demanda Ino, sérieuse.

_ Galère, je crois qu'ils ne vont pas nous laisser nous en tirer comme ça, répondit Shikamaru en soufflant et maudissant Kami pour cette mission.

Au loin, une femme dont la cape indiquait son appartenance à l'Akatsuki se révéla au grand jour. Elle avait des cheveux bleus, attachés à l'aide d'une broche à laquelle était adjointe une rose en papier. C'était manifestement elle qui les avait attaqué. Elle avait un regard doux et mélancolique mais ils furent très vite informés de ne pas prendre ce regard à la légère lorsqu'une nouvelle flopée de fleurs en papier se dirigèrent sur eux.

_ Shikamaru, un plan? Demanda Ino, prête à en découdre, mais légèrement inquiète par la cape noire munie de nuages rouges.

_ Kuso...Laissez moi le temps de réfléchir et faites sortir les deux autres de leurs trous. Je vais essayer de la retenir. Faites gaffe! Galère...

_Hai! Fut la réponse des deux autres qui se dirigèrent l'un et l'autre vers des directions opposées. Shikamaru vit du coin de l'oeil Chouji prendre la première de ses pilules colorées, extra-concentrées en chakra. Tant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la troisième, tout irait bien. Son attention fut reporté vers son adversaire, dont le visage n'avait pas changé d'un trait.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demanda le brun, serrant les dents.

_ Où se trouve le jinchuuriki? Demanda la femme, mi figue-mi raisin.

_ Je n'en sais rien....Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on le recherche? Cracha Shikamaru à son ennemie. Encore une femme, à croire qu'il était destiné à ne combattre que des kunoichi.

_ Bon...Tant pis! Fit cette dernière, en envoyant une nouvelle flopée.

_ Kuso...maugréa Shikamaru, essayant déjà de mettre en place un moyen de l'immobiliser avec ses ombres tout en courant et évitant les origamis volants.

* * *

A quelques pas de là, à la droite de la clairière, Ino se retouvait face à son adversaire, une kunoichi aux cheveux roses lui rappelant étrangement sa rivale de toujours. Cette dernière portait une cape noire et lui faisait face nonchalament, un sourire en coin.

_ Tiens, une blondasse! Fit-elle amusée.

_ Dit une kunoichi aux cheveux roses bonbon, répondit la blonde, ravie d'adonner à l'une de ses spécialités, la joute verbale.

_ J'vais me débarasser de toi, ma belle, fit la kunoichi en se mettant en garde.

_ On parie, rosette! Fit la blonde, rapprochant son kunai de son visage.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'élançèrent l'une et l'autre sur leur adversaire, enchaînant les mouvements afin de porter un coup avec leurs kunais. Très vite, Ino se retrouva en désaventage et fit marcher arrière, sautant en hauteur sur une branche.

_ Alors, on a peur, blondasse! Fit la kunoichi en sautant, faisant virevolter sa cape d'un noir profond et luisant au soleil.

Ino sauta à nouveau en arrière, évitant de justant une volée de shuriken lui étant destinée. La kunoichi se révélait forte. Des attaques directes ne lui seraient pas d'une grande aide. Il lui fallait élaborer un plan d'action pour l'emprisonner psychiquement. Restait à attendre la parfaite ouverture, mais tiendrait-elle?

* * *

A une bonne centaine de mètre à gauche, Chouji était déjà rentré dans son combat et tenait dans son bras, une autre jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui gémissait de douleur emprisonnée dans la poignée gigantesque du ninja glouton.

_ On ne me traite pas de gros! Siffla Chouji entre ses deux lèvres pincés.

_ Lâche-moi, gros tas! Articula avec difficulté la kunoichi, ne servant qu'à énerver un peu plus Chouji qui rafermit son emprise.

Un crac se fit entendre et il vit le corps de la kunoichi se disloquer sous son emprise. Il lâcha le corps inerte et se mit en route vers Shikamaru qui lui aurait certainement besoin de son aide. Son combat s'était révélé facile, peut-être un peu trop. Mais son ami avait certainement besoin de lui, alors il se poserait les questions plus tard.

* * *

Et en effet, au centre de la clairière, Shikamaru se trouvait en grande difficulté. Il courait depuis plus de cinq minutes, comme s'il jouait à la balle au prisonnier. Sauf que la balle, ici était multiple et acérée comme une lame de rasoir. La membre de l'Akatsuki ne semblait pas s'essoufler d'un chouya. Et comment, elle n'avait pas fait un seul geste depuis le début de son combat. Elle se tenait immobile, bougeant son bras dans la direction du chuunin de Konoha, lui envoyant volées de shuriken en papier sur volées. Shikamaru fatiguait. Il savait que s'il ne trouvait pas un plan très vite, il tomberait dans ce combat et perdre face à une femme, jamais!

Une nouvelle flopée encore plus dense que les autres lui fonça dessus, l'obligeant à se mettre en garde cette fois plutôt que de chercher à s'échapper. Il fit face à la volée, qui le coupa superficiellement en plusieurs endroits. Il baissa ses bras de son visage, pour se rendre compte qu'il avait des cheveux devant les yeux. Il avait des mèches devant les yeux?!

Etonné, il regarda le sol pour voir une queue de cheval reposé à ses côtés. Il serra les dents, s'il attachait ses cheveux en ananas, c'était pour une bonne raison: il ne supportait pas de devoir faire attention à sa coiffure ou à remettre des mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles toutes les cinq minutes. Or là, il se retrouvait justement avec ce problème en plus du reste.

Enervé, il ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant, cherchant à faire payer son massacre capilaire à cette garce aux papiers.

Il dut néanmoins faire machine arrière quand une nouvelle volée lui fonça dessus. Si seulement, il maîtrisait des techniques de feu, bordel, se disait-il. Il espérait très vite l'arrivée de ses compères. Au moins, il n'aurait pas toute l'attention sur lui et pourait se concentrer un minimum.

* * *

Ino était épuisée, la rosée ne lui laissait aucun répit. Elle était encore plus obstinée qu'elle. Et à chaque pas qu'elle faisait un arrière, cette dernière la suivait désespéremment.

_ C'est bientôt la fin, blondie! Tu fatigues! C'était trop simple! Elle vit la rosée lui foncer à nouveau dessus mais cette fois, elle décida de lui faire face. Car oui, elle avait raison. Fuire ne lui servirait à rien. Son adversaire faisait preuve de plus d'endurance qu'elle.

Elle s'arma de son kunai qui rentra en collision avec celui de son adversaire. Les coups s'enchainèrent et Ino se défendit comme elle put, mais reçut un coup de latte dans les côtes qui la laissa sans souffle. Son adversaire profita de la faiblesse et chercha à lui trancher la tête en un coup. Ino eut le temps d'esquiver le coup fatal mais pas complètement, et elle sentit la lame lui déchirer tout le côté droit du visage, faisant éclater ses chairs et dans un instant de douleur atroce, son oeil droit. Dans un cri immonde et perçant, elle fut prit de l'energie du desespoir, elle concentra tout son chakra restant dans sa main gauche, la transformant en scalpel qu'elle enfonça dans la poitrine de son adversaire.

Par chance, elle atteignit le coeur de cette dernière qui tomba à la renverse, morte avant d'avoir touché le sol. Ino mit un main devant son visage, sa vision devint trouble. Il y avait du sang partout, et elle ne voyait plus que d'un oeil. Se rendant compte qu'elle venait vraisembablement de perdre l'autre, elle hurla à nouveau, maudissant le corps inerte qu'elle ne voyait plus au sol.

* * *

Un cri perçant arriva aux oreilles de Shikamaru qui était dans une postion accroupie, cherchant desespérement son souffle. _Ino!_ Fut sa seule pensée.

Ni une ni deux, il se lança à la rescousse de la blonde, oubliant son adversaire l'espace d'un instant. Malheureusement pour lui, cet instant allait lui être fatal lorsqu'il vit un shuriken de papier géant prêt à l'étêter sans qu'il puisse l'éviter. Un « galère » sortit de sa bouche et il fut prêt à recevoir son coup de grâce qui, heureusement pour lui, n'arriva jamais.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir un bras géant sévérement coupé par un shuriken planté en dedans. Il remercia Kami un instant avant de voir Chouji lui faire un signe de tête.

Il lui répondit par la pareille et s'apprêta à s'enfuir du terrain pour aller rejoindre Ino. Mais la kunoichi de l'Akatsuki avait d'autres plans en tête, et elle leva les deux bras, sans un bruit pour laisser s'échapper un nombre important de grues en papier qui prirent place partout sur le terrain.

Chouji retracta son bras sanguinolant en grimaçant. Il avait du quasiment sacrifié ce bras pour protéger son ami aux cheveux désormais beaucoup plus courts. Il affronta la douleur en prenant une deuxième de ses pilules miracles et grâce à cela, eut la réserve suffisante de chakra pour refermer sa blessure grâce à un jutsu médical de base qu'Ino lui avait enseigné il y avait quelques temps de cela.

Shikamaru vit les grues soudainement se poser au sol, et eut enfin une idée. Cela ne marcherait peut-être pas. Mais avec tous les morceaux de papier au sol, il lui fallait tenter quelque chose mais il lui fallait avant tout gagner du temps. Il fit un simple signe de tête à Chouji qui s'écarta légérement laissant l'ennemie visible au ninja manipulateur d'ombre.

_ Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Shikamaru, comptant le nombre de papier dans son champs de vision en même temps.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire? Vous allez mourir de toute façon, fit la kunoichi d'un ton presque attristé.

_ Quel est votre nom, cela ne vous coûte rien de nous le dire? Dit Shikamaru, en finissant son compte.

_ Vrai. Je suis Konan. Maintenant adieu! Sur ce, la kunoichi fit quelques signes et un fort vent tourbillonnant souleva les centaines d'origamis et de grue qui se mirent à tourbillonner autour des deux ninjas de la Feuille.

Dos à dos, Chouji demanda rapidement, perdant son self-control habituel.

_ Shikamaru?

_ Kuso...On peut l'avoir mais il va falloir détourner son vent. Je ne peux rien faire avec mes ombres...

Un deuxième cri perçant lui coupa toute idée.

_ Ino! Cria Chouji, inquiet.

_ Putain de merde! Elle est galère cette mission....s'énerva Shikamaru. Reprenant son souffle, Chouji?

_ Hai! Répondit ce dernier voyant les origamis virevolter de plus en plus vite.

_ J'ai besoin que tu formes un corps pouvant nous protéger de cette attaque. Je pense pouvoir être en mesure de m'occuper d'elle après mais...

_ Aucun problème, Shika. Sur ceux, Chouji prit la troisième et dernière pilule, celle qui il le savait pouvait lui être fatale si le combat s'éternisait.

_ Je suis désolé, Chouji. Souffla Shikamaru, défait tout à coup.

_ Pas de problème! Montre lui qui est le meilleur! Finit Chouji avant de gonfler et de gonfler.

Il eut tout juste le temps de gonfler suffisamment pour parer l'attaquer meurtrière de la tornade de papier qui déchirèrent ses vêtements et chairs à divers endroits. Un cri rauque de douleur, d'une voix encore plus grave que d'habitude se fit entendre de la part de Chouji qui tomba au sol, se rétractant, du sang coulant de ses plaies.

_ Alors, on sacrifie ses compagnons. Je ne te félicite pas, jeune homme, fit la kunoichi aux cheveux bleus, avant de plisser les yeux de colère et de cracher, tu ne mérites pas de vivre... Elle forma trois grands shuriken qui foncèrent droits sur Shikamaru.

Mais Shikamaru, bien loin de les esquiver, sourit en coin, conscient de sa victoire. Car, en effet, il sentit les trois shuriken prit dans un vent d'air chaud ou se mêler sable et feuilles. Il vit ce qu'il avait sentit quelques secondes auparavant, une autre blonde qu'il connaissait bien, envoyer ses shurikens au loin dans un courant d'air.

_ Sympa ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux, Shika! Fit-elle tonitruante en rabattant les pans de son éventail.

_ Hm...acquiesça le manipulateur des ombres avant de ses mettre en position. Et de lâcher son ombre qui prit possession de celles de tous les morceaux de papier qui tombaient au sol, les arrêtant dans leur descente. Il continua et héla « Temari! »

_ Pas de problème! Cette dernière renvoya un courant d'air avant de faire virevolter tous les restes d'origamis au sol. Shikamaru les attrapa en vol et s'adressant à Konan, dit en souriant.

_ Chouji n'est pas mort mais toi tu le seras bientôt!

La kunoichi ennemie se contenta de lever un sourcil en guise d'interêt et envoya à nouveau une volée d'origami vers ses deux nouveaux adversaires.

Le terrain se couvra de papiers virevoltant et déchirant troncs, vêtements et chairs. Temari essayait désespéremment de protéger ses arrières, ceux de Shikamaru et de son équipe de gennin restait à quelques pas en arrière du champs de bataille.

Très vite, Shikamaru atteint sa limite de chakra et dans un dernier cri de rage,qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il envoya toutes ses forces dans la volée contenant plus de deux cent origamis vers Konan qui malgré son expérience et sa grâce ne put pas tous les éviter.

Les trois ninjas tombèrent tous en même temps, blessés et épuisés. Mais, au bonheur de la Feuille et du Sable, la kunoichi de l'Akatsuki ne se releva pas, un shuriken de papier mélé de sable et sang coincé profondément dans sa gorge.

_ Toujours besoin de moi, mauviette? Fit une Temari, légèrement essouflée et à plusieurs endroits coupée superficiellement en s'approchant d'un Shikamaru beaucoup plus blessé.

_ Ne te jette pas de fleurs, non plus! Ce que les filles peuvent être prise de tête...finit-il en soupirant, satisfait néanmoins de la tournure positive des événements.

_ Pfff...soupira Temari en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis les rabaissant au sol, elle prit conscience de l'état de Chouji qui gisait au sol, inerte, les chairs ouvertes en certains endroits. Le ninja déhabitude si rond, semblait n'être plus que l'ombre de lui même. Sous des vêtements devenus trop amples et hors d'usage car déchiquetés, gisait un corps quasi rachétique. Temari fut surprise de l'état du ninja et leva des yeux étonnés vers Shikamaru.

_ C'est normal, conclut ce dernier, il a utilisé de nombreuses réserves de chakra. Son corps réagit de cette manière comme tous les Akimichi, c'est pourquoi il mange tout le temps...Mais, aide moi à le retourner, il a l'air particulièrement blessé, finit-il d'un ton teinté de secheresse, d'autorité, d'épuisement et de douceur.

_ Hai! Fit-elle doucement, avant de se retourner et de crier, Equipe 3, ramenez vos fesses ici! Sunamaru, tu vas pouvoir tester tes capacités de médic-nin, viens...

Soudain, trois petits êtres sortirent avec précipitation des fourrés dans lesquels ils avaient été temoins de la bataille. Deux d'entre semblaient choqués plus ou moins et semblaient ne pas vouloir s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Le troisième, celui qui devait s'appeler Sunamaru, s'approcha à grand pas, tout sourire comme s'il était content de pouvoir montrer à son senseï à quel point il avait progressé.

_ Temari leur fit un léger signe de tête avant de porter son attention sur le petit qui s'était installé aux côtés de Chouji. Elle fit enfin signe à Shikamaru de l'aider à tourner le ninja qui désormais ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une feuille morte.

Sunamaru, lui, se frottait les mains, cherchant à les réchauffer comme on le lui avait appris à l'académie de Suna. Il avait l'air excité, ce qui était déplacé pour une situation pareille, mais pour le petit qui ne connaissait pas le ninja inerte, ce n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre de montrer à tous ses qualités.

Il déchanta rapidement, tout comme tous ceux qui participaient à la scène lorsqu'ils eurent fini de retourner Chouji complètement. De dos, le ninja semblait dans un mauvais état, certes. Mais, la vision qu'ils eurent de face, obligea même les deux genin en retrait à porter la main devant la bouche.

Chouji avait la gorge littéralement coupée en deux, et sa tête ne tenait plus que grâce à certaines artères. Evidemment, il ne se reléverait pas de ce combat. La stupeur semblait avoir emporté les sens des trois ninjas entourant le désormais corps sans vie.

Ce ne fut que le bruit sourd de quelque chose s'éffondra à une quinzaine de pas de là qui sortit tous les ninjas de leur torpeur.

Ino, ensanglantée, venait de trébucher sur une souche et tomba au sol de fatigue, inconsciente.

Shikamaru, qui l'instant d'avant se félicitait d'avoir pu faire tomber un autre membre de l'Akatsuki sans trop de dégâts s'écroula soudainement sur lui-même, relâchant un soupir, les yeux grands ouverts et les cils battant à brûle-pour point. Temari eut tout juste le temps d'enjamber le corps mort de Chouji pour récupérer le ninja des ombres tombant en arrière, l'air terrorisé. Il ne semblait plus là du tout. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il craque, à ce qu'il gueule mais rien ne changeait, il continuait de regarder les nuages, yeux grands ouverts et légèrement humides du fait de la vélocité des battements de paupières.

Temari, désormais, ouvertement inquiète, demanda avec tendresse:

_ Shika, ça va?

Le ninja à terre détourna ses yeux du ciel pour les fixer sur la personne qui manifestement lui parlait. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils, passa la langue sur ses lèvres, léchant un peu de sang d'une coupure et dans un air décontenancé balbutia :

_ Qui êtes-vous?

* * *

Ouf! Long combat et long chapitre. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé, hein?

Désolé pour tous les fans de Chouji et vous le remarquerez prut-être mais j'ai longtemps hésité entre Chouji et Ino pour la mort que je souhaitais intégrer à mon histoire. C'est Chouji qui a gagné (ou perdu) et Ino se retrouve défigurée avec un Shikamaru amnésique...On ne peut pas dire que le combat finisse très bien, non?

Bon, alors, avez vous décodé le fameux titre : Sandpapir i Halsen! Hein? Des papiers de sable dans la gorge... Je suis relativement fier de ma trouvaille quand même. Le titre s'imposait de lui-même, non?

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me faire de vos commentaires car un autre long combat vous attend bientôt et avec vos conseils, je pourrais peut-être améliorer cette scène...

Enfin, dans le prochain épisode de _La Feuille et le Colza_

Nous fixerons notre attention sur des blonds, deux pour être exact qui vont faire des découvertes plus ou moins morbides. Le tout sera une histoire de classe, de poules, d'archives, de braguettes et de placards mystèrieux...

Allez, à plus...

- Sunawan


	10. Cadavres dans le placard

Ohayo,

J'ai lu dans mes reviews beaucoup de choc quant au dernier chapitre paru. Et oui, il y aura d'autres morts et blessures graves tout au long de cette fiction. Ils ont beaux être très forts, les personnages de Naruto (que je ne possède pas au passage, ça c'est fait!) ne sont pas surhumains...

Voici le chapitre 10, beaucoup plus court et plus léger que le précédent...(Y'a pas de mal en même temps!). Je vous préviens : la première partie ne me plaît pas tellement, en revanche la deuxième partie m'a franchement éclaté lors de l'écriture, même si le blond concerné est peut-être un peu OOC (Encore que!)

Voilà sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE 10 – Cadavres dans le placard

* * *

Naruto venait accompagné de Kin' et de Kenta d'entrer dans l'académie d'Ebie. Le bâtiment, à l'image du village, resplendissait par son aspect neuf. Le jeune ninja de la feuille, habitué au quartier délabré dans lequel il résidait, s'émerveillait de voir autant de bâtisses d'un blanc flamboyant. Il remarqua aussi que tous les volets aux fenêtres étaient peints en turquoise ou en or. Kin' lui expliqua que le Pays du Colza faisait beaucoup de bénéfices grâce à l'exportation d'huile et que la ville gangait encore plus d'argent de par ses nombreux parcs crevetticoles. (AN: la crevetticulture est un mot qui existe!) Tout cela permettait à la ville d'Ebie de rénover tous les bâtiments au moins une fois par an. Les volets étaient aux couleurs d'Ebie (Turquoise) ou du Pays du Colza (jaune or).

Et l'académie ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Ce bâtiment de trois étages en plein coeur du centre-ville était encore plus resplendissant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Le parquet était poli parfaitement et travaillé en divers symboles en plusieurs endroits. Les murs peints de blanc et d'ocres supportaient des portraits et paysages sublimes. Les couloirs étaient d'un silence apaisant et l'on entendait au loin, le bruit d'élèves répétant leurs leçons après le professeur.

Kin' fit un sourire à Naruto, voyant ce dernier tout bonnement émerveillé. Il lui fit ensuite signe de le suivre au bout du couloir dans une salle dont la porte était ouverte. En rentrant dans la classe, Naruto remarqua tout de suite que tous les élèves se levèrent et turent instantanéement, montrant leur respect à leurs hôtes. Naruto, peu habitué à tant d'égard, se gratta la nuque un peu bêtement, rougissant d'embarras. Ce n'était pas lui qui aurait respecté ce genre de coutume quand il était à l'académie de Konoha. Il avait en revanche sa façon bien à lui de présenter ses respects. Tampons, seaux d'eau disposés au dessus d'une porte entrouverte. Coussin péteur ou super glue sur la chaise d'Iruka, plante carnivore offerte à Iruka pour son anniversaire (plante qui au passage avait failli prématurément mettre un terme à l'existence d'Akamaru!) ou encore sarbacanes, marqueurs indélébiles, planchers cirés, pieds de chaise demembrés...Bref le blond se souvenait en riant de tout l'arsenal qu'il avait en place. Il se demanda quand était-ce la dernière fois où il avait fait une bonne petite farce et soupira, ne s'en rappelant pas. Grandir n'apportait pas que du positif...

Les élèves, une petite vingtaine, accueillirent en coeur les trois hommes présents, finissant par un « Konichiwa, Uzumaki-sama! » Là, le blond eut le besoin idiot de se retourner pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'autre derrière lui à qui on aurait pu décerner le titre de sama. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, il fit un grand sourire à la classe, qui se rassit immédiatement, attendant à ce que l'on s'adresse à eux. C'était désormais clair comme de l'eau de roche, ces élèves là étaient des extra-terrestres pour le blond!

Kenta prit la parole, et d'un autoritaire mais aimable, leur dit;

_ Chers étudiants, nous avons la joie et l'honneur de vous accueillir en ce jour, Uzumaki Naruto qui vous fera passer les tests aujourd'hui afin de déterminer lesquels d'entre vous rentreront dans le programme de formation de ninja d'Aburagakure. Faites de votre mieux et rendez-nous fiers de vous!

_Hai, Kenta-sama! Fut la réponse collective de tous.

Le silence s'installant, le blond sursauta, comprenant que c'était à lui de parler. Se grattant la nuque, il bredouilla un :

_ Ohayo, minna-san! Je suis Naruto...Et euh...Le blond se tourna cherchant de l'aide derrière lui, rencontrant des sourires d'encouragement. Il ramena son regard vers la salle, voyant les élèves immobiles, prêts à boire ses paroles. Je...vous remercie de votre acceuil....chaleureux...euh. Lesquels d'entre vous souhaitent devenir ninja? Finit-il avec un sourire.

Toutes les mains se levèrent en même temps ce qui fit aussi sursauter le blond. Kin' intervint gentiment en expliquant que c'était la sélection de ceux qui s'étaient portés volontaires pour être ninja.

Soudain, la classe fut interrompu par un jeune garçon muni d'une crête rouge flomboyante, pantelant à la porte.

_ Hai, gomen. J'suis en retard. J'espère que l'prof des ninjas,il est pas d'jà arrivé!

Des petits ricanements se firent entendre dans la classe, notamment du à la prononciation très campagnarde du petit qui pour arranger son image, portait une salopette pleine de terre et une poule sur son épaule droite.

_ Euh, c'est moi le prof' des ninjas comme tu dis, fit Naruto, pas très sur de lui, mais content de voir qu'au moins un des élèves de la classe avait l'air "normal" enfin autant qu'on peut l'être avec une poule sur l'épaule.

_ Hai! Je suis Torimori Keitou et voici Kihane, ma poule préférée. Fir ce dernier en pointant le volatile qui batta des ailes comme pour saluer la foule.

Les rires et ricanements recommençèrent de plus belle dans la salle et l'un des élèves se leva, se moquant ouvertement du ninja à la poule. Les ricanements s'accentuèrent jusqu'à ce que Kenta les coupe instantanemment en s'exclamant d'une voix dure au jeune homme.

_ Tu n'as rien à faire ici, petit et ton poulet non plus! Sors de cette salle!

Le ton dur de l'ancien laissa Naruto perplexe. Pour l'instant, tout le village semblait respirer bonheur et paix. Il n'avait pas entendu une seule personne se plaindre dans les rues, ni crier. Tous riaient. C'en était même devenu un peu étrange. Mais, de voir Kenta envoyait avec tant de véhémence le petit à la poule se faire voir ailleurs choqua le blondinet.

Le ninja à la poule ne fit cas de l'ancien et s'adressa directement à Naruto.

_ Ch'ais qu'ch'uis pas un richard comme eux. Mais, Kihane et une poule ninja! Tous se remirent à rire sauf Kenta et le professeur de classe qui se mirent à grogner. Kin', étrangement, paraissait se faire le plus petit possible dans le fond de la classe. Keitou reprit en se tournant vers la classe en levant le poing.

_ Riez pas ,vous, têtes d'andouilles. C'est vrai....Je vais vous montrer.

Naruto, jusqu'ici très silencieux fut soudain interloqué lorsqu'il vit la poule au sol. Une « poule-nin », alors là, il demandait à voir. Il ne fut pas déçu du résultat même si tous se mirent à nouveau à rire en ne voyant rien se passer.

_ Keitou-kun, c'est ça? Demanda Naruto, ce qui fit taire tout le monde. Comment tu savais que ta poule...

_ Kihane, coupa le gamin.

_ que Kihane, reprit Naruto avec un sourire mais un oeil interrogateur, savait malaxer le chakra?

Car en effet, de manière quasi-invisible pour lui et encore plus pour la classe, un léger flot de chakra se dégageait de l'oiseau alors qu'il caquettait doucement, ne remuant pas une plume.

_ Bah, elle me parle depuis que je suis tout petit alors j'ai toujours su qu'elle était spéciale...

_ Elle te parle? Demanda une jeune fille dans la classe avant de rajouter sur le ton de la moquerie, et Kami aussi, il te parle? Les rires résonnèrent à nouveau.

Offusqué, Keitou attrapa sa poule, et sortit de la classe, manifestement sur le point de pleurer. Puisque je vous dis qu'elle me parle, triples buses d'idtiots beïtes!!! fit-il en quittant la classe comme il était rentré en trombe.

Naruto restait coi devant la scène et les réactions des adultes car pour avoir fait les frais des moqueries des autres enfants à l'académie dans sa jeunesse, il savait pertinemment pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi. Mais pourquoi les adultes n'avaient-ils pas prit sa défense? Avait-il lui aussi un démon scellé en lui ou quoi? Naruto fut soudain prit d'une envie sévère de faire taire les morveux et de dire ce qu'il pensait aux adultes mais n'en eut pas le temps , coupé par Kenta.

_ Désolé pour cette intrusion....Comme je vous le disez, voici les différents étudiants disponibles pour le programme. Ils ont passé des tests que je vous donne ici. Vous pourrez en choisir autant que vous voulez. Les parents ont déjà été mis au courant. Nous partirons dans un convoi pour la vieille usine d'huile demain matin, fit il, en grimaçant sur le mot usine. Si vous avez des questions?

_ Euh...oui! Je voudrais inclure Keitou-san dans le programme, sa poule sait malaxer le chakra et ....

_ Non, c'est impossible, répondit fermement Kenta avant de radoucir son visage d'un air désolé.

_ Mais je pensais que vous vouliez une force de ninja. Or, un dresseur d'animaux ninja (même si ce sont des nuggets sur patte) est une bonne opportunité pour la formation d'un village, il serait dommage de s'en passer...

_ Kin', grogna Kenta, demandant au daimyo de l'appuyer manifestement.

_ Euh, fit ce dernier en rigolant gêné. Je crois..que...Naruto-san...sait....mieux que nous...

_ Ah très bien, qu'il soit ainsi alors, fit un Kenta, excédé, sortant de la salle après un au revoir bref et un sourire manifestement forcé.

_ Ne? Demanda un Naruto complètement perdu.

_ Ce n'est rien, Naruto-san....répondit trop vite Kin' en souriant comme si de rien n'était. Il reprit doucement en tendant les examens de la classe et proposa à Naruto de leur faire passer un entretien individuel dans l'après-midi. Le blondinet acquiesça, soudainement bien plus intéressé par les événements arrivés précédemment que par son futur rôle de senseï

* * *

Tsunade n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et d'attendre dans son bureau. Oh, oui! Elle détestait quand sa secretaire particulière lui apportait des piles et des piles de dossier. Et puis, quand ce n'était pas elle, c'était un Iruka qui était la seule autre personne à tenir tête à l'Hokage quans elle grognait à la vue des papiers.

Or, pas d'Iruka pour la rappeler à l'ordre pour l'administratif ou de Shizune avec qui jouer à cache-cache version « tu trouveras pas mes fioles de saké ». Non, l'un était fugitif, l'autre à sa poursuite.

Les autres éventuels et rares personnes à lui apporter ce qu'elle détestait par dessus tout, était Genma (en mission), ou Kotetsu et Izumo dont la peur se lisait tellement sur leurs visages qu'elle adorait en rajouter, prête à les faire pisser dans leurs frocs. Ce qui était déjà arrivé pour l'un des deux, au passage! Elle en avait un peu honte mais elle ne savait jamais lequel était l'un, lequel était l'autre. Elle n'avait, de souvenir, jamais vu l'un sans l'autre et avait pris l'habitude de les appeler toujours par deux comme ça, elle pouvait être sûre qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Et puis, dans les rares cas où un seul des deux se montrerait, elle pouvait toujours les nommer _gaki, _c'était bien pour ça que le mot existait, non?

C'était donc une Tsunade qui s'ennuyait dans son bureau toute seule qui se décida finalement à rendre une petite visite aux archives, histoire de voir où en était les deux compères et puis une petite rigolade ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle avait besoin, elle aussi, de décompresser...L'alcool sans Shizune pour râler n'était pas aussi enivrant et le jeu n'était actuellement pas possible. Elle n'imaginait même pas ce que le conseil pourrait bien inventer si on la prenait à perdre de l'argent en ces temps troublés.

Une chance pour elle, les archives n'étaient pas loin, au bout du couloir. Au passage, elle salua un Ebisu qui la regardait d'un air tout drôle en fixant ses jambes. Elle se souvenait que Naruto le considérait comme un pervers, et se flatta de faire encore de l'effet aux hommes. Elle fut bien vite remise sur Terre quand elle aperçut en coin, ce dernier retirait ses lunettes de soleil, révélant ainsi un regard de stupeur mais sans la moindre étincelle de désir. On aurait dit qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'Hokage puisse marcher. Elle fulmina intérieurement, _C'est pas parce que je passe mes journées derrière un bureau que j'ai pas de jambes...Et merde, pour un pervers, tu pourrais au moins saliver un peu quand je fais des effets avec mes gambettes. Au moins, Jiraiya, lui, réagit,enfin ce n'est peut-être pas ue référence_,ajouta-t-elle, songeuse. Quittant le pauvre Ebisu de vue, elle pensait déjà à une forme de vengeance. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir, lui là à la dévisager, enfin la "désenjamber" comme ça!

Eh oui, depuis sa rencontre avec Naruto, Tsunade avait retrouvé un peu de son âme d'enfant et s'était brusquement souvenue qu'elle aussi était relativement bonne dans la série des farces, gags et autres blagues en tout genre. Elle poussa finalement la porte des archives plus violamment que nécessaire, histoire de commencer son petit bizutage personnel. La réaction du chuunin en face ne se fit pas attendre, elle vit celui avec les cheveux raides sursauter et émettre un « hip » tout à fait digne du plus grand et viril de tous les shinobi. Elle sourit en coin.

_ Hokage-sama! Articula Izumo qui faillit presque se mettre au garde à vous.

_ Où en êtes-vous dans les recherches que je vous ai assignées, _gaki_?

_ Euh, il semble que pour l'instant aucun document ne manque, bredouilla un Izumo, qui beaucoup moins bête qu'il n'y paraissait, savait pertinemment qu'une Tsunade qui s'emmerdait, était une source de problème et une bombe à retardement potentielle.

Soudain, ils furent coupés par Kotetsu, qui rentrait dans la salle, refermant sa braguette, laissant imaginer l'endroit d'où il sortait. Il était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il passa devant l'Hokage et s'adressant à son ami mortifié bien qu'un poil amusé.

_ Ah, y'a pas à dire....Une bonne petite branlette, ça vous allège l'esprit, finit-il en levant les yeux finalement, tout sourire de la blaque un poil puéril qu'il avait mis en place à chaque fois qu'il allait aux toilettes (la petite branlette référait directement à la petite commission, la bonne baise à la grosse), sur Izumo qui était pale comme un linge, fixant quelque chose derrière lui. Il continua en se retournant murmurant un « Quoi? » avant de littéralement sursauter quand il vit l'Hokage lui faire un petit signe de main, sourire en coin et oeil malicieux.

Heureusement pour lui qu'il venait de vider sa vessie, pensa-t-il, à présent encore plus mortifié que son camarade de toujours. Il bredouilla un « Ho..hokage-sama? », livide et pourtant rouge de honte.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'Hokage commençait vraiment à apprécier ces deux là, quelquesoit leurs noms.

Une petite heure plus tard, et des minutes de malédictions personnelles de la part de Kotetsu. Les trois avaient fini par faire le tour de tous les dossiers des ninjas en service de la Feuille. Et étonnement, le seul dossier vide s'était révélé être celui du chuunin fugitif.

Les deux chuunin palissaient à mesure que la rage consummait Tsunade. Puisque, quand un seul dossier était manquant et surtout quand ce dossier concernait une affaire aussi pressante, cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : une taupe!

Il était de notorioté publique que les différents villages possédaient des ambassadeurs officieux dans les autres villages. La Feuille en avait aussi. Mais, généralement, ses ambassadeurs ne volaient pas de documents, ils ne faisaient que de la recherche d'information.

Ce qui la poussa à se demander, qui aurait bien pu être courant de la fuite du chuunin puisqu'Iruka n'était pas le plus célèbre et ou le plus détesté de tous les ninjas.

La liste, au fond, n'était pas longue. Il y avait Kakashi, elle-même, Shizune et Iruka. Ce n'était pas elle évidemment, Iruka faisait clairement référence à ce dossier de façon à ce qu'il soit trouvé. Quant à Kakashi ou encore Shizune, elle avait entièrement confiance en ces deux là. Cela signifiait donc que quelqu'un l'avait écouté mais qui en ce cas? Et surtout dans quel but?

Perdue dans ses pensées, et déjà enragée à cause du fait que cette histoire n'annonçait décidemment rien de bon. Elle s'adossa contre une vieille armoire en bois scellée que plus personne n'utilisait. Hors d'elle, elle gueula:

_ Izumo, Kotetsu. Allez me chercher le conseil. Je les veux dans mon bureau au plus vite. On a une affaire urgente à régler ensemble!

Les deux ne se firent pas prier pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Ils avaient remarqué le rectus et la crispation maximale du poing de la blond, ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose...

_ CRAC!!!

.... Remplacement de mobilier.

Ce qu'Izumo et Kotetsu ne virent pas, ce fut le visage horrifiée de la sannin en découvrant ce qu'il y avait dans l'armoire.

* * *

Mini Lexique :

minna : tout le monde

Keitou : crête / Torimori (Forêt des Oiseaux)

Ki (jaune) / Hane (Plume)

gaki : gamin, petit, morveux, mioche...

* * *

Ta da da da da!

Niark niark niark niark...Bon j'arrête, je sonne comme Orochimaru là! Bon qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?

Rencontre avec le premier des futurs élèves de Naruto et sa "poule nin" (alors là, si vous voyez ça dans une autre fanfic, je me suicide, parce que franchement, fallait le trouver, non?)

Et découverte deu "cadavre" dans le placard, alors à votre avis, de qui ou de quoi s'agit-il?

Bien, sinon....J'aurais besoin d'un petit éclaircissement grammatical : je crois que les langues asiatiques telles que le japonais ou le chinois n'ont pas de formes plurielles et que par conséquent, on ne doit pas rajouter de "s" quand on les utilise comme lexie dans la langue française. Je me suis basé sur ce fait, ce qui explique "les shinobi", "les ramen" ou encore "les jutsu" mais je ne suis pas sûr, si on a un lexicologue ou un linguiste parmi mes lecteurs, je serais ravi d'avoir son point de vue...Merci!

Enfin, comme d'habitude, petit annonce de fin sur le prochain épisode:

Révélations sexuelles pour deux de nos compagnons, dont l'un des deux va devoir affronter son destin et avoir à faire à un adversaire sur son chemin qui changera définitvement sa vie. Mais qui seront ces ninja ("ces ninjas?")?

Allez, bonne soirée minna-san!

- Sunawan'


	11. Argile contre Acier

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Voici le chapitre 11, mon deuxième chapitre comportant un autre combat (peut-être!) tragique. Dans ce chapitre, vous comprendrez aussi la raison de certains avertissements dans le résumé de mon histoire.

J'ai perdu un peu de mon avance, puisque je rame actuellement sur le chapitre 14. Pourquoi, parce qu'il est riche en émotion et que j'ai envie de faire en sorte que les personnages impliqués (qui commencent par des S pour l'indice) aient des réaction plausibles et ne chavirent pas complètement dans l'OOC et Kami seul sait à quel point c'est dûr! Enfin, vous comprendrez le temps venu.

Merci à toutes et à tous d'avoir lu cette fiction et de l'avoir commentée. Vous n'imaginez même pas le poids que vous avez eu dans le développement de cette fiction. Par ailleurs, je ne me suis pas encore décidé de la marche à suivre dans le futur. Car on approche doucement mais sûrement de la fin de la première partie de l'histoire. Il y aura une ellipse temporelle à la suite du chapitre de fin (qui devrait vraisemblablement être le chapitre 18-20). Il y aura bien sûr un séquelle soit sous un autre titre, soit dans la continuation de cette histoire.

En ce qui concerne le Sasunarusasu, il n'interviendra que dans la deuxième partie, après l'ellipse temporelle mais il aura lieu, parce que j'ai envie d'en écrire, _datte-bayo._

Bonne lecture,

* * *

CHAPITRE 11 – Argile contre Acier

* * *

Gai, Lee et Tenten, eux aussi, courraient depuis plusieurs jours sans le moindre signe d'Iruka aux alentours. Ils avaient déjà quitté le pays du Feu et se demandaient depuis un certain temps s'ils devaient faire marche arrière. Après tout, les chances de retrouver Iruka dans un pays étranger où l'on pouvait se faire interpeler sans visa à la moindre rencontre étaient relativement faibles.

Ils avaient donc décidé de passer la nuit sur les berges d'une rivière à la frontière du Pays du Feu. Après avoir allumé et feu, Gai et Lee avaient décidé de relaxer leurs muscles en faisant une série de 250 abdominaux, suivie d'une série de 300 pompes et d'une course de 15km, laissant à Tenten le boin soin de cuisiner.

La situation qui pouvait facilement paraître sexiste ne l'était en fait pas car avant de se mettre aux fourneaux et de faire la popotte, il fallait bien chasser le repas et Tenten était une as dans ce domaine. Elle avait fait ses preuves à maintes reprises, ayant même réussi à abattre un vautour dans un désert ou une sorte de petite panthère des neiges au Pays éponyme. Même dans les contrées les plus reculées et hostiles, le moindre morceau de viande sur patte ne faisait pas le poids face à la kunoichi. D'ailleurs, elle laissait bien volontiers sa place devant la marmite à Neji.

Seulement, depuis que ce dernier était passé jounin juste avant le retour, même bref, de Naruto, elle avait perdu la seule autre personne du groupe à ne pas être totalement fêlée. Neji n'était certes pas le plus causant et agréable de tous, mais au moins il parlait normalement, sans larmes de crocodile, sans sourires aveuglants et sans décors représentant un coucher de soleil sortant de nulle part.

Elle avait beau adorer son coéquipier et son senseï (en privé uniquement), la disparation du Hyûga dans l'équipe lui laissait une sorte de manque. Elle soupira en pensant que ce n'était que le début et que bientôt, cette équipe ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Son esprit aiguisé la ramena un instant à la réalité, le temps d'empaler à l'aide d'un kunai, une oie sauvage.

Satisfaite à la fois de sa prise en un seule coup et du coup fatal ayant, avec un minimum d'impact, réussi à défaire le gibier, elle s'autorisa un sourire. Elle voyait déjà la mine réjouie de ses deux compères. De toute façon, peu importe ce qu'elle ramenait, tant que c'était cuisiné en curry et que c'était en grande quantité, cela suffisait à les repaître et les ravir. Elle recevait alors une bonne tonne d'éloges diverses et variés, allant de ses capacités hors norme de chasseuse, en passant par sa jeunesse fabuleuse jusqu'à ses talents incomparables de maîtresse de maison. Elle ne comptait plus les « Il aura de la chance, le mari pour lequel tu mettras en pratique ta sublimissime jeunesse, Tenten! » qu'elle avait tant entendu de la part des deux coupes au bol sur pattes.

Cela la faisait sourire intérieurement car depuis moins d'un an, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne souhaite pas mettre ses talents au service d'un « celui » mais d'une « celle ». Elle avait découvert ça de manière relativement simple et claire, sa défloraison. Elle la devait d'ailleurs à l'un de ses coéquipiers ou plutôt à son ancien coéquipier désormais jounin.

En effet, les deux avaient fini par se mettre ensemble. Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Cela avait semblé évident pour tout le monde. Depuis son affectation à l'équipe quatre ans auparavant, elle était devenue petit à petit la seule à obtenir un semblant de conversation avec le détenteur du byakougan. Et puis, tout le monde l'y avait plus ou moins poussé. Alors, elle avait tenté le coup. C'était elle qui lui avait demandé s'il envisagerait qu'ils « approfondissent leur relation », comme il lui avait répondu, ébêté (et Kami seul sait si le visage du Hyuuga valait son pesant d'or à ce moment là!), lorsqu'elle-même avait formulé cela de façon simplissime, à savoir « Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on sorte ensemble? ». Tenten n'était pas du genre à aimer faire compliqué. Quand elle désirait quelque chose, elle le demandait et si cela ne se faisait pas, elle passait à la suite. Aussi simplement que ça.

En bref, la relation Neji-Tenten n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. En fait, après leur premier et seul rapport sexuel, qui fut une expérience mortifiante à l'époque et comique avec le recul, ils se rendirent mutuellement compte qu'un; ils n'avaient pas d'attirance l'un pour l'autre (comme l'avait si bien signalé Neji-chan qui s'était montré très paresseux et finalement très capricieux), et n'avaient par dessus le marché pas d'attirance pour le sexe opposé. Tenten frissonait rien qu'un pensant à Neji-chan qui même au repos ne lui avait inspiré rien de bien excitant. Au fond, c'était une masse de chair pas très esthétique qui gonflait et se dégonflait. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas non plus beaucoup d'expérience en la matière l'un comme l'autre. C'était bien le principe de la "première fois". Alors, ils avaient plus ou moins sauté les étapes préliminaires pour passer à la grande et effrayante expérience de la pénétration que connaissent tous les ados. Ce fut à partir de là que Neji-chan se fit encore plus petit et discret qu'il n'était jusqu'alors. En y repensant, elle s'était retrouvée relativement surprise par la taille de l'engin, et plutôt contente car au moins se disait-elle, elle n'aurait pas à marcher en canard pendant une semaine, ce qui,se disait-elle, devait être très pratique pendant une mission d'assassinat! Au bout de secondes longues paraissant une éternité, ils avaient finalement réussi à l'aide de caresses et de beaucoup de volonté à s'imbriquer l'un dans l'autre et là Tenten avait remercié Kami d'avoir donné une fierté à l'Hyuuga à la hauteur de la petitesse de son engin car elle avait cru être littéralement percée en deux. Comment un acte aussi banal pouvait faire aussi mal? Elle apprit ensuite que c'était tout simplement par manque de lubrification. En effet, découvrant peu après qu'elle n'avait pas d'attirance pour les hommes, elle n'avait pas généré suffisament de sécrétion pour pouvoir faciliter l' « imbrication » comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, et rajoutez à cela le côté « première fois » et vous comprenez facilement le pourquoi du mal.

Ils avaient décidé, mortifiés de mettre un terme dès le lendemain à leur « approfondissement de relation » et Neji avait été nommé jounin deux semaines après. Ils s'étaient évités alors pendant presque deux mois avant de s'avouer clairement pour Tenten et à demi-mot pour Neji, leurs préférences sexuelles respectives. Cette révélation là passée, ils avaient finalement transformé l'essai d'approfondissement, mais pas comme ils le pensaient à l'époque. En effet, ce secret les avait rapproché, faisant d'eux des sortes de confidents l'un pour l'autre, et Tenten avait découvert l'envers du faciès glacial du Hyuuga. Au fond, cette situation n'avait été que bénéfique. Elle se découvrait elle-même et gagnait un ami pour la vie.

Cela n'arrangeait évidemment pas son impression de solitude, qu'elle détestait par dessus tout, en ce moment, abattant une deuxième oie sauvage, plus grasse cette fois-ci. Bon, plus qu'une, et elle serait capable de rassasier son monde.

Son autre coéquipier Lee avait aussi changé. Pas en apparence, bien sûr! Il restait et resterait toute sa vie cette boule d'énergie et de passion, déterminée mais pas toujours très fût-fût... Et pourtant, il avait connu des bas récemment. Son petit coeur bien caché sous sa joie de vivre et sa jeunesse resplendissante en avait pris un sérieux coup.

C'était de notoriété publique, le jeune homme en avait toujours pincé pour la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Et elle avait même fini par lui montrer plus d'intérêt, accepter ses compliments déjantés, ses bouquets de fleur abondants et autres cadeaux romantiquement ridicules. Certes, cela n'avait pas encore suffit à ce que la rosée accepte un rendez-vous galant, mais Lee marchait par étapes. Aujourd'hui elle acceptait les cadeaux, demain, elle l'accepterai comme petit ami et après-demain, elle deviendrai son alter-ego et lui le sien. Au fond, Lee et Tenten se ressemblaient en cela. Ils aimaient les choses simples. Or, quand le coeur se mêlait de la partie, tout pouvait devenir vite compliqué à souhait.

Elle avait vu des changements de comportement, même minimes, apparaître chez « Gros sourcil » comme le blond fugitif l'appelait. En société, c'était le même bougre mais parfois, lorsqu'il était seul avec elle et que Gai ronflait comme un camion neuf près du foyer, il se confiait. Il lui avait dit à quel point il avait pu être triste d'apprendre qu'il avait échoué dans la bataille au coeur de Sakura. Il l'avait formulé ainsi, mais Tenten savait qu'il avait bien plus mal d'avoir perdu Sakura que la bataille menant à son annulaire.

Il avait aussi compris le choix de Naruto et lui avait confié qu'il avait même songé une fois à suivre son exemple mais pour aller où? Un deuxième point commun entre les deux jeunes gens étaient qu'ils n'avaient pas de famille au sens littéral du terme, pas de parents pour faire simple. Lee avait vécu son enfance dans l'orphelinat publique des ninjas de Konoha alors que Tenten avait été recueillie par une grand-tante, tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit après le décès de sa famille dans le combat du village contre Kyuubi. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus, et se contentait des récits souvent soporifiques et très partiels de sa grand-tante.

Toujours était-il que ce jour-là, Lee s'était pris une sacrée gifle de la part de Tenten qui l'avait prévenu en grognant « N'y songes même pas! », se référant à la fugue du jinchuuriki. Au fond, Tenten n'avait jamais été très proche des neufs Rookies. Elle avait toujours gardée des contacts avec des gens de sa promotion de genin à elle, un an antérieure à celle de Naruto et compagnie. Lee avait pleuré ce soir, et pleuré de vrais larmes et elle avait eu l'espace d'un instant une envie de balancer une tornade d'arme sur le complexe Uchiwa. Lee avait repris ses esprits peu après et avait même participé à la cérémonie de mariage même s'il avait pretexté un besoin de défouler son corps pendant le vin d'honneur.

Depuis, il ne parlait quasiment plus de Sakura, en tout cas plus à elle et il s'était à nouveau concentré sur une autre de ses faiblesses : le ninjutsu. Son nouvel objectif était d'arriver à produire une flamme quelconque depuis qu'il avait découvert son élément naturel ascendant. Pour l'instant, tout cela se révélait sans succès, mais Tenten était sûre et certaine que si quelqu'un pouvait y arriver à coup d'entraînement, de volonté et d' épuisement, c'était bien Rock Lee!

La troisième oie sauvage se dévoila à l'horizon. Elle avait l'air particulièrement grasse car à plus de cinquante mètre, Tenten pouvait la distinguer clairement. Le kunai partit immédiatement et elle s'avança tranquillement pour aller chercher sa prise.

Elle s'arrêta en plein chemin, voyant la fameuse oie exploser littéralement. Etonnée, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas envoyé par erreur un kunai explosif. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de vérifier qu'elle subit une attaque de volatile blancs explosant autour d'elle.

Une voix de ténor grogna :

_ Alors comme ça, on détruit l'art des autres, hein?

Elle vit une femme approcher, ou était-ce un homme? Elle n'en savait rien mais une natte blonde se révélait à ses yeux. Tenten se mit immédiatement sur la défensive, attrapant l'un de ses rouleaux. La personne qui devait être à peine plus grande qu'elle, s'avança jusqu'à se tenir à moins d'une vingtaine de pas, la main fourrée dans une poche, seul membre visible à part le visage de la personne, qui portait une longue cape noire ornée de nuages rouges.

_Merde...un travesti blond :Deidara,une cape noire et rouge : l'Akatsuki...Kuso_, maugréa intérieurement la brune, sentant une goutte de sueur perler sur son front.

_ Je vais te montrer moi, ce que c'est qu'une vraie destruction! Lança le blond content de son effet.

Immédiatement après ces paroles, une bonne quinzaine d'oiseaux se précipitèrent sur la kunoichi de la feuille qui déroula aussi vite que l'éclair son rouleau qui vint l'entourer en un cyclone qui l'emmena en son oeil loin du sol. Une volée d'arme en tout genre se dirigèrent à l'aveuglette vers les volatiles qui, lorsqu'ils entraient en contact à un projectile, explosaient. Très vite, les quinze explosifs furent désamorcés mais la fumée provoquée par ces actions entravait le champs de vision de Tenten qui dut à nouveau se mettre en garde. Elle chercha à réfléchir et rassembler les informations qu'elle connaissait sur l'individu. Du peu qu'elle savait, il utilisait une sorte d'argile pour fabriquer toute une gamme d'explosif en tout genre grâce à des bouches présentes sur ses mains. Par conséquent, pour abattre l'homme, il faudrait qu'elle vise à couper sec les avants bras de l'homme. Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions quand elle aperçut trop tard une colonie de fourmi blanche faire son apparition près d'elle. A peine eut-elle le temps de protéger son visage qui la dite colonie explosa, propulsant la kunoichi dont la tunique blanche n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir à plus d'une vingtaine de mètre.

Se relevant, elle cracha du sang et attrapa un nouveau rouleau. Elle savait que seule, elle ne ferait pas le poids longtemps face à l'homme. Il lui fallait appeler Lee et Gai. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle pensa au bracelet. Elle allait le craquer quand elle entendit une gros boum au loin du côté où s'entrainait Lee et Gai. Sans se poser plus de question que celà, elle se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'endroit d'où la détonation provenait, sous une pluie d'oiseaux explosifs. Elle aperçut Deidara sur une sorte de gigantesque alouette, s'amusant avec elle comme on peut s'amuser à brûler les fourmis avec une loupe.

Elle savait qu'un seul coup suffirait à la mettre K.O. Mais manifestement, le blond était d'humeur joueuse. Le sourire en coin qu'il arborait renforçait cette théorie.

Elle ne tarda pas à arriver à l'endroit où l'explosion avait eu lieu et son coeur manqua un battement. Sur un périmètre d'un dizaine de mètre, la forêt et ses teintes de vert et de brun, n'était plus que cendre noire. Mais son coeur faillit vraiment lâché quand elle aperçut à ses pieds un bras carbonisé ou le spandex autrefois vert s'était mêlé à la chair brûlée.

L'odeur et la vue étaient insupportables mais elle n'eut pas de répit car déjà le blond tournoyait au dessus de sa tête, lâchant une multitude d'araignée dans les environs. Il s'exprima, plutôt énervé tout en étant relativement songeur:

_ Il semblerait que j'ai de la concurrence, on dirait. J'avoue que c'était efficace mais quel manque d'esthétisme, hein!

Tenten invoqua une sorte de hallebarde et profita d'une ouverture, pour s'en servir comme une perche la propulsant dans les airs. Elle penserait à ce qui venait de se passer au sol plus tard. Empoignant une poignée de shuriken, elle les envoya en trois volées successives vers l'oiseau portant le membre de l'Akatsuki.

Ce dernier, prit en défaut dans ses rêves diurnes, dû manoeuver son oiseau géant pour éviter, au dernier moment pour certains, les shuriken lui étant destiné. Son oiseau n'eut malheusement pas cette chance, et dans une déflagration immense propulsa les deux ninja dans les airs au sol à une bonne cinquantaine de mètre l'un de l'autre.

Tenten s'agenouilla grimaçant et crachant du sang à nouveau. Elle se tourna et finit par vomir ses rations nutritives avalées à la va vite auparavant. L'odeur de souffre, la cendre prit dans sa gorge et l'odeur de ses chairs brûlées mélangées à la sensation douloureuse que provoquaient celles-ci commençaient à lui faire tourner la tête. De plus, la chute avait été violente et elle avait déjà presque épuisé ses reserves de chakra. Elle le savait, sa faiblesse principale, c'était l'endurance. Et c'était pour cela qu'elle s'entendait si bien avec Lee pendant les combats. Elle réfléchissait quand lui agissait. Elle agissait quand Neji prévoyait une attaque pendant que Lee continuait à fatiguer leurs adversaires. Cependant, sans Neji pour l'aider dans la bonne vision de l'environnements et l'élaboration d'un plan d'attaque, sans Lee pour occuper l'ennemi, grâce à une stamina digne d'un super héros en collant serré et sans Gai, pour l'aider et la soutenir sur le terrain, Tenten commençait sérieusement à se demander non pas si elle pouvait vaincre la personne en face d'elle, mais combien de temps pourrait-elle tenir avant de recevoir des renforts.

Elle revit en pensée le bras carbonisé et ses yeux s'élargirent d'horreur. Etait-ce l'un des bras de Lee ou l'un de Gai? Elle voulait en finir avec le blond qu'elle voyait au loin. Manifestement, lui aussi avait pris l'explosion en pleine face comme l'attestait son visage couvert de suie et sa cape brûlée en certains endroits. Ceci dit, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait encore des réserves, contrairement à elle.

Tenten détourna les yeux du blond pour voir des araignées blanches se rassembler autour d'elle. Cette fois-ci, c'était tout ou rien. Elle ne pourrait pas le battre mais cette dernière attaque allait lui donner quelques minutes de plus pour espérer un miracle. Elle sortit un troisième rouleau, se morda le pouce qu'elle apposa sur le papier au sol. Aussitôt une sorte de carapace en acier l'entoura.

Elle entendit et sentit l'onde de choc des explosifs résonner contre les parois métaliques. Si elle en croyait son instinct, elle ne serait capable de tenir quelques minutes. Il ne restait plus qu'à croire, tenir et espérer.

Les explosions s'arrêtèrent peu de temps après et Tenten se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps. Elle n'était pas du type peureuse, mais là, elle sentait sa fin approcher à grand pas. Une fois le bouclier d'acier forgé levé, elle n'aurait plus qu'à faire sa dernière prière.

Elle entendit soudain le blond s'énerver. Il semblait grogner et répondre à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle eut un soupçon d'espoir se disant que cela devait être Lee ou Gai qui auraient miraculeusement échappés à l'explosion précédente. Ceci dit, ses espoirs furent vite relégués au passé quand elle crut entendre le nom d' « Uchiwa » craché par Deidara.

Elle essaya de tendre l'oreille dans un dernier sursaut de curiosité. Quelques bribes de conversation lui parvinrent mais seulement de la part du blond dont la voix plus aigüe arrivait quelque peu à traverser les parois de son rempart.

_ ...Uchiwa....Je ne suis pas ton toutou...Laisse moi finir mon oeuvre...

Mais rien de tout ça ne faisait sens à son esprit qui déjà s'enlisait loin dans un brouillard épais et dense. Elle sentait son chakra arriver à ses limites. Bientôt elle serait à découvert. Elle ferma les yeux et pria.

Pendant ses paroles internes, elle sentit l'air frais la caresser doucement et attendit la fin. Elle attendit, les yeux clos et attendit. Mais le vent continuait de caresser ses joues et de faire battre les mèches détachées de ses chignons sur son visage. Etait-elle morte?

Elle ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux et vit la lumière du jour. Un miracle? Manifestement, car les sensations la reprirent et elle se sentit soudainement très faible. Elle était épuisée, mais le miracle avait eu lieu. Enfin, elle crut apercevoir une ombre venir vers elle. Elle se serait mise en garde si elle en avait encore eu la force mais elle était à la merci de la personne qui s'approchait de son corps endolori, quelle qu'elle soit.

Heureusement pour elle, elle reconnut, au tout dernier moment, Lee qui avait l'ait complètement terrifié et déboussolé. Elle essaya de lui sourire et fixant ses yeux dans les siens,et vit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle arriva finalement à articuler un:

_ Que s'est-il passé?

Lee, encore sous le choc de son réveil, répondit d'une voix tremblotante:

_ Gai-sensei et moi...entraînement...on a vu Deidara...j'ai tiré sur le bracelet...il s'est précipité vers moi et m'a pris le bracelet des mains...Puis, il m'a envoyé valser au loin...je me suis cogné contre un arbre...et boum...et maintenant...toi...allongée par terre. Que s'est-il passé?

Tenten aurait bien voulu répondre mais ses forces déjà trop solicitées la quittèrent brusquement l'envoyant dans le pays des songes.

* * *

A une petite centaine de mètre de là, deux individus vêtus de noir attendaient leur consoeur qui se tenait derrière un buisson d'épine dans une position à moitié accroupie, se débattant continuellement pouir garder son équilibre précaire dans cette position où elle devait en plus relever sa longue tunique. L'un des deux hommes lança, enervé:

_ Bon, tu'y es, merde! Y'a l'autre timbré qui va encore nous traîter de bon à rien et chercher à nous faire sauter le caisson à l'aide de ses piafs!

_ Oui, oui...J'arrive, grogna la kunoichi en se relevant et rabaissant sa longue cape. Faisant quelques pas, elle s'adressa à ses deux compagnons de voyage d'un ton sec. J'aimerais vous y voir, vous. C'est facile pour vous de pisser dans les bois, mais on a pas tous la chance d'être équipé d'une lance à incendie!

Le troisième homme leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant avant de se remettre en route.

_ Bah, nous attends pas surtout! firent en choeur les deux autres.

_ Si vous arrêtiez de parler et que vous marchiez à la place, rétorqua du tac au tac, le troisième homme sans jamais s'arrêter.

Finalement, après moultes maledictions prononcées à l'égard de ce dernier, les trois se mirent en route pour aperçevoir l'état du champs de bataille dont il savait leur sempaï responsable.

Dans ce paysage quasi-lunaires, ils n'eurent aucun mal à discerner une silhouette accroupie au chevet d'une autre inerte au sol. D'un simple signe de main, le premier des trois fit signe à ses compagnons de se séparer et de rester en arrière pour le couvrir en cas d'attaque. C'est ainsi qu'il se découvrit à la vue du ninja qui lui lança un regard humide et implorant, bredouillant.

_ Aidez-moi. Nous sommes blessés...Y-a-t-il un village dans les environs? Avez-vous...

Il fut coupé par l'homme qui s'approchant de plus en plus près, distingua clairement l'insigne sur l'hitai-ate. Il fit une brève halte avant de faire un signe de tête quasi-invisible. Puis, il s'approcha à nouveau du ninja qui avait l'air complètement perdu et qui le fixait sans craintes apparentes.

_ Qui êtes-vous? Vous pouvez nous aider? continua de demander le ninja dont la coupe lui faisait ressembler à un bolet.

L'homme se stoppa à portée de bras du ninja accroupi et sans crier gare ou montrer une quelconque émotion, porta un coup bref à la nuque de ce dernier, le faisant s'écrouler sur la jeune fille au sol. Il fit ensuite signe à ses compagnons qui le rejoignirent immédiatement.

_ Alors, tu l'as tué? demanda la kunoichi remettant sa longue mèche faciale derrière son oreille.

_ Non, il est inconscient, répondit-il en se baissant cherchant le pouls de l'autre ninja au sol.

_ Et elle? demanda le dernier de la troupe qui portait sur son front une large cicatrice en forme de croissant.

_ Inconsciente, vous avez senti d'autres traces de ninja?

_ Non. Pas de chakra aux environs, répondit la jeune fille, appuyée par un hochement de tête du balafré.

_ Ce sont des ninja de la Feuille, prends-le sur ton dos, je me charge d'elle, fit le chef de la bande à l'autre shinobi du groupe.

_ Pour quoi faire? demanda ébété ce dernier, se grattant le font et traçant sa cicatrice.

_ On ne sait jamais. Mais ils valent peut-être de l'or dans le bingo-book ou au pire, on pourra demander une rançon, répondit calmement ce dernier.

_ Mais, on en a pas parlé à Deidara-sempaï! s'indigna la kunoichi.

_ Tu le vois dans les environs? demanda l'homme accroupi à côté des deux corps inertes.

_ Non...répondit doucement cette dernière en visualisant les alentours.

_ Alors, faites ce que je vous dit et arrêtez de parler. On a de la marche jusqu'au village!

Sur ces paroles, les deux autres ninja capés maugréèrent à nouveau des menaces sur leur camarade mais firent vite comme il leur était demandé.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 11,

Avec ses révélations (l'histoire Neji-Tenten et leurs sexualités respectives), son combat (argile contre acier) et ses mystères. Quel était "l'Uchiwa" dont Deidara parlait? Où vont les trois ninja capés avec Lee et Tenten? Est-ce que Gai a perdu bien plus qu'un bras?

En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant et dans le prochain épisode de _La Feuille et le Colza_ :

Retour à Ebie où Naruto a du faire des choix difficiles pour former sa première équipe, qui seront ces élèves? Et révélations sur le passé et les futurs actions d'un brun dont la vie pourrait vite basculer. Qui est-ce brun?

Allez à plus, dans l'attente de vos nouvelles et de la prochaine parution,

Prenez soin de vous et des votres,

- Sunawan'


	12. Choix, cris, coeurs et corbeaux

Ohayo minna-san, voici le chapitre 12 (eh oui, 12! Mon dieu comme le temps passe!)

J'ai un peu moins de temps donc les parutions seront plus espacées à partir de maintenant (en même temps, il m'aurait vraiment été difficile de continuer ce rythme longtemps!) Ceci-dit, comme contrepartie, vous trouverez des chapitres plus longs (entre 4500 et 7000 mots).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture;

* * *

CHAPITRE 12 – Choix, cris, coeurs et corbeaux.

* * *

Naruto rentrait dans le palais accompagné de Seika-san, son garde avec qui il avait discuté pendant le retour. Le blond, curieux de voir comment un soldat pouvait être formé sans connaissance ninja avait tanné le jeune homme de six ans son aîné pour faire un combat. Mais ce dernier avait répliqué qu'il lui fallait demander à sa hiérarchie, ce que le ninja de la Feuille ne comprenait pas. Avait-il besoin de demander à Tsunade la permission de s'entraîner, lui? Et quand bien même, un petit entraînement ne tuerait personne, enfin normalement! De plus, le blond, depuis son arrivée au Colza n'avait pas eu encore l'occasion de réellement s'entraîner. Il avait tout juste eu l'occasion de légèrement se décrasser, toujours sous l'oeil vigilent de trois gardes du palais.

Cela aussi, le blond ne le comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-on besoin de le faire garder en permanence? Il ne s'était pas gêné pour faire comprendre aux gardes qu'en cas de danger, il pourrait sans problème et mieux qu'eux, se défendre. Mais, à cela, encore une fois, on lui avait répondu que les ordres de protection venaient d'en haut et que par conséquent, ils n'y pouvaient rien. Seulement, sa protection commençait, selon lui, sérieusement à lui faire penser à une surveillance. Peu importe où il se rendait, il avait toujours au moins un garde collé à ses basques. Et dans l'enceinte du palais, ce garde était Seika. Il s'était habitué cependant à la présence de l'homme qui, malgré son calme et son caractère taciturne, était une personne agréable et, sous son armure, douce et gentille, mais avoir une vraie discussion avec lui relevait de l'impossible. Car, dès que Naruto venait à lui demander des détails sur Ebie, le Colza, le daimyo, le palais ou encore sa vie à lui, les réponses se faisaient toujours plus courtes et toujours plus vagues. Mais désormais, le blond n'en doutait plus, cela devait avoir un rapport direct avec les ordres qu'il avait reçus.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, Naruto ne chercha pas à polémiquer ou à faire plier le soldat par son flot de questions, il était exténué et avait envie d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Sa journée avait été riche en émotion, et il n'avait pas particulièrement aimé le rôle de sélectionneur qu'on lui avait attribué à l'académie.

Surtout qu'il n'avait ressenti aucune trace de chakra chez les enfants qu'il avait reçus dans les entretiens individuels. Alors comment était-il sensé choisir qui de Jacques, de Pierre ou de Paul était le plus qualifié pour devenir ninja, si tant est qu'ils pouvaient le devenir?

Il s'était maudit à plus d'une reprise du fait de ne pas avoir prêté plus attention que ça aux classes d'Iruka-senseï quand il était plus jeune. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait peut-être eu plus de facilité à faire son choix parmi tous les aspirants. Il soupira, les yeux soudainement emplis de mélancholie.

Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir prévenu son « quasi-gardien » de son départ et de sa mission. L'homme devait se faire un sang d'encre en ce moment même à Konoha. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Peut-être était-il en train de corriger des copies ou encore en train de gueuler sur des jounin pour leur retard dans les rapports de mission qu'ils devaient rédiger. Il prenait peut-être un de ses longs bains chauds qu'il affectionnait par dessus tout, ce que le blond ne comprenait pas. Quel était l'interêt de mariner pendant deux heures comme un homard dans une marmite? Une douche était bien plus rapide et efficace et laissait plus de temps pour s'entraîner... Ou peut-être était-il en train de dîner chez Ichiraku?

Ce simple nom lui serra le coeur. Certes, il était traité comme un pacha, ici à Ebie et il pouvait manger des ramen à longueur de journée s'il le désirait mais rien ne valait un (ou plutôt dix) bol chez Ichiraku en compagnie de l'homme à la balafre horizontale. Il détacha son bandeau frontal, qu'il prit dans ses mains, le caressant pensif. Ce bandeau qui signifiait tant à ses yeux et qui faisait sa fierté...Il avait mal au coeur, un mal qu'il avait déjà ressenti pendant son périple avec Jiraiya; le mal du pays.

Il fut vite sorti de sa torpeur lorsqu'il entendit un son strident qu'il connaissait maintenant parfaitement et qui soulagea son malaise en un instant.

Passant la porte, il vit en effet, la bonne vieille domestique, Sakura, qui berçait un Niboshi qui jouait les castafiores. Le petit chauve avait toujours un besoin vital de faire savoir qu'il était là. Alors, quand il ne dormait pas, il pleurait, criait, hurlait, gueulait ou gazouillait, bredouillait, faisait des bruits divers et variés avec sa bouche.

Naruto sourit en voyant la nourrice lui tendre l'enfant qui couina immédiatement dans les bras de son père. Oui, ce dernier son, une sorte de couinement de contentement était un bruit qu'il ne faisait que lorsque Naruto le prenait dans ses bras et ceci sans son frère. Un son qui aurait pu aussi bien dire « Papa! » que « Il est à moi et rien qu'à moi! » ou encore « Change-moi, parle-moi, nourris-moi, berce-moi, fais-moi faire mon rot, laisse-moi dormir dans tes bras, etc ».

Oui, Niboshi était bruyant à souhait et la pauvre Sakura, qui renforçait son chignon poivre et sel à l'aide d'une pince, le subissait toute la journée. Elle avait un air tellement fatiguée que Naruto se sentit un peu coupable de la laisser seule dans sa chambre chaque jour.

Avec Seika, Sakura était l'autre membre du palais à qui Naruto pouvait parler et même parfois converser. Mais tout comme le garde, cette femme extrêmement charmante avec son doux visage marqué par les ans et son chignon impecable le matin et complètement en bataille le soir, n'était pas fort bavarde dès que le ninja cherchait à en savoir plus sur elle ou sur le village. Cependant, Naruto lui accordait une confiance totale. Après tout, elle s'occupait parfaitement et avec une patience infinie de sa progéniture et en plus, elle l'avait formé en si peu de temps à être père. Il n'avait en effet pas eu le temps de réellement se préparer à ce changement de statut et s'il ne s'en plaignait pas aujourd'hui, il remerciait le ciel d'être arrivé à temps à Ebie pour trouver de l'aide. Jamais, il n'aurait pu faire face à la situation seul se disait-il.

Une fois son jeu favori avec Niboshi terminé, à savoir le toucher avec un doigt sur son nez, faisant couiner de joie le petit, Naruto s'approcha du berceau dans lequel devait se trouver son autre enfant endormi vu qu'il ne faisait pas de bruit.

Se penchant au dessus des langes, il vit un Heiki parfaitement éveillé qui le dévisagea brièvement avant de tourner son regard vers la fenêtre et de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, l'air de dire « Tu m'ennuies et dis-lui de s'taire à l'autre là! ». Son prénom signifiant calme et indifférence lui convenait à ravir. Naruto était un peu plus perdu avec ce dernier. Il ne criait que pour faire comprendre à ses interlocuteurs que quelque chose n'allait pas et on aurait dit qu'il s'attendait à ce que tout le monde sâche ce qu'il avait à l'avance. En effet, si Heiki se manifestait vocalement, c'était que sa couche était extrêmement remplie ou qu'il était littéralement mort de faim. Il était extrême dans ses gestes, ne faisant rien à moitié.

Naruto passa la main sur le front du brun, jouant avec les petites mèches de cheveux qui défiaient la gravité en se dressant tout azimut. Il n'en revenait pas de la douceur que les cheveux de bébé pouvaient avoir, et il ne se lassait pas de coiffer et recoiffer le petit qui alors faisait une tête d'enterrement mais se calait confortablement et se laissait finalement, bon gré mal gré, faire, jusqu'à ce que son frère ne se rende compte qu'il n'était plus le centre d'attention de son père, comme maintenant, et qu'il se manifeste afin que la Terre entière le reconnaisse et s'occupe de lui.

Naruto finit par s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, berçant légèrement Niboshi et regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre, le soleil donner une couleur dorée au turquoise de la mer.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Ebie était un petit paradis sur Terre. Mais, aujourd'hui, il avait vécu une expérience le troublant dans ce paradis. En effet, il se souvenait parfaitement du comportement et de la haine qu'il avait pu voir chez le professeur et Kenta envers le petit Keitou et sa poule. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de regard pour en avoir fait les frais à maintes reprises pendant toute sa vie à Konoha.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser les gens à traiter le petit campagnard de cette façon? Il n'avait pas un démon à queue en lui, non? Il pouffa de rire en se remémorant la scène avec la poule. Il se demandait ce que dirait Kiba s'il apprenait qu'il avait un élève dresseur de poule ninja! Il se foutrait de sa poire, pour sûr! Mais Naruto était sur que le brun pourrait lui donner tout un tas de conseil et d'astuce. Et puis, il y avait aussi sa soeur, Hana qui était la vétérinaire en chef de Konoha. Elle saurait quoi faire, même avec une poule. Le blondinet se demandait comment une poule même ninja pouvait être léthale, à coup de bec? Un chien, un chat ou loup pouvaient facilement porter des coups mortels à l'aide de leurs crocs ou de leurs griffes. Un aigle pouvait se servir de son envergure et de ses serres acérées mais une poule? Qui aurait peur d'une poule? S'il y avait bien un animal inoffencif sur cette terre, c'était bien la poule, non? Alors, oui, Naruto se demandait comment il pourrait bien aider le petit à se servir de sa poule pour effectuer des techniques. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de beaucoup lui parler.

Après ses entrevues, Naruto avait demandé à voir à nouveau Keitou, histoire de pouvoir discuter un peu avec lui et le rassurer suite au départ précipité et haut en couleur qu'il avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, mais le garde surveillant l'école pendant sa visite lui avait dit que le petit avait quitté la ville pour retourner dans son village. Naruto s'était emporté et avait cherché immédiatement à passer le garde pour faire ce qu'il pensait juste. Après tout, le gamin était reparti bouleversé et humilié de la classe et au vue du comportement des habitants d'Ebie, personne ne viendrait le réconforter. Tout cela l'avait retourné et il voulait agir mais le garde devant lui n'avait pas cédé et avait avec un sourire, que le blond avait voulu immédiatement lui faire ravaler, expliqué qu'il n'y pouvait rien et que les ordres étaient les ordres.

Le ninja de la Feuille s'était alors calmé extérieurement et avait fait l'une des choses pour lequel il était connu; il avait boudé de manière enfantine en maugréant à l'extérieur et fulminé en cherchant comment parvenir à ses fins à l'intérieur. De toute façon, rien ne servait de trop s'énerver, après tout, il n'était pas chez lui et se devait de respecter ce à quoi on l'obligeait. Il ne le faisait pas de bon coeur et avait de plus en plus envie de quitter ce village dans lequel il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et à l'étroit.

Se calmant finalement, Naruto sourit au garde et s'en retourna de là où il venait. Naruto n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, il reverrai bientôt le petit à la poule. Peut-être à Aburagakure même? Cela lui fit d'un coup tout drôle, il allait être témoin et acteur de la naissance d'un village de ninja. Il se demandait comment avait été bâti le village de la Feuille et encore une fois s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été attentif pendant les cours d'histoire d'Iruka-senseï. De toute façon, il allait faire l'expérience de lui-même bientôt, et cela remplaçait toutes les connaissances qu'il aurait pu rassembler dans les livres et les cours de le l'académie de Konohagakure.

Aujourd'hui, il avait fini par choisir, en plus de Keitou, quatre autres aspirants. Il était peu fier de son choix qu'il avait fait essentiellement sur un feeling puisqu'il n'avait au fond que peu d' informations à sa disposition pour savoir si les enfants qu'il avait rencontrés deviendraient de bons ninja ou pas. C'était principalement une seule et unique question qui avait déterminé son choix, une question dont la réponse avait tellement varié d'un élève à un autre que l'on pouvait se demander s'ils répondaient à la même question au départ.

Cette question, c'était « Quel est ton rêve le plus cher? ».

Il en avait eu de nombreuses réponses différentes; de gagner beaucoup d'argent et acheter une grosse maison,en passant par être un grand docteur, un marin prolifique ou encore se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Mais toutes ces réponses n'avaient rien à faire avec le fait d'être ninja. Alors, il avait sélectionné ceux dont le rêve semblait le plus coincider avec la vie de shinobi ou de kunoichi.

Le premier élève choisi n'était autre que le neveu du daimyo lui-même, Kusabana Yûdai. Cet enfant de dix ans, coiffé à la manière de son oncle et son grand-père (Kenta), avait répondu avec assurance « Je veux faire honneur au prénom qui m'a été attribué à ma naissance et devenir un héros pour mes concitoyens d'Ebie. » De plus, Naruto se voyait mal refuser de prendre un charge un membre de la famille royale du Colza même si on lui avait librement laissé le choix.

La deuxième kunoichi avait été un petit coup de coeur. En effet, son petit côté frêle lui avait immédiatemment rappelé Hinata. Elle portait ses cheveux blonds en nattes et avait une furieuse tendance à rougir et jouer avec ses doigts quand elle parlait. A la question, elle avait répondu honnêtement « Je ne sais pas...J'ai envie de faire montrer ...que...je peux être forte et protéger ceux que j'aime et qui m'aime, enfin je crois... » Elle avait fini sa phrase en regardant vers le sol, attendant manifestement à ce que l'on se moque d'elle. Mais Naruto avait immédiatement répondu avec un grand sourire et lui avait demandé à nouveau son nom; Joukamachi Aoi.

La troisième, ayant passé son test, était une jeune fille dont le caractère bien trempé l'avait à première vue surpris. Elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle voulait et tout son corps respirait l'autorité et l'assurance. D'après ce qu'avait compris Naruto, elle était l'aînée d'un famille de huits enfants et à la question, elle avait tout simplement répondu que s'occuper de ses frères et soeurs l'avait amené à faire face à beaucoup de situations et qu'elle serait certainement l'une des mieux placées en ce qui concernait le maintien de son calme et de son sang-froid en toute situation. La réponse avait étonné Naruto puisqu'elle n'avait finalement pas du tout répondu à la question posée. Il s'était empressé de la reposer mais n'avait pas obtenu de réponse plus concordante. La jeune fille, plutôt grande pour son âge, avait gardé le même visage dûr mais pas froid, pendant toute l'entrevue. Naruto s'était demandé alors pourquoi elle avait voulu quitter le village, sa famille pour devenir ninja, et eut la réponse qu'il souhaitait, peut-être que c'était justement pour ça qu'elle voulait être ninja, pour s'en aller du village et de sa famille et faire quelque chose par elle même, être reconnue comme un être singulier et pas la première d'une série de huit. De plus, c'était la seule élève de la classe à ne pas avoir les cheveux blonds mais une couleur s'approchant du châtain, même très clair. Car, tous les élèves de la classe étaient à l'image des habitants d'Ebie, étrangement ressemblants! Après son départ, il avait entouré le nom de la jeune fille qui devait, à son grand désaroi, quasiment faire sa taille; Akibito Noriko

Et enfin le dernier dont le simple nom de famille l'avait sélectionné d'office, Hatake Komugi. Naruto avait hâte de former le neveu, cousin, enfin le quelque chose de Kakashi-senseï. C'était bizarre mais cela lui semblait être dans l'ordre des choses. Il se disait que c'était une façon de remercier celui qui l'avait formé de son enseignement et qui sait, peut-être que ce Komugi formerait Heiki ou Niboshi un jour comme s'il s'agirait là d'une tradition ou d'une coutume. Peut-être que cela était d'ailleurs déjà arrivé dans le passé et qu'un de ses ancêtres avait ou avait été formé par un Hatake, qui savait?

Il avait donc fini par faire son choix et devait les retrouver dès le lendemain pour le voyage vers Aburagakure et sa prochaine mission, être le meilleur des senseï possibles et c'était pas gagné!

Niboshi, quant à lui, finit par émettre un baillement et gesticula pour se placer plus confortablement dans les bras de son père. Naruto reporta son regard vers le petit, traçant des yeux les cicatrices sur les joues de ses enfants. Ces balafres ne lui indiquaient rien de bon pour l'avenir, car elles indiquaient clairement leurs origines : Kyuubi!

Naruto, loin d'être idiot, savait que Kyuubi était derrière tout ça mais il avait en fait très peur d'être confirmé dans ses soupçons. Qui pouvait savoir quel était le véritable rôle du démon renard dans la conception de ses petits? Et ce qui lui faisait encore plus peur, en quoi Kyuubi avait-il influencé ses enfants? Est-ce que Niboshi et Heiki étaient porteur de ce démon eux aussi? Tout cela terrifiait le blond qui chassa ces pensées de son esprit à l'aide de coups de tête dans le vide. De toute façon, il le saurait bien assez tôt. Kyuubi qui depuis son « accident interne » était plus que calme finirait bien par rentrer en contact avec lui d'une manière ou d'une autre et alors, il pourrait lui demander des comptes.

Le blond reporta une dernière fois son regard sur la mer, profitant de la vue qu'il n'aurait plus le lendemain. Mais très vite, son côté hyperactif reprit le dessus et il posa Niboshi dans son berceau avant d'aller chercher à la cuisine une bonne tonne et demie de ramen, profitant une dernière fois de la cuisine du si bon chef privé du palais.

* * *

Cela faisait une bonne semaine que Sai avait laissé Naruto et sa progéniture au palais du pays du Colza. Il survolait actuellement à pleine vitesse les différents pays vers celui du Feu sur le dos de son aigle fait d'encre et de chakra. En une semaine, il avait déjà parcouru une distance relativement étendue vers l'Est et ses grands pays. D'après le dernier village qu'il avait survolé, il estimait avoir parcouru à peu près un tiers du trajet. Cependant, ses reserves de chakra le laissaient supposer qu'il devrait parcourir bientôt la distance de manière plus conventielle avec les attributs physiques que Kami lui avait donnés, et par conséquent mettre plus de temps à revenir à Konoha. Il lui faudrait d'après ses estimations encore deux bons mois à pied pour entrapercevoir les frontières ouest de son pays natal.

Il n'était au fond pas spécialement pressé de retourner dans la cité de la Feuille mais il avait un rapport à faire. Un rapport qui, il le savait, lui causerait des problèmes au sein de la Racine et notamment avec son chef, Danzou.

Il n'avait pas suivi Naruto par hasard évidemment et son ordre de mission avait été des plus clair et précis: supprimer le jinchuuriki.

Il se souvint que pour la première fois de sa carrière de ninja, il avait eu l'envie de refuser une mission que lui confiait son mentor. Il avait même essayé de formuler son refus, mais avait été clairement remis à sa place par ce dernier. Sai était le nom d'une arme, et ce nom lui avait été attribué pour une raison, il n'était qu'une arme. Et une arme n'était pas censée exprimer son opinion sur ce qu'on lui demandait de faire mais simplement de le faire.

Sai ne connaissait pas grand chose de son passé. En réalité, il ne souvenait d'absolument rien avant ses six ans et son souvenir le plus lointain remontait à sa première rencontre avec le chef du service de l'ANBU de l'époque, à savoir Danzou. L'homme lui avait tout de suite fait peur, il était d'un calme surhumain et semblait calculer le moindre de ses gestes et de ses mots. Le petit garçon d'à peine six ans avait été très vite placé dans un service de formation de ninja très spécial et secret, nommé la Racine. Il y avait appris à se battre, à réfléchir et planifier, à éviter les situations dangereuses, à tuer de sang-froid, à suivre les ordres et à ne pas se laisser envahir par les émotions.

Le programme qu'il avait suivi était d'une rudesse telle que très vite, il avait perdu la notion d'émotion et lorsque son compagnon d'arme avait perdu la vie, la dernière partie émotive restante de son être s'était envolée pour toujours.

Enfin ce qu'il croyait car la mission qu'il avait reçue le jour de ses seize ans avait chamboulé toute son éducation et détruit son avenir tout tracé, à savoir « tuer jusqu'à être tué ». Oui, Danzou lui avait confié une double mission ce jour-là; éliminer Uchiwa Sasuke et s'intégrer à l'équipe du jinchuuriki contenant Kyuubi et lui faire un rapport hebdomadaire des événements le concernant. Il se souvint qu'il avait été ravi de cette mission dans un premier temps. Après tout il ne s'agissait que d'un assassinat et d'une mission d'information. Rien de bien sorcier pour ce jeune homme qui avait déjà connu des massacres et des trahisons qui auraient rendus fou la plupart des ninja issus du circuit traditionnel de la Feuille.

Mais lui, avait toujours su faire face à toutes sortes de situation. Il avait appris à être une arme et une arme ne réfléchissait que dans un seul but, tuer et survivre. Alors peu importait la mission, il se devait de la réussir parce que c'était son rôle tout simplement.

Seulement, tout avait été chamboulé dans sa vie à partir de ce moment là. Il avait rencontré Naruto et ce jeune ninja dont il ne savait à la base rien du tout, si ce n'était le fait qu'il portait en son sein un démon capable de réduire le village en cendre en quelques heures à peine. Pourtant ce ninja, par ses mimiques, ses bêtises, son caractère ennuyant et bruyant, son besoin de protéger les autres et sa relation avec le traître qu'il devait tuer avait réussi à éveiller en lui l'envie de peut-être ne pas être seulement une arme mais de comprendre enfin ce qui se passait autour de lui, de pouvoir choisir de faire et pas seulement de subir les faits.

Il avait aussi connu alors son premier échec et n'avait pas réussi à assassiner l'Uchiwa. Il se souvenait encore de la colère qu'il avait déclenchée chez le chef de la Racine. Ce dernier, d'habitude si calme et posé, s'était brusquement emporté et l'avait giflé. Il s'en souvenait encore car en tant que ninja, il en avait reçu des coups; des coups de poing, de pied, de tête et autres...Mais jamais, depuis qu'il avait pleuré à la mort de son compagnon, enfant, jamais il n'avait reçu de claque.

Il s'était immédiatement excusé auprès de son mentor et avait promis que plus jamais il ne laisserait parler ses émotions au détriment d'une mission. Car, c'était la curiosité du lien qui unissait Naruto au traître qui avait tenté de le tuer sous ses yeux qui l'avait empêché sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi de tuer Sasuke. Certes, ce dernier était très fort mais Sai pouvait l'être aussi et ils ne s'étaient même pas battus ensemble, enfin pas réellement.

Suite à cet événement, Sai avait été mis plus ou moins au ban des missions les plus importantes de la Racine, de manière à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'un échec n'était pas tolérable. Seulement, en faisant cela, Danzou avait commis une erreur de tactique, laissant son jeune prodige se lier d'amitié à nouveau avec quelqu'un. Mais, cela, il ne le comprit que trop tard.

C'était pourquoi il lui avait confié la mission d'assassiner Naruto alors que ce dernier était loin de Konoha et de la protection de sa rivale, Tsunade. Ce serait le combat son protégé à elle contre protégé à lui, et il avait bien fait comprendre à Sai que s'il ne tolérait plus d'échec.

Sai avait alors compris que son maître lui avait clairement rappelé à son destin. Tuer ou être tué.

C'était donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'il avait pris en chasse le jinchuuriki qui l'intriguait tant. Celui qui lui avait redonné l'envie d'être et pas seulement de servir. Celui à cause duquel il avait dévoré livre sur livre pour devenir un être ressentant. Et c'était ce même être à qui il devait ôter la vie présent.

Alors il l'avait tracé et suivi jusque dans cette clairière il y avait une semaine de cela. Et il s'était préparé mentalement à toute éventualité se répétant continuellement juste avant d'apparaître devant le corps affaibli du blond : « tuer et ou être tué ».

Seulement, comme à son habitude, le blond avait réussi à changer la donne de la manière la plus imprévisible qui soit et il s'était retrouvé à se battre contre un ninja à peine plus fort qu'un simple genin avant de malgré lui, l'accoucher, rien que ça!

Son esprit avait alors tout simplement bugué. Comment aurait-il pu alors le tuer qu'il gisait inconscient avec deux êtres braillant près de lui? Il avait prévu moultes scénarii mais pas celui-là. Qui aurait pu prévoir une telle issue?

Après ce qui lui avait paru être une éternité, il avait fini par faire un choix, bien qu'il avait eu l'impression étrange de ne pas l'avoir vraiment et il avait non seulement échoué dans sa mission mais en plus sciemment désobéi à l'homme qui l'avait formé depuis sa jeunesse.

Il s'était rendu au pays du Colza, y avait déposé le blond et inventé une histoire qui lui semblait tenir la route. Il s'était rendu dans la chambre où dormait paisiblement le blond, avait écrit sa lettre et était reparti aussitôt.

Tout avait été fait comme par automatisme jusqu'à ce soir où il devait s'arrêter faute de chakra suffisant pour maintenir son oiseau d'encre dans de bonnes conditions.

Il avait attéri dans une clairière et après avoir mangé l'une de ses dernières rations nutritives destinées aux ninja en mission, Sai s'était posé contre un arbre, sortant un calepin et laissant son esprit s'évader au gré de la mine et des tracés de son fusain.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Ou partait-il comme ça? Allait-il rentré à Konoha et faire face à Danzou? Cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait certainement pas qu'une seule petite claque. Il l'avait déçu, il le savait et cela dans tous les sens du terme. Car non seulement, il ne s'était pas montré à la hauteur de ses attentes mais il l'avait aussi trahi en emmenant en lieu sûr celui qu'il considérait comme la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Au fond de lui, il était certain d'avoir fait le bon choix et avait même voulu rester avec lui au Colza. Quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir le réconfortait quand il était en présence du blond. Ses sourires, ses conversations tenant parfois plus du monologue que d'autres choses, ses maladresses, ses coups de coeur, de joie, de peine et ses colères quand il lui rappelait la taille de son pénis. Il ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs la relation qu'entretenait les hommes avec cette partie de leurs corps. Il en avait un mais ne ressentait absolument pas le besoin de s'énerver ou de rougir embarrassé quand on lui en parlait, bien qu'en réfléchissant, on ne lui en avait jamais vraiment parlé depuis son compagnon d'antan et le plus drôle, c'est qu'il suffisait de dire que celui-ci était petit ou fin pour mettre leurs propriétaires dans tous leurs états! Toujours était-il que le blond, rien que par sa présence, réussissait le miracle qui était de lui faire ressentir le besoin d'exister. Au début, il en avait eu peur. Car dès qu'il portait son regard sur lui, Sai sentait son coeur s'accélerer bêtement et sa cage thoracique se comprimer. Il avait cherché des réponses dans un grand nombre d'ouvrages scientifiques ou para-scientifiques mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait beau eu regarder dans de nombreux parchemins expliquant les jutsu et leurs effets mais à nouveau,il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi le blond lui faisait cet effet. Et quand il l'avait laissé au Colza, il eut l'impression que son coeur allait littéralement explosé tant il battait vite. Le blond l'intriguait de par son lien avec Sasuke mais aujourd'hui il l'intriguait encore plus par tout ce phénomène cardiaque étrange qui ne se produisait qu'en sa présence.

Mais il avait du partir, qu'aurait-il fait là-bas? Ce n'était pas à lui qu'on avait confié cette mission, alors pourquoi serait-il resté?

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans ses pensées, regardant ce que son inconscient avait poussé ses doigt à tracer sur la feuille. Et ce fut sans surprise qu'il vit une sorte de tourbillon noir hypnotisant ressortir du blanc de son calepin. Finalement, le symbole qui tronait sur la veste orange de Naruto définissait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait de lui à présent, absolument hypnotisant.

Il sourit, seul contre son arbre et au bout d'un instant déposa son calepin pour aller chercher son sac de couchage à deux pas de là. Il fut surpris de voir un oiseau noir sur ce dernier. Qu'est-ce qu'un corbeau venait faire sur son sac de couchage?

* * *

Mini-lexique :

Kusabana : Plante à fleur / Yûdai – Yuudai : Grand Héros

Joukumachi : Faubourg / Aoi : Bleu, ciel (métaphoriquement)

Akibito : Marchand / Noriko : Enfant de la loi, enfant de la cérémonie.

Hatake : Champs / Kumogi : Blé, orge.

Seika : Eté pur (nom normalement féminin, petite bourde de ma part...)

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 12 et le grand retour de Sai!

Je n'ai pas trop développé les différents élèves de Naruto, ils le seront par la suite, rassurez-vous.

Dans le prochain chapitre de _la Feuille et le Colza, _

Le mot principal sera "Découvertes". Ainsi nous découvrirons enfin le cadavre du placard, et certains personnages feront des découvertes sur leur présent et leur passé qui changeront à coup sûr leur futur. Tout ça et bien d'autres choses encore vous attendent, alors prenez patience!

A plus

- Sunawan'


	13. Oiseaux de malheur

Ohayo,

Quelques journées se sont écoulées depuis ma dernière parution mais voici enfin le chapitre 13. Pourquoi enfin? Parce que je l'ai travaillé et retravaillé et qu'il est gigantesque : presque 8000 mots au final alors qu'à la base il n'en comptait que 3500! Bref, ce chapitre marque véritablement le début de la fin! Enfin de la fin du premier arc. Pour tout ceux qui se posaient moultes questions sur mon intrigue, vous allez enfin pouvoir obtenir des réponses (pas toutes quand même!). Faites-moi savoir si vous vous attendiez, dans vos supposition, à ce qui va suivre.

Ah oui, j'oublie toujours de le noter mais je ne possède en rien Naruto et je ne chercher en aucun cas à m'enrichir avec cette histoire. Voilà, c'est fait!

Dans ce chapitre et dans le prochain, Konoha sera prioritaire mais Naruto réapparaîtra peu après. Allez, sur ce,

Bonne lecture,

* * *

CHAPITRE 13 – Oiseaux de malheur!

* * *

Kakashi, Genma, Raidou et Shizune avaient déjà passé la frontière du pays du Feu depuis deux bonnes journées. Comme tous les autres groupes partis à la recherche d'Iruka, ils commençaient eux aussi à fatiguer, non pas physiquement car leur entraînement de ninja les maintenait dans une forme olympique, mais mentalement.

Il fallait dire que, désormais, ils en étaient sûrs; c'étaient bien eux qui étaient sur la bonne piste. Pakkun était affirmatif sur ce point, ils se rapprochaient à grand pas du chuunin fugitif. Seulement, plus ils s'en approchaient, et plus ils s' approchaient du village caché de l'Herbe: Kusagakure.

Or, les relations entre ce village et le village de Konoha n'étaient pas des plus bonnes depuis l'examen des chuunin il y avait presque quatre ans de cela. En effet, durant cet examen, leurs trois ninjas les plus prometteurs s'étaient présentés pour faire valider leurs capacités aux yeux de tous.

Kusa était dans une position somme toute délicate. Coincé entre Konoha à l'est, Taki et Iwa au Nord et Ame et Suna au sud, ce village ne recevait qu'un minimum de commandes de mission. Car les commanditaires s'adressaient plus souvent à l'un des villages plus connus aux alentours. Ainsi, l'argent leur manquait cruellement dans le bon fonctionnement interne du village aussi bien que dans la formation de leurs ninja qui dépassaient rarement le stade de genin, aux yeux des autres villages cachés en tout cas.

Pour en revenir à la source du conflit entre l'Herbe et la Feuille, il fallait se souvenir de la deuxième étape de l'examen chuunin; la survie dans la Forêt de la Mort. En effet, c'était durant cette étape qu'Orochimaru avait assassiné Shiore et ses deux coéquipiers et qu'il s'était approprié leurs corps pour s'introduire dans la forêt. La suite, tout le monde la connaissait. Sous les traits de Shiore, le sannin aux serpents avait réussi à marquer de son sceau le dernier héritier des Uchiwa.

Après la bataille ayant eu lieu à Konoha et la mort du troisième Hokage, Kusa comme tous les autres villages, fut informé officiellement des événements qui s'étaient déroulés à la Feuille. Or, dans cette lettre, ils avaient appris la mort de leurs prodiges censés rapporter un peu de gloire à leur village et avec de la chance, des missions plus importantes et mieux rémunérées. Les dirigeants avaient été furieux d'apprendre la nouvelle et dans une lettre très officielle de réponse,ils avaient clairement tenu le village de la Feuille comme responsable de la non sécurité et par la même occasion, de la mort de leurs shinobi.

Les contacts diplomatiques avaient alors été rompus entre les deux villages et le conseil de Konoha le savait, la seule raison pour laquelle Kusa ne les avait pas attaqué alors, c'était parce que le village n'en avait pas les moyens financiers, diplomatiques et militaires tout simplement.

La région était donc pour le moins hostile à Kakashi et son équipe de secours qui se tenaient près de la porte principale du village de l'Herbe. Et même s'ils se tenaient à certaine distance de ces dernières afin de ne pas trahir leurs positions, l'état de décrépitude du village était bel et bien visible. Les portes majestueuses, dont le style rappelait celles de Konoha, n'avaient plus de grandiose que leur taille et Kakashi se demandait comment elles tenaient encore debout. L'une des deux semblait en effet dangeureusement pencher et tirer sur des gonds dont la rouille et le mauvaise état ne laissait présager rien de bon pour les gardes protégeant l'entrée.

Et justement, près de la porte, trois gardes faisaient une ronde. Activant son sharingan, Kakashi se rendit très vite compte que leur état général ne valait guère mieux que celui des portes. Leurs uniformes étaient sales, ce qui n'avait normalement rien de bien étonnant chez les ninja partis en mission, mais cela l'était beaucoup plus chez ceux sensés assurer la protection du village en ne faisant qu'un travail de surveillance. De plus, les visages des hommes étaient tirés, des cernes s'affichaient sans honte sous leurs yeux comme si leur garde avait duré trop longtemps et plus inquiétant encore pour eux, leurs armes étaient loin d'être acérées et demandaient en urgence un affûtage complet.

Kakashi se risqua à un bref coup d'oeil à ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Et tout comme l'état du portail géant et des gardes épuisés, le village, dont il ne voyait que la rue principale, était à l'image même de ce que l'on pourrait appelé gentiment « défraîchi », « décrépi » ou moins gentiment « pourri » et « en ruine ». En effet, les maisons, qui se tenaient maladroitement les unes contre les autres, avaient leurs façades parcourues de balafres et de cicatrices, leurs couleurs étaient du passé et leur droiture envolée. Kakashi crut apercevoir au loin, un étalage de ce qui semblait être une épicerie, mais même sans pouvoir clairement visionner ce qu'était ce magasin, il parvenait à compter sans problèmes le nombre d'ingrédients sur l'étal à savoir; aucun. C'était aussi une autre des constatations du ninja copieur sur le village. Il était presque midi, et personne ne se trouvait dans cette fameuse rue, on n'entendait d'ailleurs que très peu de bruits urbains.

Manifestement, on ne lui avait pas menti sur la situation de Kusagakure. C'était même pire que ce qu'il pensait. Car il le savait, un tel village ne survivrait plus très longtemps, et afin que ce dernier ne meurt pas, certains habitants seront prêts à tout pour récolter des fonds et autres denrées et matériaux nécessaires à sa survie. Et, il n'y avait de là qu'un seul et unique pas pour flancher vers des personnes au porte-feuille bien rempli et aux intentions douteuses qui généreusement se proposaient d'assurer la sécurité et la pérénité du village.

Kakashi, désormais le savait, ce village pourrait, s'il ne le faisait pas déjà, abriter n'importe qui comme le Pays du Riz avait accueilli Orochimaru des années plus tôt. Il lui fallait donc être relativement prudent avec ce qui semblait quasiment mort devant lui mais qui pouvait grouiller de vie derrière cet apparence. Remettant son bandeau frontal sur son oeil maudit, il disparut dans un pouf, retournant à l'endroit où il avait laissé ses autres équipiers à quelques pas de lui.

Arrivant dans la planque, il ne fut que très peu surpris de n'y trouver que Shizune qui avait l'air étrangement essoufflée. Faisant mine de rien, il demanda, l'air nonchalant:

_ Genma et Raidou?

_ Partis ..., fit la kunoichi, rougissant à souhait.

_ Ah oui, je vois, répondit le jounin copieur l'oeil montrant qu'il souriait. Et Pakkun?

_ Parti se soulager, je crois, répondit cette dernière en étendant l'une de ses jambes sur laquelle elle s'était maladroitement assise apparemment, la faisant craquer dans le mouvement.

_ Hmm, se contenta de répondre Kakashi, soudain l'air pensif.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez vu, Kakashi-san? Demanda Shizune, répétant l'action précédente avec son autre membre inférieur.

_ L'Herbe est dans un état de délabrement étonnant pour un village de ninja actif. Je pense que le dernier rapport de l'ANBU mentionnant ce village avait vu juste. Finit-il de façon à laisser penser qu'il cherchait ses mots. N'ayant, au bout de quelques secondes, toujours obtenu aucune réponse, Shizune demanda sur un ton dénotant l'inquiétude.

_ Kakashi-san? Vous allez bien?

_ Oui, oui...Je pensais, voilà tout! Fit le jounin, l'air toujours pensif, se grattant le menton pour renforcer l'impression.

_ Hm, vous disiez, ce rapport de l'ANBU? Demanda sans assurance la kunoichi brune.

_ Ah, oui, ce rapport! Fit le jounin en souriant, l'air de revenir enfin du pays des songes. Ce rapport indiquait que le village autrefois riche et prospère de Kusa connaissait des difficultés financières importantes. Et de ce fait, il fallait se méfier du village...

_ Et pourquoi? Demanda la kunoichi, l'air perplexe. Enfin, je veux dire, si le village n'a pas de fonds, il ne peut pas assurer une bonne formation à ses ninja et donc s'affaiblit, conclut-elle, fixant le jounin d'un regard interrogateur.

_ Hai! Seulement, aucun village ne se laisserait mourir, Shizune-san. Ce qui veut dire que les villages dans ces situations sont propices à accepter des missions disons moins conventionnelles et politiquement correctes. L'argent fait tourner les têtes...finit-il en soupirant laissant une Shizune étrangement pensive à présent.

Le jounin se leva et se dépoussièra, manifestement sur le départ. Il se retourna de trois quart et avisant la kunoichi au sol, finit par annoncer de façon très calme.

_ Enfin, vous devez savoir de quoi je parle, non?

Il vit avant de quitter l'endroit, un des sourcils de la brune tilter, le laissant penser qu'il avait vu juste.

A peine avait-il fait quelques pas hors de la caverne où les quatre de la Feuille s'étaient mis en planque qu'il sentit des mouvements venant de celle-ci. Il feint alors de retourner nonchalament à l'endroit comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose, sentant de plus en plus clairement la présence d'au moins quatre ninja autour de lui à une distance raisonnable qui laissait penser qu'il était surveillé mais pas traqué. Le piège, s'il y en avait un, n'était manifestement pas fait pour se refermer sur lui à cet instant.

Brièvement, il s'inquiéta du sort d'Iruka. Avait-il été capturé par ce village et les ninja qui l'entourait. Enfin, peut-être pas ceux-là puisque Pakkun, étrangement parti se soulager d'après Shizune, l'avait assuré depuis la matinée du fait d'être suivi par ces même ninja. Il s'arrêta quelques instants avant de pénétrer dans la caverne. Il le savait désormais, Shizune n'y était plus, faisant ainsi tomber la couverture de cette dernière. Elle était certainement de mèche avec toutes les personnes l'entourant. C'était donc plus grave qu'il n'y pensait. Il se félicita de son intuition qui l'avait lui aussi poussé à mettre en action une petite série de piège sur le chemin. Et si son calcul était juste, il ne faudrait désormais plus très longtemps aux ninja ennemis pour découvrir le poteau rose. Il restait une question qui le titillait au plus haut point: Qui avait commandité ces actions et dans quel but précis?

* * *

A Konoha, au même moment, Tsunade venait de terminer les soins d'urgences sur la personne qu'elle avait trouvée, saucissonnée et complètement déshydratée dans le placard de la salle des archives.

Dire qu'elle avait été en colère de voir ce qu'elle avait vu était un euphémisme, surtout si l'on considérait le fait qu'il y avait un gros trou dans le mur qui autrefois séparait la salle des archives du couloir.

Elle s'assit, épuisée physiquement et mentalement, regardant la poitrine du corps de son patient s'élever et se rabaisser dans un tempo qui à présent laissait entrevoir une stabililation de l'état, même précaire.

Comment est-ce que ça avait été possible? Comment n'avait-elle pas pu voir ou même sentir que quelque chose clochait? Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ce qui s'était produit. Et que se serait-il passé si elle n'avait pas défoncé la porte de cette armoire? Quand est-ce qu'elle se serait rendue compte de la supercherie dont elle avait été la victime? Elle était sensée être une sannin légendaire, merde! Elle n'était pas sensée se faire avoir par un tour de passe-passe aussi basique!

Telles étaient ses pensées internes dans la chambre asceptisée de l'hôpital central de Konoha où elle se trouvait. Tsunade était fatiguée, lasse et foncièrement déprimée. Et le fait que devant elle, sur un lit d'hôpital, reposait le corps de son assistante et amie la plus chère, n'arrangeait rien à son état mental.

Elle pensa brièvement aux dix ninja partis à la recherche d'Iruka et se demandait s'ils avaient senti que la Shizune qu'ils avaient emmenée avec eux n'était qu'un ninja déguisé. Si elle ne l'avait pas senti, est-ce qu'eux le sentiraient? Et à temps? Son seul espoir était Kakashi. C'était un ninja certes ennuyant à souhait de par son comportement, mais il était considéré comme un génie et elle pouvait supposer qu'il se rendrait compte de la farce dont elle-même avait été le dindon. Seulement, est-ce que Kakashi comme elle, avait été suffisament préoccupé par les derniers événements pour se faire aussi facilement avoir qu'elle-même et en beauté, s'il vous plaît?

Elle regarda à nouveau son assistante qui gisait inerte, rivalisant de paleur avec les draps qui la recouvraient. Elle avait tant eu peur quand elle l'avait trouvée dans le placard dans un état tellement critique qu'elle avait cru la perdre. Et elle se demandait ce qu'elle aurait fait si, en effet, elle l'avait perdue. Elle ne s'en serait pas remise de si tôt. De ça, elle en était sure. Car Shizune était devenue son soutien pendant toutes ces années où elle faisait la tournée des salles de jeu, perdant des sommes d'argent monstrueuses qu'elle ne possédait généralement pas. Elle était là quand il fallait se débarrasser des ninja embauchés par ces mêmes maisons lorsque la blonde avait une ardoise trop importante dans tel ou tel casino. Elle avait été là quand Naruto l'avait trouvée et ramenée à Konoha pour en faire l'Hokage. Elle avait été là, les jours où Tsunade rêvait de se faire sauter le caisson à force de voir les papiers et les problèmes s'accumuler. Elle avait été là quand l'Uchiwa était revenu, là quand Naruto était parti, là quand le conseil l'avait si gentiment prévenu qu'ils auraient sa tête, là quand le daimyo était venu lui annoncer ses doutes sur ses capacités, là quand Danzou était venu la narguer au cours d'une « visite de courtoisie », là quand Iruka était parti sans laisser de trace, là pour nettoyer les restes des repas sur le sol ou le bureau lorsqu'elle avait abusé de la bouteille et qu'elle s'était lamentablement endormie, là pour lui nettoyer les joues lorsqu'elle avait de l'encre qui avait fusé sur son visage pendant la nuit. Bref, Shizune avait toujours été là et Tsunade, elle, avait failli à sa tâche. Elle n'avait pas été là pour elle. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser avoir?

Alors qu'elle versait une première larme de regret, de peine, de rage et de tous les sentiments qui menaçaient de la faire complètement craquer, elle entendit quelque chose frapper à la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme une « pleureuse » mais après tous ces événements et la culpabilité qui la rongeait à être dans la même chambre que sa meilleure amie inconsciente dont elle se repprochait l'état, elle versa cette larme. Finalement, elle se retourna, essuyant à l'aide de sa manche la larme sur sa joue et s'en alla ouvrir la fenêtre où se tenait un de ses faucons, tenant dans l'une de ses serres un message.

Elle soupira, se demandant ce qui, cette fois-ci, allait lui tomber sur la tête. Elle déroula le message après avoir renvoyé l'oiseau et fermé la fenêtre. Et là, elle s'écroula. Toute la pression qui s'était accumulée sur ses épaules, pourtant pas frêles, fit sauter la soupape de sécurité de l'Hokage. Contre le mur, elle s'affaissa, finissant au sol, les genoux contre sa poitrine et la tête entourée par ses bras sur ces derniers.

Elle manquait de force. Et le message qu'elle venait de recevoir de la kunoichi de Suna venait de faire déborder le vase. Elle allait devoir se reprendre et annoncer à trois familles et clans les plus proches d'elle que leurs enfants étaient dans un état critique et plus particulièrement à l'un des clans que leur héritier principal venait de trépasser.

Elle allait devoir encore une fois faire face au conseil et à tout le monde et se montrer forte, dûre et sûre d'elle. Mais, sans Shizune pour la soutenir, sans les ninja les plus proches d'elle pour l'appuyer derrière, elle commençait à se dire qu'elle n'avait plus l'énergie, ni l'envie de continuer à se battre.

Le conseil voulait sa tête, et bien, contre son mur, la tête baissée et les yeux fermés, Tsunade, la sannin imperturbable et forte comme un boeuf, était prête à la leur donner.

* * *

Genma et Raidou s'embrassaient avec ardeur et fougue sous les yeux ébahis et les saignements de nez plus ou moins abondants des deux kunoichi cachées dans les fourrés à quelques pas d'eux. Un peu plus loin, on pouvait voir un shinobi faire une grimace de dêgout face à la non-gêne de ces derniers. Sa crête bleue se dressait hors des buissons, et il n'était pas très difficile de discerner cette dernière pour les deux ninja de la Feuille, qui l'un sur l'autre au sol, jouaient avec la langue de l'autre tout en vérifiant le nombre et la position des guetteurs de la scène.

A ce moment, un gazouillis particulier d'oiseau se fit entendre. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le reconnaître parmi tous les autres bruits des bois pout toute personne ne connaissant pas ce son particulier. Mais en un instant, les trois témoins dissimulés s'évaporèrent presque, comme par enchantement. Genma qui gigotait sous le poids de son compagnon ouvrit un oeil vers l'endroit où l'un des buissons semblaient avoir bougé pour ne plus y voir la touffe bleutée qui en ressortait quelques temps auparavant. Il y reporta son attention, juste après un regard vers Raidou qui souriait en coin, l'air joueur et coquin. Finalement, après un dernier petit piou sur les lèvres de son compagnon, il murmura à l'oreille de ce dernier.

_ On y va?

_ Hn, hn, fut la réponse de Genma qui se dégagea alors des bras du ninja balafré. Ils se mirent tout deux debout et en un instant les deux ninja de la feuille réapparurent sous la forme de deux Kakashi avant que l'un des deux disent avec assurance et amusement,

_ Ils sont ridiculeusement faibles pour des ninja. Il vit son reflet exact sourire en coin. Ce dernier ajouta:

_ Oui. Aucun talent de dissimulation et se faire berner par un jutsu aussi évident! Ma foi, au moins je dois avouer que j'embrasse très bien, non?

_ Hai! Allons reporter ce qu'on a vu. Conclut le dernier songeur, un petit sourire en coin.

Les deux clônes disparurent en même temps, rapportant les informations récoltées à l'original.

* * *

Tsunade venait de rejoindre son bureau. Cela ne lui servait à rien de rester aux côtés de son amie. Quand bien même elle en avait terriblement envie, elle avait encore du travail en tant qu'Hokage. Et Kami seul savait comme sa prochaine réunion serait pénible. Elle devrait faire face, à non seulement trois clans abattus mais aussi, elle le savait, à un conseil plus que remonté juste après, si ces derniers avaient la décence d'attendre la fin de la réunion.

Elle était tellement fatiguée. Elle avait mis au service de la stabilisation de l'état de Shizune une grande partie de son chakra immédiat. Elle avait évidement de nombreuses réserves mais son état d'esprit était tellement maussade qu'elle s'affala, d'une manière loin d'être gracieuse, dans le fauteuil « président » qui lui paraissait bien trop grand à ce moment précis. Elle se sentait rattrapée par le poids des années. Sa tête lui faisait mal, son dos ne la lâchait pas et ses paupières menaçaient d'engoufrer ses yeux encore légèrement humides.

La blonde était brisée. Les derniers mois et en particulier les dernières semaines avaient finalement réussi à la faire plier. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et dans un faux fond, trouva une fiole de saké dont elle fit immédiatement sauter le bouchon. Cela n'arrangerait en rien la situation et certainement pas sa migraine mais en cette soirée, l'alcool était son dernier refuge. Elle avait besoin, l'espace de quelques instants d'oublier, de tout oublier.

Malheureusement pour elle, la soirée était loin d'être finie et à peine avait-elle eu le temps de se rincer la gorge à coup de spiritueux que des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Tsunade soupira, se massant les tempes et invita finalement les personnes à rentrer, espérant que ce n'était pas le conseil qui aurait eu trop vite vent des dernières nouvelles des ninja de la Feuille tombés au combat.

En voyant les deux personnes entrer dans son bureau, elle se redressa brusquement, renversant une bonne quantité de saké par la même occasion. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, elle avait retrouvé toute sa prestance dûe à son rang d'Hokage. Ce fut donc d'une voix à la fois ferme et autoritaire qu'elle demanda avec précipitation:

_ Raidou, Genma! Que faîtes-vous là?

Les deux ninja en question s'avancèrent après que Raidou eut fermé la porte et appliqué quelques signes de base permettant une isolation phonique encore meilleure. Pendant ce temps, Genma s'approcha du bureau de Tsunade, un senbon aux lèvres, l'air inquiet.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils attendant une quelconque nouvelle. Après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre dans la journée, elle ne souhaitait pas jouer aux pronostics. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas réputée pour sa bonne fortune dans ce domaine. Elle se demandait bien sûr pourquoi ils n'étaient que deux de retour à Konoha et s'ils avaient retrouvé Iruka mais n'en fit paraître, préférant se calmer au maximum pour pouvoir analyser et encaisser toute révélation possible.

Raidou finit par terminer sa suite de signe et fit un léger hochement de tête à son compagnon de longue date qui tourna alors la tête vers Tsunade, faisant claquer sa langue avant de commencer son rapport.

_ Hokage-sama, nous venons au rapport! Il attendit alors un « Continuez » de la part de la blonde dont le regard n'exprimait à présent qu'agacement et hâte. C'était impressionant à quel point ce fameux regard pouvait immobiliser une personne en quelques instants, se dit-il alors. Il fut ramené à la réalité par le raclement de gorge de Raidou qui s'était approché à son tour du bureau, reprenant le récit d'une voix qui se voulait ferme sans y arriver pour autant.

_ Hokage-sama! Sachez tout d'abord que nous avons probablement retrouvé la trace d'Iruka-san!

La blonde relâcha un soupir qu'elle avait retenu jusqu'alors à sa grande surprise. Elle leur fit signe de la tête de continuer.

_ Ses dernières traces ont été retrouvées du côté de Kusagakure. Tout porte à croire qu'Iruka s'y trouverait. Nous ne savons pas en revanche s'il y est de gré ou de force, conclut le ninja à la longue balafre.

La blonde pinça ses lèvres, passant la langue derrière celles-ci, créant ainsi de légères ondulations de droite à gauche de la peau les recouvrant. Genma en profita pour ajouter d'un ton tout aussi professionnel.

_ Aucune trace de combat n'a été repérée dans la zone cependant.

Tsunade hocha brièvement la tête. Genma était un spécialiste du traquage et savait reconnaître de nombreuses marques au sol. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette capacité mais à vrai dire, et en particulier à ce moment là, s'en fichait comme de l'an zéro. Elle fixa à nouveau ses yeux sur les deux shinobi devant elle et demanda un peu moins fermement.

_ Et Kakashi?

Il y eut alors une sorte de silence complice entre les deux hommes dans la pièce. Ils échangèrent un regard gêné, n'osant pas regarder leur supérieure qui s'offusqua et monta le ton.

_ Et le gaki?

_ Euh...Et bien, en fait... commença Raidou bredouillant.

Tsunade montra alors son impatience par un signe de tête agacé et croisa ses bras, s'adossant à nouveau complètement dans son fauteuil. Genma vint au secours de son amant, posant une main sur son bras et le gratifiant d'un regard plein de tendresse avant de faire passer son senbon vers la droite et d'annoncer.

_ Kakashi-san est là-bas. Il nous a fait part de ses doutes en ce qui concernait le dernier membre de notre équipe...

Tsunade ouvrit soudainement grand les yeux, comme frappée par l'éclair. La réalisation de qui pouvait être ce dernier membre lui fit quasiment faire un arrête cardiaque, cérébrale ou les deux à la fois. Elle finit par secouer violemment la tête comme pour se remettre de ce coup de foudre et demanda, clairement inquiète:

_ De qui parlez-vous?

A nouveau, les deux compagnons se tendirent un peu plus, cherchant à se soutenir mutuellement. Ils avaient l'impression d'être devant une bombe à retardement. Après le passage de son senbon à gauche de ses lèvres, Genma reprit peu sûr de lui.

_ Shizune-san! Nous faisions route vers Kusagakure avec elle et Kakashi. L'ancienne team d'Asuma et celle de Gai-san nous avait quitté deux jours avant qu'à notre tour nous ne quittions notre équipe sous les ordres de Kakashi pour venir vous référer de la situation.

A nouveau, un lourd soupir se fit entendre du fauteuil président. La blonde eut presque envie de porter la main à son coeur en guise de soulagement mais préféra garder le peu de self-contrôle et d'autorité qu'elle était capable d'avoir en ce moment, et faire un geste de jeune fille angoissée n'était pas exactement une aide dans le rôle qui était le sien. En face d'elle, elle vit les deux ninja se détendre à leur tour, comme si la tension qui était la sienne avait été contagieuse. Le bras compressé de Raidou fut relâché et la main qui le tenait captif descendit de quelques centimètres pour se réfugier dans une autre main, petit geste d'intimité complètement étranger au moment mais acquis par habitude, au fil des ans.

La blonde, après ce soulagement décida de les soulager à leur tour, répondant à une question muette.

_ Shizune est actuellement à l'hôpital de Konoha. Elle a été piégée et enfermée dans une armoire des archives. Ces jours ne sont pas en danger mais elle risque de passer un bon moment dans son lit à récupérer. En revanche, l'équipe Asuma a rencontré des problèmes en chemin et Chouji-san est décédé pendant la bataille. Ils auraient rencontré une membre de l'Akatsuki et l'aurait battu. Plus étrange, le rapport fait aussi état d'autres ninja portant une longue cape noire...Avez vous fait de telles rencontres?

Le senbon de Genma passa du côté droit alors qu'il imprimait ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Il se tourna très brièvement vers Raidou et croisa un regard attristé chez son compagnon. Il avait l'habitude de lui dire que c'était un grand coeur d'artichaut, et dans une circonstance moins grave, il se serait une nouvelle fois gentiment moqué de son compagnon. Il préféra à la place resserrer légèrement son étreinte avant que Raidou ne se rende compte du fait qu'ils se tenaient la main comme deux écoliers, retirant sa main et rougissant par la même occasion sous le regard semi amusé de l'Hokage dont les préoccupations actuelles ne lui laissait guère la possibilité de prolonger cet état de honte de la part d'un de ses subordonnés. Au fond, elle s'en fichait, mais jouer des faiblesses de ses shinobi faisait partie de ses passe-temps favoris. Cela lui donnait un pouvoir psychologique sur ces derniers, et cela s'était déjà avéré utile par le passé et s'avérerait certainement utile dans le futur qu'elle soit toujours Hokage ou non. Elle finit par briser le silence, réitérant sa question à l'aide d'un simple regard.

_ Nous n'avons pas rencontré de membres de l'Akatsuki. En revanche, nous avons été suivi dès la sortie du village de la Feuille d'après Kakashi. Il m'est impossible de vous en dire plus cependant, si ce n'est que ces ninja n'étaient pas très bon en camouflage. On pouvait tracer leurs passages clairement. Il semblerait qu'ils aient été entre quatre et sept à nous « escorter », finit Genma en faisant claquer sa langue et passer le senbon à gauche.

_ Ils portaient bien de longues capes noires si cela est votre question, Hokage-sama! Rajouta Raidou, à peine remis de son rougissement qui faisait peut-être encore plus « écolier connaissant son premier petit ami » que la scène précédente. Des informations à ce sujet?

_ Aucune malheureusement, on vient d'apprendre leur existence à l'instant. Le rapport que nous avons reçu de l'équipe d'Asuma était très vague sur ce sujet. Bien, maintenant, racontez-moi ce qui c'est exactement passé pendant votre mission et en détail. Ah j'oubliais, des nouvelles de Gaï et de son équipe?

_ Aucune senseï. Ils étaient en route pour vers l'Ouest, dans la direction du village caché de la Pluie. Nous avons bifurqué avant une quelconque rencontre et n'avons pas eu de nouvelles depuis ce temps. Ils n'ont pas activé le système de communication que Shizune-san nous a remis, répondit d'une traite Raidou avant de se rendre compte de l'objet donné par « Shizune ».

Tsunade ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et les fixa, horrifiés sur les deux bras des ninja devant elle qui n'avaient pas été en contact quelques minutes auparavant. Elle demanda rapidement et sèchement:

_ Ce sont ces bracelets?

Les deux portèrent leurs regards sur les bracelets de papier avant de hocher la tête. Genma détacha le sien et le tendit à la blonde qui en un instant le posa sur son bureau, fit quelques signes et déchira le ruban provoquant une mini-explosion suffisante pour fêler la bouteille de saké qui se trouvait non loin de là sur le bureau. Elle leva alors les yeux vers les deux shinobi qui inconsciemment s'étaient redonnés la main et ne quittaient pas le lieu de l'explosion des yeux, ahuris.

_ Papier explosif. Conclut la blonde inquiéte et énervée. Personne ne s'en ait servi, rassurez-moi!

_ Pas dans notre groupe, répondit en bredouillant Genma toujours rivé sur les cendres et le saké coulant d'une brêche de la bouteille sur le bureau.

_ Espérons que le groupe de Gaï aura été aussi inspiré que le votre! Finit par soupirer la blonde, passant sa manche sur la table pour essuyer le saké s'y répendant.

_ Hokage-sama? Demanda d'une petite voix Raidou.

La blonde leva les yeux vers l'homme en face d'elle, arrêtant ses mouvements de manche sur la table qui bien loin d'avoir absorbé le saké, l'avaient mélangé à l'encre présente sur les papiers, dessinant ainsi une sorte d'oiseau prenant son envol. Raidou continua sa requête tout en observant l'oiseau formé.

_ Nous avons parcouru une longue distance aujourd'hui sans prendre de repos...Alors si vous acceptiez de nous...

_ Je comprends. Coupa la blonde qui elle aussi, sentait doucement mais sûrement ses paupières se baisser. Mais je vous attends demain à la première heure. On a beaucoup de choses à mettre au clair. Sur ce, messieurs...

Elle finit par leur faire un signe de la main, les invitant à quitter son bureau. Ces derniers ne se firent évidemment pas prier et quittèrent, après une dernière révérence, le bureau de l'Hokage. La blonde reposa ses yeux sur la tâche qu'elle avait, malgré elle, formée sur son bureau. En effet, on pouvait y dicerner relativement clairement un oiseau déployant ses ailes. Elle se demanda quel pouvait bien être le présage de cet oiseau, espérant qu'il n'était pas de mauvaise augure.

* * *

Sai se tenait là, interdit, devant l'oiseau qui d'un coup commença à se transformer. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se mettre en garde, sortant son semi-katana de son fourreau, prêt à en découdre avec la personne qui avait utilisé ce henge.

Il ne fut pas déçu par la personne qu'il trouva devant lui, les deux pieds sur son sac de couchage, la cape et le catogan virevoltant sous l'effet de la brise.

Le visage de l'homme qu'il dévouvrit dans la pénombre de la clairière le perturba l'espace d'un instant. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais il avait l'impression de connaître cet homme. Le feu du foyer n'éclairait que partiellement son visage mais Sai sut immédiatemment à qui il avait affaire. La cape noire ornée de nuages rouges qui semblaient danser sous l'effet des lueurs du foyer mêlées aux bourrasques de vent ne servaient qu'à confirmer ce qu'on lui avait appris. En face de lui, se trouvait Uchiwa Itachi, le nuke-nin de la Feuille ayant massacré son clan il y avait un peu moins de dix ans de cela.

Mais étrangement, quelque chose de familier se dégageait de l'homme qu'il aurait juré ne jamais avoir rencontré de sa vie auparavant. Il se posa la question rapidement d'où il aurait pu apercevoir cet homme dans le passé. N'avait-il pas été un ANBU avant sa défection? Sai était sur que c'était le cas. Par conséquent, il l'avait peut-être déjà croisé dans les couloirs d'un bâtiment. Mais, même si cela était plausible, les ANBU déambulant dans leur quartier général portaient le masque, alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression de connaître et même de reconnaître ce visage?

L'homme se tenait immobile en face lui, les yeux teintés d'une légère expression d'amusement mais le visage, autrement, complètement impassible. Il semblait attendre que le plus jeune des deux reviennent du pays des songes.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Itachi, voyant que les élucubrations continuaient de filer dans la tête de sa rencontre, finit par ouvrir sa bouche, murmurant quasiment et d'un ton étrangement doux mais pourtant froid.

_ Konbanwa, Yoshiro-kun!

Sai ouvrit de grands yeux qu'il plissa l'instant d'après. Cela faisait si longtemps que quelqu'un l'avait appelé ainsi. Et à part Danzou, personne à sa connaissance ne connaissait son véritable prénom. Ces trois mots suffirent à non seulement le ramener sur Terre mais aussi à le faire se concentrer sur la personne devant lui. Il aurait le temps de réfléchir plus tard, enfin s'il en avait encore la possibilité...Il ressera son emprise sur son arme, et d'un ton sec, demanda.

_ Que voulez vous?

L'homme eut un petit rire bref qui étrangement ne déforma pas d'un pouce son visage glacé et glaçant à la fois.

_ Il n'y a pas à dire, il y a bien un air de famille. C'est impressionnant à quel point tu peux ressembler à Otouto, Yoshiro-kun!

Sai se raidit un peu plus si cela était encore possible. Il était désormais comme posé sur un ressort, prêt à sauter au cou du nuke-nin en face de lui. Il comprenait que l'homme cherchait à le destabiliser mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là en premier lieu car la rencontre semblait tout sauf fortuite.

_ Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous?

_ Tu ne me reconnais pas? Fit l'homme en arquant un sourcil. Puis, disparaissant pour réapparaître brusquement derrière le ninja de la Feuille, il lui murmura dans son oreille. Tu ne reconnais même pas ton nii-san, itoko?

Sai, par réflexe, se retourna et trancha la gorge de l'homme qui avait transgressé son espace personnel. Mais ce dernier avait déjà repris sa place d'origine, un sourire en coin. Sai eut le besoin de grogner mais se contenta de le fixer les yeux plissés, lui envoyant dagues et épées à travers son regard.

_ Ca aussi tu le tiens de la famille, Itoko! Fit l'homme à la cape, en parlant du regard de mort qu'il recevait à l'instant, cette fois-ci visiblement amusé. On aurait presque pu dire que ces « retrouvailles » semblaient lui faire plaisir, enfin presque...

_ Que-me-voulez-vous? Articula une nouvelle fois Sai qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver du fait que cet homme, qui manifestement jouait avec lui, lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il était sûr d'avoir connu par le passé mais il refusait de croire ce qui n'était pas aussi conoté que ça dans les propos de la partie adverse.

Sai n'avait pas l'habitude de s'énerver et était connu pour son sang-froid. Il agissait comme une arme mais cet homme, en face de lui, le destabilisait. N'ayant pas de réponse, il prit une inspiration et se détendit légèrement, ne relâchant tout de même pas son attention sur son adversaire qui, il le savait, avait certainement la possibilité de l'éliminer au moindre faux pas.

_ Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, mais je n'ai pas de famille comme vous semblez le supposer, finit par lancer Saï.

_ Si tu le dis, Itoko, rétorqua calmement et cyniquement l'homme à la cape.

_ Maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Itachi-san?

Il y eut une pause, et Itachi sourit en coin avant de rajouter d'une voix suave et mieleuse.

_ Te féliciter pour tes talents de sage femme, Yoshiro-kun!

Si Sai s'était détendu lors des derniers échanges verbaux, ce ne fut qu'une simple trève. Car à l'entente de ces mots, le ninja spécialisé dans le dessin jeta un regard intrigué et plus que méfiant à son adversaire.

_ Pardon? Arriva-t-il à articuler difficilement.

_ Itoko, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on réalise ce genre de prouesse, alors je suis venu en personne te féliciter!

Cette fois-ci, le cynisme était bien audible dans la voix. Les deux restaient figés l'un en face de l'autre, prêts à se défendre au cas où l'autre viendrait à bouger.

_ Comment êtes-vous au courant? Demanda Sai.

_ Eh bien, disons que je suis bien informé! Répondit Itachi, faisant des mystères volontairement, amusé par les chocs successifs traversant les yeux de celui qu'il appelait son cousin.

Sai avait beau vouloir se focaliser sur la « bataille » en cours, son adversaire réussissait malgré tout, à coup de révélations à le distraire. Il avait baissé sa garde plusieurs fois, même le temps de quelques secondes au cours de ce combat mais n'avait pas été attaqué. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui voulait. Avait-il été suivi? Après sa seconde d'inattention, il refocalisa son regard sur le brun au catogan en face de lui qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

_ Alors que faisons-nous là? Finit-il par demander.

_ Enfin une bonne question « que faisons-NOUS »...reprit Itachi, un sourire en coin, en accentuant fortement la dernière syllabe. Il laissa un instant sa phrase décanter et satisfait du silence la suivant, décida d'enfin jouer carte sur table, enfin une seule de ses cartes. Un bon joueur sait qu'il doit toujours garder un atout dans sa manche.

_ Oui, Itoko, nous...J'ai une proposition à te faire...Itachi laissa une nouvelle fois une seconde de pause avant de rajouter, Rejoins-moi!

Et une nouvelle fois, Sai ouvrit grand ses yeux lui donnant une expression de hareng échoué sur une plage. Itachi, cette fois-ci, resta de marbre, ne souriant pas et ne montrant aucune émotion mais on pouvait nettement sentir qu'il attendait avec une certaine assurance la réponse de la personne en face de lui.

_ Rejoindre qui? Finit par articuler Sai, retrouvant ses esprits et enfin, son faux sourire.

_ Moi, se contenta de réaffirmer Itachi.

_ Et pourquoi je vous rejoindrais au juste? Fit Sai, gardant son sourire jaune qui avait un tendance à destabiliser ses interlocuteurs. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison que seul Itachi aie le droit de jouer au plus fin dans cette bataille de déstabilisation.

_ J'ai des informations qui peuvent t'intéresser

_ Sur ma « famille » peut-être? Lança Sai d'un ton neutre en élargissant son sourire.

Itachi ne releva même pas le sarcasme appuyé sur le mot « famille » et décida de continuer lui aussi sur un ton cordial.

_ Entre autres. De plus, je ne pense pas que retourner à Konoha soit une option actuelle pour toi, n'est-ce pas?

Là, le sourire de Sai tomba avant de réapparaître quelques instants plus tard.

_ Ah bon? Feint le plus jeune, fermant même les yeux pour accompagner son sourire.

_ Jouons carte sur table, veux-tu, itoko? Si tu retournes maintenant à Konoha, tu auras le choix de faire face à Danzou, et je peux t'assurer pour connaître l'homme que tu regretteras le fait de l'avoir croisé après un tel échec, crois-en mon expérience...

Il s'arrêta trois secondes, laissant sa menace s'installer dans la tête de son « cousin », sans pour autant lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il ajouta:

_ De plus, retourner à Konoha, même sans voir ton responsable, si tant est que ce soit possible, te poseras un deuxième problème. Comment vas-tu expliquer à l'Hokage et au conseil tes mésaventures avec Naruto, hein Yoshiro-kun?

Les expressions de confusion se lirent à nouveau sur le visage de Sai. Il y avait aussi pensé pendant cette dernière semaine. S'il retournait à Konoha, devait-il mentir? Et si oui, à qui, à tous? Ce n'était certes pas quelque chose de profondément difficile à faire pour lui. Il avait déjà dû inventer des mensonges bien plus gros et là, cela ne consistait qu'à omettre certains détails de sa rencontre. Seulement, il devrait faire face à Sakura tôt ou tard. C'était son équipière aussi et une amie très chère de Naruto. Il pourrait lui mentir sans problème, il le faisait déjà mais est-ce que c'était moral de le faire quant aux informations qu'il détenait? Il avait lu de nombreux ouvrages sur l'amitié. Et même si lui ne considérait pas la rosée comme son amie, elle avait rempli les critères de ce que son livre préféré nommait « camaraderie ». Mais, la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Naruto correspondait bien à ce que le livre décrivait comme « amitié ». Or, ce même livre affirmait que les amis se faisaient du soucis les uns pour les autres, et que le mensonge était à proscrire dans ce type de relation. Alors, il se demandait si cela était juste de révéler ce que lui seul, enfin avant de rencontrer la personne en face de lui, savait à la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

Mais, s'il dévoilait ce qu'il savait, Sai se doutait que la kunoichi ne tarderait pas à en réferer à l'Hokage qui devrait en référer au conseil et qu'ainsi Danzou serait au courant. Et il pouvait être certain que l'une de ces quatre parties partirait alors à la recherche du blond pour le ramener à Konoha. Or, comme il l'avait écrit dans sa lettre au blond, le brun était persuadé que justement quelque chose de gros se passait actuellement au village. Il n'avait été mis dans aucune confidence mais les absences répétées de son mentor pour rencontrer des membres du conseil le poussait à écarter le jinchuuriki qui mettait son coeur sur « puissance maximale » de toutes ces personnes. Après tout, ne lui avait-on pas demander de le supprimer? C'était même Danzou qui le lui avait demandé, et il n'était peut-être même pas le réel instigateur de cette requête.

Alors, rentrer au village était quelque chose que Sai avait considéré le temps de son voyage retour. Pour la première fois, il était face à un choix que lui seul pouvait prendre. Il se demanda si Itachi savait exactement dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Il semblait connaître nombre de tenants et d'aboutissants, mais pouvait-on lui faire confiance? C'était un traître et un assassin, ce qu'il deviendrait aussi s'il le suivait.

_ Je vois que tu y réfléchis, Yoshiro-kun. Tu vas devoir faire un choix...

_ Comment pourrais-je vous aider, que devrais-je faire? Lança Sai, cordial. Après tout, qu'il le rejoigne ou non, les informations qu'il pourrait éventuellement tirer de son adversaire seraient certainement utiles à rapporter à Konoha, si daventure il y retournait.

_ Tu es un ninja avec de nombreux talents. De plus, sâche que je suis peut-être l'une des seules personnes que tu as cotoyée récemment à ne vouloir aucun mal à ton « ami », conclut Itachi, en souriant et accentuant le mot « ami ».

Et une nouvelle fois, le visage du brun aux cheveux courts fut l'incarnation même du terme "surprise". Itachi ne pouvait parler que d'une seule personne, mais pouvait-il vraiment le considérer comme son ami? Son livre sur l'amitié et les sentiments ne l'avait pas convaincu quant à sa relation avec le blond. Il avait qualifié le tout de « bonne camaraderie » mais Sai était sûr que Naruto n'était pas simplement un camarade, un compagnon d'arme comme Sakura pour lui, alors était-il son ami?

Sai se sentait fatigué par cette rencontre. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne possédait pas toutes les cartes en main. Son adversaire l'assomait à coup de révélation et le manipulait à sa guise. Le plus étonnant, c'était qu'il semblait également très bien connaître toute la situation à Konoha. On avait l'impression qu'il avait mis en place un plan et qu'il le suivait à la lettre. Cela intriguait Sai, car manifestement ce plan faisait appel à lui en ce moment et il se demandait quel rôle pourrait bien être le sien. Il demanda finalement, laissant entrevoir une possibilité d'acceptation à l'homme en face de lui.

_ Et comment pourrais-je être sûr que vous ne voulez pas de mal à Naruto-kun? Après tout, en tant que membre de l'Akatsuki, ce n'est pas vraiment votre vocation de considérer les jinchuuriki et encore moins vivants.

_ Les choses changent, itoko...répondit pensif Itachi. Konoha change, le monde change et l'Akatsuki, pour ce qui en reste, change aussi. A toi d'écouter ton instinct!

_ Mon instinct? Demanda étonné Sai avant de reprendre son visage neutre bardé d'un sourire léger. L'instinct n'est pas une chose très fiable quant à la prise de décision! Des faits m'aideraient en revanche, finit-il, toujours dans sa quête aux informations utiles.

_ Alors, en ce cas...Notre entrevue touche à son terme mais je sais que nous nous reverrons très bientôt, itoko! Conlut Itachi, sourire en coin.

Sai, une énième fois fut perturbé. Il comptait s'en aller comme ça. Le brun ne se sentait pas beaucoup plus avancé. Au contraire même, il était encore plus perdu qu'avant. Il chercha donc à retenir l'homme devant lui qui déjà commençait à se désintégrer en plumes noires virevoltant en tous sens suivant les vents. A mi-chemin dans sa disparition, Sai demanda finalement:

_ Où pourrais-je vous recontacter?

Itachi sourit plus largement, une sourire non pas en coin mais de triomphe et peut-être même de satisfaction.

_ Ne t'en fais pas ,je te retrouverai...

Sur ces dernières paroles, tout le corps de l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui disparut en plumes. Sai mit un temps avant de bouger à nouveau et de rabaisser son arme.

Fixant l'endroit où se trouvait l'oiseau, puis l'Uchiwa auparavant, il aperçut entre les plumes un message enroulé dans un ruban noir et scellé par un éventail blanc et rouge et une photo vieille et abîmée.

Manifestement, il aurait au moins quelques réponses supplémentaires sur toutes les questions que cette rencontre lui avait amenées.

* * *

Mini-lexique:

Konbanwa : Bonsoir

Itoko : Cousin

Yoshiro / Yoshirou : Fils vertueux (yoshi : vertueux, rou : fils) - AN: J'ai trouvé dans une fic (dont je ne me rappelle plus le titre) ce nom pour désigner Sai et j'ai trouvé qu'il sonnait bien alors je m'excuse de l'avoir repris à l'auteur qui ne lira probablement jamais ce mot puisque la fic était anglaise je crois.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!

J'espère que ce long chapitre vous aura plus. Je me bats actuellement toujours avec la réécriture du chapitre 14 mais je devrais en finir avec lui d'ici peu.

Sinon, pas trop d'OOC dans ce chapitre? Je ne vois personnellement pas trop Tsunade en larmes mais bon, la culpabilité peut faire chuter le plus brave des hommes (ou femmes pour l'occasion).

Quand à Raidou, Gemna, Itachi ou Sai, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très développé ou très bavard, alors j'ai fait un peu comme je le sentais.

Bien, quant à l'intrigue, vous voyez désormais plus clairement autour de qui elle tourne. L'aîné des Uchiwa pourrait bien prendre une importance croissante (si cette dernière n'était pas déjà présente...), ce qui n'arrange pas mes craintes d'OOC pour l'occasion!

Bien, dans le prochain chapitre de _La Feuille et le Colza_,

Konoha va connaître des réglements de compte provoquant fêlures, brisures et ruptures! Et à terme, peut-être même des départs, mais de qui?

Vous le saurez bientôt!

Allez, prenez soin de vous et ne faites pas comme moi, s'exposer sans crème au soleil!

- Sunawan'


	14. Porcelaine fêlée, porcelaine brisée

Konbanwa, désolé du retard mais j'ai aussi parfois une vie et donc moins de temps pour écrire!

Ce chapitre est ma grande peur, il a été revu à maintes reprises et décalé dans sa parution mais il fallait que je le place. Donc le voici, je l'aime beaucoup car il est riche en émotion mais en même temps, je ne l'aime pas trop car j'ai lamentablement échoué dans le respect des caractères de certains personnages et peut-être, trouverez vous Sasuke OOC ici. Je m'en excuse mais je n'arrivais pas à le faire résonner comme dans la série, ici. En même temps, Kami seul sait à quel point cela peut être difficile de ni le faire passer pour une pleureuse ou un véritable batard, alors...

Tout de même, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Rassurez vous, le chapitre 15 est fini et le 16 en bonne voie, donc il y aura moins d'attente pour la prochaine parution.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

CHAPITRE 14 – Porcelaine fêlée, porcelaine brisée.

* * *

Sasuke avait décidé en cette matinée de changer ses habitudes. Pour une fois, il attendrait son épouse afin de petit-déjeûner en sa compagnie. Il se levait toujours avant l'aube, et ainsi avant Sakura, qui généralement était tellement crevée après ses gardes qu'elle n'émergeait que bien plus tard. Il ne savait pas exactement quand, étant donné qu'il partait sans l'attendre s'entraîner ou faire le peu de chose qui lui étaient possibles.

Il fallait dire que depuis son retour, Sasuke était sous les effets de la punition qui lui avait été attribuée par l'Hokage et le Haut Conseil de Konohagakure. Ainsi, il n'avait pas le droit d'accomplir de mission que ce soit au sein ou en dehors du village, et ceci pendant au minimum une année complète. Il n'avait également pas le droit de fréquenter les différents terrains d'entraînement aux alentours de Konoha ou encore de se battre, même pour un entraînement, avec un quelconque membre du village. Il pouvait s'entraîner au taijutsu mais il lui était formellement interdit d'utiliser toute autre technique. Etant surveillé par deux ANBU au minimum en permanence, toute action contraire aux règles pré-établies était immédiatement rapportée au conseil. Tout cela ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup d'espace de liberté, pour ne pas dire aucun et Sasuke se sentait comme un vase précieux et ancien dans une vitrine de musée. Il pratiquait donc chaque matinée son entraînement personnel autorisé, consistant en une séance de taijutsu, une séance de maniement du sabre et enfin une séance de méditation sous les yeux de ses "visiteurs". Mais, lui, qui avait été si occupé par les nouveaux jutsu à apprendre tous les jours chez son ancien maître, s'ennuyait ferme au sein de son complexe.

Il avait même fini par se décider à remettre en état les bâtisses les plus périphériques de son quartier, ne souhaitant tout de même ne pas trop effacer les traces du massacre qui avait eu lieu aux mêmes endroits il y avait quelques années de cela. Et c'était bien par cause d'ennui qu'il avait finalement décidé de rénover ces maisons et autres jardins dont il ne connaissait leurs anciens propriétaires que de nom pour certain lorsqu'il passait en revue les anciens cadastres et registres du clan Uchiwa. Car il fallait dire qu'avant le coup de sang d'Itachi, le complexe Uchiwa n'accueillait pas moins d'une bonne trentaine d'habitation, d'une vingtaine de jardins privés, de cinq ruelles et de deux rues principales, toutes pavées. On y comptait également un lac et un parc semi-public, trois terrains d'entraînement, un cimetière et un temple, ainsi qu'une petite place qui servait généralement de lieu de rassemblement entre les femmes Uchiwa qui profitaient des beaux jours et du lavoir pour faire leur lessive et discuter des dernières anecdotes croustillantes et autre commérages sur la famille.

C'était dans cet immensité vide qu'avait grandi Sasuke, seul, pendant cinq ans avant de le quitter pour Oto et c'était dans cette immensité qu'il vivait aujourd'hui à nouveau, avec son épouse de seize ans qui portait leur enfant. Depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, il s'était imaginé voir son descendant faire les choses qu'il avait faites quand il était petit. Et quelquepart, cela l'avait motivé à rénover les endroits où il jouait avec les autres enfants Uchiwa dans ses premières années. Il n'avait pas de souvenir de cette époque bien sûr, mais les récits de sa mère et les photos, tous bien cachés au fond d'un grenier et de son subconscient, le poussaient aujourd'hui à faire peau neuve. Il se souvint de la veille, où il était passé dans le parc près du lac au sein du complexe. D'après sa mère, il y jouait avec ses grand-cousins favoris, à faire des roulades et des galipettes, à jouer aux ninja, à parler des grands frères et autres cousins, à se battre et à dormir les uns contre les autres sous un arbre.... Sasuke s'était toujours demandé qui étaient ces cousins car de mémoire, il ne souvenait pas avoir un jour joué et à fortiori avec d'autres enfants, Uchiwa ou non. De toute façon, cela n'avait plus d'importance car ils n'étaient plus là aujourd'hui alors à quoi bon savoir qui ils avaient été?

Il avait donc commencé à imaginer ce qu''il pouvait faire d'une des bâtisses les plus éloignées du complexe. D'après les documents qu'il avait rassemblés, cette maison avait appartenu à un grand-oncle qui aurait perdu sa femme et son fils avant le massacre. Il y avait une photo de l'homme, qui apparemment était un chuunin réserviste de Konoha et qui possédait tous les critères physiques des Uchiwa: peau pale, cheveux de jais, yeux sombres et air fier et distingué. Mais des hommes comme ça, le clan Uchiwa en comptait énormément, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Sasuke n'avait aucun souvenir particulier de l'homme. Aux pieds de l'homme se tenait un petit enfant qui devait avoir tout au plus quatre ou cinq ans. Il était impossible de voir si c'était un garçon ou une fille. Il portait des cheveux attachés à la nuque et un yukata bleu roi doté d'un sigle uchiwa sur les pans inférieurs. Le petit puisque d'après les informations glanées, Sasuke l'imagina comme étant le fils de l'ancien propriétaire tenait à la main une sorte d'urne fêlée qui semblait attirer toute son attention. Il ne reconnaissait pas vraiment l'enfant, si ce n'était qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup mais tous les petits Uchiwa se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, garçon comme fille avant l'adolescence. Au dos de la feuille, on pouvait encore lire, écrit par ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une main d'enfant:_ Otou-san, Okaasan et moi, Yoshirou_.

Toujours était-il que la bâtisse faisait partie des endroits où le massacre était le moins visible mais aussi l'un des endroits où le temps avait fait son oeuvre, laissant un toit éventré en divers endroits, du bois vermoulu et des moisissures omniprésentes. Tout cela occuperait l'Uchiwa pendant au moins les deux prochaines semaines, c'était toujours ça de pris contre l'ennui qui lui était imposé.

Mais en ce matin, plutôt que de partir à l'aube s'entraîner et commencer à réaliser des plans de reconstruction, Sasuke avait décidé de faire un effort et de rester un moment dans « sa maison ». Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait cela, mais cela lui paraissait être une bonne idée. Il fallait dire que, depuis que Sakura avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, les rôles s'étaient presque inversés. Elle était devenue distante et froide, et arborait un sourire de circonstance en chaque occasion. Elle ne lui racontait plus ses journées à l'hôpital et leurs repas du soir se déroulaient à présent dans un silence de mort et lui commençait même à être stupide à faire des choses imcompréhensibles pour "faire plaisir" aux gens. Depuis quand Uchiwa Sasuke cherchait à "faire plaisir" aux gens?

Cette nouvelle Sakura le déstabilisait au plus haut point car il ne la comprenait que finalement trop bien, c'était le comportement de quelqu'un qui se sentait seul et trahi. Est-ce que ce genre de sentiments était transmissible? Peut-être même contagieux?

C'était son comportement à lui normalement, il aurait presque pu breveter ce dernier. C'était lui, celui qui était seul et avait été trahi, c'était lui qui souffrait aujourd'hui encore de l'extermination de son clan par la personne qu'il admirait le plus étant enfant et, en une certaine mesure, encore aujourd'hui. C'était lui qui avait du faire face à tout une série de situations plus délicates et morbides les unes que les autres tout au long de sa jeune existence.

Qu'avait-elle vécu, elle, pour oser arborer ce genre de comportement, hein? Elle n'avait pas vu ses parents, ses tantes, ses oncles, ses cousins se faire massacrer devant ses yeux tout ça à cause du sadisme de son propre frère! Elle n'avait pas eu à toujours être sur ses gardes en toute circonstance à cause d'un sannin qui, comme on engraissait une oie, lui apprenait techniques sur techniques, attendant le moment propice pour s'approprier son dût! Elle ne connaissait pas le poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules, celui de venger son clan et celui de le faire revivre! De quel droit se permettait-elle de se comporter ainsi?

Il crispa les poings sur l'anse d'une tasse qu'il disposait sur la table de la salle à manger adjointe à la cuisine. Il était énervé en cette matinée ensoleillée, et cela ne lui ressemblait pas, ce qui l'énervait, au final, encore plus.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que sa femme ne soit pas heureuse, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire, hein? Elle n'était qu'une simple formalité dans son aspiration de vie. Il devait produire un héritier, et il l'avait fait. C'était tout, il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin. Mais alors pourquoi se posait-il autant de questions?

Il eut envie de balancer la théière qu'il était allée chercher dans la cuisine. Son frère avait raison, il n'était qu'un faible. Il avait déjà failli à sa tâche en laissant Naruto en vie à deux reprises, n'obtenant pas le fameux niveau supérieur de son sharingan qui lui permettrait enfin de vaincre son aîné. Il avait quitté le village de Konoha, « trahi » comme le conseil l'avait si justement soulevé et pire, y était revenu après sa passade chez Orochimaru. Et tout ça pour quoi? Pour se retrouver coincé dans une vie qui n'était pas la sienne.

Bien sûr, c'était la vie dont il aurait rêvé, peut-être, si les choses s'étaient passées différemments Bien sûr, nombreux étaient ceux qui pourraient l'envier, après tout, il avait tout pour lui: de l'argent en masse, un complexe aussi grand qu'un village dont il était le seul et unique propriétaire, une femme intelligente et enceinte, une santé de fer, une palette de technique impressionante, un physique grâcieux et un véritable fan-club et la liste continuait longuement.

Mais évidemment, on ne le jalousait plus dès qu'on prononçait un seul et unique nom: Itachi. Ce nom et ce visage le hantait tous les jours et, il le savait, le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Parfois, il se demandait ce qui ce serait passé si ce dernier n'avait jamais existé. Aurait-il été heureux? Aurait-il été comme Sakura? Enfin comme la Sakura d'avant ses épousailles, portée sur le grand amour, à chercher son alter ego pour vieillir à ses côtés en voyant leurs enfants et petit-enfants jouer dans l'une des ruelles du village?

Rien qu'à la mention de cette existence, Sasuke grimaça. Si cela aurait pu être son rêve ultime en cas de non massacre et traumatisme pour cause de frère sadique, aujourd'hui ce « rêve » n'en était qu'un, et pas un des plus agréables à son goût.

Mais voilà, à l'heure actuelle, le brun était dans sa cuisine en train de finir d'amener les derniers ingrédients minutieusement préparés pour le repas matinal. Il était marié et allait bientôt être père. Etait-il plus heureux aujourd'hui que lorsqu'il était chez Orochimaru? Peut-être, enfin légèrement.

Le village du Son n'en était pas vraiment un, mais plutôt une couverture pour le laboratoire où le sannin aux serpents menait ses différentes expériences. En fait, le village se composait d'une seule base près d'une montagne et tous les ninja au service d'Oto se trouvaient dans cette sorte de tanière souterraine qui n'était qu'un labyrinthe de couloirs et de chambres, labos ou cellules éclairées par des torches.

De mémoire et grâce à l'utilisation de son sharingan, Sasuke pouvait revoir la quarantaine de ninja ayant servi le village en même temps que lui. Si ce n'était que lui n'avait pas servi mais plutôt s'était servi du village et surtout du savoir que contenait celui-ci, enfin c'était ce qu'il aimait à croire. Il avait amélioré de manière significative ses connaissances, rempli sa bibliothèque mentale de jutsu divers et variés, avait réussi à plonger de plus en plus de personnes dans des genjutsu dans lesquels quelques ninja de niveau tout à fait respectable étaient restés coincé bien trop longtemps pour leur propre sécurité. Il avait développé une préférence pour le combat rapproché à l'aide d'arme blanche, évitant de se salir lorsqu'il otait _manu militari_ la vie de ses adversaires. Il avait même signé un rouleau, qu'Orochimaru lui avait proposé, lui permettant de contrôler et d'invoquer les serpents à sa guise. Il avait d'ailleurs pu faire connaissance avec certains des plus puissants de ceux-ci. Seul le « roi » des serpents, Manta lui avait été prohibé par son ancien maître. Bien sûr, juste à la mention d'interdit, Sasuke avait aussitôt cherché à l'invoquer mais étrangement jamais il n'avait réussi, invoquant toujours l'un ou l'autre de ses subordonnés directs à la place, à croire que le sannin savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait en permettant à Sasuke de marcher sur ses plate-bandes, lui donnant toujours plus de pouvoir mais pas de manière inconsidérée tout de même.

D'ailleurs, mis à part le côté légèrement pervers et détraqué du sannin, Sasuke, en quelque sorte, admirait son senseï d'Otogakure. Il avait toujours été attiré par le pouvoir, quelle que soit la personne qui le détenait et Orochimaru était sans conteste l'une des seules personnes qui avait pu l'aider dans son besoin de toujours être plus fort. En cela, le sannin avait tenu sa parole.

Mais le Son, c'était aussi des événements morbides à la chaîne. Il avait vu de ses propres yeux des « choses » que personne ne souhaitait voir réellement. Il avait participé à certaines expériences, certes. Mais, étant le corps destiné à a réincarnation du sannin, il avait relativement été épargné par rapport à d'autres cobayes. Il avait du à maintes reprises se démener pour achever les « ratés » provenant des expériences d'Orochimaru ou de Kabuto. Tous ces "ratés" qui n'étaient plus des hommes et des femmes, mais des monstres.

Alors, évidemment, se retrouver à faire quelque chose d'aussi trivial que de préparer un petit-déjeûner avant d'aller rebâtir et méditer pouvait ressembler à une certaine forme de bonheur ou en tout cas à une amélioration de ses conditions de vie. Mais ici, à Konoha, dans le complexe qui l'avait vu grandir, il faisait face à d'autres sortes de monstres, et bien plus difficiles à traiter que ceux du Son, à savoir autrui.

Sasuke attrapa une tasse et versa de l'eau chaude dans cette dernière où un sachet de thé énergisant reposait, laissant le tout infuser. Machinalement, il prit place sur une chaise et plaça ses mains autour du mug, les réchauffant par la même occasion, toujours tourmenté intérieurement.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Sakura sentit l'odeur matinale désormais familière de l'exquise nourriture qui l'attendait. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point Sasuke pouvait être une parfaite petite ménagère. Elle savait qu'une seule réflexion de ce type la conduirait tout droit à la morgue. Mais elle l'avouait facilement, il cuisinait comme un dieu, était un as du rangement et du nettoyage et lavait et repassait tous ses vêtements lui-même, faisant tout cela avec un doigté expert, une rapidité déconcertante et un résultat plus que satisfaisant.

Il ne dérogeait décidemment pas à son image d'homme parfait. Si les hystériques, qui lui servaient de fanclub actuellement, venaient à apprendre cela, il n'y aurait aucun doute, elle devrait redoubler de prudence dans ses gestes quotidiens, évitant les gentils kunai explosifs ou encore les cafés aromatisés à la mort-aux-rats ou à l'arsenic qui l'attendraient à coup sûr à chaque coin de rue.

Elle s'étira et bailla bruyamment. Elle avait pour une fois bien dormi et l'odeur des délices que Sasuke lui avait préparées la mettait en joie. De plus, elle touchait du bois, mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait eu aucune trace de quelconques nausées matinales. Alors, elle se mit à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis quelquetemps, elle sifflota un air guilleret tout en se rendant à la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta net, lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'y avait pas une trace de nourriture dans cette dernière, et les sourcils froncés, se dirigea vers la salle attenante pour y découvrir son mari qui la dévisageait comme si trois têtes lui avaient subitement poussé dans la nuit. Par mesure de précaution, elle passa la main sur son épaule, se traitant mentalement d'idiote quand bien sûr, elle sentit qu'il n'en était rien.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Il ne s'entraînait pas aujourd'hui?

Sasuke aurait bien fait un sourire en guise de bonjour mais la vérité était que cela lui était trop pénible et étranger. Alors il se contenta d'un « Hn » en faisant signe à sa compagne de le joindre à la table.

Cette dernière, les yeux toujours un peu ébahis, laissa ses pieds la guider à l'une des chaises faisant face au brun sans détacher son regard de ce dernier. Ce n'était pas normal. Jamais, Sasuke ne décidérait sciemment de passer du temps avec elle. Elle s'était faite à l'idée, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aimait cela pour autant. Elle arqua les sourcils et chercha du regard à discerner ce qui clochait mais avec le roi des glaces en face d'elle, évidemment c'était peine perdue. Alors elle soupira, attrapa une boulette de riz fourrée à la confiture de morille et attendit sagement que son mari se décide à expliquer ce moment d'intimité. Elle se contenta de savourer son met en attendant.

Moment qui à son grand désespoir ne vint jamais, elle continuait de se gaver de boulettes pendant que Sasuke sirotait son thé, prenant une courte lampée à la fois. Sakura savait qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire mais n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, elle demanda en essuyant sa bouche, évitant délibéremment son regard:

_ C'est en quelle occasion ce petit-déjeûner?

Le brun posa sa tasse, manifestement satisfait de ne pas à avoir à débuter la conversation. Il se contenterait de répondre aux questions posées, point final. Il faisait déjà un effort en étant là, ce qui lui était déjà incomprehensible de sa part, alors s'il devait en plus devenir un moulin à parole...

_ Aucune occasion particulière. Réponse nette, courte et précise, tout à fait digne de l'Uchiwa moyen.

_ Ah...Un semblant de peine traversa le regard émeraude de la kunoichi, qui reprit très vite avec un sourire digne d'un Naruto: En tout cas, c'était délicieux et c'est plus sympa de partager ce moment avec quelqu'un! Conclut-elle. Elle se leva et commença à rassembler la vaisselle sale.

Sasuke la regardait faire, contrarié. Oui, c'était le sentiment qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même. Depuis quand était-il devenu « quelqu'un »? Il faisait des efforts pour être plus vivable et la seule chose qu'il récoltait, c'était un faux sourire, une lueur de tristesse, et la qualification de ce moment de « sympa »!

Mais, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Il bouillonait intérieurement. Depuis quand rentrait-il en ébullition intérieurement à ce point à cause des autres, hein? Non, il était hors de question que Sakura rentre parmis les personnes qui avaient réussi à mettre Sasuke hors de lui, à savoir trois personnes pour le moment : Itachi, Kabuto et le dobe.

Repensant à ces trois personnes, la colère qui menaçait de sortir, prit la voie express et avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se leva, fixa sa femme avec ses Sharingan et s'écria sèchement, presque cruellement:

_ Si tu n'es pas heureuse, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir pour une fois avant d'accepter mon offre!

Sakura, de son côté, semblait l'espace d'un instant avoir vu sa propre mort défiler devant ses yeux ou bien Neji, dans une robe à fleurs exotiques chantant « Tata Yoyo », au choix. C'était dire à quel point, elle avait été choquée par cet accès de colère.

Sasuke la fixait désormais méchament, ses yeux avaient certes retrouvé leur couleur naturelle, mais le regard bien loin de s'adoucir, s'était fait encore plus froid. Il était énervé, et au fond, il savait qu'elle n'était qu'une infime partie de la cause de cette rage, mais elle était là, elle l'avait cherché et elle allait le trouver! Et c'était tant pis pour son grade d'indifférent de Uchiwa. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, quand il entendit un bruit de vaisselle s'éclatant en mille morceaux au sol.

Il détourna rapidement ses yeux vers le bruit provenant de la collision, voyant sa porcelaine familiale en miette à ses pieds. Comment avait-elle osé faire ça? On ne cassait pas ce qui appartenait aux Uchiwa impunément. Il s'apprêta à la remettre à sa place, mais fut surpris par le regard qu'il trouva en face de lui. Il voulait y voir de la peur, du regret et de l'amour comme autrefois, il n'y voyait que défi, tristesse et rage. Un regard qu'il avait vu lueur pour lueur le soir où il était revenu à Konoha quatre mois auparavant chez son autre ancien coéquipier. Il comprit très vite que l'accident de la porcelaine cassée n'en était absolument pas un.

Sakura tremblait. Ses poings étaient tellement crispés qu'elle en avait mal. Elle ne tint finalement plus en place et maugréa d'un ton bas mais dangereux:

_ Ne me parle pas comme ça, Sasuke! Plus jamais!

Sasuke resta un instant interdit, au manque du suffixe habituel « -kun » à la fin de son prénom. Il cherchait la meilleure façon de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions ou sur son épouse, peu importe lequel de deux venait en premier.

_ Et comment faudrait-il que je te parle, hein, Sakura-_chan_? Comme ça, peut-être? Le ton, voulu mielleux ne dénotait que haine et dégoût. Il lui aurait craché à la figure qu'elle aurait ressenti le même effet sur elle. Sakura était à présent excédée. Elle frappa violemment la table à manger de l'Uchiwa, faisant plier 100 ans de bons et loyaux services en un coup. Elle tremblait de plus en plus. Ce n'était plus de la rage ou de la colère qui l'habitait, c'était de la furie. Tant de mois à faire semblant, à garder tout pour soi, à n'avoir personne sur laquelle elle pouvait se reposer pour l'aider, la soutenir, la rassurer, rire avec elle ou encore la réconforter et sécher ses larmes. Car au fond ses deux seuls amis les plus proches avaient été liés à son histoire de coeur avec l'Uchiwa, que ce soit Ino ou Naruto.

Elle les avait perdu. Elle avait sacrifié son amitié avec Naruto pour ça! Pour que cet enfoiré reste au village, pour qu'ils reforment l'équipe 7. Soudain, elle fut prise d'un éclat de rire. Elle s'éffondra littéralement sur elle-même, se tenant les côtes.

_ Ca te fait tant rire de détruire les biens précieux de ma famille? s'exclama Sasuke d'un ton acerbe et mauvais.

Sakura essaya de se calmer mais la tension gagna sur son self-contrôle. Cela ne fit qu'agraver l'état de nerf du brun qui n'avait plus qu'une envie: chidoriser la personne se moquant ouvertement non seulement de lui mais de son héritage et de tout ce qui lui était le plus cher au monde.

_ Pathétique...soupira-t-il finalement en cherchant à quitter la salle. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir, il ne lui répondrait plus. Non, lui, Uchiwa Sasuke ne se rabaisserait pas à de simples querelles matrimoniales.

Le kunoichi parvint enfin à se calmer, ne laissant plus qu'un amusement amer prendre possession de ses traits. Elle répétait songeuse entre deux petits ricanement, « Pathétique... »

Sasuke chercha alors à quitter la salle, ne souhaitant plus argumenter davantage mais il fut stoppé net par les mots qui suivirent de la bouche de la rosée.

_ Tu as raison, Sasuke-koi! Je suis pathétique...Le ton qu'elle employait et le choix du _koi_ étaient tellement hors propos que le brun se résolut finalement à se retourner, la transperçant de milles glaives à travers ses yeux qui menaçaient sérieusement de reprendre leur état de sharingan.

Sakura continua, un petit sourire presque triste collé à ses lèvres. « Oui, Sasuke, je suis pathétique, c'est le mot pathétique. Quoique conne marcherait aussi très bien, je trouve... » Elle finit la phrase en apposant de manière caricaturale un doigt sur son menton qu'elle tapota deux-trois fois avant de refixer ses émeraudes dans les charbons ardents de son époux. Le calme, le refoulement des émotions durant les mois précédents ressortirent et s'envolèrent crescendo au cours de ses paroles suivantes.

_ Je suis pathétique! Avoir cru qu'aujourd'hui je pourrais te faire rester à Konoha alors que je n'y étais pas parvenue il y a quatre ans! Pathétique, d'avoir cru qu'un jour à l'avenir tu m'aimerais peut-être! Pathétique d'avoir refusé l'amour que me proposait Naruto ou Lee pour simplement te faire rester à nos côtés! Tu as raison, Sasuke, j'suis vraiment pathétique... Le ton était descendu, mais cela aurait été une erreur grave de penser que la dispute s'était apaisée pour autant.

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu vis dans tes rêves, Sakura. Le monde est cruel! Alors voilà la seule chose que je puisse faire pour toi...Il s'approcha d'elle, lui faisant face et la regardant froidement. Il posa ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules et s'exclama calmement.

_ Bienvenue dans le monde réel!

Sakura se débatta violemment, faisant retomber les mains de son époux sur ses flancs. Il n'était pas étonnant que Naruto démarre au quart de tour à cause de l'Uchiwa. Elle ne le remarquait qu'à présent, mais Sasuke était capable du pire et de trouver les mots justes, ceux qui font si mal. Elle fronça les sourcils, se tendant et crispant son poing, furieuse à nouveau.

_ Et toi, Sasuke....Dans quel monde vis-tu, hein? Toi? Elle leva un doigt réprobateur vers la poitrine de son époux. Ton rêve de vengeance, c'est la réalité, tu crois? Tu ne vois pas ceux qui t'entourent, ceux qui t'aiment parce que tu vis dans ton monde, toi aussi, Sasuke...Tu ne vois pas le mal que tu fais, les rêves que tu brises! Car c'est ça, ta spécialité, tu brises les rêves et les gens car ils ne correspondent pas à ta réalité! Si tu n'en as rien à cirer de ma poire, regarde Naruto. Naruto, notre petit blond si plein de vie, de joie et de détermination....Notre Naruto, qui s'est toujours battu bec et ongles pour notre village malgré la haine de ce dernier envers lui, et qui n'avait qu'un seul et unique rêve, être Hokage. Et bien, toi, Uchiwa Sasuke, tu as tout ruiné... Alors, en effet, en le poussant à te rechercher il y avait quatre ans de cela, je pouvais croire que tu ne savais pas réellement ce que tu faisais. Mais aujourd'hui, en me proposant, à moi Sakura la pathétique, de t'épouser, tu savais pertinemment que tu le blesserais car tu savais que je ne te le refuserais pas, hein Sasuke?

Sakura était désormais en larme. Autant d'émotions enfouies si longtemps qui ressortaient d'un coup, d'un seul, la rendait vulnérable aux excès quels qu'ils soient.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Sasuke, le visage impassible et le ton à faire frissoner un manchot sur la banquise.

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire! Pourquoi tu nous as fait ça, hein pourquoi, Sasuke? La colère et la rage n'avaient laissé place qu'à un profond désespoir et Sakura ne demandait plus, elle suppliait. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre réellement, mais elle voulait qu'enfin, il fasse quelque chose de vrai, sans que cela ne soit relié d'une manière ou d'une autre à la destinée qu'il s'était fixé. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il la gifle, qu'il la batte à mort...Enfin qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais, il n'en fit rien. Il resta là, droit comme un i, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle attendit et attendit mais n'y tenant plus, tout son désespoir ressortit dans une dernière suplique avant qu'elle ne se perde dans son flot de larme.

_ Pourquoi tu nous as fait ça?

Sasuke ne bougea pas pendant les deux minutes qui suivirent ces derniers mots. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait envie de s'en aller, de fuire comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Il se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il revienne? Pourquoi l'avait-il choisi, elle parmi toutes? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal maintenant?

Sakura, toujours à terre, essuyait à l'aide d'une de ses manches les nombreuses larmes qui peuplaient son visage. Elle était exténuée et avait mal à la tête. Elle restait interdite fixant les jambes tout aussi immobiles de son époux. Tout ce qu'elle gardait comme doute au fond d'elle, venait de sortir de manière certes complètement désorganisée, mais était sorti. Elle était à la fois soulagée mais immensément triste car au fond, elle le savait, dans quelques heures, tout redeviendrait comme avant, s'il ne partait pas avant qu'elle puisse se relever elle-même.

Sasuke, quant à lui, se tenait également complètement immobile. Il était perdu et pour une fois, le grand génie sûr de lui en toute circonstance se trouvait face à un mur. Il pouvait le sauter, faire demi-tour et ne pas regarder en arrière ou bien le briser mais il restait à le fixer. Il ne se comprenait plus lui-même. Comment en était-il arrivé là, dans sa salle à manger, perdu dans ses pensées et le sol recouvert de choses fêlées, cassées et brisées?

C'est ainsi que sans trop savoir pourquoi, le brun prononça finalement calmement:

_ Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte à ce moment précis, amenant les deux Uchiwa à tourner la tête vers la porte, les sortant brusquement de la torpeur dans laquelle ils étaient plongés. Sans un regard l'un pour l'autre, Sakura se leva difficilement, en ajustant ses vêtements afin de cacher au mieux son état précédent. Sasuke, quant à lui, se dirigea d'un pas leste vers la porte.

La personne toqua de nouveau, manifestement pressée. Sasuke n'acceléra cependant pas le pas. Ce ne fut que lorsque la personne se manifesta une troisième fois à la porte qu'elle vit cette dernière s'ouvrir.

Sasuke, ayant repris de l'aplomb, avait retrouvé son faciès et sa dûreté d'avant, demandant énervé sans trop le montrer.

_ Qu'y a-t-il?

En face de lui, la personne qui avait encore le poing levé comme s'il s'apprêtait à réitérer ses actions précédentes une énième fois, rabaissa rapidement celui-ci et racla sa gorge avant d'annoncer solennellement.

_ Uchiwa Sakura-san est-elle ici?

Sasuke eut un léger spasme parcourant son visage qu'il connaissait à chaque fois que son nom était lié à celui de sa compagne. Il n'eut cependant pas à répondre quand il sentit derrière lui la trace de chakra de la dite personne qui en s'essuyant une dernière fois les joue, répondit d'une voix rauque et encombrée:

_ Oui, je suis là. Que puis-je pour vous, Oukami-san?

L' ANBU à la porte sembla un instant se stopper, visualisant les yeux rouges et les joues bouffies de la jeune femme mais se rappelant à son devoir, il continua tout aussi cordialement:

_ Hokage-sama vous fait demander dans son bureau de suite.

_ Hai! Fut la seule réponse de la jeune femme qui partit immédiatement passer des vêtements plus corrects sur elle.

Sasuke et l'ANBU se faisaient face, tous les deux se dévisageant à travers leurs masques respectifs. La posture et la couleur des yeux, seul élément visible derrière le masque d'ANBU ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'identité du quémandeur.

Une éternité sembla passer avant que Sakura ne redescende dans ses habits de tous les jours. Elle passa devant son mari et fit signe à l'ANBU qu'ils pouvaient partir. Ce dernier ne détacha que brièvement son regard de l'Uchiwa avant de hôcher la tête et de se mettre en marche. Il se retourna finalement, voyant la rosée sur le seuil de la porte, tournée vers l'Uchiwa, répondant manifestement à une question préalablement posée:

_ Je ne sais plus...

Elle soupira et se retourna pour suivre l'ANBU dont les longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une sorte de chignon travaillé.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Sakura et l'ANBU se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Tsunade. Ils étaient loin d'être les seuls car la rosée pouvait reconnaître les pères d'Ino, de Chouji et de Shikamaru. Un peu plus à droite se tenaient le deux membres principaux du conseil de Konoha. La rosée salua rapidement la foule d'une révérence et demanda le plus calmement possible par rapport à son accès de rage de la matinée:

_ Hokage-sama, vous m'avez fait venir?

Tsunade, en un instant, la gratifia d'un regard préoccupé sur son apparence. On pouvait sans aucun problème voir les séquelles de sa crise précédente marquées son visage. Elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer, mais se reprit vite étant donné la situation dans laquelle tout le bureau se trouvait. Elle avisa du regard toutes les personnes présentes puis dans un souffle lança:

_ Bien, à présent que vous êtes tous là...J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. L'Hokage se tourna vers les trois parents qui désormais portaient des visages où l'inquiétude commençaient à visiblement se lire. Elle reprit alors le plus calmement et avec une voix compatissante qui fit trembler toute la salle, car la voix pleine de sympathie de la blonde qui leur servait de chef n'était pas chose courante, commode ou rassurante.

_ Nous avons reçu un message de Temari no Subaru hier. Elle se trouvait au niveau de la frontière de pays du Feu et de celui du Vent avec ses genin pour une mission de reconnaissance quand elle entendit plusieurs personnes impliquées dans un combat. En s'approchant, elle reconnut Shikamaru et Chouji face à ce qui semblerait être Konan, le seul membre féminin de l'Akatsuki.

Elle put voir la tension se dessiner au niveau des silhouettes des personnes présentes dans la salle. Elle prit une brève respiration et décida d'abréger à l'image d'un morceau de scotch que l'on retire d'un coup sec d'une surface velue.

_ D'après Temari-san, le groupe a éliminé cette adversaire. Malheureusement, cela a aussi occasionné de lourdes pertes dans nos rangs. Au cours du combat, Ino a été grièvement blessée et aurait perdu l'usage de son oeil droit. Shikamaru aurait des problèmes de mémoire actuellement. Quant à Chouji...Elle se racla la gorge en baissant les yeux, il n'aurait pas survécu à la bataille.

La salle se fit silencieuse, sous le choc de l'annonce. Personne n'osait parler, bouger, ni même respirer. Finalement, ce fut le père de Shikamaru qui rompit le silence, demandant sèchement.

_ Vous essayez de nous dire que nos enfants sont...

_ Mort! Coupa le père Akimichi, l'air complètement abattu et perdu. Ses deux amis d'enfance le regardèrent et le père d'Ino posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

_ Hai, à l'heure actuelle, les trois devraient se trouver à Sunagakure. Je suis désolée... finit Tsunade, essayant d'ignorer les regards intérrogateurs du conseil qui étaient bien loin de l'émotion qu'on pouvait lire chez les autres de la salle.

_ Comment...Enfin, je veux dire, vous allez les ramener ici au village, bredouilla Inoichi, ne détournant ses yeux qu'instant de son ami dont le visage semblait comme aspiré par le sol.

_ Bien sûr, je vous ai fait venir ici afin de mettre au point avec vous l'équipe chargée de les ramener à Konoha. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait venir Sakura, qui a de nombreuses connaissances médicales pour faire partie de cette expédition. Si vous souhaitez vous-même y prendre part ou envoyer quelqu'un de votre choix, je le comprendrais parfaitement.

_ Je veux y aller...coupa brusquement Chouza, fixant ses yeux où les larmes se dessinaient sur l'Hokage. Certes, en tant que shinobi lui-même, il savait que les décès étaient prévisibles et acceptait parfaitement son sort mais en tant que père, c'était tout autre chose!

_ Chou, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, pense à ta femme...proposa Inoichi en tapotant légèrement l'épaule de son ami.

_ Je dois y aller, reprit Chouza en regardant déterminé son compagnon blond, lui adressant un sourire où l'on pouvait lire tout son chagrin. Puis, se retournant, il chercha du regard Shikaku qui se contenta d'acquiescer avant d'exprimer d'une voix assurée qui ne flancha que sur la fin:

_ Je ne peux personnellement pas m'y rendre, mais j'aimerai envoyer ma nièce. Ce n'est qu'une genin certes mais je sais qu'elle sera bien accompagnée avec Chouza-san et Uchiwa-san si elle veut bien gerder un oeil sur elle. De plus, Shikamaru et elle ont une sorte de connexion depuis son admission à l'examen l'année dernière et si ce que vous me dîtes est vrai...

A ce moment, Sakura vit tous les regards se poser sur elle. Elle était encore sous l'état de choc de la nouvelle, elle se contenta de sourire légèrement et de hocher la tête. Elle n'en revenait pas, tout le bureau semblait retenir ses larmes et heureusement pour elle, elle n'en avait plus ou elle n'aurait pas été capable de les restreindre. Elle sentit derrière elle une main lui tenir l'épaule. Elle se retourna et vit l'ANBU dont les yeux couleur écru semblant dire « Tiens bon! ». Elle lui sourit et se retourna vers Tsunade pour l'annonce officielle de la mission.

_ Inoichi, que souhaitez-vous faire? Demanda finalement Tsunade à l'homme dont les yeux étaient devenus vitreux et voilés. Il finit par serrer légèrement l'épaule de son ami en deuil et en le regardant déclara:

_ Quelqu'un doit resté là pour aider la famille Akimichi à supporter cette tragique nouvelle. Shikaku doit partir en mission alors je vais resté ici. De plus, je sais que Sakura prendra soin d'Ino et que ma fille ne souhaiterait certainement personne d'autre qu'elle pour l'aider en un tel moment. Il détourna les yeux et sourit à la kunoichi rose qui lui répondit par la pareille, les yeux à nouveau légèrement humides.

_Bien, Akimichi Chouza et Uchiwa Sakura, je vous charge, avec Oukami-san ici présent de Nara Shikajou d'aller à Sunagakure afin de ramener les ninja cités précédemment dans leur village natal. Puis, laissant tomber le ton solennel, elle tourna son regard vers Chouza, ajoutant. Nous préparerons les funérailles de Chouji pendant votre absence. Sachez que le village prendra à son compte les dépenses occasionnées et que son nom sera gravé sur la pierre des héros à la fin de la procession, finit Tsunade concentrant son regard sur le père en deuil, aperçevant en coin les membres du conseil lever les yeux au ciel.

La personne adressée fit un léger signe de tête, montrant son accord. Tsunade reprit en signant du sceau de l'Hokage le document de mission qu'elle avait au préalable rempli.

_ Vous partez à midi, soit dans trois heures. Des questions? Puis voyant que personne ne répondait, elle continua...Vous pouvez disposer, merci!

Les différents ninjas quittèrent la salle, laissant Tsunade face aux deux représentants du conseil.

Koharu s'avança avec un grâce rare pour une femme de 72 ans passés. Elle s'arrêta finalement juste devant le bureau de la blonde avant d'annoncer fermement.

_ Tsunade-hime, nous avons décidé d'attendre cette entrevue pour vous faire part de cette nouvelle que le conseil a adoptée hier.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils. Enfin, était venu le temps de son licenciement. Le fait que l'on s'adresse à elle en omettant le titre d' "Hokage-sama" ne laissait présager que cela. Révoltée, elle rétorqua d'une voix dangereusesment calme.

_ Et alors, qu'avez vous décidé, Koharu-san?

_ Suite aux événements dûs à vos dernières décisions qui ont mises en péril la sécurité du village, nous avons décidé de mettre fin à votre période de probation et vous demandons votre démission de ce poste dans les plus brefs délais. Le ton était dur, froid et ferme mais Tsunade eut l'impression nette d'entrapercevoir une lueur de victoire dans les yeux plissés par les années de la femme.

_ Et si je refuse de démissionner? Lança la blonde, faisant comprendre que ce n'était qu'une bataille perdue mais pas la guerre et qu'elle ne déposerait pas les armes à leurs pieds aussi facilement.

_ Allons, mesdames! Intervint le seul membre masculin de la pièce. Ceci-dit, il fallut une bonne dizaine de secondes avant que la bataille des regards assassins ne se termine au moins temporairement.

_ Bien, de toute façon, vous ne pensez pas vraiment rester à ce poste après ce qu'il vient de se passer? Fit une Koharu d'une voix à nouveau égale.

Tsunade rageait. Oui, de sa dernière décision et des conséquences de celle-ci, elle ne s'en remettrait pas an tant qu'Hokage. C'était de sa faute à elle, si la mission qui n'aurait du prendre que quelques heures et ne même pas être considéré comme une en elle-même avait tourné en une désorganisation totale, une bérézina pure et dure. Elle avait sous-estimé le chuunin fugitif, pensant qu'en moins d'une journée, elle réussirait à l'aide des grands moyens à ramener la brebis égarée dans le troupeau.

Malheureusement, après une semaine, la brebis n'était toujours pas là et allait bientôt voir sa tête mise à prix. Quant aux chiens chargés de la ramener, ils s'étaient séparés et finalement avaient échoués à leur tâche, perdant beaucoup pour certains. Elle s'en voulait car de sa précipitation et son émotion, elle avait fait absolument n'importe quoi, et cet erreur avait coûté la vie d'un jeune chuunin qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien en personne mais dont elle avait toujours eu une bonne impression et de bons échos. Elle venait, de par sa faute à elle, d'annoncer à un clan que son héritier direct n'hériterait de rien. Seulement, il était hors de question de se laisser aller à la culpabilité devant le conseil. C'est ainsi que Tsunade surprit les deux vieux en face d'elle en achevant la conversation par un:

_ Je demande la tenue d'une réunion d'urgence des clans. Si je ne reçois pas le soutien de ces derniers, je me retirerai sans une plainte!

Passé l'état de surprise, Koharu, surprise, dit:

_ Mais vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement, Tsunade! Une réunion d'urgence des clans....Ca fait au moins quinze ans que cela ne s'est pas fait, pas depuis Kyu...

_ Tsunade-sama, coupa Homuri, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse. Une telle réunion mettrait le village dans tous ses états. Vous n'étiez pas là lors de la dernière réunion mais je peux vous assurer...

_ Je me tiendrai à ce que j'ai dit alors maintenant à moins d'avoir d'autres nouvelles à m'apporter, je vous prierai d'aller voir ailleurs, merci! Conclut la blonde, furieuse mais extrêmement ferme, se demandant comment on se référerait à elle la prochaine fois que l'un des deux lui parlerait.

Homuri sortit alors du bureau sans broncher, faisant juste un signe de tête à sa collègue de toujours qui envoyait dagues et poignards à la femme en face d'elle. Elles ne s'étaient jamais entendues et c'était à contre-coeur qu'elle même avait accepté la requête des autres membres du conseil de la nommer à ce poste quatre ans plus tôt. Elle maugréa des noms d'oiseau étouffés par ses lèvres plissées mais fini par sortir. Elle ne put s'empêcher tout de même de prononcer, voix faussement amusée et triomphante.

_ C'est la fin, Tsunade. Nous respecterons votre dernier souhait. Mais sachez bien que je serai aux premières loges lorsque vous serez destituée et que je n'aurai aucun regret à vous voir quitter le village comme vous l'avez si bien fait auparavant!

_ Kohura! Prévint fermement son collègue, la pressant de quitter la pièce. La vieille femme gracia l'Hokage d'un sourire en coin avant d'articuler un « Hokage-sama » suivi d'une légère révérence, contente de se débarrasser enfin de celle qui n'avait été qu'une erreur de jugement.

* * *

Mini-lexique :

Oukami : loup

Shikajou : fille, descendante des cerfs (shika : cerf / jou : fille)

* * *

Voilà voilà,

Bon en espérant vous avoir contenté.

La _Feuille et le Colza_ touche à sa fin, enfin... J'ai besoin de votre avis pour la continuation de l'histoire. Checkez mon profil, en bas de la page et partagez vos envies avec moi, que je sache comment continuer cette aventure qui m'apporte toujours autant de plaisir à l'écrire.

Sur ce, dans le prochain épisode de cette saga;

Naruto quitte Ebie, fait plus ample connaissance avec ses nouveaux élèves, et retrouve une vieille connaissance interne. Quant à Kakashi, que va-t-il découvrir à Kusagakure?

Tout ça et encore plus bientôt,

Prenez soin de vous,

- Sunawan'


	15. Chemins

Ohayo minna-san,

Voici le chapitre (tant attendu d'après les dernières review reçues) 15, concertant Naruto, ses chérubins et ses élèves. Beaucoup d'OC traités dans ce d'hab' quand on parle du Colza qui est la seule chose qui m'appartient un tout petit peu dans cette fic, car je le rappelle (j'y suis tenu légalement) que je ne possède pas Naruto et que je ne ferais aucun bénéfices avec cette histoire.

Voilà, c'est dit, à présent, profitez et bonne lecture...

* * *

CHAPITRE 15 – Chemins

* * *

Il faisait beau, comme tous les jours depuis que Naruto s'était réveillé dans les hauteurs d'Ebie, à croire que même le soleil avait décidé de prendre part à la compétition qui faisait rage dans ces contrées, à savoir qui avait le sourire le plus étincellant de tous, et ce dernier, à peine levé, avait toutes ses chances.

Le ninja de la Feuille était sorti du lit de bonne heure et de bonne humeur à cause des rais de soleil qui filtrait par sa fenêtre et pas à cause des pleurs de l'un ou l'autre de ses fils. Ils n'avaient pas été particulièrement calmes pendant la nuit mais au moins, ils ne bronchaient pas en cette matinée ensoleillée. Après avoir fait son inspection matinale et vérifié si rien ne leur manquait, le blond laissa sa progéniture encore endormie aux bons soins d'une Sakura fraîchement habillée et s'en alla faire ses adieux aux cuisines du palais et au ramen à volonté, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Il avait profité du beau temps et du fait qu'il n'avait rien à faire pour s'en aller faire un tour dans le village. Et à peine, avait-il mis le pied hors des quartiers du daimyo qu'il retrouva la petite Aoi devant les grilles, attendant sagement sur son paquetage qui ne se composait que d'un simple sac à dos.

Naruto s'approcha et salua avec un grand sourire la petite qui se leva immédiatement qui lui répondit par une révérence et une pluie de remerciement pour sa sélection. Naruto rit alors de bon coeur et demanda à la fillette si elle souhaitait faire le tour du village avec lui.

Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés puis en un instant, se mit à rougir furieusement en jouant avec ses doigts à la manière d'une très célèbre ninja de la Feuille qu'il avait laissée au village. Mais le blond avait décidé que pour l'instant, il laisserait ses pensées attristées d'être si loin de chez lui et de ceux qu'il aimait. Ce qui l'amena à lui poser justement une question:

_ Dis-moi, Aoi-chan. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais prouver ta force à tous ceux qu tu aimes. Tu peux m'en dire plus? N'as tu pas de parents pour t'accompagner? Fit-il en souriant et en montrant du doigt le maigre sac de voyage de sa future élève.

Cette dernière continua de pianoter contre sa main opposée avec ses doigts et répondit sans regarder son « senseï ».

_ Je n'ai pas de parents pour m'accompagner, senseï...

Naruto se sentit brusquement bête, et le sourire qu'il montrait à tous une seconde auparavant se ternit alors, donnant une expression de compassion à son visage. Mais, très vite, ce dernier réapparut lorsqu'il dit avec entrain, prenant le bagage d'Aoi dans sa main, le jetant nonchalament contre son épaule, se rendant compte avec étonnement de sa légèreté.

_ Moi, non plus. Je n'en ai pas eu. Ils sont morts à ma naissance, c'est tout ce que je sais sur eux! Finit-il, légèrement pensif, regardant l'horizon parfaitement droit, dessiné par les eaux en face de lui.

Aoi en profita pour relever la tête et aviser Naruto d'un regard plein d'émotion, avant de se lever à son tour et de lisser les plis de sa jupette et de balbutier:

_ Je suis désolée, senseï.

_ Ca ne fait rien, tu sais! Je ne les ai jamais connu et puis, on apprend beaucoup de choses quand on vit seul. Il la gratifia alors d'un sourire qu'elle renvoya en guise de réponse. Il lui demanda alors avec un ton gentil mais sans compassion:

_ Les as-tu connus?

La petite détourna à nouveau le regard vers le sol, sourire envolé en descendant les marches menant au centre marchand de la cité aux crevettes. Au bout de quelques marches dévalées, elle répondit tristement.

_ Ma mère, enfin pas longtemps. Elle est morte quand j'avais six ans.

_ Ah, et elle te manque? Demanda le blond qui ne savait pas vraiment où était la limite à ne pas franchir quant au jardin secret des gens.

_ Parfois, répondit la jeune fille songeuse. Elle manqua alors de trébucher sur l'une des marches et fut rattrapée de justesse par le blond qui ramena la fille désormais rouge écarlate sur un socle stable.

Ils reprirent ensuite leur marche tout les deux en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent devant le marché animé même en cette heure matinale et qu'ils arrivent sur la plage qui en revanche ne comptait que peu d'âmes vivantes. Naruto ne revenait toujours pas du nombre de « bonjour », de révérences, de sourire ou de signes de main qu'il avait reçus dans les rues. Cela faisait partie des choses qui le sidérait encore une semaine après son arrivée. Les gens semblaient tellement gentils ici. En fait, c'était grisant. Cela lui suffisait à faire passer son pincement de coeur quand il pensait à Konoha et à ceux qu'il avait laissés ou à faire envoler ses doutes quant au pays du Colza et son côté « trop propre sur soi pour être honnête ». Peut-être qu'après tout, il se faisait des films sur ce pays qui le troublait parce qu'il n'était tout simplement pas habitué à être considéré autrement que comme un démon dans le sien. Peut-être était-ce normal qu'on le salue sans arrière-pensées dans la rue, qu'on lui sourit à tout bout de champ et qu'on lui donne un garde, qui se tenait à l'heure actuelle à une vingtaine de mètre derrière eux, pour le protéger. Etant ninja et ayant connu complots et intrigues tout au long de sa vie, le blond pouvait être paranoïaque. Après tout, n'avait-on pas été particulièrement aimable et gentil avec lui et même ses enfants ici!

Oui, les gens étaient parfaits, c'était ça le mot, tout ici était parfait. Enfin presque, parce que le blond n'arrivait toujours pas à s'expliquer le comportement complètement inverse qu'avait eu ces mêmes habitants quasi-angéliques à l'encontre de Keitou. Cela le poussa à demander à la petite qui lui arrivait au niveau de la poitrine à côté de lui:

_ Dis-moi. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez eu ce comportement avec Keitou-kun, hier?

Aoi baissa les yeux immédiatement à la mention du nom du garçon et prit une expression à la fois honteuse, gênée et pensive comme si elle pesait ses mots.

_ Je ne sais pas, senseï. Les gens d'Ebie n'apprécient pas beaucoup les habitants des campagnes. Je crois que l'inverse est aussi vrai, finit-elle de manière quasi-inaudible.

_ Et toi alors? Demanda Naruto, les sourcils froncés face à cette demi-réponse.

_ Moi? Couina la fillette en levant les yeux brusquement vers son senseï avant de les rabaisser sur le sable de la plage, gênée.

_ Oui, toi, Aoi-chan, répéta avec dans un sourire la poussant à se confier, qui accompagné du « chan » fit prendre une teinte cramoisie à la jeune fille.

Les deux d'ailleurs s'asséyèrent alors sur la plage, l'un à côté de l'autre. Naruto attendait avec une patience, qu'il ne se connaissait pas, les confidences de son élève.

_ Moi, c'est différent. Finit par murmurer la jeune fille. Mon père, d'après ma mère habitait la campagne alors j'imagine que je suis à partagée entre les deux partis...

_ Mais pourquoi les gens d'Ebie et les campagnards ne s'aiment-ils pas? Demanda alors du tac au tac le blond, dont la patience nouvellement acquise avait tout de même des limites.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment, senseï. En fait, c'est assez récent, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. On n'en parle pas ici...fit la jeune fille d'un ton peu assuré mais plus ferme que son ton habituel.

_ Je me pose quand même des questions! affirma le blond à personne en particulier, avisant la mer devant lui d'un regard dans le vide.

_ Senseï? Demanda la jeune fille, en regardant vers le sol, ce qui amena le blond à poser ses orbes bleues sur cette dernière. Pourquoi m'avez-vous choisie?

Le blond sourit alors avant de regarder à nouveau l'horizon, mais Aoi aurait pu le jurer, l'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir une once de tristesse traverser le visage du jeune homme à côté d'elle.

_ C'est bête, mais tu ressembles à une amie très chère que j'ai laissée à Konoha. Et puis, tu cherches à protéger ceux que tu aimes et ça, c'est un bon nindo! Finit-il en levant le pouce et gratifiant un vrai sourire émail diamant à la petite.

_ C'est quoi un nindo?

_ Ah, répondit le blond tout en se grattant la nuque. C'est un peu comme une devise...Moi, par exemple, mon nindo est de toujours tenir mes promesses quoi qu'il en coûte mais aussi de protéger ceux que je j'aime également. Mais au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit qui tu souhaitais protéger, Aoi-chan?

Une bourrasque de vent souffla sur la plage à ce moment, défaisant une des nattes de la jeune fille qui immédiatement réajusta cette dernière s'un geste si vif que Naruto en sourit intérieurement.

Il sourit car pour la deuxième fois, après la brève entrevue de Keitou et de sa poule, il vit quelque chose de « ninja » ici à Ebie. La petite, de par sa taille qui devait être la même que la sienne à son âge, manifestait juste par ce réflèxe, un temps de réaction très peu élevé et une vélocité impressionante. Une fois qu'elle saurait malaxer correctement son chakra, elle pourrait devenir extrêmement rapide et efficace dans les courses ou le combat rapproché.

Cela le fit sourire à nouveau, déjà il pensait comme un senseï. Il se demanda si Kakashi avait eu les mêmes réflections à la vue de son équipe et de lui même. Après tout, il était considéré comme un génie. Seulement, s'il se sentait les capacités d'être un Kakashi et d'aider à développer les compétences ninja de ses élèves, il aurait au préalable à les réveler, et là, il savait déjà qu'il pêcherait. Il repensa alors à Iruka. Ce chuunin ne payait manifestement pas de mine en s'occupant seulement de l'académie mais réussir à former de futurs ninja à la base semblait aujourd'hui très compliqué pour le blond. Il était né dans un village où les enfants des principaux clans apprenaient pour la grande majorité à malaxer ce même chakra pendant leur enfance. Il ne se souvenait pas de la première fois où il avait senti du chakra circuler dans son corps. D'autant qu'il se souvenait, il était né comme ça. Encore une fois, Kyuubi avait dû interférer dans son développement.

En portant son regard sur Aoi, il ressentit à nouveau sa crainte principale quant à sa future fonction. Serait-il capable de les aider à découvrir leur chakra interne? Il ne savait au fond même pas exactement si ces enfants pourraient un jour le malaxer. D'après ses lointains souvenirs, il lui semblait que chaque être vivant possédait un système interne de flux de chakra. La différence entre les civils et les ninja était que ces derniers avaient pris connaissance et possession de ce dernier. Cela ne signifiait pas que l'on était tous égaux face à ce chakra et à sa quantité notamment, mais que chacun pouvait avec une formation adaptée s'en servir. Il valait mieux, car Naruto ne se voyait pas revenir dans un an, en disant à tous les dignitaires politiques qui lui avait fait confiance et grassement payé "Désolé mais j'ai pas réussi"? Personne ne lui avait mis la pression, c'était vrai mais lui, la sentait. Après tout, si les habitants du Colza redoutaient une attaque de leur voisin, c'était à lui qu'incomber le rôle de pouvoir leur permettre de se défendre avec ses élèves. Mais, avant même tout ça, il lui fallait trouver comment les faire devenir des genin accomplis.

Tout cela le ramena cinq ans en arrière. Il venait enfin de recevoir son hitai-ate et avait fait la connaissance de ses deux équipiers. Il sourit tristement à cette pensée.

Naruto, depuis son départ, repensait souvent à tous ceux qu'il avait quittés à Konoha mais il y avait deux personnes dont le souvenir l'embêtait, enfin une à l'heure actuelle pour être plus juste; le bâtard!

Il ne saurait pas prédire sa réaction quand il reverrait ce dernier s'il le reverrait quand il rentrerait à la maison. Il se demandait si Sasuke serait encore là à son retour ou le _teme_ s'en irait à nouveau. En fait, Naruto était triste et enragé quand il repensait à l'Uchiwa.

Il chassa vite cette image de la tête en se retournant vers Aoi, qui le regardait avec un soupçon d'inquiètude vu que le blond avait déconnecté de la réalité il y avait au moins deux bonnes minutes de cela.

_ Tout va bien, senseï?

_ Hai! Répondit le blond en se grattant la nuque comme à son habitude, gratifiant la fillette d'un de ses sourires aussi larges que prenants.

Ce fut à ce moment que le garde qui les suivaient s'approcha pour faire comprendre au blond qu'il était temps de rentrer et que la diligence en partance pour l'ancienne usine d'huile allait bientôt se mettre en route.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le calme, enfin si l'on ne considérait pas les bla bla du blondinet demandant à nouveau au garde comme à son élève comment s'appelait telle ou telle rue, place ou avenue, quel était cette plante aromatique qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue sur tel ou tel étalage ou tout autre chose encore.

La fin de son bref séjour à Ebie passa très vite, lorsqu'il rentra au palais, il retrouva Seika qui lui fit savoir qu'il lui restait une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour finir d'empaqueter. Naruto ne se fit pas prier et alla voir comment allait son « paquetage » personnel. Il arriva dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée dans le palais, guidé par un Niboshi gazouillant et les petits cris plaintifs de son deuxième fils. Il n'était pas encore habitué à entendre la voix d'Heiki qui était légèrement plus grave que celle de son jumeau. Naruto se précipita pour pouvoir non seulement entendre mais aussi voir le petit brun gémir.

Cela le rassurait à chaque fois, car Naruto, pour y avoir trop vécu, n'aimait pas le silence et de pouvoir entendre la cacophonie des sons de ses deux bébés lui remplissait les rares fois où cela se produisait le coeur de sentiments d'amour, de sérénité et de paix. Passant la porte, presqu'en courant, il s'était tout juste retenu, se rappelant où il était, il fonça sur Heiki pour voir ce dernier s'arrêter de geindre, presque choqué.

Pendant un instant, il crut voir son petit le dévisager avec intérêt. Il ne savait pas si son garçon le reconnaissait visuellement. D'après la nurse, ils étaient trop jeunes pour pouvoir le faire, mais après tout, tous les enfants n'avaient pas Kyuubi comme « marraine ». Ca, évidemment, il n'en parlerait pas à Sakura ou à quelconque autre personne pour l'occasion. Il se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui quant au démon, enfin il était un peu plus habitué à cela, mais ne voulait à aucun prix que ses enfants connaissent le même sort que lui pendant son enfance, qu'ils soient porteurs ou non de la "chose".

Heiki continuait de le fixer de ses deux orbes qui avaient presque adoptées totalement la couleur noire que pouvait arborer des ninja comme Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru ou encore Chouji. Finalement au bout de quelques secondes de dévisagement mutuel, Sakura entra dans la chambre munie de deux bouteilles en verre. Elle fit une légère révérence avec la tête, souhaitant le bonjour à Naruto qui répondit par un grand sourire et attrapa l'un des biberons des mains de la vieille femme.

Prêt à nourir Heiki, il dut vite y renoncer quand Niboshi se mit à hurler du fait que ce n'était pas son père qui lui prodiguer ce soin. Changeant leurs places, Naruto « donna la têtée » à son fils quasi-chauve qui lui, fermait ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant normalement, ronronnant presque. Ce son fit lever la tête de Sakura qui semblait interroger du regard le petit et son père, halucinée par le son.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux quant à l'entente du ronronnement. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il lui arrivait lors de certains traitements personnels, manuels et corporels de faire ce même genre de bruit lui-même. Cela arrivait généralement quand ses clones particuliers le caressait simultannéement ou quand il approchait de son orgasme final. C'était le signe que Kyuubi appréciait ce qui se passait. Or, là, ce n'était pas lui qui avait produit ce ronronnement mais son fils.

Ses soupçons furent donc confirmés en un instant et il continua de nourir Niboshi sans plus aucune émotion. Il ne songeait plus qu'à une seule et unique chose qu'il aurait dû faire dès son réveil une semaine plus tôt environ, aller demander des comptes à Kyuubi.

* * *

Kakashi se trouvait toujours à l'entrée du village de Kusa. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que ses deux clônes lui avait rapporté les informations qu'ils avaient glânées lors de leur session intime. Il avait senti beaucoup de mouvement autour de lui mais jusqu'à présent, aucune des personnes les produisant n'avait daigné, volontairement en tous les cas, se montrer. Cependant, la maîtrise approximative de leur chakra avait permis au ninja copieur d'en mémoriser au moins six différents.

Comme il l'avait imaginé, l'imposteur qui avait pris l'apparence de Shizune avait, quant à lui, disparut. Kakashi n'avait aucun doute, celui ou celle-ci était entré(e) dans Kusa et aux vues de la surveillance des troupes autour de lui, il n'attendait plus qu'une chose: être cueilli.

Bien sûr, il le ferait volontairement et sans même se défendre, car sa mission première était de retrouver et ramener Iruka au village après avoir vérifié que tout allait bien chez le professeur d'école.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs non pas comment mais pourquoi le chuunin était là. Car, même s'il n'avait jamais vu personnellement Iruka au combat, ce qui déjà était assez rare pour un chuunin de son âge au village, le ninja aux cheveux gris-blancs savait qu'il y était rentré volontairement. Car les ninja l'entourant étaient d'une faiblesse assez impressionante et à peine plus malins que certains des élèves que ce même professeur avait du former à maintes reprises durant sa carrière.

Le chuunin l'intriguait aussi pour cela. Il n'était quasiment jamais sorti du village, et n'avait réalisé que de très rares missions au dessus du niveau C. C'était étonnant pour un ninja, une machine à tuer, en d'autres termes. Kakashi avait vu des ninja de la Feuille de tous les niveaux combattre, et un chuunin de l'âge d'Iruka n'aurait pas du faire exception à la règle. Certes, il l'avait vu utiliser quelques techniques de base, les jours où il l'avait observé pendant ses cours pratiques à l'école.

Parfois, il se demandait comment les gens réagiraient s'ils l'avaient vu au cours de ces deux dernières années. Car, oui, cela faisait un peu moins de deux ans que le ninja copieur suivait et filait de temps à autre, une fois au moins par semaine, le professeur d'académie. Au début, c'était par curiosité puis c'était devenu une habitude. Il ne faisait évidemment pas que l'épier sous toutes les coutures. Non, Kakashi profitait de ces temps de pause pour déjeûner, réfléchir, lire ou encore penser. Quelque part, le calme qui entourait le chuunin le rassurait, le faisait se sentir un peu plus zen. C'était ça, il s'était rendu compte que la présence de l'homme à la balafre à proximité lui suffisait à le faire se sentir comme à la maison. Ce qui lui était étrange puisque sa maison était un endroit qu'il évitait comme la peste en temps normal! Il ne savait pas si Iruka s'en était aperçu mais dans tous les cas, ce dernier ne lui en avait jamais fait part alors il avait continué avec discrétion.

Il était donc hors de question qu'il rentre sans l'une de ses principales distractions pendant ses rares journées au village de la Feuille.

En deux ans, il en avait appris beaucoup sur le chuunin, non pas en le filant chez lui ou ailleurs qu'à l'école, car il avait, contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait une certaine éthique mais en se renseignant dans les fichiers ou en écoutant aux portes lorsqu'untel ou untel parlait de l'homme à la queue de cheval relevée. Il avait un certaine éthique, pas celle de la majorité, c'était tout.

Et, en gros, le chuunin s'était révélé tout ce que n'était pas Kakashi. Il passait beaucoup de temps chez lui alors que le ninja copieur ne supportait pas rester plus de six heures à la suite dans son appartement. Il n'avait, à sa connaissance eu qu'une seule et unique aventure ces deux dernières années qui avait duré quatre mois avec une civile quelconque avec un physique que le jounin qualifierait de pas franchement ragoûtant et une conversation pas vraiment entraînante non plus, enfin tout dépendait de quelle conversation on parlait. Car c'était peut-être son seul atout selon le ninja copieur, non pas la profondeur de sa conversation orale mais l'opulence de sa conversation physique. Mais instinctivement, Kakashi savait qu'Iruka ne l'avait pas franchement choisi pour ça! Kakashi, lui, en avait eu une bonne trentaine de relations mais seulement pour un soir. Et la liste des différences continuait...Alors, oui, Kakashi était devenu un peu obsédé par cet homme si différent de lui. Il voulait comprendre comment celui-ci fonctionnait ou ce qu'il faisait dans la vie pour le faire paraître si différents des autres et lui faire se sentir si singulièrement différent lui-même.

Kakashi n'était pas timide. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il fonçait et quatre-vingt dix pourcent du temps, l'obtenait. Mais, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait d'Iruka, il ne l'avait quasi jamais abordé. Il n'avait pas d'amis, sauf si l'on comptait Gaï, c'était dire, mais cela lui convenait bien ainsi. Oui, il avait de bonnes relations avec de nombreux autres jounin ou membres de l'ANBU mais des amis, non, il n'en avait pas. Et au fond de lui, cela ne lui avait jamais manqué mais depuis sa filature du professeur, il avait eu pour la première fois depuis longtemps eu l'envie de se rapprocher de quelqu'un et peut-être même de devenir son "ami".

Seulement, avec toutes ces années d'inactivité dans ce domaine, le ninja dont le bandeau frontal caché l'oeil maudit de son dernier ami en date ou presque ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire et si il le voulait ou pouvait vraiment. Alors, il avait choisi de continuer comme il avait l'habitude de faire, à un détail près; tourner autour sans se faire remarquer de cette personne si particulière.

Et cette fameuse personne ne se trouvait autre qu'à deux-trois cents mètre de lui, tout au plus. Et en cet instant, ces deux ans de filature et de renseignement parurent bien inutiles pour comprendre ce que le chuunin avait en tête. Il n'avait jamais lu le dossier de l'Hokage sur Iruka et se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Il avait bien évidemment déjà songé à l'emprunter à plusieurs reprises mais s'en était empêché. Après tout, il n'aurait pas aimé qu'on fasse de même avec lui!

La nuit venait finalement de prendre sa place pour les dix prochaines heures et Kakashi se demandait à présent quand et même si on allait le capturer. Il ne se voyait pas affronter tout un village, quand bien même les ninja de ce dernier ne semblaient pas particulièrement forts. En outre, surveillé depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, l'idée d'une attaque furtive et discrète n'était plus tout à fait à l'ordre du jour. Et puis, il ne pouvait prendre le risque de non seulement se mettre en danger mais aussi de mettre en danger la vie du captif qu'il était venu récupérer.

Le ninja copieur avait de la patience. C'était l'une des qualités lui ayant énormément servi au cours de sa déjà longue carrière de shinobi. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il l'attendait et ce qu'il attendait. Alors, il rassembla quelques morceaux de bois pour faire un feu. C'était surtout un signal pour dire aux personnes qui l'entouraient, leur annonçant « je n'ai pas la moindre intention de quitter les lieux alors faîtes enfin ce que vous avez à faire ».

Il sourit en coin, chose impossible à voir à cause de son éternel visage masqué, quand il sentit finalement du mouvement autour de lui. Seulement, les ninja le surveillant ne se rapprochaient pas du ninja copieur mais au contraire, s'en éloignaient.

Le sourire laissa place à un sourcil froncé et le ninja aux cheveux gris se demanda l'espace d'un instant si laisser un clone ici et rentrer dans le village furtivement pendant cet imprévu et ce relâchement d'attention tellement ridicule qu'il semblait impossible, était une bonne idée.

Il était aussi intrigué par l'imprévu en question. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu créer ce cafouillage?

Finalement rattrapé par sa curiosité, Kakashi suivit les traces de chakra des ninja capés, laissant deux clones derrières lui, donnant à l'un d'entre eux l'apparence de Shizune. Une nouvelle session de roulage de pelle et de récoltement d'information pouvait se révéler intéressante au cas où certains d'entre eux reviendraient voir ce qu'il faisait.

* * *

_ Niboshi, chut! S'il te plaît, arrête! Murmurait Naruto, les larmes aux yeux à l'emmitouflé dans ses bras qui hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre que manifestement les voyages n'étaient pas son dada.

Cela faisait trois heures que la diligence d'une petite quarantaine de personne tout de même avait quitté le village et cela faisait exactement deux heures cinquante-cinq minutes et trente-deux secondes que son petit chauve préféré s'époumonait. Si Naruto était connu pour être infatigable, son fils reprendrait le flambeau avec brio, s'il ne le surpassait pas d'ores et déjà.

Le blond était deboussolé et fatigué. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour faire taire la crevette. Il avait tout essayé, jouer avec lui, le bercer, lui parler, se taire, lui donner à manger, le changer mais rien n'y avait fait, Niboshi refusait obstinément d'éteindre le son de sa voix.

Naruto avait donc fini par se mettre en retrait du convoi, gêné de voir que son fils, grâce à son organe vocale, avait pendant les trois premières minutes, attiré vers lui des regards amusés des autres voyageurs, puis pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit, des regard de compassion et d'inquiétude pour finir par des regards les fusillant ou lapidant à coup de roches et de silex tous les deux. Sakura, la nourrice était venu à son secours mais elle aussi avait échoué à faire taire la petite castafiore.

La gouvernante en chef lui avait fait part de son expérience avec les bébés, lui disant que même si cela lui paraissait un peu tôt, il était possible que Niboshi connaisse ses premières coliques. Expliquant ce que la colique était à Naruto, elle avait souri à la grimace de dégoût du blond et aux yeux tellement ouverts qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils allaient éclater dans la minute.

Mais voilà, contre ce genre de problèmes intestinaux, rien ne pouvait être fait. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire: prendre patience et acheter des boules quiès.

Le blond, pour la première fois, commençait réellement et sérieusement à douter de ses capacités de père. Après tout, on avait beau lui avoir dit que rien ne pouvait soulager le petit, si lui-même n'était pas capable de le calmer, quel genre de parent était-il?

Il fut sorti de ses chimères par une autre de ses élèves qui finalement ralenti la cadence pour s'approcher du ninja de la Feuille.

Elle s'approcha, l'air exaspéré vers son senseï avant d'affirmer presque sèchement:

_ Vous pourriez pas lui chanter une berceuse, ça le calmerait, senseï?

_ Berceuse? Demanda, ahuri, le blond à l'élève aux cheveux châtains flottant sur ses épaules qui roula des yeux avant de soupirer et de prendre un Niboshi qui commençait enfin à s'épuiser par ses cris.

Noriko se mit alors à chanter doucement une mélodie que Naruto n'avait jamais entendue auparavant. N'ayant jamais eu de parents pour lui en chanter, le blond était subjugué par l'effet de quelques notes de musique sur son enfant dont les paupières commençaient enfin à se fermer. Il criait toujours ou plutôt essayait car très vite, il fut rattrapé par Morphée qui l'accueilli à bras ouverts. Satisfaite d'elle, Noriko repassa alors l'enfant à son senseï, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

_ Voilà, c'était pas compliqué, enfin!

Le blond était mortifié. Une gamine de onze ans avait été capable de réussir là ou il avait échoué. Une gamine de onze ans, certes presque aussi grande que lui, mais quand même, une gamine de onze ans...

Voyant le visage défait de son professeur, Noriko lâcha finalement un petit rire, juste assez sonore pour que Naruto l'entende sans pour autant déranger l'endormi. Elle ajouta alors:

_ Vous savez, je n'ai pas de mérite! De un, j'ai élevé mes frères et soeurs et de deux, il était tellement crevé qu'il aurait finit par s'endormir tout seul!

Naruto porta son regard sur la « petite », maudissant une fois de plus Kami, qui avait du mal à comprendre le concept de croissance vu qu'il n'avait pas à baisser les yeux pour lui parler. Il la gratifia d'un regard et d'un sourire reconnaissant. Il était fatigué et ce silence soudain lui laissait une impression étrange, le rendant un peu trop léger à son goût.

_ Senseï, pourquoi vous êtes venu ici? demanda brusquement la fillette, l'air méfiant.

_ Hein? fit le blond, ramené expressement à la réalité comme s'il venait d'avoir pris une claque ou une douche froide, ce qui fit rire Norika qui reprit en poussant une branche de son chemin.

_ Non, j'veux dire, pourquoi êtes-vous venu à Ebie?

Naruto sembla réfléchir à la réponse lui-même, avant de lâcher dans un soupir.

_ Eh bien, on me l'a demandé et puis j'ai accepté. J'avais besoin de me reconcentrer, je crois, finit-il sérieusement en se grattant la nuque et s'étirant un bras qui craqua après avoir été plié plus de trois heures d'affilée.

_ Et qui vous l'a demandé? fit la fillette, le plus sérieusement du monde.

_ Euh...daimyo-sama...Pourquoi? finit le blond avec les sourcils froncés, un peu perdu par toutes ces questions. C'était lui qui avait des questions à poser normalement.

_ Il vous a demandé de venir ici pour former des ninja, vous a-t-il dit pourquoi?

_ Euh...réfléchit le blond, c'était pour vous permettre de vous défendre contre un pays voisin, je crois...Comment s'appelait-il déjà? Puis après trois secondes, il lança, gaiement, le Pays des Cordes, je crois.

_ Le Pays des Cordes??? demanda la jeune élève, complètement interloqué par ce que lui avait dit son senseï, criant par la même occasion, ce qui amena différentes personnes en queue de peloton à se retourner sur eux. Voyant ça, elle sourit bêtement et à l'aide d'un signe de main, fait comprendre à tous que ce n'était rien et qu'ils pouvaient poursuivre leur chemin, ce qu'ils firent non sans aviser les deux d'un regard méfiant avant de se retourner.

_ Pourquoi? chuchota le blond sans savoir vraiment pourquoi il le faisait, sentant tout de même, Niboshi gesticuler dans son sommeil, un peu perturbé.

_ Euh, senseï...Vous avez du vous tromper parce que là, nous sommes au Pays des Cordes!

Soudain, les deux entendirent une voix venant du cortège hurler au loin : "Noriko!", ce qui poussa la jeune fille à quitter son senseï en s'excusant pour filer vers la personne qui la demandait.

* * *

Kakashi était passé de celui qu'on surveillait à celui qui surveillait avec une facilité déconcertante. Non seulement, les ninja capés qui s'éloignaient du village étaient loin d'être discrets mais ils n'étaient également pas très observateurs ou perspicaces.

Etaient-ils vraiment des ninja? Telle était la question que le ninja copieur se posait à l'instant. Car, comble du comble, non seulement il pouvait les suivre sans aucun problème mais à présent, il pouvait aussi les entendre se chamailler. Quel genre de ninja pouvait être aussi bruyant pendant une mission où la discrétion était de mise?

Il sourit intérieurement et tristement en pensant au seul nom qui lui vint tout de suite à l'esprit, Naruto. Quelque part, c'était à croire que son équipe était maudite!

D'abord, c'était Sasuke qui s'était enfuit et maintenant que ce dernier était de retour au village, il avait vu son élève blond prendre la relève. Bien sûr, les deux fuites n'avaient en fait pas grand chose à voir l'une avec l'autre, mais tout de même...Il se demandait si, un jour, l'équipe 7 qu'il avait, malgré lui, pris sous son aile sept ans plus tôt se retrouverait à nouveau réunie et ceci de manière durable.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le fait qu'une trace de chakra étrangement familière se dirigeait droit vers lui. Avait-il enfin été repéré? Par réflexe, Kakashi se cacha immédiatemment dans le décor, se fondant dans la nature.

Le ninja qui manifestement l'avait repéré continuait à s'approcher de lui, ne masquant en rien son chakra. Et plus les traces de son chakra étaient discernables, plus elles lui semblaient à la fois étrangères et familières.

Etrangères, car ce chakra n'était pas tout à fait celui qu'il avait senti chez ses « observateurs » auparavant et familières, car les traces lui rappelaient quelqu'un issu de la Feuille comme lui, cela, il aurait pu le jurer.

Désormais, des bruits de pas pouvaient être entendus par les oreilles du ninja copieur. La personne qui se rapprochait de lui ne cherchait en rien à se cacher, comme si elle l'invitait à se montrer.

Avait-il été suivi alors qu'il traquait les autres devant lui?

Cela était purement et simplement impossible, le ninja de la Feuille était toujours sur ses gardes et une telle chose n'aurait pas pu arriver sans qu'il en est au moins une sorte d'intuition. Alors qui était cette personne qui continuait sans aucun faux pas à se rapprocher de l'emplacement exact où il était?

En effet, il était repéré. Aucune raison n'aurait poussé ce ninja à déambuler aussi assurémment dans un tel endroit en pleine nuit. Il soupira, passa la main dans ses cheveux, décollant une mèche de cheveux de son front, en cette nuit fraîche et humide. Puis, dans un éclair, il sortit de sa cachette pour se retrouver face à un des ninja capé.

Le ninja copieur fut légèrement destabilisé, car la personne en face de lui qu'il avait vu, suivi et entendu à plusieurs reprises dans la journée et la soirée, avec sa crête bleue bien visible en divers endroits, ne semblait pas tout à fait être elle-même. Une aura de puissance et d'assurance se dégageait de l'individu, qui, sourire au coin, lança un:

_ Konbanwa, Kakashi-senseï!

* * *

A nouveau seul, Naruto examina tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Il avait repéré ses élèves accompagnés, pour ceux qui en avaient, de leurs familles et amis. Il reconnut Noriko qui avait rejoint sa copie conforme plus âgée qui l'avait appelé à grand cri quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ne manquait que Keitou, mais Kin' lui avait dit qu'il les attendait à Aburagakure alors le blond pouvait avoir enfin les yeux sur tout ceux qui peupleraient sa vie dans la ou les prochaines années. C'était étrange de se dire qu'il allait passé tout ce temps loin de chez lui. Cela le rendait nostalgique mais il se refusait d'y penser. Après tout, maintenant qu'il avait une famille, cela devait être là où elle se trouvait qu'était son foyer.

Enfin, il commençait à nouveau à douter fortement de son foyer. Certes, il l'avait admis facilement ce matin, il était peut-être perturbé par le comportement général des gens du Colza et peut-être qu'il voyait le mal partout. Mais la toute nouvelle révélation le laissait fortement dubitatif. Naruto fronçait les sourcils, les yeux dans le vague à présent, voyant brièvement ci et là les silhouettes vagues du cortège virer à droite puis à gauche.

On ne le considérait certes pas comme une flèche ou un génie à l'image de Sasuke, pensée qui le fit grogner un instant, mais il n'était pas un complet dobe non plus, deuxième grognement. Il n'avait pas besoin de ressortir le papier sur lequel était écrit noir sur blanc que ce pays avait fait appel à lui pour se défendre contre un pays qui manifestement n'existait pas ou plus. Donc, on lui avait menti, tout simplement. Le blond eut l'envie très pressante de confronter les trois membres qu'il avait rencontré dans le palais. Il avait été bien accueilli et bien protégé, mais là, il se rendait compte qu'il avait été bien roulé. En même temps, plus il y réfléchissait, plus le mensonge se dessinait. Si...

Il fut interrompu dans ces pensées par un léger couinement de l'être vivant dans ses bras. Il n'en fallut pas plus, il chercha alors Sakura des yeux qui se trouvait près d'une remorque tractée par un vieux cheval, oubliant complètement ses pensées précédentes. Dans la fameuse remorque en bois, on pouvait entrapercevoir une couette bleue empaquetant ce que lui savait être Heiki.

C'était difficile de penser à quel point sa vie avait changé en moins d'une semaine. Lui, qui avait toujours été seul ne l'était plus. De plus, il le savait, il ne souhaiterait pour rien au monde changer quoi que ce soit à cette situation. Certes, il n'avait pas penser avoir des enfants si tôt ou si concrétement et surtout pas de la façon dont il les avait finalement eus. Mais, maintenant qu'ils étaient là, il se trouvait étrangement en sécurité quand ils se trouvaient à proximité d'eux deux et légèrement inquiet si l'un des deux n'était pas dans son champs de vision ou d'écoute direct.

Seulement, avec le ronronnement de la matinée, Naruto avait fait la mortifiante découverte de la présence effective du démon renard dans sa progéniture, et ça, c'était bien plus bouleversant encore que son caractère changeant ou encore que la toute nouvelle révélation du jour.

N'y tenant plus, il courut jusqu'à la vieille Sakura avant de lui remettre le petit endormi et de s'excuser pour aller soulager un besoin pressant dans les buissons non loin de là.

Il n'était pas habitué à faire ce qu'il allait faire et était un peu effrayé à dire vrai. Il savait qu'en allant à la rencontre de Kyuubi, son corps serait plus facile à prendre en main par le démon renard mais il avait besoin de réponses et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus Niboshi à rassurer, il avait terriblement besoin qu'on le rassure, lui.

Fermant les yeux, à un bon kilomètre et demi de la route où déambulait ou trottait le convoi, il s'assit contre un arbre et se laissa absorber par son subconscient.

Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il allait rendre visite à la créature scellée en lui de manière volontaire. Et il retrouva l'odeur fétide et âcre de moissi et de rance dans les couloirs bardés de tuyaus où l'humidité et la moiteur conduisaient tout droit à une cage énorme.

Des grognements légers pouvaient être entendus alors que Naruto avançait, peu sûr de lui, vers les grilles de la cage contenant le bijuu.

Prenant son souffle et se plantant devant la cage, Naruto souffla avant de crier...

_ Bouh!

...comme une fillette, l'espace d'un instant, déconcerté par l'apparution soudaine du démon renard à travers les barreaux. Une sorte de ricanement démoniaque raisonna dans la salle, laissant des petites ondes de choc sur l'eau croupie au sol.

_ Kyuubi! Grogna Naruto, extrêmement embarrassé par la scène précédente. Mais grâce à cela, il avait perdu une partie de son anxiété même si sa fierté masculine avait filé avec.

_ Gaki, que me vaut le plaisir? Ronronna sarcatisquement le démon.

_ Tu ne t'en doutes pas? Répondit avec une certaine forme d'arrogance le blondinet, croisant les bras et tapotant du pied, perturbant la surface calme de l'eau.

_ Peut-être, concéda le démon qui semblait plus ouvert que d'habitude.

_ Alors, dis-moi, datte-bayo! cria Naruto, se donnant un peu de volume dans cette salle qui le faisait se sentir si petit...Est-ce que Niboshi et Heiki te contiennent aussi?

La question était claire et simplement formulée. C'était la plus importante aux yeux du blond qui semblait maintenant danser sur ses pieds ne supportant pas la tension se créant par le silence du renard.

_ Qui ça?

Le blond grogna avant d'articuler à nouveau, en serrant les poings, les noms de ses enfants.

_ Ah, c'est donc de ça dont tu veux me parler, de tes p'tits, gaki!

_ Hai! Alors, réponds-moi!

_ Et pourquoi ferais-je ça? Lança Kyuubi, tous crocs dehors dans un sourire à faire tourner les coeurs et à glacer les sangs.

Le démon tenait un point. Naruto n'avait rien à proposer, enfin rien de raisonnable, à la bête devant lui en échange. En fait, tout dépendait uniquement du renard, si ce dernier était dans un bon jour, peut-être lui délivrerait-il, au moins partiellement, des réponses à ses questions.

Naruto sembla considérer longuement la bête devant lui qui arborait désormais une sorte de sourire en coin. Ce petit geste énerva au plus au point le blondinet qui d'un coup explosa.

_ Saloperie de démon renard, tu vas me dire si, oui ou non, toi et ton foutu chakra démoniaque êtes présents chez Niboshi et Heiki?

Le bijuu ricana à nouveau. Cela faisait longtemps, presque deux mois qu'il attendait cette confrontation avec son « contenant ». Il s'était étonné de ne pas l'avoir vu apparaître dans ses penates auparavant, mais après tout, tout le monde disait bien que le jinchuuriki n'était pas très fin. Il vit le blond devant devenir rouge de rage, tremblant de tout son corps devant les barreaux de sa prison.

Cripsant les poings davantage, si tant était que c'était encore possible, le blond fila en un instant devant les barreaux même de la cage du démon qui manifestement n'avait pas envie de passer à table. Kyuubi reprit son sourire en coin, et d'un ton plus qu'amusé, dit au ninja bouillonant.

_ T'en auras mis du temps à venir, gaki! Et puis, tu crois faire quoi là devant ma cage, m'intimider? Il finit sa phrase par un nouveau rire à glacer les os.

Le blond fulminait parce que, d'un son démon se payait sa tête, mais surtout parce que, de deux, il n'avançait absolument pas dans sa chasse aux informations. Seulement, Kyuubi marquait à nouveau un point, Naruto ne pouvait rien contre lui à l'heure actuelle.

Le blond chercha alors à se calmer, portant son regard loin du visage condescendant et moqueur du bijuu. Sans le faire exprès, il avisa l'une des pattes du renard qui était plutôt en mauvais état. Il fronça alors les sourcils, comme absorbé par la blessure s'offrant à ses yeux.

D'un coup, d'un seul, Kyuubi rabatta deux de ses neuf queues sur sa blessure, déstabilisant ainsi le blond et le sortant de sa torpeur.

Naruto reporta son regard encore ahuri sur le visage de la bête qui avait perdu tout expression d'amusement pour retrouver une expression neutre et méfiante.

_ Qu'est-ce que...? commença Naruto en désignant la patte blessée.

_ T'inquiéterais-tu pour moi, gaki? Lança le renard décidé à reprendre cette conversation comme lui l'avait décidé.

Le blond était un peu perdu. Un peu était aussi un euphémisme flagrant par rapport à son expression faciale. Les sourcils froncés, les yeux perdus dans le vague, la bouche comme l'une de ses joues pincée, Naruto semblait analyser ce qu'il venait de voir. Jamais le démon renard n'aurait été blessé. D'un, il n'existait pas (enfin il se comprenait) et de deux, il le soignait au moindre bobo alors il devait certainement être capable de se soigner lui-même. Une autre question le taraudait, comment s'était-il infligé cette blessure, puisque même s'il était sorti de sa cage en prenant possession de son corps à lui, ce serait ce dernier qui aurait reçu la blessure? Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de bien voir la fameuse blessure mais elle semblait avoir été causée par un membre tiers. On aurait dit une sorte de longue coupure sur l'intérieur de la cuisse du démon.

Il interrogea à nouveau le renard du regard qui finit enfin par retrouver son amabilité légendaire en se portant précipitemment sur les barreaux de la cage, ramenant dans un sursaut le blond à le considérer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin?

Le blond refixa ses yeux sur ceux du renard qui avait définitevement perdu toutes lueurs d'amusement. Il ouvrit alors la bouche et balbutia...

_ Cette blessure, comment...?

_ Comment? Lâcha le renard en grognant avant d'ajouter, plutôt qui?

Et en un instant, la réponse apparût dans un éclair de génie au blondinet qui murmura haut et fort sans s'en rendre compte.

_ Itachi...

Kyuubi fit à nouveau quelques pas en arrière car si le blond ne pouvait rien lui faire, lui non plus ne pouvait en aucun cas agir comme il le souhaitait, c'est-à-dire se défouler à l'aide d'une prise de corps et d'un bon massacre. Il finit par émettre un grognement très animal mais Naruto crut déceler un :

_ Uchiwa!

Oui, dans ses souvenirs, il avait bien entraperçu l'aîné des Uchiwa devant Kyuubi. Il était vrai également qu'il n'avait alors que très brièvement porté le regard sur son bijuu, fixant ses yeux plutôt sur l'Uchiwa. Etait-ce lui qui avait réussi à blesser le démon renard? En fait, aux vues de la reaction de Kyuubi et de la facilité avec laquel non seulement Itachi mais aussi Sasuke avait maîtrisé par le passé la bête qu'il contenait, cela ne pouvait être que lui, non?

Le front du ninja de la feuille se plissa davantage alors qu'il demanda plus pour lui-même, tellement sa voix était basse.

_ Mais comment?

Kyuubi grogna à nouveau dans son coin avant de lancer mauvais:

_ Comment quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

_ Euh...fut la réponse immédiate du ninja de la feuille. Il n'y avait plus rien de clair dans sa tête. Puis, se rappelant de ce pour quoi il était venu en premier lieu, il asséna en criant:

_ Comment est-ce que j'ai pu...avoir des...enfants? La dernière partie de la phrase semblait être une question aussi bien posée au démon qu'à lui-même.

Kyuubi considéra le blond, puis au bout de quelques instants, il montra à nouveau ses crocs signifiant qu'il « souriait ».

_ Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'y suis pour quelque chose? Fit-il finalement, presque innocemment. Naruto fulminait, voyant le démon se moquer à nouveau de lui. Très vite, il finit par éclater et se lancer dans un monologue accompagné de gestes divers et variés.

_ Quoi!! Je suis un homme, au cas où toi, saloperie de parasite démoniaque, tu l'aurais pas remarqué! Alors, c'est obligé que ce soit toi! Seulement je ne comprends pas comment cela s'est passé. Et puis, qu'est-ce que je découvre ce matin, hein? Niboshi en train de ronronner comme toi quand je...Naruto s'arrêta brusquement, rouge d'embarras et portant les yeux au sol.

Un nouveau ricannement ainsi qu'un ronronnement se firent entendre dans la salle. Naruto regarda, les joues rouges de rage à présent, le démon qui en face semblait être perdu dans des souvenirs. Se léchait-il les babines? Se demanda le blond, atterré.

_ HENTAI!! cria le blond en pointant du doigt le démon qui arqua un sourcil et sourit à nouveau.

_ Bref, reprit le blond, presque en boudant, tout ça pour dire que je sais que TOI, tu es en cause de ce qui se passe aujourd'hui! Et j'ai le droit de savoir comment tout ça est arrivé! Alors tu vas me le dire maintenant, datte-bayo! Le doigt inquisiteur était toujours pointer vers Kyuubi qui ne le regarda même pas, fixant désintéressé le blondinet sauteur et rougissant devant lui.

_ Désolé, gaki. J'suis pas les renseignements téléphoniques...Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment à moi qu'il faudrait que tu poses la question. Je ne suis qu'une autre victime comme toi, finit-il dans un sarcasme tonitruant en riant presque de bon coeur à l'emploi du mot victime pour se qualifier lui-même. Mais très vite, énervé de voir son jinchuriki rester devant lui, il grogna et dans un sursaut d'énergie envoya le blond loin de sa demeure en grognant un dernier:

_ Va voir l'Uchiwa, il t'en dira plus. Maintenant fiche-moi la paix!

* * *

A maintenant quelques trois cent mètres de l'entrée du village caché de l'Herbe, le ninja copieur reprenait un aire nonchalant, analysant la personne en face de lui. Le jeune homme, qui ne devait pas dépasser les vingt-ans, portait les cheveux en crête. Cette crête bleutée, Kakashi l'avait senti et entendu à plusieurs reprises, ses clones sous forme de Raidou et Genma l'avait clairement identifié pendant leurs activités buccales.

Seulement, le chakra qui émanait à l'instant de cette personne, plus l'utilisation du nom "senseï" pour le qualifier le confirmait dans ses soupçons. Il était sur et certain d'avoir en face de lui, un ninja de la Feuille. Il ne pouvait dire qui par son simple chakra mais il pouvait affirmer qu'il avait été en présence de cette personne à Konoha même.

Toujours sur ses gardes, le ninja copieur finit par saluer la personne en face de lui en souriant:

_ Yo! Alors, on a aimé le spectacle tout à l'heure?

Il vit le jeune homme sourire en coin devant lui, avant de rétorquer, amusé:

_ Bof, le yaoi, ce n'a jamais été mon truc...Mais vous devriez le savoir, Kakashi, finit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil montrant la poche du ninja copieur où se trouvait l'infâme livre orange que le ninja sortait à tout bout de champ.

Le ninja copieur sourit à nouveau. Le déguisement était parfait, il lui aurait été impossible de deviner qui était réellement la personne en face de lui, si cette dernière ne s'était pas volontairement dévoilée. Alors, c'était là où se cachait le troisième sannin depuis tout ce temps. C'était clair et net, l'homme était un as de la filature et de la couverture, tant que de jolies femmes dévêtues ne trainaient pas dans le coin, bien entendu!

Jiraiya se rapprocha prudemment et tendit un rouleau au ninja copieur avant de se reculer tout aussi lentement et de lancer à voix couverte:

_ Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Kakashi. Vous voulez bien porter ça à Tsunade. C'est relativement urgent.

La voix n'était pas calme, sans être pour autant paniquée. Mais le ninja copieur avait bien senti la notion d'urgence de cette requête. C'était certainement le cas pour que le sannin mette en péril sa couverture quasi-parfaite pour lui remettre un document. Ceci-dit, l'homme au masque n'était pas venu jusqu'ici pour rien et il ne repartirait pas sans ce qu'il était venu chercher.

_ Désolé, mais j'ai une autre mission à terminer auparavant.

_ Je m'en occupe, Kakashi-san. De toute façon, vous ne pourriez rien pour lui à l'heure actuelle.

Kakashi ouvrit de grands yeux l'espace d'un instant. Qu'est-ce que cela voulez dire, ça?

_ C'est-à-dire? demanda-t-il d'une voix égale qui ne reflétait pas vraiment son trouble interne.

Jiraiya ricana légèrement.

_ Il n'est pas mort, senseï! Mais il n'est pas franchement facile à atteindre non plus.

La fin de la phrase avait été prononcée tout à fait sérieusement. Cependant, en voyant le regard interrogateur et inquiet du ninja copieur, le sannin pervers finit par soupirer, jetant un regard à droite et à gauche

_ Bon, écoutez moi bien, Kakashi. Je sais que vous y tenez, mais Iruka a fait des choix qui l'ont mené ici. Il n'est pas en danger, il n'est même pas prisonnier. Maintenant, je vous le demande, allez porter ce rouleau d'information à Tsunade. Lisez-le avant au pire...Je ne vous le conseille pas cependant, cette bonne vieille Tsunade n'aime pas qu'on fouille dans ses affaires mais après tout ces informations valent bien une belle bosse. Il sourit un instant, passant la main sur sa nuque, l'air ailleurs avant de reprendre de façon ferme et autoritaire.

_ Il va bien et en vous allant maintenant, vous ne l'abandonnez pas mais vous l'aidez, je vous assure. Bien, je sens qu'on me cherche! Je suis resté trop longtemps ici, maintenant filez, Kakashi-senseï.

Le ninja copieur finit par acquiescer même s'il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il allait faire. Il vit dans un dernier salut, l'homme à la cape masquer son chakra original à nouveau et filer dans les bois.

Il était un peu perdu. Qu'était-il sensé faire à présent, s'en aller? retourner au village, sans Iruka? Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais si Jiraiya avait pris le risque de se faire prendre pour lui dire tout ça, c'est que la situation devait être assez sérieuse et qu'il lui fallait en référer à l'Hokage.

Etrangement, Kakashi s'étonna que le ninja aux cheveux blancs longs et hirsutes en temps normal ne nomme pas son ancienne coéquipière par son titre mais par son nom. Cela ne faisait que renforcer l'impression de calme avant la tempête qui lui semblait peser depuis un petit moment déjà.

Entendant du bruit, il se mit à courir immédiatement, se dissimulant avec brio dans l'obscurité des sous-bois, se dirigeant vers la Feuille. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers les portes du village où se trouvait l'ancien professeur. Il se surprit à se trouver triste. Il avait l'impression d'échouer à sa mission, mais surtout à la mission personnelle qu'il s'était confié.

Il se reprit vite, un ninja n'avait pas le droit de ressentir, tout du moins en mission. Son oeil greffé le brûlait, il put sentir le tissu le recouvrant s'humidifier. C'était vraiment le moment pour ça, se dit-il en maudissant son manque de contrôle sur cet oeil. Il lui semblait que cet oeil lui rappelait son passé lorsqu'il avait du comme ici laisser un camarade, un ami pour son devoir.

Il secoua violemment la tête. Non, cette fois-ci, il ne le laisserait pas tomber et sitôt que la lumière émanant de la lune lui permettrait de voir et qu'il serait suffisemment loin de la surveillance des ninja capés, il lirait ce fameux rouleau. Alors, il serait toujours tant de choisir lequel des deux chemins, menant à un village, il emprunterait.

* * *

_ Senseï? Senseï, vous allez bien? Demanda une petite voix.

_ Pfff...soupira une autre légèrement plus grave.

_ Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as à soupirer comme ça? S'offusqua la première.

_ Idiot, laisse-le se reposer. J'le comprends, moi avec un gamin aussi bruyant que l'autre...

_ Non, mais il dort pas là! Et puis, ne m'appeles pas idiot, bâtard!

_ Comment tu m'as appelé, dobe? S'écria l'autre, poing levé en guise de menace.

_ Bâ...

Komugi fut interompu par un grognement de son senseï qui se relevait avec difficulté se tenant la tête tout au long de l'action.

_ Senseï, vous allez bien? S'enquérit à nouveau Komugi, inquiet.

_ Euh oui, je crois! Répondit Naruto encore un peu déboussolé.

_ Bon bah dans ce cas, on y va. On va les perdre, conclut Yûdai.

Naruto ouvrit enfin les yeux découvrant deux de ses élèves devant lui. Komugi, avec ses cheveux blonds nordique défiant la gravité, lui rappela brièvement le visage de son ancien senseï, enfin le peu qui n'était pas couvert d'une manière ou d'une autre. La seule différence notable était la couleur des yeux. Alors que Kakashi avait les yeux très sombres, Komugi pouvait s'enorgueillir de très jolis yeux d'un bleu quasi-arctique. La paleur de sa complexion ne faisait que renforcer l'apparence générale du garçon, tout criait « glace » chez lui si ce n'était cette lueur inquiète et chaleureuse dans ses yeux qui le fixait.

A trois pas de lui, droit comme un i, se tenait Yûdai qui était absolument tout le contraire du garçon accroupi. Il le fixait de manière hautaine, renforcé par ses traits de visage aristocratiques. Naruto fronça un instant les sourcils, ce regard lui rappelait étrangement son ancien coéquipier. Mais contrairement à ce dernier, Yûdai avait une peau tannée, de grands yeux bleu océan et des cheveux blonds un peu plus foncés que ceux que lui avait sur la tête.

Les deux garçons étaient richement vêtus de yakata brodés turquoise et or, par dessus un pantalon blanc pour Yûdai et brun pour Komugi. La seule différence notable sur le yukata était ce que Naruto reconnaissait désormais comme l'éffigie ajoutée sur leur bras droit, celui de leurs familles respectives; une sorte de fleur à quatre pétales égaux vu de haut pour le Kusabana et une tige à trois épis pour l' Hatake.

_ Senseï, ca va, vous êtes sûr? Vous sembliez ailleurs, lui demanda alors Komugi dont le bleu des yeux semblait hypnotiser toute personne le regardant. Il comprenait enfin ce que Sakura voulait dire quand elle lui avait dit un jour la même chose.

_ Hai! Répondit Naruto en se grattant la nuque et souriant. Ce n'est rien, juste un moment d'égarement...Bon, on y va, les gars? Finit-il en se levant et s'époussetant les cuisses.

_ Hai, senseï! Firent en coeur les deux garçons cherchant très vite à passer l'un devant l'autre sans toutefois courir pour ne pas montrer clairement leurs intentions. Voyant les deux et la façon dont ils se défiaient le fit sourire et rire avant de le replonger dans son passé. Sasuke... Il grogna, secouant la tête chassant le nom de son esprit et se mit lui-même en route.

Il pensait encore à sa rencontre avec Kyuubi et à ce qu'il avait appris: c'est à dire pas grand chose, si ce n'était que ses soupçons étaient juste, les bébés qui étaient les siens étaient aussi des Uchiwa. Cela expliquait l'apparence de Heiki et peut-être son corpotement, se dit-il avec un peu de recul.

Toujours était-il qu'il lui faudrait retrouver Itachi et le confronter. Kyuubi faisait sa mauvaise tête, soit. Il irait retrouver le plus âgé des Uchiwa et lui soutirer les informations quitte à le démembrer pièce par pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. Car, oui il était remonté contre Itachi. Certes, Niboshi et Heiki étaient certainement la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivé dans sa vie... Il s'arrêta trois secondes se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de penser. Cela faisait quoi, deux semaines que cela lui était arrivé et déjà il considérait le jour où il avait posé les yeux sur les deux petits pour la première fois comme le plus beau de sa vie? Incrédule, il reprit ses pas doucement, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Est-ce que tous les parents avaient cette sensation aussi? Au fond, lui, il n'y avait personne qu'il connaissait suffisemment pour lui répondre. Ses parents, inconnus au bataillon! Ses senseï, pas d'enfants et pas très causants sur leurs familles. Les parents de ses amis? Il se rendit compte qu'il n'en connaissait aucun réellement et qu'il n'en avait entraperçus certains d'entre eux qu'à de très rares occasions.

Enfin, malgré tout cela, il n'allait quand même pas remercier les enfoirés d'Uchiwa pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Oui, exactement, **les** enfoirés d'Uchiwa! Parce que si le cadet ne l'avait pas provoqué et poussé à partir, il n'aurait jamais rencontré l'aîné qui ne l'aurait pas mis alors en cloque! Alors, c'était sur et certain dans la tête du blondinet, il les remercirait peut-être, mais à grand renfort de techniques de ninjutsu Uzumaki, datte-bayo!

Seulement, en revoyant apparaître devant lui le convoi, il se souvint que partir à la recherche d'Itachi n'était pas au goût du jour. Il en avait une envie folle mais il avait promis à Warai-sama et Tsunade d'achever cette mission, et Uzumaki Naruto n'avait qu'une parole!

Reprenant sa place au sein du cortège, il eut soudain le besoin de prendre ses petits dans les bras mais se rappelant du cirque qu'avait Niboshi tout au long de la journée, il décida pour plus de sureté de ne prendre que Heiki qui même éveillé était d'une calme olympien.

Il regarda le petit brun qui n'étant plus bercé par le rythme des trots de sa calèche, se réveilla immédiatement fixant méchamment le malautru qui avait osé le réveiller.

Voyant le regard que son enfant lui envoyait, Naruto se trouva involontairement en apné. Oh, oui...S'il y avait encore quelques doutes sur l'autre paternité de l'enfant, ces derniers venaient de s'envoler, car tout criait sur le faciès du petit qui baillait, Uchiwa!

Respirant bruyemment, il se radoucit en voyant le baillement digne d'un Shikamaru dans ses bons jours qui avait pris possession de son visage. Un Uchiwa ne baillerait pas aussi visiblement, non Heiki était un Uzumaki comme Niboshi, comme lui...

Il sourit à l'enfant et chercha à le taquiner comme il faisait avec Niboshi. Heiki regarda le doigt s'approcher de lui et le titiller avec un regard mauvais puis détourna ses yeux vers Naruto, ayant l'air de dire « Tu fais quoi là... »

_ Dobe!

Tout de suite, il leva les yeux vers l'explosion sonore pour voir un Komugi à terre se massant l'arrière-train devant un Yûdai qui regardait loin devant lui, l'air de rien.

_ Tu vas me le payer, bâtard!!! s'écria le garçon au sol en s'élançant sur le garçon devant lui sans pouvoir l'atteindre car Kin' s'était interposé, souriant au garçon rageant entre ses dents.

Naruto était subjugué par la scène, tant de familiarité dans un cadre aussi différent. Il avait fui, loin même très loin, mais aussi lointain que pouvait être le pays et lointaine que pouvait être la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il faisait face à tout ce pourquoi il était parti. Dans ses bras, devant lui, tout lui rappelait le _teme_.

Les yeux plissés, le blond grogna. Comment faisait ce dernier pour toujours se trouver dans ses pensées? Pourquoi, après tout ce que ce bâtard lui avait fait, continuait-il de penser à lui avec une teinte de regret?

_ Naruto-san, ça va? Demanda Kin' le regardant brièvement avant d'essayer à son tour de titiller Heiki qui lui lança un regard mauvais et de tourner sa tête vers la poitrine de « sa mère » cherchant à travers le vêtement ce que cherche instinctevement tout nouveau-né, sans toutefois le trouver.

_ Hai, Warai-sama! Fit Naruto, large sourire aux lèvres, je pensais...

_ A quoi? Interrogea gentimment le daimyo présentant à son tour un grand sourire.

_ A rien, fit Naruto se rendant compte du ménage de son fils qui essayait de « têter »?

Kin' éclata de rire à la vision d'effroi qui venait de traverser le visage du blond, faisant rougir ce dernier qui reposa un Heiki gêné dans sa têtée qui, il en eut l'impression quelques secondes, bouda avant de se caler dans son panier et de refermer les yeux, l'air toujours légèrement contrarié.

_ Vous vous sentez prêt, on arrive bientôt? Demanda Kin'.

_ Hai! Fit le blond, pas très sûr de lui. Ano..Warai-sama, je me posai quelques questions...

_ Je t'écoute, Naruto-san. Je peux te tutoyer, dis-moi?

Le blond opina du bonnet avant de reprendre, l'air préoccupé.

_ Pourquoi vous êtes vous comporté comme ça avec Keitou?

Naruto vit le daimyo devenir tendu avant qu'il ne pouffe légèrement, lui laissant comprendre que le sujet était délicat et que son interlocuteur était mal à l'aise. Mais, il n'avait pas aimé ce qui s'était déroulé dans la salle de classe et voulait des réponses.

_ C'est un peu compliqué, Naruto...finit par soupirer Kin' l'air pensif lui aussi.

_ Ano...Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce qu' Keitou ou les gens des campagnes ont fait quelques choses à ceux d'Ebie?

_ Euh...C'est à peu près ça, répondit Kin' en pouffant à la fin.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé alors, datte-bayo? Demanda le blond, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'adulte qui le fuyait, le forçant à le fixer lui-même.

_ Ecoute! C'est une longue histoire et ce n'est pas facile à raconter. De plus, je m'en excuse mais tu n'es pas tenu de savoir ce genre de chose, finit-il avec un petit sourire en s'excusant.

_ Si je ne suis qu'un étranger, fit le blond en plissant les yeux mécontent, alors pourquoi me confiait comme ça la création d'un village. J'veux dire...Et puis, tout ça aussi vite sans plus de questions que ça. On dirait presque que je devait quitter le village à tout prix...

Le daimyo du pays du Colza se tendit, cette fois-ci sans sourire, cherchant manifestement quelqu'un des yeux, mais ne le trouvant pas, il se pencha vers le blond ,sourire gêné aux lèvres et lui tapota l'épaule avant de conclure la dicussion par un:

_ Tu te poses trop de questions, profite! Regarde...fit-il en souriant et en montrant le paysage autour de lui. N'a-t-on pas de magnifiques campagnes ici?

Le blond fixa l'homme sans même se préoccuper de la vue autour de lui. Un arbre était un arbre, après tout!

_ Et, Warai-sama, tout à l'heure, je parlais avec Noriko-chan et elle m'a dit quelque chose de troublant...

Kin' perdit son sourire et semblait transpirer le malaise. Il coupa le blond presque sèchement avant de se radoucir.

_ Naruto, Noriko ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé ici. Quant à ce qu'elle à dit, il soupira avant de rajouter, elle n'a pas tout à fait tord mais n'est pas tout à fait dans le vrai non plus.

_ Hein? fit le blond qui ne comprenait rien du charabia du dignitaire politique à côté de lui.

_ Ecoute, Naruto...Une fois au village et après la cérémonie, tu viendras me voir, discrètement, ok?

Il gratifia alors le blondinet d'un sourire complice et légèrement triste. Naruto secoua la tête en guise d'accord et répondit par un sourire. Quelquepart, Kin' lui semblait tellement bon qu'il se dit que l'homme ne lui mentirait pas ce soir. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'homme s'éloigner. Lui avait-il demandé d'être discret? Et puis, qui avait-il cherché du regard pendant qu'ils parlaient ensemble? Manifestement, il y avait des pressions sur la tête du daimyo. Tout devenait flou sur ce pays et ses habitants. A qui devait-il vraiment faire confiance? Et de qui devait-il se méfier?

C'était dans cet état de tourment que le blond vit au loin les enfants du cortège se précipiter vers ce qui semblait être une clairière.

* * *

Kami-sama!

Très long ,trop long chapître (12.000 mots). Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe restantes mais cela fait deux jours que je relis, corrige et relis et corrige ce chapitre qui n'en finit pas.

A priori, il restera entre trois et cinq chapitres avant la fin de la première partie du Colza. Vous le voyez, on touche au "dénouement" des événements, ceux de Konoha dans le chapitre précédent, ceux de Naruto, de ses bébés et du Colza dans celui-ci...

Dans le prochain chapitre de _La Feuille et le Colza:_

Retour à Konoha pour nous focaliser sur une Tsunade, tout feu tout flamme.

Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour l'instant.

Enfin, merci à tous et à toutes pour votre soutien et vos reviews. Ce n'est pas original mais cela fait extrêmement plaisir et ça aide à progresser. Alors, merci encore. N'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer si vous avez des questions à poser ou des commentaires à faire. Je mets un point d'honneur à répondre à toutes mes reviews!

Bien, allez, bonne fin de journée,

- Sunawan'


	16. Orage annoncé

Konbanwa minna-san,

Voici le chapitre 16. Déjà seize chapitres, 85.000 mots et 50 reviews. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé aller aussi loin et c'est aussi grâce à vous alors merci.

Merci aux lecteurs et à ceux qui ont commenté et m'ont conseillé tout au long de mon histoire. Mais comme elle n'est pas finie, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire...Continuez à me soutenir, vous êtes géniaux!

Le chapitre précédent était très long, celui-là l'est un peu moins et on dira plus corrigeable et relisable.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, focalision sur Konoha et Suna annoncée,

Enjoy,

* * *

CHAPITRE 16 – Orage annoncé

* * *

Trois jours, trois foutues journées s'étaient écoulées depuis sa dernière rencontre avec le conseil de Konoha. Trois jours où Tsunade avait personnellement convoqué toutes les têtes des douze principaux clans du village pour leur faire part de la réunion à caractère exceptionnel qui aurait lieu plus tard, cette même journée.

Elle avait vu défiler différents ninja, tous plus imbus les uns que les autres. Car, si quelque chose était bien vraie dans tous les villages, c'était l'importance que se donnait les clans et leurs têtes, en particuliers. Rares étaient ceux ou celles qui faisaient preuve d'humilité quand on leur prouvait qu'ils avaient réellement du pouvoir.

La blonde n'était pas idiote et les derniers événements lui étant arrivé au village lui prouvait l'exact contraire. Elle n'en avait déjà pas beaucoup en tant qu'Hokage, alors elle pouvait laisser croire à ces pseudo-chefs et clans qu'ils en avaient. Il serait de toute façon rattrappé par la réalité de leur impuissance bien vite.

Annonçant sa décision de les rassembler en une session spéciale, elle avait pu voir différentes réactions suivant les personnes qu'elle avait reçues. Certaines étaient restées stoïques et posées, se rendant compte ou non de la gravité de la situation. D'autres s'étaient montrées étonnées, voire choquées mai au final la majorité des informés avait souri, prêts à défendre bec et ongle leurs clans contre les autres.

Le conseil redoutait cette réunion et la blonde savait exactement pourquoi. Elle sourit en coin, trop contente d'avoir mis un peu de brun dans les plans huilés des vieux conseillers de Konoha. Elle perdrait sa place et la guerre, elle n'en avait plus aucun doute mais au moins, elle ne partirait pas sans avoir fait ses adieux convenablement.

La dernière réunion s'était tenue en urgence sous la présence du quatrième Hokage quant à l'action à suivre face au démon renard qui s'approchait dangeureusement du village. Seulement, très vite, la discussion avait dérivé sur d'autres domaines bien plus triviaux. Et la réunion s'était terminée en une sorte de joute, pas si verbale que ça, entre différents hauts membres de Konoha, laissant le quatrième seul maître de ses décisions.

Les clans étaient un atout mais aussi une épine dans le pied pour tous les villages cachés et leurs leaders ou kage. Il participait essentiellement à renforcer le prestige et l'aura des villages. En effet, la grande majorité des clans possédait une technique héréditaire ou un savoir-faire unique dans un domaine lié à la guerre, à la santé ou à la science. Alors, lorsqu'un clan, tel que les Hyuuga et leur byakougan, les Akimichi et leurs connaissances expertes en compléments alimentaires ou encore les Touji et leur art de la fabrication de shuriken de toutes tailles et toutes formes venait à entrer et signer le registre d'installation dans un village, ce dernier s'en trouvait grandi par rapport aux autres. De plus, la plupart de ces clans, de part leurs talents, devenaient relativement vite riches et donc aidait à l'équilibre et la croissance économique des gakure.

Seulement, les clans ayant connaissance de leur statut particulier tenaient le plus souvent à obtenir des privilèges divers et variés. Pour reprendre les exemples des trois clans de Konoha précédemment cités, les Hyuuga avaient par exemple demander fortement à ce que le byagoukan fasse partie intégrante des jutsu propres à la ville de Konoha dans les études des futurs genins, rivalisant ainsi avec le sharingan des Uchiwa.

Les Akimichi avaient demandé, à l'époque où le père de Chouza était à leur tête, le monopole du marché des compléments nuitritionnels de Konoha et avait menacé de quitter le village quand sa requête avait été rejetée, même si on ne trouva que très peu de produits non-issu des soins de ce clan après l'incident.

Quant aux Touji, ils faisaient du forcing depuis toujours pour que leurs responsables soient hauts placés dans la hiérarchie des membres de guerre de Konoha, sans pour autant passer par la case combat. Evidemment, depuis l'incident de Mizuki, un de leur membre, et de sa trahison au village, les voix s'étaient faites moins pressantes.

Et la liste continuait longuement pour tous les clans de chaque village. C'était donc aux kage ou équivalents de traiter avec fermeté et tact les caprices, puisque c'en étaient, de leurs sujets. Et, organiser une telle réunion où douze d'entre eux seraient réunis, c'était chercher les ennuis, et ça Tsunade le savait pertinament.

Comme chaque matinée depuis l'accident de Shizune, la cinquantenaire était accueillie par Izumo et Kotetsu dont les visages se tendaient dès qu'ils sentaient sa présence à moins de deux cents mètres d'eux. Tsunade, particulièrement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui se décida à s'amuser un peu, se souvenant des événements récents, elle s'approcha et après un bref sourire, lança à celui dont les cheveux défiaient la gravité:

_ Gaki, votre braguette!

Ne s'arrêtant pas pour voir la réaction de Kotetsu, elle sentit néanmoins ce dernier se mouvoir immédiatement, cherchant à remonter sa fermeture éclair avec grande hâte pour se rendre compte que celle-ci était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fermé.

Fermant la porte de son bureau, elle entendit brièvement le rire d'Izumo se moquant de son camarade qui devait certainement être rouge de honte et se mettrait bientôt à peste contre le moqueur. Ceci-dit, elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention car devant elle se trouvait le bureau dans lequel elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps ces quatre dernières années.

La nostalgie d'un moment déjà presque révolu s'empara d'elle. Cela allait lui faire drôle de se remettre bientôt sur les routes, car il était absolument hors de question qu'elle reste au village si elle devait renoncer à ce poste. Elle se dirigea directement à la fenêtre et admira les rues à proximité de son bureau où le train-train quotidien des saluts, des rumeurs, des trocs et autres marchandages se déroulait. A la fin de la semaine, elle ne verrai plus tout cela. Elle ne pourrai plus veiller sur eux et leur sécurité. Cela la désolait un peu car Tsunade aimait ce village et ces habitants même si la plupart du temps, ils lui tapaient sur le système.

Elle aurait tellement voulu transmettre son flambeau à celui qu'elle avait choisi, sûre que ce dernier ferait tout pour tout ceux qui pourtant n'avaient pas toujours été tendres avec lui. Elle savait qu'avec Naruto, les villageois aurait un bon Hokage, un qui veillerait sur leurs besoins, qui les défendrait corps et âme et qui leur apporterait aussi un peu plus de justice et de joie. Seulement, parmi tout ce monde se cachait un grand nombre de vers pourrissant la pomme de l'intérieur et depuis peu, ces vers s'étaient mis à l'action prêt à ronger le fruit jusqu'au trognon.

Ainsi, ces vers avaient pris de l'importance et aujourd'hui étaient passés à l'offensive. Ils avaient même réussi à la mettre, elle l'Hokage, à terre en jouant sur sa faiblesse et son émotivité. C'était pourquoi Tsunade avait décidé de mettre ses derniers jours en tant qu'Hokage à profit et de littéralement mettre le souk aux affaires internes du village. Ce n'était peut-être pas aider celui-ci à court terme mais elle l'espérait, c'était permettre à la cité et ses habitants d'avoir un leader plus juste à l'avenir.

En parlant de futur leader de la Feuille, elle entendit et vit entrer un homme dans son bureau. Immédiatement, elle sentit le besoin de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en voyant son rival du village devant elle, lui faisant comprendre par la même, qu'elle était encore à sa place dans son bureau, dans son fauteuil pour l'instant.

Elle vit le petit homme s'approchait d'elle doucement à l'aide de sa canne et finalement prendre place sur une des chaises devant son bureau, faisant le tout sans la regarder et un silence. Finalement, assis tous les deux, leurs regards se rencontrèrent pour la première fois depuis les deux minutes où ils étaient dans la même pièce.

Si on pouvait lire la méfiance et le défi dans celui de la blonde, celui du septuagénaire an face d'elle était impossible à lire, traduisant juste l'intelligence de l'homme.

Tsunade finit par demander d'un ton neutre, ne traduisant aucune des émotions lisibles dans son regard:

_ Danzou-sama, que puis-je pour vous?

_ Hokage-sama, j'ai une requête à vous présenter.

Le ton employé était étrangement monotone. La blonde aurait pu croire si elle n'avait pas vu l'homme devant elle bouger les lèvres que ce n'était qu'une simple voix enregistrée qui lui avait parlé à l'instant.

_ Je vous écoute, fit la blonde la plus désintéressée possible, essayant de maîtriser son ton.

_ Je voudrais être présent lors de la réunion.

Tsunade sourit enfin entendant la requête, de façon très légère mais manifestement perceptible vu les rides se formant autour des yeux de son opposant du jour.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous fait sourire, Tsunade-hime? Demanda ce dernier, intéressé.

Le mini-sourire fut bien vite oublier de la part de la blonde quant au changement de référent pour la nommer. Ce n'était pas qu'elle aimait particulièrement être appelée « Hokage-sama » mais ces deux petits mots sonnaient doux à son oreilles quand ils venaient de certaines personnes. Malheureusement pour elle, ces même personnes ne lui faisaient plus ce plaisir aujourd'hui. Légèrement agacée, elle ouvrit le tiroir le plus excentré de son bureau et en sortit une feuille qu'elle parcoura des yeux brièvement avant de la tendre à l'homme en face d'elle, en souriant aimablement:

_ C'était déjà fait. Vous m'excuserez, j'étais tellement occupée ces derniers jours que j'ai complètement oublié de vous remettre votre invitation. Mais, voilà chose faite!

Elle laissa l'homme lire la feuille devant ses yeux et le fixa, satisfaite d'elle-même. Très vite, elle vit le masque impassible de l'homme tomber et sourit en coin cette fois-ci, ravie. Elle se décida alors à demander faussement innocemment:

_ Un problème, Danzou-san?

L'homme à la tête bandée releva son regard qui cette fois montrait clairement son incompréhension et demanda d'une voix peu expressive mais dénotant tout de même une gêne:

_ Vous êtes sûre que ce document m'est destiné, Tsunade?

_ Attendez voir, fit la blonde, fronçant les sourcils et lisant à haute voix les noms inscrits sur un autre document sur son bureau.

_ Alors....Hum, hum, hum...Aburame, Akado, Akimichi, Hashimoto, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Sarukagu, Sarutobi, Touji, Uchiwa et Yamanaka. Ca fait douze, et en tant que représentant du clan Hashimoto, vous êtes conviés à la réunion. Aucune erreur, finit-elle par répondre à l'homme en face d'elle, voyant enfin sa réaction quant aux noms prononcés.

_ Sans vouloir vous contrarier, très chère, il n'y a pas de clan Hashimoto!

_ Sans vouloir vous contrarier, très cher, il y en a un! Coupa cette dernière. Désormais le défi était audible, visible et même palpable entre les deux qui inconsciemment s'étaient mis l'un comme l'autre en position d'aggression, légèrement penchés sur le bureau de part et autre.

_ Expliquez-vous, lança Donzou en se radossant dans son siège, retrouvant sa composition en un instant.

_ Volontiers, rétorqua la blonce, se rabattant sur le dossier de son fauteuil elle aussi. Comme vous le savez, en tant qu'Hokage de ce village, j'ai le droit lors de ces réunions de rassembler autant de clans qu'il me plaît. Elle s'arrêta un instant, voyant l'homme à la canne acquiescer et reprit tout aussi calmement:

_ Or, un clan, selon la définition standard de ce village, est une famille de huit personnes au minimum, spécialisée dans un art et dont au moins un quart des membres sont des shinobi et kunoichi actifs ou en réserve.

_ Certes, Tsunade, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis le seul shinobi actif de ce village appartenant à ma famille.

_ Pas tout à fait, Danzou, il se trouve que j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Suite aux derniers événements, j'ai décidé d'avancer la date de remise des diplômes aux élèves de l'académie de cette année. Et, à moins que je ne me fourvoies, votre nièces faisaient partie de cette promotion. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà?...Hatsu, je crois? Vous la féliciterez de ma part, finit la blonde avec un sourire faussement chaleureux aux lèvres, à peine gênée de s'étre servie d'une enfant pour arriver à ses fins. Après tout, elle aurait eu son diplôme que quelques mois après alors...

_ Soit, finit par répondre, audiblement vexé l'homme à la canne.

_ Vous vouliez assister à la réunion, vous y serez, Danzou-san, conclut la blonde, exultant intérieurement d'avoir réussi à amener la chose comme elle le souhaitait. Danzou remercia l'Hokage avant de prendre sa canne et de se remettre à boîter vers la porte d'entrée. Tsunade savait qu'elle avait gagné cette bataille. En invitant Danzou comme simple tête de clan, elle savait qu'il lui serait plus difficile de s'imposer comme futur Hokage après sa démission. Le calcul était simple, si l'homme avait été présent en invité spécial, cela montrait à tous que tout était joué d'avance. Mais, là, si l'homme se trouvait en tant que simple tête représentant sa propre famille, cela pourrait susciter des interrogations et des jalousies parmi les autres membres de la réunion. Après tout, pourquoi serait-ce la tête du clan Hashimoto plutôt que celle des Hyuuga, des Akado ou encore des Yamanaka qui obtiendrait le poste?

Alors qu'il sortait de la porte, dévoilant un Izumo partiellement dans le couloir aux yeux de la blonde, il finit par lancer, amusé:

_ C'est bien joué, Hokage-sama. Inutile mais bien joué. Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san!

Et sur ces deux salutations, le boîteux sortit et laissa la porte se fermer d'elle-même, cachant une Tsunade qui marmonait tout doucement:

_ Peut-être pas si inutile que ça, vieux con. Attends d'être à ma place, tu verras...

_

* * *

_

Temari et son équipe arrivait enfin en vue du village de Suna. Le voyage avait été extrêmement lent. Là où trois jours auraient suffi à les ramener chez eux, la senseï et ses élèves en avait mis une petite dizaine.

Ils n'avaient certes pas traîné en route, mais avec deux blessés et un corps inerte à transporter, les pauses avaient été nombreuses et longues.

La bataille, à laquelle elle avait participé, avait été rude, même si elle s'en était sortie avec seulement quelques égratinures. Ce n'avait pas été le cas de tous les autres participants. C'était ainsi que depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en route pour Suna, elle s'était chargée de porter le cadavre de Chouji sur son dos, y injectant une grande quantité de chakra afin d'y restaurer quelques fibres pour que la tête branlante reste attachée à son corps, mais surtout pour que le corps ne se décompose pas trop vite. Elle devait donc faire de nombreuses pauses car la technique de conservation lui pompait la quasi-totalité de ses ressources, la forçant même à se servir du chakra de deux de ses élèves pour l'aider.

Elle avait consigné son troisième élève, ayant quelques connaissances en médecine, aux différentes blessures d'Ino. Ainsi Sunamaru s'était démené pour bien traiter la cicatrisation de la blessure grave que la jeune fille avait reçu au visage. Temari était fière comme pouvait l'être un professeur de cet élève de onze ans. Le garçon avait fait preuve de cran et de courage, car la vue de l'oeil écrasé, dégoulinant et des nerfs optiques pendants sur une joue ensanglantée dont la majorité des chairs étaient à vif l'avait elle-même fait frissonner. Cependant, malgré quelques nausées, Sunamaru avait traité du mieux qu'il pouvait cette plaie, coupant les nerfs qui ne serviraient plus, nettoyant les plaies et refermant le tout après l'avoir asceptisé.

Ino avait été inconsciente pendant trois bonnes journées, ce qui lui avait permis d'opérer sans qu'elle ne ressente trop de douleur. Le point négatif avait été qu'ils n'avaient pas pu beaucoup voyager car ses élèves ne possédaient pas la force nécessaire pour porter à la fois Ino et Shikamaru même à trois. De plus, les deux étant blessés, une simple chute aurait pu réouvrir de nombreuses plaies et une infection n'était pas la bienvenue du tout, bien au contraire.

Lorsque la jeune femme s'était réveillée, son monde s'était écroulé. Elle avait fondu en larme pendant une dizaine de minutes en voyant l'état de Shikamaru, son visage dans un miroir et enfin, le pire, le corps inerte de Chouji_. _Etrangement, Sunamaru ne la quittait plus d'une semelle. Le garçon avait comme pris sous son aile sa première vraie patiente. Et, Temari ne pouvait que s'en réjouir car entre porter et conserver le corps de l'Akimichi et s'occuper de l'état de Shikamaru, elle n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour s'occuper en plus de la kunoichi de la Feuille.

Le troisième membre de l'espédition, à savoir Shikamaru était celui qui avait été le moins blessé des trois physiquement mais mentalement, c'était une autre affaire. L'amnésie temporelle avait déjà été un coup dûr mais le mutisme et le quasi-autisme qui le touchait à présent était trop dûr à gérer pour la blonde de Suna et celle de Konoha également.

Temari n'était pas le genre de fille à s'apitoyer sur son sort ou celui des autres. Elle avait été formée à la dûre, étant l'aînée d'une famille de garçon pas comme les autres. C'était une guerrière, une stratège, pas une infirmière ou une dévote. Seulement, voir Shikamaru se prendre le visage tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière contre un arbre, tirant ses cheveux à présent courts et criant inopinemment de temps à autre lui était extrêmement dûr à supporter. Il avait complètement regressé, ne communiquant plus du tout. Il était la plupart du temps calme, comme sur une autre planète mais parfois, en pleine nuit comme en plein jour, il lui arriver d'avoir une crise de larme, de nerf ou pire de violence, comme pouvait témoigner les nombreux hématomes qui jonchaient son corps.

Depuis la première crise, elle gardait en permanence un oeil sur l'éleveur de cerfs car au cours de celle-ci, il avait violemment attrapé ses deux autres élèves pour les envoyer valser à une petite dizaine de mètre, avant de donner un coup de poing dans la maxillaire de Sunamaru et de quasiment l'étouffer par la suite, vociférant des sons incompréhensibles.

Temari avait tout tenté pour ramener à la raison cet homme avec qui déjà, elle avait beaucoup partagé par le passé. En effet, les deux s'étaient plus ou moins trouvés depuis l'examen des chuunin organisé à Konohagakure il y avait quatre ans de cela. A l'époque, elle l'avait affronté et il l'avait battue même si le garçon d'alors douze ans avait déclaré étrangement forfait. Elle avait été pour le moins étonnée par les qualités de ninja et surtout le comportement plus que paresseux et j'en-foutiste du shinobi.

Il lui avait fait impression. Ce n'avait pas été le premier. Elle avait après tout toujours vécu avec un jinchuuriki insomniaque, dont le bijuu et son pouvoir avait à maintes reprises causer pertes et fracas.

Leur « histoire » avait commencé dès lors. Habitant deux villages éloignés mais alliés, ils s'étaient rencontrés à plusieurs reprises quand l'un ou l'autre faisait un voyage à Konoha ou Suna. Et très vite, les petites piques incessantes de l'un à l'autre avaient pris un caractère plus « intime ».

Temari se souvint alors de la première fois où ils avaient partagé un moment d'intimité.

_Elle revenait d'une mission diplômatique à Kirigakure visant à améliorer les relations entre ces deux villages, sans succès. Le Pays du Feu étant sur sa route, elle avait décidé de s'arrêter deux jours dans le village allié comme elle était en avance sur son agenda._

_Comme à son habitude, la jeune fille de dix-sept ans en avait profité pour retrouver son ami au village, le trouvant sans surprise sur sa terrasse préférée en train de mirer les nuages en compagnie de Chouji._

_A peine était-elle arrivée qu'elle entendit quelqu'un faire un claquement de langue avant de soupirer « Pfff, pas elle! »_

__ Ca te déchirerait de venir me souhaiter la bienvenue, mollusque!_

_Elle l'avait alors entendu grogner sans qu'il ne bouge d'un iota. Elle fit alors un p'tit signe à Chouji, avant de s'approcher._

__ La forme, Chou'?_

_L'Akimichi se releva pour accueillir comme il se devait la kunoichi présente sur le toit. Il connaissait leur histoire à tous les deux et avait appris à apprécier Temari qui le prenait comme il était sans jamais faire référence à son poids comme une autre blonde du village qui le taquinait gentiment sur ce fait. S'accroupissant, il en tapa cinq avec la blonde à quatre queues avant d'ouvrir un autre paquet de chips et d'en proposer à Shikamaru qui ne daigna même pas tourner la tête, qui alors aurait été forcé de reconnaître la présence de l'autre personne en face de lui._

_Cette dernière prit une poignée de chips, fir un sourire coquin et complice à Chouji avant de se relever et de faire le tour des deux fainéants pour se planter sur le côté droit de Shikamaru. Et, en un instant, fourra la poignée de chips dans la bouche du plus paresseux des shinobi de Konoha, le forçant à se relever précipitemment pour ne pas s'étouffer._

_Morte de rire, elle s'accroupit à côté du ninja, prête à recevoir les foudres de ce dernier qui geignit:_

__ Galère, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu viennes me faire chier quand t'es là?_

__ Je peux te retourner la question, Shika-kun, fit la blonde, sourire en coin en s'asseyant._

_Elle entendit le ninja soupirer lourdement avant de se rallonger au sol écrasant quelques chips éparpillées au grand dam de Chouji qui aurait presque pleuré ce gâchis._

_Mais ce dernier, sentant qu'il était de trop, se leva d'un bond avant de prétexter un entraînement avec son père avant qu'il ne parte en mission, laissant ainsi les deux avec comme seuls témoins les nuages passants._

_Il se passa peut-être un quart d'heure avant que Temari ne sature de tout ce silence. Elle s'assit alors voyant le shinobi soupirer et pour la forme, lui donna une tape sur le front, le forçant à faire de même._

__ Pourquoi toutes les filles sont galères!_

__ Les filles? Demanda faussement outrée Temari._

__ Quoi les filles? Demanda un peu déconcerté Shikamaru._

__ Bah, je n'imaginais pas être « les filles », dit en se mettant faussement en colère Temari, cherchant à se relever._

_Elle sentit alors une main la retenir par le bras, l'empêchant de se relever et la faisant retomber lourdement sur ses fesses. Elle avait l'habitude de son comportement macho et «le monde est galère », elle avait déjà joué sur ses fausses colères pour l'embêter mais d'habitude, il ne faisait que soupirer avant de se rendormir. Ceci expliqua certainement le fait qu'elle le regardait l'air ahurie et la bouche bée. Ce qui expliqua très vite aussi comment l'appendice étranger, qu'elle sentait dans sa bouche, était entré. Ce même appendice qui n'avoir pas vraiment l'air de savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire là une fois dedans._

_Passé l'effet de surprise, Temari prit les rênes du baiser gauche, appliquant doucement sa langue sur celle du shinobi, jouant progressivement avec, l'amenant et l'expulsant en la rattrapant à la dernière seconde de sa bouche. Le jeu s'arrêta en revanche bien plus vite qu'elle n'y pensa lorsque Shikamaru retira l'appendice joueur en un éclair, se reculant et cherchant à se lever._

_Ce fut à son tour de sentir une main le ramener au sol, avant que la blonde ne reprenne les choses là où elles en étaient, appliquant sa main sur la maxillaire du garçon coiffé en ananas et jouant avec les débuts de barbes de ce dernier, pensant que paresseux comme il était, il fallait profiter de la peau encore douce du visage de ce dernier qui serait à coup sûr bientôt couvert d'une épaisse barbe sauvage. Elle l'entendait déjà dire, « me raser, trop galère! »._

_Elle sourit collant sa bouche sur la sienne, regardant les yeux de son compagnon se fermer et le rose apparu sur ses pommettes avant de fermer les siens, cherchant à profiter au maximum des sensations._

_Très vite, elle le relaxa afin qu'il entrouve la bouche et à lappa à nouveau doucement lèvres inférieures et supérieures puis la langue de l'homme en puissance en face d'elle. _

_Elle savait que les rôles étaient inversés et qu'elle devrait se laisser faire, jouant la jeune fille inexpérimentée et sans défense. Mais, ce n'était pas son caractère premièrement, c'était aux vues du baiser précédent le premier vrai baiser de Shikamaru deuxièmement, et enfin et pas la moindre des choses, si elle attendait qu'il prenne les commandes et se donne du mal, elle finirait par perdre ses dents et porter un dentier avant de sentir sa bouche ravie. Alors, elle laissa libre court à son côté dominateur en malaxant toujours plus profondément leurs langues l'une contre l'autre._

_A court de souffle, Shikamaru se libéra de l'étreinte de la kunoichi qui se faisait de plus en plus entreprenante. Ce n'était pas manifestement la première fois qu'elle embrassait, se dit le génie de Konoha, pas si génie que ça en la matière._

_Temari sourit alors en voyant une expression rare sur le visage de Shikamaru; la confusion. Les yeux brillants, les joues rouges, les sourcils froncés et le regard ou semblait défiler une palette d'émotion étaient les signes de cette confusion. Elle sourit alors en coin, et lui tapa gentiment le front, gagnant finalement un grognement suivant d'un « galère »..._

Tout cela avait donc commencé il y avait presque trois ans de cela par ce baiser. Elle l'avait par la suite revu, et accepté beaucoup de mission à l'étranger, bien plus qu'elle-même pouvait l'imaginer,tout en voyant étrangement souvent Shikamaru débarquer en tant que représentant de Konohagakure pour une raison ou une autre dans son propre village. Très vite, les deux s'étaient mis d'accord et avaient convenu que ce n'était là qu'une aventure et qu'ils n'étaient pas véritablement _ensemble_. Et à vrai dire, cela leur convenait parfaitement, ils se voyaient, s'amusaient, s'oubliaient, se chamaillaient et s'envoyaient en l'air sans pour autant se prendre la tête sur les sentiments et tout ce blabla que la blonde connaissait pour entendre les autres femmes de son village déblatérer sans cesse dessus. Elle aimait les choses simples et cette relation à distance et libre lui convenait parfaitement.

Enfin, cela lui convenait avec Shikamaru mais voir le même quasi-homme de trois ans son cadet dans l'état dans lequel il était, la mettait elle aussi dans tous ses états. Ils étaient discrets, enfin autant qu'ils pouvaient l'être, car elle savait qu'elle pouvait être relativement vocale lors de certaines situations, après tout elle parlait, râlait, criait et « gémissait » pour deux. Ils n'avaient jamais jugé bon d'officialiser leur aventure, même si elle savait que les gens n'étaient certainement pas dupes, surtout son frère Kankurou qui ne se privait pas de la charrier elle et son « jules » à tout bout de champs.

"En parlant du loup, on en voit la queue", pensa-t-elle en voyant son frère arriver nonchalamment vers elle, ses élèves en sa compagnie.

_ Nee-chan, tu en as mis du temps, perdue en route? Fit le manipulateur de marionnette enjoué.

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grogna la blonde, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois!

_ Pardon, pardon...s'excusa-t-il à grand renfort de main, soufflant à ses élèves tous masculins, Les anglais ont débarqué, tout le monde au port...

Deux des garçons éclatèrent de rire alors que le troisième, n'ayant visiblement pas compris ce à quoi on faisait allusion, demandait à son collègue, « Quoi? » en le frappant du coude dans les côtes.

_ Kankurou, ce que tu peux être gamin, parfois...soupira Temari. Mais tu tombes bien, tu vas pouvoir m'aider, finit-elle en se débarassant délicatement du corps sur son dos.

Le garçon de dix-neuf ans la regarda avant de prendre le sac et de demander en plaisantant.

_ C'est lourd, c'est quoi, un cadavre?

L'atmosphère se refroidit brusquement, les souffles se coupant les uns après les autres. Kankurou avisa du regard la scène, voyant finalement les deux, puis trois en réavisant le sac, invités surprises de sa soeur. A sa réalisation, il ouvrit grand les yeux, ayant l'air d'hésiter à reposer le paquetage. Ce fut Ino qui brisa le silence en refreinant une crise de sanglot dont elle était coutumière depuis l'accident.

_ Je suis désolé...conclut finalement la queue entre les jambes Kankurou, choisissant de repositionner son paquetage dans ses deux bras tout en fixant la fille en pleurs avant d'ajouter plus doucement à sa soeur:

_ Chouji-san?

Temari se contenta de hocher la tête en surveillant Shikamaru du coin de l'oeil car certaines de ses réactions lui semblait à elle être déclenchées dès que l'on prononçait le nom du défunt. Puis, voyant avec tristesse que le garçon ne réagissait pas, elle se retourna vers son frère et commanda plus que demanda:

_ On y va?

La troupe se réunit en un plus grand groupe sans dire mot, même si les jeunots semblaient avoir la langue qui les brûlait tellement ils avaient envie de se raconter mutuellement leurs exploits.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Tsunade quittait son bureau. Comme tous les jours, ses devoirs d'Hokage jonchaient la table mais étant sur le départ, elle pouvait bien prendre quelques libertés.

C'est ainsi qu'elle déambulait dans la rue, appréciant l'air frais du matin caresser son visage. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait cela plus souvent auparavant? Elle répondit par des signes de main aux différentes révérences et sourires des habitants de la cité qui la saluaient. Elle ressentit l'espace de quelques instants la culpabilité l'envahir. S'ils savaient ce qui allait leur tomber dessus, les pauvres! Danzou n'était pas connu pour son amour de la population civile. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas l'expulser comme bon lui chantait, mais la blonde savait que rien ne serait fait de la part de leur présumé futur leader pour qu'ils restent et prospèrent dans ce village, en tout cas pas ceux qu'il considérerait comme utiles.

Une autre des grandes questions qui la taraudait sur le futur de Konoha était la relation qu'entretiendrait celui-ci avec le pays qui l'hébergeait. Car, la grande différence entre sa famille, notamment son grand-père et la famille de Danzou était que les siens avaient souhaité dès le départ se mettre au service d'un daimyo et de son pays alors que ceux de l'homme à la canne, ne voyaient pas l'utilité du doublon et souhaitait réunir les deux fonctions dans un même titre, celui du Hokage, bien sûr.

Le daimyo n'avait certainement pas encore été mis au courant par le conseil de Konoha et encore moins par l'homme à la canne, pour des raisons évidentes. En effet, ils ne leur servaient à rien de prévenir l'ennemi qu'ils allaient frapper avant la bataille, l'achever après coup était somme toute plus facile.

Entrant dans le quartier résidentiel le plus défavorisé de Konoha, Tsunade admira avec les sourcils froncés les marques évidentes de délabrement des bâtiments de la zone. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait toléré pendant toute sa présidence; les inégalités. En même temps, sa position et son emploi du temps toujours plein à craquer ne lui avait laissé que trop peu de temps pour se rendre compte par elle-même de la situation du village. Et, sous l'influence du conseil, elle n'avait pas cherché à se mêler de l'urbanisme, du commerce, de la situation sociale ou encore de la politique interne du village, laissant tout cela aux hauts conseillers. Elle avait déjà eu bien du mal à gérer la politique extérieure et l'aspect militaire de ce dernier pour pouvoir consacrer le temps nécessaire à la rénovation de quelques bâtisses paumées au coin d'une rue commerçante.

Mais, si en cette journée, elle se rendait dans cette partie de Konoha, ce n'était pas pour regretter ou culpabiliser sur le passé. Elle était en quête d'une dernière tête de clan pour l'assemblée, et pas n'importe laquelle, celle des Uchiwa.

Alors que faisait-elle dans ce quartier? Très simple, Sasuke Uchiwa n'ayant le droit de rien faire sans être suivi par deux ANBU, faisait l'objet de rapports hebdomadaires par la même milice. Ainsi, la blonde connaissait ses habitudes et à cette heure précise, tous les trois jours, il se rendrait « en catimini » dans les quartiers ou séjournait celui qui manquait à tellement de gens ici, à commencer par elle, Naruto.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arriver devant la porte du blond, insérant les clés après avoir songé à toquer à la porte pour prévenir de son arrivée. Mais, elle ne voulait surtout pas faire fuire la personne recherchée qui, aux vues des événements récents ou moins, avait toutes les raisons de se méfier d'elle.

Masquant son chakra et en apposant une très légère quantité sur les gonds de la porte qu'elle savait grinçante pour s'y être personnellement rendue « en secret » pendant la même période, elle se décida à ouvrir la porte y trouvant un Sasuke qui la fixait déjà avant qu'elle n'entre.

Il était bon, le petit! Trop bon pour son bien...Elle rendit le regard glacial émanant du jeune brun, puis petit sourire aux lèvres, déclara:

_ Uchiwa-san, je savais que je te trouverai là!

Sasuke se tenait immobile, rageant d'être dérangé pendant son moment et de la familiarité dûe au tutoiement envers sa personne.

Oui, c'était son « moment »! Il ne savait pas comment appeler cette visite inutile bi ou tri-hebdomadaire qu'il s'imposait. Il avait beau se rendre compte à quel point cela était pathétique de venir ici comme dans une sorte de sanctuaire, mais il avait mis en place cette habitude sans le savoir. Et se débarasser des habitudes n'était pas chose facile, il suffisait d'aller le demander à tous les dépendants d'une substance ou d'une autre pour s'en rendre compte.

Alors, oui, chaque semaine, il se rendait « en cachette », c'est-à-dire surveillé par deux ANBU mais sans que personne d'autre ne le voie, chez le blond de dobe qu'était son ancien compagnon d'arme. Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne voulait pas en savoir plus sur ce qu'il faisait ou pourquoi cet endroit était le seul à Konoha où il se sentait presque bien, quitte à s'être même une fois endormi par mégarde sur le lit qui fleurait encore les diverses effluves du blond. Il n'avait presque jamais rien déplacé dans l'appartement, juste fait la poussière car il ne souhaitait pas que d'autres personnes se rendent compte de ce qu'il faisait, d'autres personnes que la blonde en face de lui, bien sûr puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix.

C'était idiot, et les Uchiwa ne faisaient rien d'idiot, enfin officiellement, à part peut-être zigouiller le reste de leur famille, mais c'était un tout autre débat! Déjà énervé par la présence de la personne en face de lui qui l'interrompait dans son bref moment de paix, il répondit, mauvais:

_ Hokage-sama, pourquoi vous me cherchiez?

La blonde sourit en refermant la porte derrière elle, passant le brun et allant s'affaler sur le lit du blond, retroussant le nez quand aux odeurs encore présentes sur les draps. A elle-même plus qu'à son interlocuteur, elle demanda:

_ Quand est-ce que ces draps ont été lavés pour la dernière fois?

Si elle avait été une femme d'intérieur accomplie, elle se serait levée, aurait attrappé les draps et les aurait emmenés à la laverie ou mieux encore à la poubelle. Mais, étant ce qu'elle était, à savoir tout sauf ça, elle se contenta de paresser sur la couche de son blondinet préféré, fixant le brun, voyant son regard s'entrouvrir l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'elle suggéra se débarrasser de l'odeur. Trop contente de pouvoir titiller et parler de chiffons, Tsunade lança à nouveau:

_ A moins que l'odeur ne te plaîse, Sasuke-kun?

Le regard qu'elle prit en pleine face après cette plaisanterie l'aurait tuée sur place si cela ne faisait pas aussi longtemps que le brun ne s'était servi convenablement de son sharingan. Elle ressentit ses veines et artères se rétrécir et son souffle lui manquer avant de pouvoir démettre l'illusion plus vraie que nature. Mon dieu, décidemment le gamin était trop fort pour son propre bien...Si elle, une sannin était à peine capable de s'en sortir alors que lui-même était affaibli, qu'en aurait-il été d'une quelconque autre personne? Soudainement ramenée à la réalité par cette illusion, elle prit un air beaucoup plus sérieux après avoir soupiré et s'être redressée, désormais accroupie sur le matelas.

_ Pas de ça avec moi, Uchiwa! Gardes-en un peu pour l'Hokage! Conclut-elle avec un léger sourire en coin. Si seulement...

_ Pardon? Se contenta de demander le cadet du clan maudit, visiblement interloqué.

_ Non, rien...Tu comprendras cette après-midi. Je t'attends pour représenter le clan Uchiwa à cette assemblée au fait! Fit la blonde en se levant du lit malodorant. Aussi plaisant que pouvait être la discussion, il lui fallait aussi se préparer pour le fameux événement de la journée, et sa promenade avait prit plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

_ Hn, répondit Sasuke, sans dévoiler la moindre émotion. J'y serai, conclut-il. Il lui aurait fallu être aveugle, sourd et idiot pour ne pas savoir ce qui se passait en cette journée. Tout le village en parlait depuis trois jours.

_ Bien, fit la blonde en frappant des mains, à présent debout elle-aussi.

Sans dire mot, la blonde s'approcha de l'endroit où reposait le seul et dernier effet personnel du blond encore présent à Konoha, la photo de l'équipe 7. Elle eut un pincement au coeur en voyant la tête blonde qui boudait dans son coin comme elle l'avait si souvent vu faire.

Elle lui avait promis officieusement son poste, étant sûre qu'il ferait un parfait Rokudaime. Sa volonté à toute épreuve, sa compassion, sa motivation, son sens de la justice, son amour pour ce village qui ne lui avait, pour ainsi dire, presque jamais rendu, c'était pour cela qu'elle l'avait jugé digne de prendre sa place. Elle s'était parfois imaginer lui remettre la robe officielle d'Hokage, recevant le sourire le plus large existant au monde avec un « merci, la vieille! » et une accolade, se transformant évident en gros câlin de part leur nature à l'un comme à l'autre.

Elle l'avait imaginé à vingt-cinq-trente ans, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil et signant son premier document en tant que chef du village, réalisant leur rêve à tous les deux. Avec Naruto aux commandes, elle savait que le village connaîtrait un certain nombre de bévues mais qu'il serait entre de bonnes mains.

Malheureusement, elle ne pourrait pas choisir son successeur. Et contrairement au blondinet ultra-bruyant qu'elle connaissait, celui qui accéderait d'ici peu au pouvoir était tout son contraire.

Tsunade soupira, fermant les yeux en faisant le deuil temporaire de son rêve de succession. Puis elle reposa le cadre et se retourna vers l'autre habitant présent dans l'appartement exigu du blondinet. Voyant l'expression toujours aussi énervée du brun, elle sourit en coin.

Oui, Sasuke était très fort, mais il était aussi très influençable. Il faisait preuve d'une grande intelligence, très certainement digne du génie auquel tout le monde se référait quant on parlait de lui. Mais il était manipulable, surtout quand son état de colère était tel. Il suffisait de voir ce qui s'était passé juste après son accession au pouvoir. Il n'avait pas hésité à rejoindre Orochimaru parce que ce dernier lui avait promis plus de pouvoir. En parlant de ça, les explications de Sasuke sur sa vie et surtout sur les conditions de son départ étaient plus que flous. Il avait d'emblée annoncé le sannin aux serpents mort et s'était tenu à cette version mais Tsunade, pour avoir connu l'oiseau rare, avait encore aujourd'hui des doutes sur le décès de celui qu'un jour, beaucoup plus jeune, elle avait considéré comme un ami, enfin une sorte de camarade. Elle avait souvent eu l'envie d'interroger l'Uchiwa seule et plus longuement, mais en faisant cela, elle outrepassait ses fonctions. Elle pouvait le faire mais il aurait fallu qu'elle consigne tout ce qui était dit. Or, pour une raison ou une autre, elle avait eu l'intuition que la discussion qui découlerait de cette conversation serait quelque chose qu'elle ne voudrait pas partager avec le conseil, et c'était avant leurs premiers mouvements contre elle. Toujours était-il que ces réponses, Tsunade les aurait du plus jeune des Uchiwa, maintenant n'était pas encore le moment propice pour la récolte. Alors plutôt que de pousser l'Uchiwa à lui révéler son véritable passé, elle préféra revenir sur un fait plus présent, embêtant mais si prévisible:

_ Au fait, avant que je m'en aille, tu ne voudrais pas m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai trouvé Sakura en pleurs en arrivant dans mon bureau mardi, non?

Elle vit un rectus de colère se formait sur le visage autrement impassible de l'Uchiwa, sachant rien que par ce minuscule petit signe, que le porteur du sharingan était en train de céder à la rage qui montait en lui. Elle n'aurait pas de réponse de sa part non plus. Mais, en attisant le feu de rage du jeune brun, elle pouvait espérer peut-être un peu d'intérêt voire d'action de sa part lors de la réunion. _Encore un petit peu_...pensa la blonde, en souriant avant de rajouter, amusée:

_ Ne t'en fais pas, les scènes de ménages arrivent dans tous les couples. Ca va s'arranger! Fit-elle, voyant le brun serrer ses poings et se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

_ Ah les jeunes... finit-elle par soupirer en fixant ses yeux sur le plus si petit Uchiwa tremblant dangeureusement en face d'elle, les yeux au sol.

_ Bien, je ne t'embête pas plus longtemps. Pense à bien fermer la porte en partant, je ne voudrais pas qu'il y aie des visiteurs impromptus. A toute à l'heure, Sasuke-_kun_!

Là, elle le savait, il était temps de partir. Elle pouvait sentir la puissance phénoménale du sharingan la transpercer dans son dos. Si elle croisait le regard de l'Uchiwa par malheur à cet instant, elle serait certainement enfermée dans une illusion douloureuse, voire extrêmement douloureuse.

Tsunade quitta l'appartement de Naruto sans jeter un coup d'oeil en arrière, contente de son oeuvre. Avec un Danzou et un Uchiwa déconcertés et en colère, la réunion promettait d'être croustillante.

Il lui restait une dernière visite à faire, celle-ci étant bien moins agréable que les autres.

* * *

Ce fut lorsqu'ils arriverent à cent mètres du village caché du sable que Temari et Kankurou remarquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Juste à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de la ville, semblaient être installées les grandes tentes blanches utilisées lors des fêtes et des opérations de survie. Se regardant l'un et l'autre, ils hochèrent la tête, inquiets avant de se tourner vers leurs équipes et de leur demander d'accélerer la cadence.

Tous se mirent alors à courir vers le village. Tous sauf un, Shikamaru qui continuait de marcher comme si de rien n'était. Temari grogna et s'apprêta à forcer la main à l'étourdi quant elle sentit une main l'arrêter par le poignet. Se retournant vers le membre intrus, elle vit Ino dont les cheveux détâchées couvraient son visage telle un rideau ou une méduse, relâcher sa main et lui dire gentiment:

_ Je m'en occupe, on arrive juste après vous!

Temari acquiesça et en un éclair, les ninja de la feuille étaient oubliés et loin de sa vue, car elle savait dans quelles circonstances les tentes étaient montées et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Finalement seuls, Ino se rapprocha et chercha à faire avancer le dernier membre vivant de sa clique. Sans le toucher de peur de le provoquer involontairement, elle se rapprocha et lui souffla avec une douceur qui lui était rare:

_ Shika, s'il te plaît, me laisse pas toute seule! J'suis pas aussi forte que ça! Je ne supporterai pas de vous perdre, lui et toi. Alors, je t'en conjure, reviens!

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir le visage de son ami réagir à ses paroles, mais très vite ses espoirs furent déçus lorsqu'il se remit à marcher regardant le sol.

Ino soupira, détruite. C'était le mot. Elle était détruite. Elle n'avait plus de larmes pour exprimer la détresse dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Tout s'était écroulé tellement vite. En un instant, elle avait perdu un camarade, un ami, presque un frère et l'autre était tellement loin et distant qu'elle commençait à croire qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Elle n'était pas aussi proche de Chouji que Shikamaru l'était. Elle l'adorait, son gros bonhomme de compagnon et le taquinait sur son poids, et lui dans de très rares occasions lui rappelait que manger lui ferait du bien à elle, qu'elle n'avait que la peau sur les os. Bien sûr, leurs conversations ne s'étaient pas arrêtées à ces détails, mais elle savait aussi que Chouji était un élément plus qu'essentiel dans la vie de Shikamaru et se doutait qu'il ne reviendrait pas de si tôt, car dans son état de fuite intellectuelle, il n'avait pas à faire face à la réalité.

Regardant devant elle, Ino vit les fameuses tentes blanches dont le tissu au niveau des toits virevoltait au gré des vents ensablés. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle sentit un chakra très familier se rapprocher d'elle. Le chakra de l'équivalent de Chouji pour Shikamaru, celui de son ou plutôt de sa meilleure amie.

Elle fit immédiatement volte-face, déconcertant un Shikamaru qui s'arrêta voyant qu'on n'avançait plus et se retourna lui aussi.

Ino se disait qu'elle avait du rêver quand soudain, elle entraperçut des silhouettes au loin.

Quelquepart, elle était heureuse, heureuse de voir quelqu'un qui serait là pour elle et la réconforter. Il y avait certes le petit qui l'avait soigné et qui avait été charmant, lui prêtant son mouchoir et traitant son visage déformé avec plus de soins que nécessaires. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas littéralement s'effondrer dans les bras d'un petit de onze ans. Et là, le fait que Sakura soit là, celle qui était sa meilleure ennemie et sa confidente, cela la poussa d'un coup à enfin lâcher le trop plein en elle. La kunoichi s'éffondra sur le sol en criant à la mort de dépit sous le regard effaré de son coéquipier qui semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

Cela faisait sept jours, sept putains de journée que la blonde spécialisée dans l'appropriation des esprits de ses concurrents se retenait, sans toutefois y arriver complètement. Elle avait été un boulet pour ses compagnons et Chouji quand il vivait, et elle ne souhaitait pas en être un en ralentissant la progression de la dépouille du ninja de la Feuille vers une chambre réfrigérée en attendant qu'ils rentrent à Konoha.

Elle réalisa brièvement qu'encore une fois, elle connaitrait le dur moment de l'annonce à la famille du décès d'un camarade de son équipe. Elle se souvenait encore des larmes de la si dûre en temps normale Kurenaï-senseï et des cris de Konohamaru qui avait refusé de reconnaître la réalité. Seulement, c'était Tsunade qui avait fait cette annonce.

Là, ça allait être elle, car elle reconnut au loin, à travers ses paupières mouillées la forte stature du père Akimichi.

Essayant de se relever et de se reprendre pour accueillir comme il se devait les ninja de la Feuille, elle mit toutes ses réserves de chakra dans ses jambes qui refusaient obstinemment de la soutenir. Et ce fut quand elle put enfin se relever complètement qu'elle entendit derrière elle comme un énorme grondement.

En se retournant, elle vit le village de Suna brusquement s'orner d'un nuage noir.

* * *

Mini-lexique:

Hatsu : fille aînée.

Hashimoto : nom très commun au Japon, mais je ne me souviens plus de la signification désolé.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 16, complément du chaptire 15.

A eux deux, ils ont traités de Konoha, de Suna, de Kusa et d'Abura.

N'hésitez pas à commenter et n'oubliez pas de consulter le bas de la page de mon profil pour me donner votre impression sur la façon dont ma saga devrait continuer.

Toute review et tout commentaire sera accueilli avec joie. J'en ai besoin car je n'arrive toujours pas à me décider sur la marche à suivre.

Aussi, dîtes moi quels sont les personnages que vous préférez dans cette fiction et pourquoi de préférence et ceux qui vous décoivent évidemment. Je cherche à savoir lesquels remportent le plus de suffrage de manière à peut-être les développer plus dans la future deuxième partie de mon histoire.

Sur ce, je vous laisse

Prenez soin de vous,

- Sunawan'

* * *


	17. Hors d'oeuvre

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Merci encore pour votre soutien et aux 200-300 lecteurs qui ont suivi mon histoire jusqu'ici.

Ceci-dit, je ne saurais comment faire pour vous encourager à m'adresser vos impréssions à travers une review. Je dis ça, mais je ne suis, moi-même, pas un grand reviewer...

Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai besoin de vos idées et de vos remarques pour choisir comment je vais composer ma ou mes suites. Ainsi, n'hésitez pas à me critiquer positivement et négativement, me dire quels sont les personnages que vous voulez que je développe plus et les intrigues que vous voulez voir être prolongées. Pour l'instant, j'ai dans l'idée de finir la Feuille et le Colza dans 3 chapitres et de mettre en place deux à trois séquelles, une basée sur Naruto et son histoire personnelle à Aburagakure, une sur les villages plus traditionnels de la série originale et peut-être une dernière traitant de Tsunade et de ses aventures. Mais rien n'est définitif. Et après tout, comme ce travail sera colossal, j'aimerai autant satisfaire un maximum de lecteurs. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous tous, merci d'avance!

Retour à l'immédiat, chapitre 17 - focalisation annoncée : Abura et Kusa.

De grandes retrouvailles à l'affiche!

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Chapitre 17 - Hors d'oeuvre

* * *

Le convoi venait d'arriver enfin sur les terres qui accueilleraient bientôt le futur village caché de l'Huile. Devant eux se tenait tant bien que mal un bâtiment en ruine, essentiellement construit en brique et ravagé par les lierres et les ronces. La toiture avait complètement disparu et seul restaient les fondations et quelques pans de mur. De nombreuses tuiles, planches et briques reposaient au sol entre les mauvaises herbes et les fougères.

Manifestement, l'usine dans laquelle on fabriquait l'huile de colza n'avait pas servi depuis quelques temps et Naruto était surpris de voir à quel point les travaux étaient importants pour remettre la bâtisse en état. Juste à côté du tas de gravas qu'était l'usine, se trouvaient diverses planches et rondins de bois vermoulus, témoins malgré eux de ce qui avait dû être des cabanes pour les ouvriers.

Ceci dit, ce n'était pas vraiment l'état de l'usine qui préoccupait le blond. D'une part, il y avait Kyuubi, sa blessure et ses semblants de révélation sur la paternité de ses enfants, d'autre part, il y avait Keitou qui n'était toujours pas visible alors qu'il devait les attendre à l'ancienne usine, sinon il y avait la révélation de Noriko et le mensonge du daimyo et enfin, il y avait l'entretien presque secret qu'auraient les deux dans la soirée.

De nombreux soldats accompagnaient le convoi, Naruto ne le voyait qu'à présent car ces derniers mettaient en place les une sorte de scénette sur laquelle Kin' inaugurerait à n'en pas douter son futur village de ninja.

Naruto était partagé. D'un côté, l'événement était grandiose et c'était une chance pour lui de pouvoir assister mais aussi prendre part de façon concrète à la naissance d'un village caché. Mais, d'un autre côté, il ne connaissait pas les raisons exactes de la création de ce village, car s'il se trouvait, comme l'avait affirmé son élève, au Pays des Cordes, les habitants du Colza n'avaient pas besoin de se protéger de celui-ci, donc la raison devenait un simple alibi. Maintenant, il restait au blond à savoir pour quelle raison avait-on monté ce bateau et quelle était la véritable cause de sa venue ici.

Soudain, Naruto entendit des cris de garçon. Ce dernier pestait et jurait à qui tendait l'oreille, exigeant qu'on lui lâche le bras. On pouvait aussi percevoir des sorte de caquettements entre chaque hurlement.

En trois secondes, le blond se trouvait à proximité du petit bruyant, reconnaissant un Keitou qui continuait à se démener pour échapper à l'emprise de ses deux gardes.

Naruto fronça alors les sourcils en s'approchant de manière plus pondérée, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt de placer deux gardes pour la surveillance d'un simple enfant.

Il s'arrêta net, ceci dit, et se dissimula derrière un arbre quand il aperçut la silhouette familière de Kenta se diriger vers le prisonnier et ses mâtons. Il n'avait réfléchi en faisant cela, mais se félicitait intérieurement de ses réflexes de ninja qui lui permettait d'être assez proche pour tout entendre sans pour autant le faire savoir à tous.

Alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi Kenta était venu à la rencontre de son dernier élève, Naruto entendit les cris et piaillements cesser immédiatement quand une voix grave, dûre et ferme se leva:

_ Torimori-san!

_ Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, toi? Répondit le petit d'un ton mauvais et méfiant.

_ Te rappeler les termes de notre contrat, rétorqua Kenta de façon implacable.

_ Ouais, ouais, j'ai pas oublié. J'suis pas con, non plus! Soupira Keitou avant de gesticuler, puis de grogner. Maintenant, ils pourraient pt'être me lâcher les deux malabars là!

Naruto retint son souffle l'espace d'un instant, de quel contrat parlaient-ils? Il fut sorti de ses considérations par le futur ninja à la poule qui semblait s'épousseter.

_ Ouais, j'dirais rien! V's en faîtes pas, m'sieur!

_ Bien, je préfère ça...Souviens toi, si tu manques à ta parole, tu sais ce qui t'attends, n'est-ce pas, Keitou-san?

_ Ouais...soupira le petit avant de reprendre las, j'peux y aller maintenant?

_ Hai! Fit Kenta.

En deux temps trois mouvements, après un « Kihane, ramène tes plumes par là! », l'élève quitta la scène laissant Kenta et les deux gardes seuls sous la surveillance de Naruto.

_ Kenta-sama, vous êtes sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance? Demanda avec prudence l'un des gardes.

_ Comme si on avait le choix...soupira Kenta.

_ Mais, s'il disait ce qui s'était réellement passé ici, on perdrait tout! S'offusqua le deuxième garde.

_ Je sais mais on a un problème plus urgent, conclut Kenta très sérieusement.

_ Hai! Acquiescèrent les deux hommes en coeur.

_ Kin' est sur le point de craquer!

_ Pardon? Fit l'un des gardes un peu sonné.

_ Vous m'avez entendu. Je l'ai surpris en train de parler à voix basse avec Naruto-san cet après-midi, il s'est heureusement arrêté à temps en me voyant mais après la bévue de Noriko-san, je ne vous fais pas un dessin sur la teneur de la discussion.

_ Vous pensez qu' Uzumaki-san saurait ce qui s'est passé réellement ici? Demanda l'un des gardes soudainement très inquiet.

_ Mais, il ne peut pas. On a répété depuis si longtemps, il ne peut pas! J'ai une femme et cinq enfants, moi! Il ne peut pas...commença à gémir le deuxième.

_ Stop! Interrompit Kenta de manière très autoritaire. On ne sait pas encore ce qu'il sait et ce qu'il ignore, alors...il prit une respiration, on se calme! Il faut s'en tenir à notre plan d'origine, mais passer au plan B concernant Kin'. Je l'adore, vous le savez mais là, ça devient trop dangereux pour nous tous!

_ Hai! Fit faiblement le premier des gardes. Mais, Kenta-sama, peut-être que Naruto-san comprendrait si on lui disait la vérité, non?

_ Honnêtement, je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas pourquoi on nous l'a envoyé ici exactement. Il m'a l'air d'être un brave garçon mais encore une fois, vu ce qu'on a reçu, on ne peut pas faire contre _sa_ volonté. Asséna doucement Kenta avant de demander, vous êtes avec moi?

_ Hai, Kenta-sama! Firent les deux en coeur avant que les trois hommes ne disparaissent dans les bois.

Contre son arbre, Naruto avait les yeux grand ouverts et la bouche bée. Décidémment son pauvre cerveau était solicité dûrement aujourd'hui. Il s'était cru paranoïaque, il ne l'était pas, c'était déjà ça mais pour le reste... En réalité, le blond ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne savait plus ni quoi ni qui croire.

Plusieurs questions resonnaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi demandait-on à Keitou-kun de se taire? Qu'avait-il de si dangereux à révéler pour qu'on l'enferme ou pire s'il venait à désobéir aux ordres? Soudain cela fit tilt, toutes les questions sans réponses aux habitants de Ebie, les avait-on aussi menacé de représailles s'ils parlaient?

Tous les mensonges s'accumulaient dans la tête du blond. Y'avait-il quelqu'un qui n'était pas complètement faux avec lui dans ce pays?

Soudain, il entendit un larsen assourdissant suivi d'un rire gêné et d'un « Je crois que ça fonctionne. On va pouvoir commencer, minna-san! ».

Il ne savait pas encore quoi faire mais le blond de la Feuille décida que pour l'instant, le mieux était encore de se rendre à l'inauguration. Après tout, s'il voulait des réponses, il lui fallait rester avec ceux qui étaient en mesure les lui fournir.

* * *

Tenten se réveillait dans une chambre qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Se redressant d'un coup, elle put brièvement voir des murs aux papiers peints défraîchis et aux meubles qui menaçaient de s'éffondrer. Mais ce qui attira réellement son attention, ce fut le bruit de pleurs qui venait de sa droite. Elle tourna la tête pour voir son dernier coéquipier assis en taille sur sa couche, les mains sur ses joues et la tête basse.

_ Lee? Demanda-t-elle encore un peu endormie et sonnée.

Le jeune homme à la combinaison verte leva la tête en sa direction. La kunoichi put alors voir les effets de sa crise. Ses yeux étaient rouged et sur ses joues, on voyait encore le ru qu'avait créé les larmes en tombant.

_ Tenten, rétorqua simplement Lee en reniflant.

_ Où est-ce qu'on est? Demanda la jeune fille.

_ Je ne sais pas, articula avec difficulté le ninja de la feuille spécialiste en taijutsu.

Tenten réavisa la chambre commune dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ca avait tout à fait l'air d'un simple dortoir. Deux lits au sol, deux lits superposés et une commode poussièreuse et bancale composait l'unique ameublement de la chambre. La kunoichi se leva alors, se rendant compte par la même occasion qu'elle ne portait plus une seule arme ou un seul rouleau sur elle. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'approcha de la porte qui évidemment était fermée à clé.

Elle soupira alors et s'assit aux côtés de son ami de longue date, passant un bras par dessus ses épaules qui lui semblaient bien frêles en cet instant.

_ Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Lee se contenta d'hôcher la tête, réprimant à nouveau ses pleurs avant de balbutier.

_ Je...suis...désolé, Tenten. Je n'ai...pas...été...à...la...hauteur, les sanglots eurent raison de l'ariculation de ces dernières paroles.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Lee. Je suis là, tu es là...elle se figea, en se rendant compte qu'il manquait en effet quelqu'un dans la pièce. Alors presque sans le vouloir, elle murmura...Gai-senseï.

Soudain, elle se remémora les événements du jour, voyant le bras de son professeur, son combat avec Deidara auquel elle avait miraculeusement échappé et enfin la rencontre avec Lee puis plus rien. Elle fixa alors le ninja à côté d'elle et lui demanda inquiète:

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

_ Je...je...je, bredouilla Lee entre deux hoquets.

_ Lee, s'il te plaît! Demanda la kunoichi en resserrant son étreinte et en haussant la voix légèrement.

_ Je...je..., il reprit alors son souffle et tenta à nouveau, je t'ai trouvé inconsciente sur le sol et Gai-senseï n'était pas là! Puis, puis il y a des gens qui sont venus et je leur ai demandé de m'aider, de vous aider...Et puis...j'ai été stupide...Ils m'ont frappé à la nuque...Gaï-sens...

_ Est-ce que c'est tout ce dont tu te souviens Lee? demanda Tenten à l'homme détruit à ses côtés qui répondit en opinant légérement du chef.

Tenten soupira et relâcha son partenaire, ramenant ses deux bras sur ses genoux, faisant le point. Elle avait vu le membre de son professeur et vu les résultat de l'explosion. Elle n'était peut-être pas un génie, mais les chances de survie de l'homme étaient fort minces. Elle fut prise à son tour par la tristesse mais elle ne pouvait pas y céder, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Elle savait que Lee admirait l'homme plus que tout, et elle aussi d'une certaine manière. Il l'avait encouragé, réconforté à sa manière parfois, l'avait incité à porter sa tenue fétiche qu'il avait adapté spécialement pour elle, car les courbes des hommes et des femmes n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle repensait à l'homme. C'était bête les souvenirs qui pouvaient rejaillir quand on pensait avoir perdu quelqu'un. Elle chassa néanmoins sa mélancolie grimpante pour revenir à son problème le plus immédiat.

_ Lee, est-ce que tu sais quel jour nous sommes? Et où on est?

_ Je ne sais pas...Je ne sais pas quand je me suis réveillé, fit le garçon la voix cassée par ses sanglots.

_ Lee, s'il te plaît, reprends-toi. Sois fort! Fit la kunoichi en apposant sa main sur le dos de son ami, la bougeant de manière à l'apaiser.

_ Mais tu ne comprends pas, Tenten, fit soudainement ce dernier en se levant d'un bond, déconcertant la jeune fille dont la main resta en l'air avant de retomber lourdement sur les draps.

_ C'est moi qui l'aie tué, Tenten! C'est moi! Si je n'avais pas tiré sur ce foutu bracelet, il ne serait pas venu le prendre de mon bras et il serait...il s'arrêta, l'accès de rage étant passé pour laisser son désespoir ressortir à nouveau et alla se s'asseoir sur le lit d'en face où sa coéquipière reposait il y avait quelques instants de cela.

Tenten regarda son poignet, et vit le fameux bracelet en question. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux avant de regarder à nouveau son collègue qui ne le portait plus. Elle voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui, mais sa bouche refusa de parler et elle se retrouva à le regarder fixement sans pouvoir émettre un seul son.

Ils furent coupés lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant d'insérer une clé dans la serrure, de tourner la poignée et de lentement l'ouvrir.

Sur le pas, se trouvait quelqu'un que la brune ne connaissait que trop bien puisqu'elle s'était battu contre lui récemment. De la même taille qu'elle ou presque, se tenait un blond dont on ne voyait qu'un oeil bleu et qui portait la fameuse cape de l'Akatsuki.

Cela fit ni une, ni deux et elle bondit sur le sol se mettant en garde, voyant avec effarement son collègue se jeter à vive allure sur lui avant d'être repoussé sommairement à l'aide d'un simple bras.

_ Vous êtes réveillés, à ce que je vois, hein? Fit l'homme entre l'amusement et l'ennui.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez? Demanda la kunoichi.

_ Moi! Rien! Mais, on vous attend dans une salle et on m'a envoyé faire le coursier...finit l'homme en grognant sur le dernier mot.

_ Où est-ce qu'on est? Demanda Tenten en voyant Lee qui se préparait à rejaillir sur le blond.

_ Kusagakure, maintenant suivez-moi, je n'ai pas que ça à foutre, non plus! Fit le blond en se tournant, évitant de justesse un Lee jaillissant qui s'écrasa contre le mur du couloir dans un « Itaï! »

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel quand au comportement de son ami, mais au moins, elle retrouvait un Lee plus vivant que celui désespéré de la chambre. Elle sortit dans le couloir à son tour, proposa une main à l'homme contre le mur qu'il accepta et l'amena à le suivre dans le couloir en le retenant par la main.

Si seulement elle avait eu encore un simple kunai ou petit shuriken en main, elle aurait volontiers transpercer le dos de l'homme qu'elle suivait. Malheureusement pour elle, rien de tranchant semblait être à portée de main et retenir son collègue lui pompait beaucoup d'énérgie, car Lee, une fois déterminé à faire quelque chose, aussi stupide était-elle, était comme la peste, presque impossible à contenir.

Le petit couloir, qu'ils empruntaient, était à l'image de la chambre, sombre, dépouillé et défraîchi. En revanche, aucune trace de saleté ou de moisissure ne peuplait les murs ou le sol. Le propriétaire de la maison avait apparemment les moyens de faire faire son ménage mais pas ceux de rénover les pièces. Un escalier apparût devant eux et le blond à la queue de cheval devant lança mi figue-mi-raisin:

_ Attention, y'a des trous!

Au même moment, Lee réussit à se décrocher de Tenten et s'élança dans l'escalier, prêt à faire payer à l'homme la mort de son professeur. Malheureusement pour lui, dès qu'il posa le pied sur une marche, cette dernière s'affessa sous l'appui du ninja de la Feuille et avant d'avoir pu dire ouf, sa jambe passa au travers de la marche, s'arrêtant juste avant le genou.

Tenten soupira avant de grogner en voyant l'homme devant elle se retourner brièvement, laisser filtrer un petit rire sarcastique et continuer nonchalemment de descendre les autres marches. Des images de kunai l'égorgeant, de lance l'empalant et de shuriken lui refaisant le visage dansaient dans son esprit alors qu'elle aidait un Lee, mort de honte à s'extraire de l'inattendu piège.

Au final, il y avait plus de peur que de mal car, grâce à sa combinaison élastique et à ses chevillières renforcées, Lee ne s'était infligé que de simples petites égratinures. Après sa mésaventure, le ninja de la Feuille se calma un peu, notamment sous l'impulsion de sa camarade qui, en un regard, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne l'aidait pas vraiment là.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent devant une vieille double-porte dont le bois sculpté dessinait le symbole du village de l'Herbe en plusieurs endroits.

Le blond ne s'arrêta pas et ouvrit simultannéement les deux portes, faisant grincer les battants et les gonds qui n'avaient pas vu une seule goutte d'huile depuis fort longtemps.

Tenten et Lee purent entendre Deidara pester sur quelqu'un.

_ Kisame, la prochaine fois que tu me demandes quelque chose, rappelle-moi de te faire exploser un membre pour la commission! T'as trop traîné avec l'Uchiwa, à prendre les gens pour des chiens...Saloperie d'Uchiwa, il est où d'ailleurs?

Rentrant finalement dans la pièce, Tenten et Lee s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient dans un simple salon quelconque. Au sol, reposait un tapis dont les couleurs avaient tellement déteint qu'ils leur étaient impossible de savoir si originellement, celui-ci était blanc, gris, rouge ou même bleu.

Les deux canapés étaient tous deux éventrés et le fauteuil à motif de fleurs était déchiré en certains endroits. Une cheminée trônait fièrement dans le fond de la pièce et enfin, les deux ninja de la Feuille purent apercevoir une fenêtre et la lumière du jour, même si à cause des voilures la recouvrant, ils ne pouvaient pas clairement distinguer ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'extérieur. Sur les murs se trouvaient divers portraits ou paysages, laissant penser que la maison avait du appartenir à une famille du village.

Deidara prit place alors dans le fauteuil déchiré, s'affalant littéralement dessus, l'air contrarié. Kisame, quant à lui, se tenait debout, impressionnant les deux ninja de Konoha par sa taille. L'homme à l'allure de requin devait avoisiner les deux mètres. Au pays du Feu, on considérait déjà quelqu'un qui dépassait le mètre quatre-vingt comme très grand alors deux mètres...

L'homme leur sourit et d'une voix contrastant totalement avec son apparence de brute, les pria de prendre place dans un canapé.

Tenten sentit Lee bouillir à côté d'elle, mais arrêta net le jeune homme en lui prenant la main pour l'emmener de gré ou de force à la place désignée. Elle n'était certes pas en confiance et elle aussi avait envie de faire un carnage dans cette maison. Mais loin d'être bête et ayant connu ce qu'elle avait connu avec le blond qui se prélassait dans le fauteuil non loin, elle se contenta de jouer le jeu. Même à deux, ils ne faisaient clairement pas le poids contre deux membres de l'Akatsuki.

Kisame fit un signe de main discret à la fenêtre avant de venir à son tour se placer dans le dernier canapé encore complètement libre, évitant un ressort qui menaçait de se montrer à tout instant sous le tissu tendu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quatre ninja diversement habillés firent leur entrée dans le bâtiment, deux femmes et deux hommes. Deidara immédiatement soupira:

_ Oh, non, pas eux... Rappelle-moi pourquoi ils sont là, Kisame?

Les ninja, bien loins de s'offusquer, fermèrent les portes derrière eux avant de prendre place en divers endroits dans la pièce, s'adossant contre les murs.

_ Deidara! Prévint d'un ton ferme Kisame avant de s'adresser à Tenten et Lee, retrouvant un ton beaucoup plus posé et presque chaleureux:

_ Bienvenue à Kusagakure, je dois avouer que c'était une surprise de vous voir là...

_ Ca pour une surprise, grogna Deidara dans son coin, avant de faire un signe méprisant vers les ninja de la salle et d'ajouter, si on était pas bloqués avec ces merdes à cause de l'autre co...

_ Deidara! Prévint à nouveau Kisame, laissant Deidara terminer ses propos dans sa moustache inexistante.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là? Demanda Lee subitement, surprenant sa coéquipière.

Kisame sourit et déclara:

_ Il se trouve que certains de nos hommes vous ont trouvé après votre combat contre Deidara-san et comme vous étiez blessés, vous ont secouru.

_ Conneries...maugréa Deidara, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

_ Pardon? Reprit plus calmement Tenten, mettant la main sur la cuisse de Lee pour l'empêcher de faire ou dire quoi que soit, tout en étant bien d'accord avec l'analyse poussée de son adversaire précédent.

_ Je disais...reprit avec tenue Kisame avant d'être coupé par un Deidara exaspéré.

_ Kisame, arrête de jouer à la parfaite hôtesse, putain! Puis se retournant vers les deux ninja de la Feuille, il rajouta mauvais, on va faire simple et court! Je vous ai battu en règle mais je n'ai pas pu vous tuer à cause de l'autre enfoiré de tyran de mes deux...

_ Deidara, intervint Kisame, arrête un peu, t'es ridicule là, finit-il en soupirant.

Le blond continua comme si de rien n'était, levant brièvement les yeux au ciel,

_ Je disais, j'allais vous tuer quand l'autre est venu m'en empêcher. Donc, je vous ai laissé mourir en paix mais non, il a fallut que la bande d'incapable et la cruche ici présente, vous ramasse et vous ramène, pensant vous échanger contre de l'argent. Non, mais je vous jure!

Tenten et Lee sentirent la salle se tendre aux propos injurieux du blond de l'Akatsuki, qui, lui, soupira et termina sans faire attention aux regards noirs qui lui étaient destinés.

_ Bref, résultat des courses, vous êtes là depuis trois jours à cause de la bande d'abrutis et on ne peut ni vous faire exploser, ce que je ferais avec doigté et plaisir, j'avoue, fit-il en souriant avant de reprendre de façon lasse, ni vous tuer, parce que votre village d'idiots viendrait peut-être à votre rescousse et que ce village d'incapables prendrait tout sur la tronche. Ca te convient, Kisame, j'ai bien expliqué? Finit-il avec un dernier sourire sarcastique.

Kisame leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre:

_ C'est un peu près ça, en effet! Voilà donc la situation.

_ Et après? Fit la kunoichi de la Feuille, un peu déboussolée par la scène se passant devant elle. Une scène presque normale, si on ne considérait pas les deux hommes devant elle comme des assassins, presque normale!

_ Après, on ne sait pas pour l'instant. Mais, une chose est sûre, vous ne pouvez pas quitter le village à l'heure actuelle alors soit vous coopérez, soit nous nous chargerons de vous faire coopérer, finit l'homme requin, en laissant tomber son ton de parfaite hôtesse l'espace d'un instant, juste le temps de faire passer sa menace.

_ Vous voyez, bande d'idiots ce que vous nous faîtes faire...fit Deidara toujours exaspéré tout en se levant de son fauteuil avant d'ajouter. L'autre Uchiwa de mes deux, il aurait peut-être pu nous trouver un endroit pour crécher qui ne soit pas peuplé uniquement d'imbéciles heureux. Je peux y aller maintenant, Kisame, plus rien à me demander, hein?

_ Hai! Répondit avec contenance l'homme requin. Sa voix était étrangement velouté pour un homme de cet envergure et ses manières complètement à l'opposé de ce que son corps semblait avoir été taillé pour. Il se retourna vers les ninja locaux dont les rectus faciaux montraient tout l'amour qu'il portait à leur sempaï blond et leur demanda de manière ni gentille ni autoritaire:

_ Allez me chercher Iruka-san, merci!

Lee bondit de son siège tellement vite que sa tête se mit brièvement à tourner avant de crier:

_ IRUKA-SENSEI EST ICI!

Tenten tout aussi étonnée attrappa la main de son camarade et la tira d'un coup, le faisant retomber lourdement sur le sofa sans pour autant détacher son regard de l'homme à la peau bleue.

_ Hai! Iruka-san est ici, je pense que vous avez certainement plein de chose à vous dire. Je vous ferai servir un dîner d'ici peu, trois jours sans manger, ça doit faire long. Sur ce...Bonne journée à vous, fit-il en se levant après une très légère révérence et sortit sans dire mot, accompagné de deux autres ninja en laissant deux dans la pièce.

* * *

_ Mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs, hum...fint Kin' en tapotant sur le micro pour vérifier si ce dernier marchait bien, faisant grincer les dents de certains à cause du bruit en résultant. Oui, manifestement l'engin fonctionnait.

_ Bien, en cette magninfique journée ensoleillée, j'ai le plaisir, moi Kusabana Kin', daimyo de notre beau pays, de vous annoncer la création d'Aburagakure no Sato!

Une salve d'applaudissement retentit alors. Le daimyo reprit au bout de quelques instants.

_ Ici, sur le site de l'ancienne fabrique d'huile se triendra notre propre village de ninja. Un ninja, c'est un soldat qui se sert de ses ressources internes pour courir plus vite, sauter plus haut mais aussi marcher sur l'eau, produire du feu, du vent ou la foudre, et j'en passe...Moi même, j'ai encore un peu de mal à le comprendre, en même temps, je n'ai jamais été considéré comme une flèche!

Kin' se mit alors à rire, ce qui amena d'autres habitants à le suivre.

_ Je vous présente officiellement à tous et à toutes le jeune homme sympathique qui a eu la gentillesse de nous venir en aide et qui, lui, peut faire toutes ces choses incroyables. Je vous demande de réserver un accueil chaleureux au tout formateur du village caché de l'Huile,j'ai nommé Uzumaki Naruto-senseï!

La foule se mit alors à applaudir de plus belle, quelques sifflements purent même être entendu alors que le blond, complètement destabilisé, monta sur scène. Naruto avait ri intérieurement à la description d'un ninja par le daimyo. Présenté comme ça, il avait l'impression d'être une sorte de sur-homme. Seulement, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à être appelé à la barre pour faire un discours.

Il passa le daimyo qui lui présenta une large sourire,en gagnant un gêné de la part du blond de la Feuille qui avisa la foule en liesse devant lui et fut pris comme de vertiges en voyant tout cce monde tout ouïe.

_ Ohayo, minna-san!

Une poignée de personnes ricana à la familiarité employée par le blond.

_ Euh, donc...Je me présente, je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto et je serais le prochain Hokage...Il s'arrêta net après sa présentation personnelle de toujours, l'air un peu perdu. Il reprit néanmoins rapidement en se grattant la nuque, Enfin, peu importe. Je ne suis pas un surhomme comme vous l'a laissé entendre Warai-sama, enfin Daimyo-sama!

De nouveaux éclats de rire furent entendus dans l'assistance.

_ Je suis fier de pouvoir participer à la création de ce village...Une nouvelle fois, Naruto laissa retomber la phrase, se demandant si ce qu'il disait était bien vrai. Evidemment qu'il était fier, mais tant qu'il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était là et pourquoi ce village était créé, une partie de lui restait dubitative.

Il vit la foule à nouveau devant lui commencer à parler à voix basse, se demandant pourquoi le blond au micro ne parlait plus depuis une petite minute. Gêné, le blond reprit finalement toussotant:

_ Bien, je crois que j'ai tout dit, je vous remercie...

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement retentit dans la foule, quand un homme demanda:

_ Uzumaki-san, vous pourriez nous faire une démonstration de vos talents de ninja, s'il vous plaît?

Très vite, d'autres reprirent en coeur la requête, poussant le blond à finalement obtempérer. Mais que pouvait-il montrer à tous ces gens. Il aurait bien effectué un rasengan, mais n'en ayant pas fait depuis un bout de temps, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Si jamais il échouait, il aurait l'air plus que ridicule et il y avait les parents de ses futurs élèves dans l'assemblée qui lui confiaient leurs enfants après tout! Il ne pouvait pas se louper. Alors, il décida de revenir aux bonnes vieilles bases et croisant les doigts, créa trois clônes.

Il put voir et sentir les frissons d'excitation ou d'étonnement qui parcouraient toute la foule. Satisfait du résultat, il décida de continuer le spectacle. Ainsi les quatre Naruto se mirent à courir en quatre directions différentes, traversant la foule, à un rythme très soutenu pour finalement marcher sur un tronc d'arbre et s'arrêter sur une branche la tête en bas, avant de faire une révérence au public.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un tonnerre d'applaudissement qui retentit, saupoudré de « bravo ! », de sifflements et de « waouh ». Le blond, tout sourire, relâcha le chakra qu'il malaxait et retomba sur ses pieds, démettant ses clônes au passage. Il fit un grand sourire au daimyo sur la scène qui le regardait avec des yeux pétillants comme ceux d'un enfant qui verrait pour la première fois un éléphant ou un feu d' bout de quelques secondes,celui-ci reprit la parole:

_ Waouh, c'était fantastique et dire que bientôt, nos enfants, nos cousins et nos voisins pourront faire de même...Incroyable! Merci, Uzumaki-senseï.

A nouveau, la foule se retourna vers le blond qui était resté en retrait et qui à l'instant était écarlate et trouvait particulièrement intéressant l'avancée d'un escargot au sol.

_ Bon que dire là dessus... J'en ai perdu mes moyens, reprit Kin' en riant légèrement. Je crois que c'est tout, fit-il en se retournant vers Kenta et Itsuki qui le surveillaient en bas de la scène et voyant qu'ils acquiesçaient, le daimyo du Colza conclut:

_ Alors, profitez bien de la journée, un buffet vous attend sur votre droite, merci à tous!

Il sortit ensuite de scène sous les acclamations du public.

Naruto, lui, eut à peine le temps de dire « rasengan » qu'il fut solicité de toutes parts par des gens voulant le féliciter pour sa performance, lui poser des questions diverses ou encore se présenter à lui. Etre la vedette du jour était quelque chose qui le réjouissait. Pour une fois, c'était lui qu'on honorait. Fini le temps de l'académie ou de ses premières années en tant que genin où il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le battre ou le rabaisser. Aujourd'hui, c'était son heure de gloire à lui, et à lui seul!

Il lui fallut presque une demi-heure avant de pouvoir se dégager des plus résistants de ses nouveaux admirateurs. Il tomba alors net sur Keitou qui n'était pas accompagné de sa poule. Ce dernier avait la banane et lança plus fort que nécessaire à son senseï:

_ C'était sensass', senseï! Tu crois qu'moué et Kihane, on pourra aussi faire tout ces trucs là?

Naruto rit alors de bon coeur en posant la main sur l'épaule de son élève et se baissant pour se mettre à son niveau. Enfin, il avait l'occasion de le faire, il n'était pas très grand certes mais Keitou était loin de l'être lui aussi.

_ J'en suis sûr! Fit-il avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire.

_ Trop cool! Répondit Keitou en levant les mains au ciel et criant un « youhou! »

Naruto rit de bon coeur avec l'enfant. Déjà, lors de sa dernière rencontre, aussi brève fut-elle, le blond s'était senti vraiment très proche de l'enfant. Et le retrouver avec un sourire de deux mètres cinquante plaqué sur le visage lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Il porta les yeux sur le visage rayonnant en face de lui. Keitou, et sa crête défiant la gravité rouge écrevisse, n'était en effet pas très grand. Naruto se revit à son âge, maudissant les miroirs pour mentir sur sa taille. En réalité, il les maudissait encore aujourd'hui avec son petit mètre soixante-dix. Mais, si Kami se montrait enfin gentil avec lui, peut-être un jour surplomberait-il les autres ninja de la Feuille et forcerait tous ses élèves à chercher ses yeux comme s'ils cherchaient des nuages. Comme il l'avait auparavant fait avec Kakashi-senseï. Le blond passa en revue l'élève en face de lui. Sa salopette bleue tâchée de terre, d'herbe et de fiantes avalait complètement le corps frêle du pré-adolescent. Il portait aussi un vieux t-shirt dont la couleur grise semblait un jour avoir été du blanc. Seulement, très vite quelque chose manqua à l'apparence générale de l'enfant. Naruto chercha ce que cette impression pouvait être, laissant ses yeux bleus divaguer sur la silhouette de Keitou. Ce dernier voyant son senseï chercher quelque chose, affirma bruyemment:

_ Kihane n'est pas là, senseï!

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux, l'air incrédule, avant de se rendre compte qu'en effet, il cherchait la présence de la petite poule brune comme un accessoire vestimentaire ou presque. Se moquant de lui intérieurement, le blond demanda amusé:

_ Elle est où?

_ Grrr...Ils ont pas voulu qu'elle vienne, ces foutus bons hommes! Râla le petit en envoyant des dagues du regard au premier garde que ce dernier croisa.

Naruto se retourna pour voir à son tour le garde les surveillait attentivement. Il reconnut immédiatement l'un des deux gardes de la scène précédente et fronça instinctivement les sourcils. Il se rappella alors qu'on avait demandé à son élève de lui cacher des informations et se retournant vers Keitou, il demanda avec une précaution lui étant rare:

_ Dis-moi, Keitou-kun, pourquoi est-ce que les gens d'Ebie se sont comportés comme ça avec toi, cela arrive souvent?

L'élève regarda effaré son professeur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on se soucie de ce qu'il pensait ou faisait, tant qu'il le faisait discrètement. Il sourit alors et Naruto eut l'impression de le voir rajeunir de plusieurs années.

_ Bah, ils sont beïtes...Ils ont toujours été comme ça, alors! Boudiou, parfois j'aimerais ben leur mettre un pain sur leurs belles gueules de richard! Grogna le petit.

_ Et tu sais pourquoi? Demanda Naruto, très attentif à la réponse qui devait suivre.

Enfin celle qui aurait du suivre, car évidemment, ce fut le moment choisi par quelqu'un pour les couper, s'adressant directement à Keitou.

_ Hm hm, pardon de vous déranger, mais il semblerait quelque ta poule fasse des siennes à l'entrée du village...

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma Kihane? Hurla mauvais Keitou à l'homme en face de lui qui se révéla être son daimyo ni plus ni moins.

_ Rien, rien, petit...Mais si tu ne veux pas la manger au buffet, tu devrais aller voir, reprit en riogolant le vieil Itsuki qui gratifia Naruto d'un sourire.

Et aussi vite qu'il s'était mis en colère, Keitou avait disparu de la vision des trois hommes. Kin' réprimanda gentiment alors son aîné:

_ Itsuki, tu n'étais pas obligé de dire ça, le pauvre garde! Dit-il en pouffant occasionnellement.

_ Si à mon âge, je peux plus m'amuser...soupira le vieux avant de se tourner vers le ninja de la Feuille, Comment allez-vous, Naruto-senseï?

Le blond sourit à l'homme courbé par les ans et quasiment chauve. Oui, il était devenu officiellement senseï...

_ Bien, Hatake-san. Très bien!

_ Bon, j'en suis ravi. Passons aux choses sérieuses à présent. Nous aimerions, Kin', Kenta et moi que tu nous accompagnes dans la grande tente là-bas que l'on puisse se mettre au point quant aux derniers détails sur le fonctionnement du village.

_ Hai, fit Naruto sans réfléchir.

_ Enfin, si vous voulez voir vos enfants avant, nous pouvons attendre un peu...

_ Mes enf..? fit le ninja de la Feuille, ouvrant de grands yeux, tout à coup mortifié. Il les avait complètement oubliés. Ils ne les avaient pas vus depuis le début de la cérémonie d'inauguration.

En face de lui, Kin' et Itsuki se mirent à rire tous les deux. Le plus jeune le rassurant calmement:

_ Ils sont avec Sakura-san. Ne t'inquiète pas! Ca m'est aussi arrivé quand..., le daimyo s'arrêta net, perdant toute trace de joie sur son visage, inquiétant immédiatement son aîné.

_ Kin', ça va? Fit Itsuki, manifestement conscient des raisons de cette chute du ton.

_ Hai! C'est du passé...fit Kin' en avisant Naruto qui cherchait la vieille femme qui devait s'occuper de ses bébés sans avoir entendu le daimyo du tout. Il rit alors, en montrant devant lui une personne qui nourrissait au biberon un petit glouton chauve.

Sans même s'excuser, Naruto partit à l'image de Keitou auparavant, retrouver sa progéniture.

_ Itsuki-san, on fait quoi maintenant? Demanda d'un coup Kin' doucement sans détacher ses yeux du blond qui arracha presque du berceau le deuxième enfant, le tenant fort contre lui.

_ Comme on a dit. J'ai entendu que tu voulais lui parler seul à seul, Kin'. C'est une mauvaise idée...Je te le dis! Prévint avec bienveillance le vieux.

_ Je sais...soupira le daimyo, mais je pense qu'il mériterait de savoir. Il ne partirait pas, j'en suis presque sûr...

_ Presque, c'est là, le problème, Kin', affirma le vieux en voyant Naruto désormais faire face à l'enfant têtant qui s'était mis à gueuler en voyant que son frère était dans les bras de son père et pas lui.

_ C'est un bon p'tit, reprit le vieil Hatake.

_ Dis-moi, Itsuki-san, tu n'as pas trouvé Kenta bizarre récemment?

_ Hm, acquiesça l'autre, mais tu le sais, c'est sur lui que tombe toutes les pressions. Après tout, c'est lui le vrai daimyo!

_ Je sais mais dès que je le vois, j'ai l'impression de le décevoir...fit vaincu le plus jeune.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai, reprit rassurant le vieux, il t'adore. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a choisi. Il a toute confiance en toi. Je pense juste que notre client s'est manifesté récemment et que ça l'angoisse, voilà tout. De plus, n'oublie pas que Yûdai est ici et qu'à la moindre erreur, notre client pourrait s'en prendre à lui!

_ Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de savoir qui est 'notre client'? Fit soudain Kin' dont la voix semblait indiquer qu'il boudait légèrement.

_ Kin', moins tu en sais, et mieux ce sera! Dit fermement mais gentiment Itsuki.

_ Mais j'aimerais savoir, moi! Insista Kin', en fixant son regard dans celui du vieil homme.

_ Tu demanderas à ton oncle en ce cas. Je ne veux pas me mêler des affaires des Kusabana, oh que non! Conclut Itsuki en levant les mains au ciel comiquement.

Kin' pouffa un instant avant de concéder.

_ Je te comprends, finit-il avec une voix triste, le visage tourné vers le sol.

_ Il lui ressemble, n'est-ce pas. Enfin, j'veux dire physiquement? Fit le vieux en regardant un Naruto qui avait maintenant un môme dans chaque bras et regardait Sakura la vieille avec un visage criant « S.O.S. »

Kin' releva la tête en souriant tristement, fixant ses yeux à son tour sur Naruto et avouant à demi-mots:

_ C'est vrai. Et de le voir comme ça, ça me fait penser que je ne serais jamais grand-père. C'est bête, hein?

_ Pas tant que ça, mais tu ne devrais plus y penser, Kin'-kun. Il est bien là où il est, il ne souffre plus. Et puis, être grand-père, ça n'a pas que du bon! Finit-il en riant. Tiens, regarde Komugi. L'autre jour, il a réussi à fourrer un crapaud dans le magnétoscope de la maison...Je ne te raconte pas ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'ai mis ma cassette dedans après...soupira le vieux.

_ Et alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Kin' entre la tristesse d'avant et le rire qui allait pour sûr suivre.

_ Eh bien, j'ai forcé comme un bêta et puis, pour faire court, bah...disons qu'il faut que j'en rachète un neuf et que je refasse la moquette et que je ne verrai pas l'épisode spécial de ma série, grommela Itsuki ce qui fit éclater de rire Kin' qui ajouta en pouffant.

_ Pas mal, mais il a encore des progrès à faire par rapport à moi! Affirma le blond sous le regard rassuré et amusé du vieil homme qui lui tapota le dos, lui indiquant le chemin de la tente avec la tête.

* * *

Tenten et Lee reposaient encore sur le canapé du petit salon d'une simple maison familiale de Kusagakure. Sans même être directement surveillés, les deux n'avaient pas daigné bouger, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de celui qu'ils étaient partis chercher, à savoir leur ancien professeur d'académie.

Une vieille femme était passée brièvement, déposant un plateau garni de mets simples avant de ressortir sans un bruit. Lee, réveillé bien avant sa coéquipière faisait de l'oeil aux différentes boulettes de riz, dont certaines semblaient être couvertes de curry, à sa grande joie.

Ceci dit, il s'était gardé de toucher à la nourriture pour l'instant. Il n'était peut-être réputé pour être toujours raffiné et délicat, mais il avait depuis toujours respecté les principes de savoir-vivre de base. Ainsi, il attendait avec impatience le convive annoncé.

Après trois autres minutes silencieuses, les deux ninja de la Feuille entendirent au loin la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et sentirent différentes traces de chakra. Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux s'étaient brusquement levés de leurs sièges, prêts à en découdre si besoin était. Ils retinrent leur souffle sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Et le relachèrent subitement quand ils virent apparaître dans l'encadrement de la double-porte deux personnes qu'ils n'attendaient absolument pas, deux ninja originaires de la Feuille, à la peau pâle et aux cheveux et yeux sombres.

Lee, interloqué, ouvrit grand la bouche sans pour autant réussir à prononcer quoi que ce soit. Tenten, quant à elle, articula dans un son comme bloqué dans sa gorge:

_Sai?

Si Lee et Tenten semblaient surpris de voir le ninja dessinateur, ce dernier ne l'était pas moins de voir les deux autres dans le salon. Cependant, il leur sourit comme il savait le faire et les salua brièvement:

_Tenten-chan, Lee-kun.

Derrière Sai, se tenait celui qui avait recruté pour le compte de Kusagakure l'ancien disciple de Danzou. Il sourit en coin mais très vite, à l'aide d'un simple poussée dans le dos, fit entrer Sai à l'intérieur de la pièce, sous le regard interrogateur de Tenten, et toujours aussi effaré de Lee.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sai-kun? Demanda finalement Lee se rappelant de l'utilité première d'une bouche.

Sai se contenta de sourire faussement sans répondre en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil de la pièce. Itachi, quant à lui, choisit de rester debout près de ce dernier, attendant de façon désintéressé la rencontre suivante.

Tenten se rasseya à son tour, entraînant à nouveau Lee qui tomba lourdement sur la couche à ses côtés.

Ainsi installés, ils n'eurent pas eu longtemps à attendre avant de voir apparaître cinq nouvelles têtes dans le salon, dont l'une d'elle leur sourit timidement.

_ Iruka-senseï, comment allez-vous? hurla Lee, réussissant à déjouer la captivité de Tenten pour se ruer sur le professeur, avant de l'étreindre, en larmes à nouveau.

Iruka se figea légèrement, ne savant pas trop quoi faire de l'adolescent en pleurs dans ses bras. Il rabattit alors les siens sur le dos de l'homme presque aussi grand que lui désormais et tapota son dos, avisant les ninja qui l'entouraient se répartir en divers endroits de la salle.

Kisame prit place aux côtés d'Itachi, le saluant par un sourire en coin, à peine rendu par son coéquipier. Et les deux autres shinobi et la kunoichi s'en allèrent près des fenêtres et des portes.

Tenten adressa un sourire à Iruka, qui enfin put se dégager d'un Lee très affectueux manifestement aujourd'hui. Ce dernier ne se détâcha pas complètement de son senseï cependant, une main toujours sur la hanche opposée de clui-ci, le menant ou se faisant mené vers le canapé où Tenten reposait, visiblement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son senseï d'enfance. Iruka avait ce pouvoir sur tous les plus jeunes shinobi et kunoichi de la Feuille, et c'était ce qui amena Itachi à sourire en coin visiblement, faisant frémir discrètement le garçon en dessous de lui sur le fauteuil, qui le regardait en coin.

Une fois assis, Iruka prit la main l'espace d'un instant de la jeune fille spécialiste en armes avant de se tourner vers Sai qu'il ne connaissait que par les déclarations sulfureuses de Naruto à son sujet. Il lui était inconnu de l'académie, ce qui était rare pour les ninja de son âge au village. Mais Iruka connaissait le parcours du jeune homme et savait qu'il le retrouverait tôt ou tard, car Iruka n'était pas dans ce village par hasard. Un homme l'avait recruté comme il avait recruté Sai. Seulement, il avait été relativement surpris d'entendre la présence de Tenten et de Lee dans le village. Il avair alors pris connaissance de leurs mésaventures face à Deidara et avait lui-même insisté lourdement pour que certains genin du village repartent à la recherche de Gaï, sans grand succès pour l'instant.

Cela faisait douze jours qu'Iruka était rentré à Kusagakure. En réalité, il n'avait jamais quitté Konoha par la porte principale, mais plutôt par les airs, grâce à un jutsu de téléportation de l'aîné des Uchiwa. Itachi avait du reproduire le même schéma avec Sai pour l'amener au village en cet après-midi. Cela n'avait pas été difficile ensuite de berner tout le monde à la Feuille. Il lui avait suffit de mettre en place trois clônes et de les faire passer par la porte pendant les relèves de garde et puis de laissé un simple objet en henge pour parfaire l'illusion de sa fuite. Il ne connaissait en revanche pas tous les détails sur la façon dont les hommes de l'Herbe avaient traqué ceux qui avaient été envoyés à coup sûr, à sa recherche.

Iruka porta le regard sur Itachi et acquiesça légèrement, lui faisant signe de commencer la réunion.

Ce dernier prit une respiration discrète et lança sans trahir aucune émotion:

_ Bienvenus à tous à Kusagakure! J'imagine que vous avez certainement beaucoup d'événements à rattraper mais je tiens à vous faire part avant de votre futur immédiat.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur lui en un instant. Il reprit comme avant:

_ Après-demain se tiendra la prise de pouvoir du prochain dirigeant officiel du village caché de l'Herbe, qui deviendra le premier Morikage. Et, cet homme se trouve tout simplement dans cette pièce en face de moi.

Sai, Lee, Tenten ainsi que les trois ninja de l'Herbe portèrent leur regard sur l'Umino qui rougissa fortement, baissant les yeux.

_ Morikage? Demanda un Lee toujours accroché à Iruka par la taille comme un enfant à son père.

_ Hai! Fit faiblement l'ancien professeur de l'académie de la feuille.

_ Mais, le village de l'Herbe n'a jamais été dirigé par un Kage? Demanda la kunoichi de Kusa présente dans la salle, complètement subjuguée.

_ En effet, concéda Itachi avant de reprendre, il y a un changement à toutes choses.

Un silence s'installa alors dans la salle, lourd et pesant. Il fut interrompu par un Lee qui demanda à son senseï le fixant de ses grands yeux:

_ Mais, senseï, vous ne pouvez pas être le kage de ce village puisque vous servez Konoha?

Iruka se gratta avec sa main libre la cicatrice qu'il portait sur le visage, mal à l'aise.

_ Je ne fais plus parti de Konoha, Lee-kun... Une once de tristesse non dissimulée pouvait être entendue dans sa voix.

_ Mais, pourquoi? Fit Tenten à son tour, plus inquiète qu'autre chose.

_ C'est un peu long à expliquer...tenta bredouillant le balafré.

_ Vous aurez tout le temps pour ça, plus tard, intérrompit Itachi d'une voix ferme, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à son partenaire de l'Akatsuki, demandant presque en soupirant:

_ Kisame, où est Deidara?

_ Devine, Itachi...Il doit ennuyer certainement d'autres ninja et pester contre toi, répondit en levant les yeux au ciel l'homme-requin.

_ Soit! Admit un peu énervé le frère de Sasuke.

_ Veux-tu que j'aille le chercher? Demanda Kisame doucement, en imaginant avec délice ramener le blond à coups de pied au cul.

_ Non, ça ira, soupira Itachi avant de reprendre d'une voix neutre. Yoshiro-kun, ici présent a rejoint également le village en tant que chuunin cet après-midi. J'espère que vous ferez de même, fit-il en désignant les deux ninja de la Feuille entourant le futur Morikage.

Lee demanda un peu étonné:

_ C'est qui Yoshiro?

Itachi porta son regard brièvement sur Sai, qui fit un faux sourire en répondant de façon pondérée à Lee.

_ C'est mon nom de baptême, Lee-kun. Mais, je tiens à ce que l'on continue à m'appeler Sai, merci! Fit-il en rendant finalement son regard à Itachi qui secoua les épaules, l'air désintéressé.

_ Comme tu voudras, Itoko! Fit-il triomphant, gagnant un petit grognement de la part de celui qui était assis dans le fauteuil.

_ Itoko? Demanda Iruka, en regardant Sai et Itachi l'un après l'autre.

_ Yoshi...Sai est mon cousin tout simplement, fit Itachi mi-figue mi-raisin.

Les trois membres assis sur le canapé regardèrent avec de grands yeux les deux cousins, se rendant compte en effet de la ressemblance frappante qui pouvait exister.

_ Mangeons, intervint Kisame, après tout, il serait dommage de gâcher le repas tout spécialement préparé par Asuka-san.

L'homme requin fit alors quelque chose qui surprit presque tout le monde dans la salle et attrapa le plateau, faisant le tour des convives en leur proposant une boulette, aux invités comme aux ninja sous ses ordres.

Iruka était encore un peu perturbé par le comportement de l'homme. Il avait eu l'occasion de le voir en formation de ninja se montrer sans merci et presque cruel envers ses étudiants. Mais, en société, la brute se transformait étrangement en un parfait gentleman. Beaucoup pensait que chaque être humain était en fait un grand paradoxe, et pour Iruka, Kisame était le parfait exemple de cette théorie poussée à l'extrême.

Tous et toutes se mirent alors à déguster les boulettes de riz fourrées. Et seul le « hmm » de Lee qui savourait sa boulette au curry entrecoupait le silence tombé sur la pièce. Silence qui autrement fut de courte durée quand un homme entra en courant dans la maison, gagnant l'attention de tous.

Le ninja passa la porte et s'appuya, essoufflé contre l'encadrement de la double-porte donnant sur le salon. Finalement, il réussit à délivrer son message, tremblant de tous ses membres:

_ Pain-san est en train d'attaque Sunagakure! Et il a un message pour vous, Itachi-sama.

Ce dernier, se dirigea vers le messager, sous les regards intrigués de tous et particulièrment inquiet de Kisame qui le suivit sans rien dire.

L'aîné des Uchiwa ouvrit alors la missive qui avait le mérite d'être brève:

_Les jinchuuriki restants ou alors, Kusagakure no Sato connaîtra le sort de Sunagakure no Sato._

Itachi grogna en lisant la dernière phrase tout fort.

_A force de_ _jouer_ _avec le feu, on se brûle, Itachi_

_- Pain_

_

* * *

_

Mini-lexique et Nota Bene:

Morikage : Kage (ombre) du Pays des Forêts (Mori), que l'on retrouve dans Torimori (Forêt aux oiseaux) nom de famille de Keitou (crête de coq). Il n'est pas spécifié dans la série originale dans quel pays se trouve Kusagakure no Sato, j'ai donc choisi au pif, Mori no Kuni...Si quelqu'un sait que ces deux éléments ne peuvent être liés, qu'il me le dise, merci.

* * *

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 17 et sa focalisation sur Kusa et Abura.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Il est essentiellement constitué de dialogues, et ces derniers ne sont pas encore ma grande spécialité. Mais bon...

On retrouve enfin Iruka et Sai ainsi que Lee et Tenten au village caché de l'Herbe. Ne vous en faîtes pas, le pourquoi de la présence de Sai et surtout d'Iruka au village sera explicité.

Sinon, pour les personnages de l'Akatsuki, j'ai fait un peu comme j'ai pu...Deidara en peste, Kisame en Bree van de Kamp qui part en berserk à la moindre trace de sang et Itachi en...Uchiwa.

J'espère que la scène du salon vous aura plus. Je trouvais l'endroit intéressant et plutôt marrant pour tenir ce genre de retrouvailles.

Vous l'aurez compris, dans les prochains chapitres dont celui-ci n'est qu'un hors-d'oeuvre, on assistera à quatre grandes réunions:

- une à Konoha avec Tsunade, Danzou, le conseil et les clan.

- une à Abura avec Naruto, Kin', Kenta et Itsuki.

- une à Suna avec ce qui resteront là-bas ou pas.

- et une à Kusa avec Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Itachi, Sai, Lee et Tenten entres autres...

Mais avant ces grosses réunions et la fin de la première partie, il y aura le prochain chapitre dont voici un avant-goût:

Iruka va devoir s'expliquer sur son passé, Sai sur sa présence ici. Quant à Suna, qui de Pain ou de Gaara réussira à avoir l'avantage. Que va-t-il se passer pour la fratrie Subaku et les ninja de la feuille présents sur place?

Tout ça et plus au prochain épidode,

Allez bonne nuit,

- Sunawan'


	18. Amnésie,grossesse,épidémie,tachycardie

Ohayo, une semaine pour publier ce chapitre qui, je dois l'avouer, me laisse perplexe.

Dans ce dernier, on découvre enfin certaines choses (enfin!). Et toutes ces choses ont fait appel à mon savoir scientifique, très pauvre... C'est pourquoi si vraiment, j'ai dit des bêtises plus grosses que moi, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, alors je changerai le contenu de ce chapitre.

On arrive à la fin, en espérant que tout ce chapitre ne vous barbera pas trop. (Il a été vraiment éprouvant à écrire)

Bonne lecture,

* * *

CHAPITRE 18 – Amnésie, grossesse, épidémie et tachycardie

* * *

Sakura s'empressa de rejoindre sa meilleure ennemie de toujours qui gisait genoux à terre. Très vite, les autres membres de son équipe accourèrent derrière elle. Shikajou, quant à elle, se jeta littéralement au cou de son cousin préféré, ce qui n'était pas difficile étant donné que c'était le seul qu'elle côtoyait depuis toute petite.

Sous le poids de sa cousine, Shikamaru tomba en arrière, sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait. La petite Nara pleurait dans son cou, l'étreignant de toute sa force. Elle avait vécu un enfer pendant son voyage, ne sâchant pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait trouver en arrivant. Son oncle était venu prévenir sa famille des événements arrivés à son cousin. Elle avait alors senti son coeur se contracter, et pour ne pas pleurer devant tout le monde, elle était partie en courant dans sa chambre. Seulement en raison de la saison des amours des cervidés qui commençait sous peu, son oncle n'avait pas pu se libérer pour aller chercher son fils, il lui avait donc confié la mission de le ramener sain et sauf au village. Quelquepart, Shikajou avait été très fière de cette marque de confiance, mais en même temps, elle redoutait le moment où elle retrouverait Shikamaru, comprenant qu'il ne la reconnaîtrait apparemment pas.

Et ce moment était arrivé, elle avait alors entraperçu le Nara et s'était jeté sur lui comme une gamine, pleurant sur son épaule. Elle avait eu l'habitude de le faire petite, et malgré tout les grognements et les soupirs, son fainéant de cousin avait toujours fini par la laisser se blottir dans ses bras. En grandissant, ils s'étaient un peu éloignés. Shikamaru était vite passé chuunin et on lui avait confié de nombreuses missions à partir de ce moment là, au grand malheur de celui-ci. Il avait aussi, de par sa grande intelligence et son sens de la logique pointu, commencé à travailler de plus en plus souvent pour l'administration de Konoha. Il se faisait relativement rare au sein du complexe Nara, mais malgré cette distance, Shikajou continuait d'admirer profondément son cousin. Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir et l'avait donc tacler au sol, n'osant pas le regarder de peur de voir de l'incompréhension sur son visage.

Ino, quant à elle, reposait désormais dans les bras de Sakura, qui l'avait hâtivement plaquée contre elle, inquiète. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si elle avait vu sous ses yeux mourir Sasuke, Sai ou pire, Naruto. C'était avec cette peur au ventre qu'elle avait traversé à grandes enjambées les paysages qui séparaient Konoha de Suna. Elle serra un peu plus fort la blonde qui tremblait, sanglotante. Elle ferma les yeux et apposa la tête sur celle-ci, respirant ce qui lui semblait être des effluves d'antisceptique. Cela la ramèna brusquement à la réalité. D'après le rapport remis à Tsunade, Ino avait été chanceuse mais gravement blessée tout de même. D'un geste vif, elle se détacha de la blonde qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses bras, et porta son regard sur le visage de la ninja de l'esprit.

Devant ses yeux verts ébahis, elle aperçut à travers le rideau de mèches sales qui cachait le visage de son ami, des traces de cicatrisations sur l'une de ses joues. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter alors qu'elle relâcha un des bras pour, de sa main, soulever sa frange. Un bruit sourd d'effroi sortit de sa bouche contre sa volonté. La petite cicatrice de la joue faisait partie d'un ensemble bien plus vaste. Du haut du front, jusqu'à son oreille, en passant par la narine droite et la commissure des lèvres, Ino présentait désormais une sorte de labirynthe de cicatrices rougeoyantes, dont l'épicentre semblait être sa paupière droite. Cette dernière, par ailleurs, n'était vraiment pas belle à voir, et elle se sentit gagner par un haut de coeur. Elle relâcha la poignée de cheveux qu'elle avait en main et sentit derrière elle une main se poser sur son épaule, la priant de se pousser.

Elle se retourna pour voir le père de Chouji qui, lui aussi, venait d'assister à la scène morbide de la face droite du visage d'Ino. L'expression faciale de ce dernier lui rappela étrangement celle de son père à elle, quand elle était revenue pour la première fois de sa vie de kunoichi, couverte d'hématomes et de blessures. Seulement, en plus de l'inquiétude somme toute paternelle, le visage de Chouza se teintait d'une peine sincère. Elle le vit s'accroupir en face de la blonde qui pour la première ouvrit son bon oeil. En voyant Chouza, elle baissa la tête immédiatement, laissant couler les larmes qui étaient retenues entre ses cils. De nouveau, elle se mit à trembler et il n'en fallut par plus pour que le grand Akimichi, l'entoure de ses larges bras et qu'il se mette à essayer de la calmer en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

Sakura avisa l'homme, admirative. Alors qu'il avait perdu son seul enfant et qu'il aurait pu, à tord ou à raison, se mettre en colère contre les anciens coéquipiers de Chouji pour ne pas avoir su le protéger, il n'en faisait rien. Au contraire, il réconfortait du mieux qu'il pouvait une Ino coupable et détruite, qui désormais s'accrocher à l'homme de ses forces. Ce dernier regardait au loin par dessus la tête de la blonde, pleurant à chaudes larmes sans pour autant émettre le moindre son.

Pendant tout le voyage, Sakura avait vu l'homme à maintes reprises craquer. Il le faisait discrètement mais souvent, elle pouvait l'entendre réfreiner des sanglots ou relâcher des soupirs las et immensément tristes. L'homme, d'habitude si souriant et bavard, s'était muré dans une sorte de silence. Pourtant, il avait été loin d'être accariâtre ou désagréable. Il avait répondu aux questions qu'on lui posait, souri quand on lui souriait ou encore aidé la petite Nara sans se plaindre quand cette dernière, l'esprit ailleurs, trébuchait ou tombait dans un trou, ce qui était arrivé une bonne quinzaine de fois en trois jours. Malgré la hâte de retrouver son fils, couplée par la peur de le voir mort, Chouza avait su les faire s'arrêter quand Shikajou ne tenait plus sur ses jambes à force de courir. Sakura était franchement subjuguée par la bonté radiant de cet homme, qui même dans les pires circonstances du monde, continuait, malgré tout, à faire attention aux autres.

De son côté, Shikamaru regardait avec effarement la petite masse brune qui l'enlaçait de toutes ses forces. Sa cousine releva la tête, et fixa ses yeux noirs dans ceux du membre de sa famille. Elle vit alors à sa surprise ce dernier lever une main et la passer dans une de ses nattes. Elle resta figée par le regard incompréhensible de Shikamaru qui continuait à tripoter ses cheveux sans pour autant détourner ses yeux de son visage. La petite brisa le silence en essayant d'appeler son cousin par son nom, mais n'obtint aucune réponse audible. Mais elle put lire dans les yeux du fainéant qu'il avait réagi à son nom. Pleine d'espoir, elle réitéra sa phrase un peu plus fort, ce qui amena Sakura à la regarder faire.

Cette fois-ci, Shikamaru arrêta net les caresses capillaires qu'il administrait, fronçant les sourcils. L'air complètement perdu, il murmura d'une voix rauque qui n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps:

_ Juushi?

_ Ni-san! S'écria la fillette en se relançant au cou de son cousin, soulagée.

Sakura s'empressa de rejoindre les Nara, laissant une Ino qui avait relevé la tête, les yeux pleins d'espoir, en croyant avoir entendu la voix de son coéquipier et un Chouza qui lui aussi avait suivi le mouvement.

La kunoichi aux cheveux roses s'accroupit devant Shikamaru, tapotant sur l'épaule de la cadette des Nara pour qu'elle lui fasse de la place.

Cette dernière s'exécuta lentement, mais finit par lâcher la taille de son cousin pour se contenter d'une main. Shikamaru, quant à lui, ne cessait de cligner des yeux, comme si le soleil lui brûlait la rétine. Il fit un mouvement brusque en arrière quand il vit trop tard la main de la rosée qui cherchait à immobiliser ses paupières.

Cet instinct de recul n'arrêta pas Sakura. Après tout, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de traiter des patients. D'après les observations de Temari, le jeune homme souffrait d'amnésie et par rapport à la situation que ce dernier avait vécue, la médic-nin ne douta pas un seul instant de l'effet temporaire de celle-ci. Si elle voyait juste, cela n'était qu'un syndrôme post-traumatique de la perte de Chouji et Shikamaru en reviendrait. En revanche, si elle se trompait, cela devenait plus délicat pour le manipulateur des ombres car cela signifiait que le cerveau était touché. Ne pouvant pas effectuer son analyse comme elle le voulait et n'ayant pas le matériel nécessaire pour faire des examens appronfondis, elle sortit une minuscule lampe torche, l'alluma et la déplaça devant les yeux de Shikamaru qui suivaient la lumière malgré eux.

Elle sentit derrière elle s'approcher Ino et Chouza, qui regardait le brun avec douceur et tristesse. Shikajou, n'y tenant plus, lança très inquiète:

_ Il va bien, hein, Sakura-san, il va bien?

Sakura regarda la petite dont les yeux humides la supliait de lui répondre par l'affirmative. Elle porta alors son regard à sa droite et vit Ino lui présenter le même regard. Elle soupira et décida de leur répondre:

_ Oui, je pense que c'est uniquement temporaire. Mais tant que je ne peux pas l'examiner correctement, je ne pourrai rien affirmer.

Elle vit alors les autres acquiescer et relâcha son souffle.

Devant elle, Shikamaru scrutait les gens présents, cherchant clairement à se rappeler de qui il s'agissait sans pour autant y parvenir. Une nouvelle explosion retentit, le faisant sursauter.

Tous les autres membres avaient désormais leurs visages tournés vers le village en fumée au loin.

Sakura demanda avec empressement:

_ Ino, que se passe-t-il là-bas?

_ Je ne sais pas. Ca a pété une première fois juste avant que vous nous rejoigniez. Temari et Kankurou sont partis vers les tentes blanches là-bas...finit la jeune en pointant vaguement de petites collines blanchâtres juste devant les remparts de sable de Suna.

_ Excuse-moi de te demander ça, Ino-chan...commença alors le plus vieux du groupe, mais où est le corps de...

Un silence remplaça le nom évident, faisant remonter la tension à son maximum. Gênée, Ino finit par remontrer le même endroit sans oser regarder l'Akimichi dans les yeux.

Ce dernier, l'air abattu, hocha la tête, avant de déclarer:

_ On devrait y aller. Ils ont certainement besoin d'aide.

_ Hai! Fit la kunoichi aux cheveux roses en se relevant.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de Shikamaru-ni-san? Demanda la plus petite en pointa son cousin du doigt.

_ Shikajou-chan, tu vas l'emmener avec toi, en marchant tranquillement. Tu penses que tu pourras le faire? Commanda plus que demanda Sakura.

_ Hai! Répondit la petite du tac-au tac.

_ Euh, Sakura, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu saches quelque chose sur Shikamaru, balbutia Ino.

_ Oui?

_ Il peut se montrer violent parfois, avoua la blonde à mots bas.

_ Je vois, finit la rosée pensive. Elle avisa l'homme perdu, encore assis par terre, et finit par conclure:

_ Ca devrait bien se passer. Shikajou-chan, si tu rencontres le moindre problème, tu relâches ton chakra d'un coup pour que l'on puisse te sentir de loin, ok?

La petite acquiesca sans trop écouter, car une troisième détonation se fit entendre.

_ On devrait vraiment y aller, je crois, fit le père Akimichi d'une voix très professionnelle.

_ Hai! Firent Sakura et Ino simultanémment.

Tous se tournèrent à nouveau vers Shikajou qui leur sourit faiblement, leur faisant signe qu'elle se débrouillerait.

Les trois se mirent alors à courir vers les fameuses tentes blanches.

* * *

A Kusagakure no Sato, l'annonce du messager avait créé une vive tension. En deux temps trois mouvements, Itachi s'était excusé avant de sortir, talonné par son éternel compagnon de l'Akatsuki.

Les anciens ninja de la Feuille, quant à eux, avaient regardé la scène se dérouler devant eux sans trop comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Une lueur d'inquiétude se lisait dans leurs yeux, mais ne connaissant pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants, ils restèrent sans bouger à la place où ils étaient assis. Finalement, Lee regarda son senseï qu'il avait lâché et demanda à nouveau:

_ Senseï, je ne comprends rien. Pourriez-vous me dire ce qui se passe?

Iruka plongea son regard dans celui presque enfantin du brun vêtu de spandex. Il prit alors une grande respiration, sâchant qu'il allait devoir parler longuement et commença en détournant son regard, fixant un tableau en face de lui.

_ En fait, tout à commencé quand Naruto est parti du village. Comme vous avez pu le voir dans le bureau, je n'étais pas franchement ravi d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Quelque part, ce long départ m'intriguait. Je me doutais des raisons de cette fuite, c'était évident... finit-il en soupirant.

_ Hein? Fit le ninja au bol.

Tenten soupira avant de clarifier pour son collègue.

_ Le mariage, Lee. Tu te souviens?

Elle vit à la lueur de tristesse traversant le regard de ce dernier qu'en effet, il venait de remettre ses souvenirs à jour. Il finit par acquiescer chétivement.

_ Enfin, ce qui m'avait surtout étonné, c'était le fait que Naruto ne m'aie rien laissé, ni mots ni messages, rien. Et ça, ce n'était pas normal, il me laissait toujours une note au minimum même lors de longues missions me demandant de soigner ses plantes et d'économiser pour lui payer une bonne vingtaine de bols de ramen à son retour. J'ai donc commencé à douter de ce que nous avait dit l'Hokage. Travaillant à l'administration du village, j'ai cherché à rassembler des informations sur cette fameuse mission. Un soir, alors que j'avais volontairement décidé de travailler très tard, je profita de la chance que peu de gens était dans le bâtiment pour me faufiler dans les archives spéciales de l'Hokage. Y pénétrer était plutôt facile, car je connaissais le code ouvrant cette chambre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé faire ça un jour, mais je me suis mis à fouiller dans les fichiers top-secrets de la Feuille. Alors que j'arrivais enfin à trouver le dossier concernant Naruto, j'entendis un bruit de pas claudiquants dans le couloir. Vous pouvez imaginer ce qui me serait arrivé, si on m'avait prit le nez dans ces dossiers, fit l'ancien professeur en ricanant.

_ Et alors, vous avez trouvé le dossier de Naruto-kun? Demanda Sai, mi-figue mi-raisin, mais clairement intéressé comme Iruka pouvait le voir sur les traits de son visage.

_ Non, soupira Iruka, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Je me suis caché immédiatement dans un coin de la salle, masquant toute trace de chakra, le temps que la personne s'éloigne suffisamment. Cependant, je fus bien surpris de voir la lumière des archives s'allumer. Ne pouvant plus me cacher sans avoir l'air suspect, je me releva avec peine, feignant de m'être cogné. Là devant moi, se tenait quelqu'un que je ne pensais pas voir ici à cette heure, fit le chuunin en souriant tristement à nouveau.

_ Qui ça? Fit Lee.

_ Danzou-san.

_ Pardon? Demanda Sai, interloqué.

Iruka porta alors son regard sur celui qui avait été son disciple et sourit en reprenant:

_ Oui, immédiatement, je me suis mis à geindre pour parfaire mon alibi, prétextant que je me rendais aux toilettes qui se trouvent juste à côté et que je m'étais trompé bêtement de porte, avant de me cogner dans une armoire, faute de ne pas avoir été assez attentif. J'y ai mis toutes les formes mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il m'aie cru.

_ Et ensuite? Demanda Sai, impatient.

_ Ensuite, je suis sorti en trombe, allant m'enfermer effectivement aux toilettes. J'ai cru que j'allais me faire dessus honnêtement. Je ne veux pas vous vexer, Sai-kun, mais Danzou m'a toujours filé la chair de poule, fit le professeur en réprimant un frisson

_ Et, c'est tout? Il ne vous a rien dit, pas suivi? Demanda à son tour Tenten avec la volonté de comprendre.

_ Non, il n'a rien dit. Ca s'est passé très vite, vous pouvez l'imaginer. Toujours est-il que cette visite nocture de celui qui dirigeait l'ANBU m'intrigua encore plus. Je ne connais pas vraiment ce monde là, mais j'imagine qu'ils ont eux aussi des archives très complètes? Finit-il en levant les yeux vers Sai.

_ Hai! En effet, ce n'est pas vraiment normal. Surtout que...s'interrompit-il brusquement.

_ Surtout que quoi? Demanda Lee, l'air perdu.

_ Nous savions où était Naruto, fit Sai en hésitant. Puisque je l'ai rencontré, finit-il doucement.

_ QUOI? Crièrent Lee et Tenten, le premier se levant pour donner de l'emphase au mot.

_ Vous deviez le tuer, c'est bien ça? Demanda Iruka le plus trivialement possible.

_ Hai! Répondit ce dernier de la même façon.

_ QUOI? Recria Lee, toujours debout. Mais...

_ Je ne l'ai évidemment pas fait, répondit Sai en s'adressant plus à Iruka qu'à l'homme debout ou la kunoichi le regardant avec méfiance.

_ Je sais, fit Iruka, Itachi-san me l'a dit.

Sai ouvrit de grands yeux, demanda, peu sûr de lui:

_ Il vous a dit aussi pour...

_ Hai! Je sais ça aussi, fit le professeur, une pointe de tristesse et d'inquiétude couvrant sa voix.

_ Pour quoi? Fit Lee en regardant Iruka et Sai se parler comme s'il assistait à un match de tennis, je ne comprends rien. Pourquoi vous ne finissez pas vos phrases?

_ Lee, assis-toi! Tu ne nous aide pas là? Fit Tenten, de manière autoritaire avant de reprendre, j'imagine que l'on en saura pas plus sur ça, n'est-ce pas?

Iruka lui envoya un regard désolé, la confortant dans ses présomption avant de s'excuser.

_ Alors, dans ce cas...Continuez, senseï, que s'est-il passé ensuite? Fit la kunoichi.

_ Oui, reprit le professeur. Le lendemain, j'ai été travailler comme d'habitude. Je n'avais pas dormi. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi j'avais vu Danzou dans les locaux ce soir-là. Malheureusement, pendant la journée, j'ai fait une grossière erreur. J'étais énervé et j'avais la tête ailleurs alors quand un élève s'en est prit à Naruto, j'ai...pêté les plombs, comme on dit. Je lui ai mis une claque devant toute la classe par pur énervement. Je ne l'aurai jamais fait en temps normal, mais quelque chose clochait et je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus. J'étais frustré et c'est sur ce pauvre garçon que s'est tombé, le ton du chuunin retomba. Bref, j'étais perdu après ce geste que je n'arrivais pas à expliquer et sans comprendre où j'allais, je me suis retrouvé dans une rue que je ne connaissais pas vraiment. Et alors que j'allais demander à une passante où j'étais, j'ai à nouveau entendu une conversation intéressante entre les membres du conseil qui déjeûner à une terrasse ombragée, seuls, non loin de là. A nouveau, je ne saurais vous dire comment j'ai fait, mais instinctivement, je me suis caché contre le mur qui me séparait d'eux. Je ne les avais pas vu de mes yeux, mais j'avais reconnu leurs voix. Et c'est là que tout s'est éclairé dans ma tête.

_ Les membres du conseil à une terrasse? Fit Lee, toujours perdu par toutes ces informations qui arrivaient trop vite à son cerveau.

_ Hai! Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me dis que franchement, c'était dangereux de leur part de tenir ce genre de discussion en pleine rue et en plein jour. Certes, la rue semblait plutôt peu fréquentée et était déserte ce jour-là, mais n'importe qui aurait pu entendre, la preuve, fit-il en se montrant lui-même.

_ Et qu'avez-vous entendu, senseï? Demanda la kunoichi.

_ Au début, pas grand chose d'intéressant. Il parlait de politique externe, des relations qu'on pouvait créer avec Otogakure maintenant que Sasuke-kun avait tué Orochimaru. Je dis que ce n'était pas très intéressant car au fond, c'était très théorique. Ceci-dit, très vite, la discussion dévia et là, j'entendis prononcer le nom de Tsunade en grognant de la part de Koharu. Elle commença à pester contre elle, lui donnant divers noms d'oiseau. Je savais que les deux femmes ne s'appréciaient guère mais je dois avouer que ça m'a fait drôle d'avoir la confirmation de vive voix. Mais le plus étonnant, ce fut les mots prononcés par son compère, Homuri. Très calmement, il lui rétorqua qu'elle devait se calmer et qu'ils n'auraient plus à la supporter très longtemps. J'étais complètement atterré en entendant ça. Et il me fallut du temps pour ensuite assimiler les paroles qui suivèrent, venant de la femme cette fois-ci. Elle se mit à parler à voix basse et expliqua à Homuri la teneur de sa dernière discussion avec celui qu'elle appela "le vrai Hokage", à savoir Danzou-san.

Iruka s'arrêta dans son histoire, voyant l'effarement inscrit sur le visage des trois ninja. Il ricana avant de continuer:

_ Oui, je sais, ça m'a fait le même effet que vous. Mais, attendez encore un peu car je n'ai pas fini. Par la suite, les deux se mirent à parler du futur, une fois qu'ils se seraient débarassés de Tsunade. Et là, j'ai cru que j'allais les tuer. Clairement, Homuri affirma à sa compagne, qu'ils leur faudrait s'occuper de Kyuubi très prochainement et de manière définitive. Je sentis mes dents grincer au sous-entendu derrière le « s'occuper » mais alors que la colère montait à nouveau en moi. Koharu en quatre mots, me glaça les sangs en disant avec délice « C'est déjà fait! ». Plus tard, j'ai compris à quoi elle faisait référence, finit-il en regardant Sai droit dans les yeux, le remerciant tacitement avec un sourire timide.

_ Attendez, sensei, donc si je comprends bien...fit Lee, à nouveau assis, pas pour très longtemps. Le conseil a demandé à Danzou-san qu'il voulait nommer Hokage à la place de Tsunade-sama, qui a demandé à Sai de...Il se leva, les yeux ronds en gueulant dans le vide...DE TUER NARUTO-KUN!

_ Hai, c'est ça, Lee-kun! Fit le chuunin en l'invitant du regard à se calmer et à se rasseoir.

_ Mais, mais, le conseil, ils ne peuvent pas...Comment osent-ils? Naruto est le plus bel exemple de la jeunesse tolérante et vivante... Fit ce dernier en bredouillant, la colère lui montant au nez à lui aussi.

_ Je sais, Lee, je sais...soupira Iruka, voyant Tenten à sa gauche qui lançait des regards acérés à la table devant elle, les poings crispés.

_ Je ne savais pas que c'était le conseil qui le lui avait demandé, fit Sai à lui-même plus qu'à tout le monde, l'air pensif.

_ Hai! Il m'a fallu du temps pour croire ce que je venais d'entendre, fit Iruka reprenant le fil de son histoire. Je n'entendis pas la suite de la discussion, j'étais trop remonté contre les deux membres du conseil. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté contre le mur, tremblant de rage. Mais, lorsque je me calma, je n'entendis plus rien. Et en jetant discrètement un oeil par dessus la palissade, je vis qu'ils n'étaient plus à la terrasse. Alors je suis rentré chez moi, enragé...Et c'est là que...fit le chuunin en reprenant son souffle...C'est là que j'ai rencontré Itachi-san.

_ Au village? Fit interloquée, la kunoichi, le regard passant de la haine à l'effarement.

_ Hai, à Konoha même! Il m'a trouvé chez moi, sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Il m'a alors expliqué qu'il était au courant pour Naruto et qu'il pouvait l'aider, mais qu'il avait besoin de moi. J'avais beau être enragé, j'avais encore un peu d'esprit. Attaquer un membre de l'Akatsuki à moi tout seul avec mes p'tits poings... ricana le professeur avant de reprendre sérieusement, bref, c'est là qu'il m'a confirmé ce que j'avais entendu. Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait aider Naruto, je lui ai demandé à plusieurs reprises mais jamais il ne me répondait. Finalement, sentant que je me bloquais, il finit par me dire que Naruto était une partie essentielle de son plan et qu'il le protégerait sur sa vie, si ce qu'il avait prévu marchait. J'étais loin d'être convaincu et tellement épuisé par cette journée qu'il finit par me laisser seul, réfléchir à tout cela. Il ne m'avait pas vraiment dit ce qu'il voulait de moi, seulement que je devais le suivre si je voulais aider Naruto. Dès le lendemain, je fus convoqué dans les bureaux de Tsunade, et je fus placé sous la garde de différents ANBU ainsi que celle de Kakashi-senseï. Mais malgré tout ces ANBU, Itachi réussit à s'introduire chez moi grâce à une illusion, je pense et cette fois-ci, il fut plus précis sur ce qu'il attendait de moi. Il vient de vous le dire, je crois...fit-il en souriant. Quant à Naruto, il m'expliqua pourquoi il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait, fit-il en avisant Sai. Et d'après ce que j'aurais compris, il l'aurait fait de façon à ce que le sharingan passe dans la prochaine génération.

Iruka s'arrêta, ne faisant guère attention aux regards inquiéts et interrogateurs portés sur lui, les yeux toujours fixés sur Sai en face de lui.

Ce dernier, voyant les trois, finit par avouer à demi-mot.

_ Je n'ai les vu que quelques instants, mais l'un d'entre eux semblait ressembler étrangement à un Uchiwa, en effet...

_ L'un d'entre eux, vous voulez dire que...fit la kunoichi en ouvrant les yeux et la bouche en grand. Non, ce n'est pas possible, est-ce que...fit-elle incrédule.

_ Hai, Tenten, répondit fermement en souriant Iruka.

_ Quoi? Demanda Lee, se levant à nouveau, et avisant toute la salle complètement perdu. Quoi encore?

Iruka prit Lee par la main et l'assit sur le fauteuil, laissant les deux mains désormais liées sur la cuisse de ce dernier. Il prit son souffle et le regarda droit dans les yeux:

_ Lee-kun. Ce que je vais te dire va te paraître impossible, mais écoute jusqu'au bout, ok?

Lee acquiesça vivement, prêt à tout entendre.

_ Bien, reprit le chuunin en fermant les yeux et inspirant profondément . Il réouvrit les yeux et avisa les trois ninja de la Feuille avant de reprendre le plus calmement possible, Naruto est le junchuuriki de Kyuubi, vous le savez, ça?

_ Hai! Fit Lee, tout ouïe.

_ Kyuubi est consituté essentiellement de chakra, ceci-dit, tout ce chakra est matérialisé selon les dires de Naruto en une sorte de renard à neuf queue à l'intérieur de son système. Vous me suivez toujours?

Iruka vit alors les trois personnes acquiescer, il reprit:

_ Vous savez aussi que Sasuke-kun, lors de sa dernière rencontre a pu se retrouver face à la bête à l'intérieur même de Naruto, non?

Il vit alors à la tête de Tenten et de Lee qu'ils ne le savait pas mais Sai, aidant le chuunin, à présent plus que curieux l'invita à continuer.

_ Si Sasuke-kun avait pu le faire, c'étaitgrâce à son sharingan. Par conséquent, Itachi-san aussi avait la possibilité de s'introduire en Naruto pour faire face directement à la bête ou à son chakra personnifié... Bien, maintenant c'est là où cela devient compliqué, fit le chuunin en soupirant.

_ Je ne comprends pas en quoi cela nous rapproche de l'expliquation d'une « grossesse » chez Naruto? Demanda Tenten, en articulant bizarrement le mot grossesse.

_ UNE QUOI? Fit Lee, les yeux écarquillés à leur maximum.

Iruka plissa les yeux en se bouchant l'oreille la plus proche de Lee. Ce dernier, gêné, s'excusa avant de demander faiblement:

_ Mais, Naruto-kun est un garçon?

_ Ouais, ça reste à prouver, vu la taille de son pénis...fit Sai, un sourire en coin. Il avait certes envie lui aussi de comprendre comment tout cela était arrivé, car malgré ses blagues sur le fameux engin du blondinet, il l'avait lui vu de ses yeux, et par conséquent pouvait à la fois témoigner du sexe de ce dernier mais pouvait aussi affirmer que malgré cela, il avait eu des enfants.

_ Sai, Naruto n'exagère donc pas...fit Iruka, visiblement amusé par sa découverte.

Sai haussa des épaules et à son tour invita l'homme à la queue de cheval à poursuivre ses explications.

_ Bref, je vous passe les cours de sexualité. Vous savez comment on fait les bébés, n'est-ce pas? Donc... A partir du chakra de Kyuubi qu'il affronta de face, Itachi put récolter un bout de chair du démon, soit une sorte de condensé pur de chakra, vous me suivez?

_ Hai, firent les trois en coeur.

_ Il put avec ce morceau de chair créer ce que Naruto n'avait pas en lui pour pouvoir porter un enfant...

_ Vous voulez dire que Naruto a un ...vagin? Demanda Lee, à moitié dégoûté.

_ Euh, Lee. Moi aussi j'en ai un, pas besoin d'être comme ça, réprimanda Tenten avant de demander à Iruka, il a donc créé une poche utérine avec tout ce que ça implique...n'est-ce pas?

_ Hai! Fit le professeur, c'est ça! Ceci-dit, avoir les organes internes nécessaires au développement d'un embryon ne suffisent pas à concevoir un enfant, seulement à le porter. C'est pour cela qu'au préalable, il lui a fallu recueillir les gamètes permettant la conception.

_ Mais, en ce cas, un autre problème se pose, fit Sai sérieusement. Car Naruto et Itachi, étant tout deux mâles, il lui manquait une gamète femelle, non?

_ Quoi? Demanda Lee. C'est quoi une gommette mâle et femelle?

_ Pas gommette, gamète! Fit Tenten atterrée, pour faire simple Lee, une gamète mâle, c'est un spermatozoïde et une femelle, c'est un ovule, compris?

_ Ahhh, fit ce dernier. Donc, il lui fallait un spermato-machin et un ovule, c'est ça, senseï?

_ C'est ça, Lee-kun. Pour la gamète mâle, il lui a suffi de se servir de Naruto...

_ Euh, senseï, intervint Sai, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il aurait pu se servir du sien, non?

_ Tu as raison, mais il avait besoin de se servir de celui de Naruto pour arriver à ses fins, conclut le professeur.

_ Et alors, pour l'ovule? Demanda la kunoichi.

_ Là encore, tout se complique. J'avoue que je n'ai moi même pas compris comment il a pu faire mais d'après Itachi-sama lui-même, il aurait réussi à mettre au point un jutsu permettant de transformer à souhait une gamète mâle en une femelle et inversement.

_ Un jutsu permettrait de faire ça? Demanda la jeune fille interloquée.

_ Manifestement, puisqu'il l'a fait avec les gamètes de son frère. Mais encore une fois, je ne sais pas comment il a pu le faire, ni comment il avait sous la main du sperme de son cadet? Finit-il l'air dubitatif.

_ Donc, Sasuke-kun est la mère des enfants de Naruto, c'est ça? Fit Sai de façon pragmatique sans réfléchir aux mots qu'il employait.

_ C'est dit un peu crument mais c'est ça! Finit le professeur, l'air gêné.

_ Je ne comprends pas, reprit Lee en gémissant. Pourquoi il a fait tout ça?

_ Bonne question, reprit le chuunin. Il ne m'a pas répondu mais comme je vous l'ai enseigné quand vous êtiez encore à l'académie, beaucoup de techniques héréditaire passent par le chakra présent dans les gamètes femelles. Car ces dernières sont beaucoup plus receptives au chakra que les gamètes mâles.

_ En gros Lee, reprit Tenten en voyant le regard perdu de son coéquipier, ça veut dire que la mère a beaucoup plus de chance de transmettre une technique ancestrale comme la manipulation des ombres de Shikamaru ou le Byakougan des Hyuuga que le père.

_ Mais ce dernier peut aussi les transmettre à travers ses gamètes, c'est juste moins probable. C'est tout! Finit Iruka.

_ Ah je vois, mais si les Uchiwa pouvaient transmettre de façon naturelle le sharingan, pourquoi faire tout ça? Demanda Lee dans un éclair de lucidité.

_ Ca, je ne sais pas...fit Iruka en penchant la tête et haussant les épaules. Il ne me l'a pas expliqué. Mais j'imagine qu'il a ses raisons. Je crois que je peux déjà m'estimer heureux d'en savoir autant, conclut Iruka en soupuirant, soudainement épuisé.

Après tant d'explications et d'informations à digérer, le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Aucun des quatre ninja ne se regardait alors qu'au fond de la pièce, ceux de la feuille reproduisaient le même schéma, témoins involontaires de l'explication des actions de leur sempaï.

_ C'est dingue, quand même, tout ça! Soupira finalement Tenten, assimilant comme les autres tout ce qui venait d'être dit.

_ Oui, c'est assez incroyable quand on met tout bout à bout.

_ Naruto-kun a porté et accouché de la sublime jeunesse de Sasuke-kun...fit Lee pensif, ne réalisant toujours pas vraiment la portée des mots qu'il prononçait.

_ A qui le dis-tu, Lee...conclut Sai, se remémorant son « combat » avec le blond deux semaines plus tôt.

* * *

Temari venait de passer les remparts de sable du village caché, en plein centre du pays du Vent. A côté d'elle, couraient son frère et un des élèves de celui-ci qui avait été rétrogradé l'année dernière en genin pour avoir volontairement saboté une de ces missions. La fratrie Subaku s'était évidemment arrêtée au campement de fortune aménagé à l'entrée de Suna.

Et la vision des blessés et réfugiés dans les tentes avait tout de suite refroidi les ninja présent. Très vite, les petits genin avaient acouru vers un membre de leur famille en haillon avant de se jeter dans leurs bras. Après tout, ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. En revanche, Temari et Kankurou avaient de suite repéré le responsable des tentes et l'avaient bombardé de questions.

Ce dernier, un homme d'une petite cinquante d'année, connu pour faire partie du haut-conseil de Sunagakure no Sato leur avait raconté brièvement ce qui s'était passé pendant leur absence.

Il y avait trois jours de celà, un nombre important de civils s'étaient rendus à l'hôpital de Suna pour des troubles de l'estomac, des douleurs aux reins et à l'intestin. Certains avaient de la fièvre et tremblaient dans les couloirs bondés de l'hôpital. Les médecins, en quelques heures, s'étaient retrouvés débordés et avaient prévenu les autorités de la sorte d'épidémie qui s'abattait sur la ville.

Les hauts-conseillers avaient tout de suite pris les choses aux sérieux et le Kazegake avait ordonné la mise en place du plan d'urgence de la ville en cas de pandémie.

Les fruits et légumes présents dans le village, ainsi que les viandes et autres produits frais avaient été brûlés. Les dernières médications avaient été ramenées dans les laboratoires qui les avaient fabriquées et enfin, la consommation du bien le plus rare et donc le plus précieux de Suna, à savoir l'eau avait été prohibée. Des ninja avaient donc eu pour mission d'aller chercher eaux et vivres dans les villages voisins.

Et en une journée à peine, toutes ces mesures de précaution avaient été prises. Seulement, dans la nuit, les médecins avaient constaté que les symptômes de la maladie dégénéraient fortement. Ainsi, des personnes entrées pour maux d'estomac, se retrouvaient avec des difficultés resporatoires, des amnésies partielles ou complètes, ou encore de la tachycardie. Et alors que toujours plus de monde se précipitaient vers les portes de l'hôpital à la recherche d'aide, une dizaine de personnes, jeunes et vieilles avaient passé l'arme à gauche.

Dans le même temps, les analyses faites sur les médicaments distribués et les quelques échantillons d'eau conservés n'avaient rien donner. La situation s'agrava encore un peu plus quand en fin de journée, un peu moins de trois cent civils du Sable avaient perdu la vie, dont des gens en parfaite forme physique. Alors que la thèse d'un attentat ne faisait plus aucun doute et qu'on enquêtait déjà sur l'éventuel groupe ayant perpetré celui-ci, toujours plus de gens mouraient.

Au troisième jour, plus de deux mille personnes avaient perdu la vie et cinq cent étaient dans un état critique. Les tentes montées dehors pour accueillir les malades au début de la crise, furent finalement envahies par ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Et, alors qu'on ne pensait pas la situation pouvoir se détériorer, les shinobi et kunoichi commençèrent à ressentir les mêmes symptômes que ceux de la population civile.

Les dernières analyses faites sur les patients décédés des suites de l'épidémie avaient finalement révélé les premiers secrets de cette étrange pandémie. Les différents troubles étaient tous causés par un germe à base de chakra qui s'était infiltré par les pores de la peau. Celà expliquait le fait que les civil, dont le corps n'était pas habitué à la présence massive de chakra en eux, avaient succombé très vite par overdose. Les ninja, dont le système supportait mieux la masse de chakra apportée par les germes, avaient dans un premier temps échapper à l'épidémie.

Mais, les germes de chakra, bien loin de s'affaiblir et de se désintégrer avec le temps, se renforçaient et dégageaient toujours plus de chakra, commençant à suffoquer le système des genin et des ninja les plus âgés.

C'était à ce moment là qu'étaient arrivés Temari, Kankurou et leurs équipes respectives. Le moment où la situation déjà cauchemardesque avait viré à l'apocalyptique. Alors que les forces du Sable étaient affaiblies, un homme, portant les vêtements de l'Akatsuki, était apparu sur le toit du bâtiment où résidait le Haut-conseil de Suna. A l'aide de chakra, il avait alors dit calmement mais suffisamment fort pour que son chakra répercute l'écho, « Habitants de Sunagakure no Sato, à tous ceux qui voudraient sortir vivant du village, je vous laisse trente minutes avant d'attaquer. »

La panique générale envahit le village déjà à cran, et on vit beaucoup de malades chercher à rejoindre les tentes extérieures. Malheureusement, laisser les gens affectés contaminer les autre, sains, n'était pas une solution efficace. Les ninja présents se mirent donc, sous les ordres du Kazegake à évacuer les civils contaminés ayant encore la possibilité de se déplacer par une sortie de secours à l'est du village, donnant sur de hautes dunes.

Les ninja étant réquisitionnés à cette tâche, il leur avait été impossible de retrouver l'homme ayant proféré la menace. L'explosion et la fumée qui venait de retentir marquait donc le début du combat.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient enfin dans l'enceinte du village, Kankurou et Temari furent pris à la gorge par la fumée noire et épaisse qui recouvrait Suna. Sortant son éventail géant, la blonde se mit, à l'aide de son chakra de type vent, à se frayer un chemin vers le centre du village. La fumée était fortement concentrée en chakra car cette dernière n'arrivait pas, même en y mettant toutes ses forces, à empêcher la fumée de les ceindre.

Les trois ninja se regardèrent l'espace d'un instant avant d'être à nouveau engoufrés dans l'obscurité. Leurs regards s'étaient certes rencontrés brièvement, mais cela avait suffi à faire comprendre à chacun qu'ils devaient se tenir les uns les autres afin de pouvoir affronter ensemble un quelconque ennemi, si d'aventure, ils en rencontraient un.

Se tenant par les bras, ils continuèrent prudemment leur avancée, une main devant la bouche. Plus ils s'approchaient du centre-ville, plus la fumée se faisait épaisse. En toussant une fois, Temari eut l'occasion brièvement de sentir que sa main était recouverte de sable.

Et si le matériau le plus utilisé dans la ville était du sable, celui qui virevoltait dans l'obscure vent stagnant était beaucoup trop épais pour provenir du désert uniquement. Ce qui voulait une seule et unique chose, Gaara n'était pas loin et il combattait l'homme en question.

Cela redonna du courage à l'aînée du Kazekage qui, d'une simple secousse, fit signe aux deux autres d'accélérer la cadence. Un deuxième grondement se fit entendre et une impression d'explosion se fit sentir. L'onde de choc provoquée par la détonation permit aux trois ninja de Suna de voir l'état du village quelques instants avant que l'obscurité n'engloutisse tout à nouveau.

Ils avaient pu voir les divers bâtiments détruits en partie pour les plus chanceux et en ruine pour ceux qui se dressaient autrefois fièrement près du centre-ville.

Les trois avaient aussi pu aperçevoir divers ninja progresser à tâton comme eux dans d'autres rues. Mais les rejoindre leur était impossible, tant la fumée était dense. S'ils voulaient pouvoir aider le Kazekage, un seul choix s'imposait de lui-même; continuer tout droit.

Deux minutes extrêmement longues suivirent où les trois continuaient de progresser dans la moiteur de Suna. Parler n'était pas envisageable, car inhaler ce mélange les mettrait au tapis, à coup sûr. Une troisième détonnation retentit et à nouveau, l'onde de choc dégagea leur vue, leur permettant de voir qu'ils avaient en effet atteint l'épicentre du combat.

Devant eux, ils purent voir l'homme de l'Akatsuki, sur un toit face à Gaara, qui haletait fortement, un genou à terre sur un autre toit.

Il fallut à peine dix secondes pour que la fratrie Subaku soit réunie à nouveau. D'autres hommes se trouvaient dans les parages, ce qui leur permettait de faire face plus sereinement au roux à la cape noire et rouge qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à ce petit combat qu'il maniait d'une main de maître.

Rejoignant leur frère, Kankurou s'agenouilla à côté de ce dernier, apposant quelques fils de chakra sur celui-ci avant de répéter le processus avec sa soeur. Ils n'avaient jamais mis en pratique cette technique ultime lors d'un combat réel, mais les trois Subaku, grâce au don de Kankurou pouvaient s'enorgueillir à présent de pouvoir partager leurs chakras. Chacun restait maître de ses faits et gestes, mais tous pouvaient puiser dans les réserves des autres au cas échéant. Le sang commun qu'il partageait leur permettait de pouvoir faire cela sans trop de difficulté. Le seul hic existant était qu'il fallait entièrement faire confiance aux personnes avec qui on était lié, car si ces dernières venaient à trop pomper dans vos propres réserves, vous pouviez faire face à de graves dangers de déplétion.

La fumée commença à se dissiper légèrement. La technique était redoutable mais pas illimitée, manifestement. Ce fut la chance que les ninja du Sable attendait, ensemble ils se mirent à attaquer l'homme désormais visible de tous, qui se contenta d'esquiver sans répondre par du taijutsu ou du ninjutsu. Certains shinobi souriaient en coin, pensant que l'homme devait avoir atteint ses limites de chakra et que désormais, ils pourraient abattre le roux aux yeux mauves avec plus de facilité. Ce fut leur dernière erreur quand ce dernier, reforma extrêmement rapidement une courte série de signe, annonçant un « Kaiwan no Hiya ».

Deux poings de chakra se détachèrent de ses poings de chair se dirigeant vers sa droite et sa gauche. Les ninja visés cherchèrent évidemment à les éviter mais alors qu'ils éffectuaient cabrioles et parades, les poings vinrent les trouver comme encore dirigés à distance par le membre de l'Akatsuki.

Le premier finit par faucher trois ninja qui crièrent à la mort quand leurs os en une fraction de seconde furent broyés avant que ce poing ne finisse par rentrer en contact avec le sol et provoquer une autre explosion.

Le deuxième en faucha une petite dizaine qui avaient été déconcentrés par l'explosion avant de se diriger droit vers le Kazegake. Celui se releva brièvement, faisant un signe de tête distinctif à sa fratrie. Les deux répondirent, et tous les trois concentrèrent leur chakra dans l'éventail et le bras de Temari, cette dernière profita alors du surplus douloureux de pouvoir, pour effectuer une forte rotation de son éventail vers le sol, créant ainsi une forte bourrasque qui les envoya tous les trois dans les cieux. En plein vol, Gaara et Kankurou lâchèrent leur soeur qui continua à dériver plus loin, créant quelques courants pour amortir sa chute. Les deux frères retombèrent non loin l'un de l'autre, et à l'aide d'une nouvelle protection de sable, Gaara réussit à se protéger du poing le touchant en plein face grâce à l'afflux de chakra des deux autres. Kankurou finit par lui aussi se servir des réserves de son frère et sa soeur, sortant sa marionnette préférée et la dirigeant vers l'homme qui sourit en coin avant que d'un simple geste, il ne la mette en morceaux.

Pain avait évidemment vu le manège que les trois avaient mis au point depuis le début, et était relativement impressionné par cette technique les liant tous les trois. C'était le genre de jutsu que lui même avait développé pour pouvoir transférer les pouvoirs d'une personne à une autre dans son organisation et cela, il le pouvait grâce à son rinnegan qui lui procurait une réserve de chakra quasi-inépuisable. Ceci-dit, il était ravi de voir qu'à un niveau bien moindre, de simples petits ninja avaient réussi à se lier et partager leurs chakras respectifs entre eux. Avisant le village détruit et le nombre de morts jonchant les rues, il sourit à nouveau. Les germes de Zetsu avaient parfaitement fait leur effet. Si le traître d'Itachi ne collaborait pas après cette attaque, il n'y aurait plus d'autres solutions pour lui que de l'affronter directement. Il n'avait certes aucunement peur de l'Uchiwa, car il était persuadé qu'il finirait par gagner tout combat contre lui, mais il préférait éviter tous risques inutiles. Il ne manquait qu'un jinchuuriki et demi pour qu'il achève son plan, et Itachi en détenait dans son nouveau village un demi. Quant au dernier jinchuuriki qui détenait Kyuubi, il finirait par bien le trouver, Tobi était sur le coup. Il s'était laissé berner une fois par le porteur du sharingan, et en beauté. Il n'avait en fin de compte pas été si surpris que ça de la trahison de Kisame qui avait suivi l'Uchiwa sans broncher. En revanche, celle de Deidara était une tout autre affaire, l'homme était connu pour détester le brun, mais après tout, peut-être était-il juste encore plus bête qu'il ne le croyait.

Toujours était-il que quiconque se mettrait aujourd'hui en travers de son chemin si près du but, subirait ses foudres. Il regarda une dernière fois les quelques ninja lui ayant servécu et dans un dernier sourire en coin, se téléporta au loin, laissant derrière lui un simple morceau de papier sur lequel on pouvait lire:

"_Bonne continuation! _

_Pain"_

* * *

La discussion précédente avait été éprouvante pour Sai, qui désormais se trouvait dans une chambre individuelle de la maison. Il s'était excusé auprès des autres ninja dans le salon pour aller se reposer. Car, le ninja dessinateur était épuisé.

La technique de téléportation qu'avait employée Itachi sur lui était certes impressionnante mais drainait le chakra de manière significative. Il ne l'avait pas montré mais tout au long des retrouvailles avec Iruka, il s'était senti partir à plusieurs reprises. Seulement, les informations que le futur Morikage lui avait fournies sur la conception des bébés qu'il avait lui-même mis au monde l'avait tenu en haleine.

Il avait été très surpris de voir que l'aîné des Uchiwa eusse dévoilé toutes ces informations sans sourciller apparemment. Certes, on ne savait pas encore pourquoi il avait joué à Kami en donnant à Naruto la possibilité de donner la vie, mais du peu qu'il connaissait l'homme, il pensait que ce dernier ne parlerait pas, tout du moins pas aussi franchement. Peut-être en dévolierait-il plus sur ses réelles intentions lors de la future réunion où Iruka serait officiellement introduit comme chef du village caché de la Feuille? Peut-être, mais rien n'était moins sûr!

Sur son lit, Sai s'étira, faisant craquer ses articulations fatiguées et retira son haut d'uniforùe, le laissant torse nu. Il attrapa la lettre et la photo que l'aîné des Uchiwa lui avait donnés et s'allongea de tout son long.

Regardant à nouveau la photo, il vit deux petits garçons portant des yukata aux couleurs de la famille Uchiwa qui ignoraient complètement le fait qu'on les prenne en photo, trop occupés à réaliser une sorte de château de sable qui ressemblait plus à un gros tas difforme qu'à autre chose.

Les deux bambins se ressemblaient énormément, la seule différence notable était leurs coupes de cheveux respectives. Le plus grand les portait aux épaules, en une petite queue de cheval basse et le deuxième les avaient courts et remontants à l'arrière.

La coupe du deuxième lui laissait peu de doute sur l'identité du garçonnet. Quand à l'autre, une simple inscription en bas à droite de l'image, l'avait conforté dans ces soupçons. On pouvait lire malgré le bavement de l'encre, « Otouto et Ikoto ». Il en avait donc conlu que l'ancien propriétaire de la photo n'était autre qu'Itachi lui-même. Mais ce n'était pas cette photographie, ni même l'acte de naissance qu'il tenait en sa main gauche, certifiant son appartenance au clan Uchiwa qui l'avait poussé à rejoindre Kusa.

Alors qu'il se rendait toujours chez son ancien maître à Konoha, ayant enfin pris sa décision, Itachi lui avait rendu visite à nouveau. Il lui avait immédiatement fait part de sa décision, et avait vu son cousin contrarié. Itachi avait alors sorti le grand jeu, lui révélant les intentions de son maître, même s'il s'était gardé de dévoiler le lien étroit qui existait entre la mise à mort de Naruto et le Haut-Conseil du village.

Mais malgré tout cela, Sai était resté convaincu qu'il devait se rendre à Konoha et subir les conséquences de l'échec de sa mission. Itachi avait alors sorti sa dernière carte et joué sur sa corde sensible, à savoir le fameux et l'unique: Naruto.

Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer, mais rien que le fait qu'Itachi lui dise que le blond était en danger l'avait mis dans tous ses états. Il avait cependant très vite répondu que Naruto saurait se défendre tout seul car il était loin d'être une jeune damoiselle en détresse, avant de rajouter en souriant, enfin loin d'être en détresse. Mais l'aîné des Uchiwa avait alors abattu une carte qu'il ne pouvait pas ne prendre en compte. Lui révélant à demi-mot, la présence de Kyuubi dans la progéniture du blond. C'était une information des plus intéressantes et il n'avait pas souhaité la partager avec les autres ninja de la feuille toujours en conversation dans le salon. Iruka devait être au courant de toute façon. Il avait alors répondu à l'Uchiwa qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire contre cela. Mais manifestement, Itachi, lui, le savait. Il lui avait répondu que dans ce cas, il lui suffisait de se téléporter comme il le faisait si souvent et de le faire directement.

Cependant le brun au catogan lui avait répondu en ricanant qu'il était trop recherché pour passer inaperçu par certaines personnes. Sai avait vite compris de quoi ou plutôt de qui Itachi parlait. L'Akatsuki devait à présent connaître sa trahison et le faire suivre par l'un des membres encore fidèles. C'était donc pour cela que l'Uchiwa avait eu besoin de lui, pour pouvoir se débarasser de l'influence de Kyuubi dans la progéniture de Naruto, même s'il ignorait encore complètement comment il l'aiderait. Sachant enfin pourquoi il était convoité, Sai avait commencé à réenvisager la possibilité de servir Itachi, puisqu'en faisant cela il servait Naruto. Et puis, après tout, il devait au moins cela au blond pour tout ce que ce dernier avait fait pour lui.

Cela ne paraissait peut-être pas grand chose, mais Naruto lui avait redonné de l'espoir, des rêves, des émotions, de la vie en un mot. Désormais, il découvrait avec plaisir comment se comportaient les gens hors des combats. Et même s'il ne comprenait pas encore tout, cela le passionait.

Et puis, au delà de ça, ses zygomatiques s'étaient étirées quand il avait pensé pouvoir rejoindre le jinchuuriki sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il avait juste envie d'être avec le blond. Il lui causait certes une sorte d'allergie quant il pensait à la tachycardie, à la transpiration excessive et à la chaleur qu'il ressentait en sa présence, mais tout cela ne suffisait pas à atténuer son impression de bien-être, de vie lorsqu'il était en sa présence.

Sai sourit dans le vide, reposant les documents au sol avant de fermer les rideaux en velours délavés et de se caler sous la couette en simple pantalon. Il avait trahi son village certes, mais ce n'était rien à côté de tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour un simple petit _dobe_.

* * *

Mini-lexique:

juushi : vocatif pour "petite cousine, cousine plus jeune"

ni-san et otouto : vocatifs pour respectivement "grand frère" et "petit frère". Il me semble que les enfants japonais ont une facilité à appeler les enfants plus grands qu'eux par le prénom-ni-san ou nee-chan, mais je peux me tromper.

enfin, petit rappel, ikoto : vocatif pour "cousin".

* * *

Voilà, fin de ce long chapitre,

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Pas trop barbant?

Un peu d'action à Suna, et beaucoup de révélations à Kusa. Alors, aviez-vous pensé la chose ainsi? Envasigiez-vous Sasuke comme le père/la mère de Niboshi et d' Heiki?

Sachez que cette expliquation de grossesse était en fait la base de la base de mon idée d'histoire quand j'ai débuté _La Feuille et le Colza. _Faute d'être réaliste, j'espère que c'était au moins crédible!

Sinon, eh bien, merci pour votre soutien comme à chaque. Vous me comblez par vos reviews et me rendez dépendants...Alors, encore un fois, je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne dose ; )

Dans les deux prochains épisodes de mon histoire, les deux derniers chapitres normalement, des réunions au sommet dans quatre village, des rebondissements à gogo, des départs et des arrivées...Bref que du bonheur pour terminer dans un joli bouquet final.

A bientôt, prenez soin de vous

-Sunawan'


	19. Les Quatre Réunions I : Konoha

Ohayo,

Petit changement de plan, il n'y aura pas 2 chapitres pour conclure _La Feuille et le Colza _mais 4 (à priori!). Un pour chaque réunion. Nous commençons dès maintenant donc par celle de Konoha.

Attention suspens dans ce chapitre, prémices de l'histoire future concernant un certain brun...

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,

* * *

CHAPITRE 19 – Les Quatre Réunions - Konohagakure no Sato

* * *

Sasuke venait de rentrer dans son complexe encore très largement désaffecté. Sur les pavés irréguliers de la route principale, il fulminait seul, brassant du noir. Le plus jeune des Uchiwa était enragé, et cela pour plusieurs raisons.

Il avait eu l'habitude de mener sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Et, en l'occurence, ce bon était la quête de pouvoir lui permettant de se venger de son frère pour restaurer enfin l'honneur de son clan et dormir en paix. Il avait tout quitté quatre ans auparavant pour rejoindre Orochimaru et son village, afin de pouvoir enfin prétendre à un niveau d'entraînement digne de sa petite personne.

Il savait qu'en faisant ce choix, il ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Il avait progressé de manière significative, perfectionné le chidori que son ancien senseï, Kakashi, lui avait enseigné. Il avait aussi développé son utilisation du sharingan. Il avait travaillé ses facultés en matière de genjutsu et pouvait facilement se vanter de la tès forte efficacité des illusions qu'il générait aujourd'hui. Il s'était exercé aussi en taijutsu, mais très vite, Orochimaru lui avait fourni une épée et les connaissances et techniques nécessaires afin de devenir un brillant bretteur.

Ces années-là avaient été difficiles et à plus d'une reprise, il avait du avancer seul. Il avait certes été entouré par différentes personnalités dans le repaire du sannin aux serpents, mais il n'avait pas souhaité se mêler à eux. Rien n'avait été fait pour cela, par ailleurs. Il s'était contenté du minimum de contacts avec les autres ninja et personnels du Son, à savoir les formules basiques de politesse et les duels contre certains des plus puissants de ce village, toujours dans le but de progresser le plus vite possible pour pouvoir achever sa destinée.

Il le savait, s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu à nouveau se faire des camarades. Mais, ceux qu'il avait eus à Konoha lui suffisait déjà amplement. Sa vengeance passait avant tout et il était hors de question pour lui de refaire l'erreur qu'il avait faite par deux fois dans le passé en créant ces fameux liens.

Ces liens qu'il n'avait pas réussi à briser. Ces liens qu'il entretenait avec le ninja le plus imprévisible de son village natal. Ces liens avec Naruto.

Il fulminait. Non pas d'avoir été dérangé dans son moment d'intimité au sein même de l'appartement de ce dernier par l'Hokage, mais parce qu'il s'était trouvé dans ce fameux endroit. Il détestait le fait que c'était là qu'il se sentait le mieux depuis que Sakura avait emménagé dans sa maison.

Sakura, voilà un autre lien qu'il ne devait absolument pas créer sous peine d'encore une fois se révéler faible et inutile. Aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte de sa bêtise et de sa présomption. Il avait originellement prévu de rentrer au village, d'épouser la première candidate à peu près potable, de la mettre enceinte, de rester jusqu'à la naissance de l'héritier puis de partir comme il était venu. Alors, il aurait pu, sans craintes, rencontrer son frère. Il se savait fort désormais, certainement à la hauteur des espoirs d'Itachi. Et s'il voyait juste, cela ne voulait qu'un seule et unique chose, leur combat se finirait par le sang, celui de son aîné et le sien très probablement. Ainsi quand il mourrait, il aurait déjà réaliser son deuxième rêve, avoir fait revivre son clan.

Seulement, évidemment, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Au village du Son tout d'abord, il avait dû faire face à dilemme; s'enfuir ou combattre Orochimaru. Il avait déjà fui un village, il pouvait le refaire. Après tout, un traître restait un traître, mais cela posait un problème majeur. En effet, Orochimaru ne laisserait certainement pas filer son futur corps entraîné à sa convenance comme ça, et ainsi Sasuke se retrouverait pourchassé dans sa propre pourchasse. Et cela, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il avait ensuite pensé affronter le sannin en un duel, décidant de son sort. Orochimaru l'avait bien formé et il se sentait au niveau de ce dernier, mais un combat contre le sannin pourrait éventuellement mal tourner et s'il devait périr, personne ne vengerait sa famille contre son traître de frère. De plus, Sasuke n'avait rien à gagner en battant le sannin. Du prestige, de la gloire peut-être? Ces deux notions lui étaient bien égales. Tuer le sannin traître de son village natal lui assurerait une bonne place à son retour, mais au fond, comme il ne souhaitait pas y résider, à quoi bon se débarasser de l'homme si en plus, il risquait sa tête?

Au final, il s'était retrouvé face à lui-même et avait finalement opté pour une troisième solution avec le sannin aux serpents. Loin de le combattre avec les armes, il l'avait fait avec les mots et avait proposé un marché à ce dernier. Il n'avait rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Il avait donc demandé à l'Otokage de lui donner un délai supplémentaire avant la cérémonie visant à ce qu'il offre son corps à ce dernier, demandant ainsi une rallonge de trois années entières. Inutile de dire qu'Orochimaru avait ri puis décliné cette offre, magré les brèves explications de Sasuke sur ses raisons. Grâce à son self-control, le cadet de la famille Uchiwa avait continué à argumenter, ventant les mérites du corps toujours plus entraîné qu'il livrerait au sannin si jamais ce dernier lui laissait ces trois ans de surcis. Orochimaru, bien qu'étant avare de pouvoir, ne s'était pas laissé berner évidemment et avait rétorqué que sa formation actuelle lui suffisait bien pour l'instant. Sasuke avait cru devoir finalement revenir à la bonne vieille tradition millénaire et commença à caresser son fourreau. Le sannin l'avait remarqué faire, bien entendu, mais s'était gardé de tout commentaire. Un dernier atout fut joué de la part du plus jeune. En effet, s'il avait le temps de venger les siens en assassinant son frère, il recevrait certainement en retour le fameux Mangekyou Sharingan, et cela était une option plus qu' intrigante. Le sannin avait semblé hésiter l'espace d'un instant. Puis avait souri et rappelé à Sasuke qu'il lui suffirait lui-même de tuer Itachi avec le corps du jeune brun désormais sous son contrôle pour pouvoir l'obtenir.

Sasuke vit enfin sa chance et la saisit alors au bond, affirmant au sannin qu'il ne l'obtiendrait certainement pas comme ça. Même si le sharingan était lié au corps de celui qu'il le portait, c'était avant tout à son esprit qu'il se référait pour son utilisation. Ne disait-on pas que le yeux étaient les miroirs de l'âme? Et si Orochimaru venait à s'incarner en son propre corps, il lui faudrait à son tour tuer la personne lui étant la plus chère pour obtenir cette technique de l'oeil maudit.

En réalité, il n'était absolument pas sûr de ce qu'il avançait, mais cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Et à sa surprise, Orochimaru avait du trouver sa théorie crédible car il y réfléchit pour finalement à la surprise du plus jeune Uchiwa accpeter sa requête.

Dire que Sasuke avait été surpris relevait de l'euphémisme flagrant. Et s'il n'avait pas été un Uchiwa, il aurait certainement fixé le sannin, les sourcils au niveau du scalpe et la bouche grande ouverte. Il avait gagné, il avait convaincu son machiavélique senseï de lui laisser le temps de finir ce qu'il se devait de faire avant de mourir. En y réfléchissant, si ce qu'il avait avancé était vrai, cela posait en effet un problème au maître des serpents, car celui-ci n'avait certainement aucune personne lui étant suffisament chère à trahir pour activer le deuxième stade de l'évolution du sharingan.

Par conséquent, le départ du Son s'était plus que bien déroulé. Il n'était pas parti sans conditions évidemment. Il avait du inventer un mensonge quelconque prétextant sa victoire contre l'Otokage, et d'après ce que le jeune Uchiwa avait constaté depuis tout ce temps, le Son avait joué le jeu, faisant passé ce dernier pour mort. Il s'était demandé ce qu'Orochimaru pouvait bien gagner à se faire passer pour décédé. Peut-être était-ce une ruse pour attaquer par surprise un quelconque village. En réalité, le brun n'en avait pas la moindre idée et s'en fichait complètement. S'il voulait jouer au mort, c'était son problème, Sasuke avait les siens et cela était bien suffisant!

Il avait du aussi promettre de revenir en temps et en heure. Mais une simple promesse orale n'avait pas suffi au sannin, loin d'être né de la dernière pluie et il avait dû donc laisser trois traces de liquides venant de sa personne, à savoir un échantillon de sang, de salive et de sperme à Kabuto, l'éternel second de sannin aux serpents, qui jouait certainement le rôle de régent en attendant la "resurrection" miracle du sannin. Grâce à ces trois fluides et à un jutsu approprié, le Son pourrait le faire revenir en ses terres le moment venu. Le brun s'y était prêté sans broncher, laissant même l'homme aux lunettes faire du zèle, prenant plus que ce qu'il ne fallait en sang et le satisfaisant en lui remettant trois éprouvettes de sperme. Il ne savait pas ce qu'en ferait le laborantin, mais encore une fois, il pouvait jouer au peitit chimiste toute sa vie, pour ce que Sasuke pouvait en avoir faire.

Une fois ces deux conditions remplies, il avait finalement du remplir une dernière condition, un peu plus étrange, pensait-il. Cette dernière condition concernait sa future descendance. Orochimaru l'avait contraint à lui léguer le premier de ses héritiers. Cela avait fortement décontenancé le brun qui avait même failli tout laisser tomber. Il n'avait certes pas réfléchi vraiment à l'enfant à naître, mais il lui avait imaginé une vie plus ou moins tranquille dans Konohagakure, pas une vie en tant que cobaye pour finir englouti par une vipère. Mais encore une fois, il avait accepté. Il ne devait penser qu'à une chose, faire ce pourquoi il vivait aujourd'hui, laissant le reste de côté.

C'était ainsi qu'il était entré dans son village natal, prêt à effectuer sa première mission mais ce fût aussi là qu'il fit sa première erreur, une simple erreur de débutant orgueilleux et capricieux en choisissant la rosée pour femme. Certes, c'était certainement la personne qui le dégoûtait le moins dans le village, mais s'il avait choisi cette dernière, ce fut avant tout à cause d'un regard bleu pétillant qu'il avait croisé un soir à son retour de Konoha. Ce même regard qui le défiait sans cesse, et l'obsédait depuis toutes ces années. Ce regard plein d'espoir, de peur d'être abandonné à nouveau, d'amour et de compassion. Ce regard dans lequel brûlait la flamme de la vie, dans lequel il avait pu lire la colère et la rage quand, plus jeunes, il se chamaillaient. Ce regard que le brun ne supportait plus, ni dans ses rêves le soir, ni dans la réalité la journée. Ce regard qu'il devait à tout prix changer et détruire. Et par ce simple choix d'épouse, il avait réussi son coup.

Il avait vu toute la tristesse, le dépit et le découragement ternir ce fameux regard pendant les préparatifs de ses noces. Il avait enfin réussi à couper ces liens et à effacer ce regard de la surface de la Terre. Ce n'était pas aussi glorieux qu'il le souhaitait, mais comme disait le proverbe, faute de merles, on mange des grives. S'il ne pouvait pas tuer le blond, il l'anéantirait autrement.

Et voir la tête du blond à chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans la rue, seul ou en compagnie de celle que ce dernier aimait depuis sa prime jeunesse valait tout l'or du monde. Sasuke l'avait brisé, il avait brisé ces liens qui les unissaient tous les deux. S'il avait su, il l'aurait fait plus tôt. Peut-être le dobe aurait-il compris à qui il avait à faire et se serait concentrer sur sa propre vie et son rêve illusoire de faire mumuse comme Hokage.

Jusque là, son plan avait fonctionné sans trop de difficultés, et comble du combre, deux mois après son mariage, Sakura lui avait anoncé qu'elle était enceinte ni plus ni moins. Cela signifiait qu'il n'avait plus que huit mois à passer dans ce village maudit afin de voir cette dernière accoucher de son fils ou de sa fille avant de pouvoir prendre le large et d'enfin aller tuer celui qu'il détestait peut-être même plus que le blond, Itachi.

Mais, alors que tout allait plutôt bien, un sentiment ignoble commença à l'étouffer; la culpabilité. Et ne pouvant plus voir le visage blessé du blond à Konoha, tout en voyant celui de la kunoichi avec qui il partageait sa vie était comme une sorte de révélateur pour lui. Il n'avait en rien coupé les ponts avec ses anciens coéquipiers. Il les avait juste déçus, tous les deux. Il avait pris beaucoup de la vie de la rosée qui lui avait dévoué la sienne sans rechigner. Et elle ne savait même pas à quel point il la ferait souffrir dans le futur lorsqu'il respecterait ses engagements auprès du Son. Quant à Naruto, il l'avait fait fuir. Et quelque part,il avait réussi à lui faire abandonner ses rêves. Sa femme l'avait souligné lors de leur dernière dispute. Il ne l'avait pas brisé comme il le souhaitait. Il avait voulu enfin le faire sortir de sa tête, sans pour autant le faire sortir de sa vie. En fait, il n'y comprenait plus grand chose lui-même.

Et c'était ainsi qu'il passait du temps seul dans l'appartement du blond qu'il détestait tant. Bizarrement, c'était la seule personne qui arrivait à lui faire oublier son frère. Il revoyait souvent son visage d'avant et d'après le mariage. Sasuke, au fond de lui, savait à quel point Naruto pouvait compter pour lui, mais il était tout simplement hors de question de réaliser ce fait tout haut. Les liens le rendaient faible, et cela n'était pas tolérable. En d'autres circonstances, peut-être auraient-ils pu devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, comme des frères, mais aujourd'hui, une telle relation n'était plus possible. Il s'était pris à rêver de voir le blond jouer avec son fils de quatre ans, à le faire rire en faisant le mariole, ce en quoi Naruto excellait, pensa-til en souriant presque. Avec l'amour de Sakura et celui de Naruto, il était sûr que sa progéniture serait heureuse, qu'elle n'aurait pas à vivre ce que lui avait vécu. Mais, tout cela ne servait à rien, l'enfant à venir n'aurait jamais l'amour des deux, puisque même à l'état de foetus, il était prédestiné servir de manteau à une âme cupide.

Soudain, il se trouva sur le seuil du grand manoir qu'il occupait. Il sentit un vent frais le traverser, un vent étrange qui semblait tourbilloner autour de lui. Cela le ramena sur Terre immédiatement et ses sens se mirent en éveil, sharingan à l'appui.

Il scruta le toit de sa maison de ses orbes rouges flamboyantes pour finalement ne rien remarquer de spécial. Ceci-dit, un nouveau frisson le parcourut venant de l'arrière, l'amenant à scruter le sol cette fois-ci. Il sourit alors en coin, remarquant une flaque d'eau près de lui qui n'était pas là quelques instants auparavant.

Sans crier gare, il posa violemment un pied dans la flaque et crut l'espace d'un instant percevoir un cri de douleur. Il retira son pied et rentra dans la maison, souriant en coin. Le bas de son attirail trempé, il ferma la porte et alla jusque dans le salon, tirant les rideaux pour bloquer la vue de la scène qui allait suivre aux ANBU perchés non loin de là.

Finissant de les fermer, il alla s'asseoir nonchalament dans un fauteuil, et murmura d'une voix amusée:

_ Montrez-vous, mais cachez votre chakra. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à expliquer votre présence au village.

De l'eau imprégnant son pantalon commencèrent à se former deux silhouettes qui lui étaient vaguement familières. La première était celle d'une jeune fille aux courbes généreuses, portant cheveux rouges et lunettes et la deuxième, celle d'un garçon plus grand, portant une épée dans son dos et des dents acérés comme des couperets.

Sasuke les toisa impassible, le temps qu'ils finissent de prendre forme. Une fois la chose faite, il laissa tomber complètement tout sourire et demanda d'un ton agacé:

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?

Il vit alors le garçon sourire en coin et la jeune femme rougir légèrement, lui envoyant un sourire voulu charmeur.

_ Pas heureux de nous revoir, Sasuke-kun? Lança le jeune homme sur le ton du défi.

_ Hn. Répondit Sasuke en détournant son regard.

_ Je suis sûre que l'on t'a au moins un peu manqué...tenta la fille à lunettes, dans l'attente d'un signe de reconnaissance, elle poursuivit un peu frustrée, en tout cas, tu nous as manqué, Sasuke-kun.

_ Parle pour toi! Lança indigné le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

_ Ta gueule, Sui! Répliqua la rousse immédiatement, envoyant un regard noir à son collègue avant de lui passer devant pour prendre la main d'un Sasuke qui la prévint subitemment d'un simple regard de la bêtise qu'elle allait faire.

_ Bah, tu vois, personne ne veut de toi, boudin! Ricana Suigetsu de bon coeur, évitant un uppercut lui étant destiné au dernier moment.

_ Je t'ai dit, ferme ta putain de grande gueule, Sui...grogna cette dernière avant de reprendre une voix douce et mielleuse et de se tourner vers l'Uchiwa, tu vis dans une maison magnifique, Sasuke-kun, tu as bon goût, qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour vivre dans une telle demeure?

_ Ton cul, aussi gros soit-il, fit Suigetsu, gagnant un nouveau grognement et rigolant de plus belle.

_ Sans vouloir vous interrompre, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici? Coupa finalement Sasuke à moitié exaspéré, et à moitié amusé même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

_ Te revoir, bien sûr...fit Karin en clignant des yeux tel Betty Boop.

_ Hn, fut sa seule réponse.

_ Une visite entre potes? Tenta Suigetsu sarcastiquement, gagnant un sourcil levé et un air exaspéré de la part de l'Uchiwa. Il finit par reprendre plus sérieux, on a besoin de toi à Oto.

_ Hn? Fit Sasuke pas plus intéressé que ça.

_ Juugo est incontrôlable, soupira Karin en se redressant et posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

_ Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire? Demanda à nouveau Sasuke mi-figue mi-raisin.

_ Grrr...Sasuke-kun, aussi égoïste et chieur que tu peux être, tu pourrais au moins rendre service à des amis.

Il reçut alors un regard mauvais sur le choix des mots employés par le bretteur.

_ Ne l'écoute pas, Sasuke-kun, fit Karin d'une voix séductrice, Juugo a perdu le contrôle il y a deux jours et personne n'arrive à le raisonner. Orochimaru n'étant plus là et Kabuto étant introuvable, il ne reste que toi qui puisse l'aider.

_ Pardon? Fit soudain l'Uchiwa, levant à nouveau un sourcil interrogateur.

_ Il est sourd maintenant, Narcisse? Fit Suigetsu mordant.

_ Ta gueule, face de truite! Grogna Karin, le jour où tu sortiras enfin quelque chose d'intelligent de ta bouche, tu pourras parler!

_ Au moins, moi, ce que je sors de ma bouche m'appartient, lança ce dernier toujours aussi mordant faisant rougir Karin au sous-entendu plus qu'évident de la phrase.

_ Kabuto est introuvable? Reprit Sasuke, ne faisant guère cas des deux en face de lui, bien qu'ayant une minuscule envie de chidoriser celui qui l'avait traiter de « chieur » et de « Narcisse ».

_ Hai! Fit Karin, il est parti peu de temps après ton départ. Personne ne sait où il est. Et Orochimaru-sama étant mort, le village du Son connait quelques difficultés...

_ C'est pourquoi on a besoin de toi pour calmer Juugo, finit Suigetsu sérieusement cette fois.

_ Soit. Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne? Demanda Sasuke, analysant intérieurement cette nouvelle information.

_ Notre reconnaissance éternelle, cracha Suigetsu ironiquement.

_ Sui, s'il te plaît, tais-toi, soupira la jeune femme, je sais que tu ne nous aimes pas...Elle put sentir la surprise sur le visage de Suigetsu quant à cet éclair passager de lucidité avant de faire taire son compagnon par un coup de coude dans le ventre et de continuer, mais Juugo t'a sauvé une fois, Sasuke. Il serait normal que tu lui rendes la pareille.

Sasuke fixa la kunoichi du son, l'air hésitant. Il avait en effet eu un léger besoin du géant du son au cours d'une mission contre un ennemi coriace lors de ses débuts à Oto. Ce dernier n'avait pas hésité à le couvrir contre une attaque d'eau lui étant destiné, prenant les dommages à sa place. Depuis, il ne lui avait jamais parlé, mais une sorte de respect s'était instauré entre les deux, surtout quant Sasuke, à l'aide de son sharingan avait pu le calmer une fois où il avait perdu les pédales. Quant à ceux qui se trouvaient devant lui, il pouvait au final admettre que c'était peut-être les personnes ayant été le plus proche de lui dans le repaire du sannin. Suigetsu était un partenaire de joute intéressant, bien qu'étant souvent très con autrement et Karin était une bonne médic-nin, bien qu'étant très collante, suggestive et parfois vulgaire, en un mot, une parfaite fan-girl.

Il réfléchit quelques instants. Retourner au Son n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui le ravissait, mais rester ici le détruisait à petit feu. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire ici. Sakura était enceinte et aux vues de leur dernière discussion, ne le retrouverait pas avec une grande joie lorsqu'elle rentrerait du Sable. Il avisa les deux êtres devant lui dont les regards trahissaient la crainte d'un refus. Il finit par ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir et n'y tenant plus répondit.

_ Je viendrais. Mais avant, je dois finir quelque chose, je vous retrouve ce soir à l'extérieur du village. Maintenant foutez-moi la paix, conclut Sasuke se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé.

_ Je ne savais que tu pouvais autant parler, fit Suigetsu amusé et soulagé.

_ Ta gueule, Sui, relança pour la énième fois Karin, avant de se tourner vers Sasuke, merci.

_ Hn.

_ Ah, là, je l'reconnais plus, rit le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

_ Oh...Bon, on y va, soupira la rousse faisant signe au garçon de les transformer en une flaque mouvante.

_ Même pas un petit vent pour la route, Karin? Demanda amusé ce dernier.

_ Pas besoin, un jour, il se rendra compte qu'il m'aime, fit cette dernière en faisant un clin d'oeil appuyé à l'Uchiwa dont les siens menaçaient de s'élever vers le ciel.

Et les deux corps se retransformèrent en flaque, se glissant par les jardins du complexe vers la sortie de Konoha. Sasuke lui regarda l'horloge murale qui indiquait une heure et quart de l'après -midi. Il était temps qu'il fasse son dernier devoir d'Uchiwa à Konoha en se rendant à la réunion, finalement plus serein que jamais.

* * *

Tsunade pénétrait à nouveau la tour de l'Hokage après sa visite quotidienne à son amie des bons comme des mauvais jours, Shizune. L'état de santé de cette dernière s'était grandement amélioré. Elle ne s'était cependant pas encore réveillée, même si cela ne tenait qu'à une simple question de jours. Malheureusement, la blonde savait qu'elle ne la verra pas se réveiller à nouveau. Car, après le conseil, elle avait pris la décision de quitter le village et d'errer dans quelques établissements de jeu qui lui avaient manqué pendant toutes ces années au pouvoir.

Lorsqu'elle avait pénétré la chambre de Shizune, elle n'avait pas été très surprise de voir Kurenaï et son nouveau-né dans la pièce. Les kunoichi étaient moins nombreuses que les shinobi dans les villages cachés. Et plus on montait les échellons, moins on trouvait de femmes. Cela n'avait pas été une évidence que Tsunade soit nommée Hokage. Les kunoichi ne représentaient qu'un faible tiers des genin, un quart des chuunin et un sixième des jounin. Shizune avait été la dernière à être promue jounin, il y avait trois ans de cela par sa consoeur Hokage. Ainsi, actuellement, elles n'étaient que six, dont seulement quatre active, Shizune, Tsunade, Kurenai et Anko dans le village de la Feuille. Et très vite, Shizune avait trouvé en Kurenai une confidente avec laquelle elle pouvait à loisir parler chiffons et autres. Elles n'étaient pas particulièrement coquettes ou commères, mais cela leur faisait du bien de pouvoir avoir des discussions entre filles dans ce monde fortement masculin. Les deux femmes avaient donc lié une forte amitié, en particulier depuis le décès d'Asuma. Shizune, restant la très grande majorité du temps au village à épauler l'Hokage, elle aidait aussi quand elle pouvait la jeune mère du petit Sarutobi. Il n'était donc pas très étonnant de boir la Yuuhi au chevet de la brune en convalescence.

Tsunade salua cette dernière qui se leva et fit une révérence de la tête, ne pouvant pas trop bouger car elle tenait son bambin dans ses bras. La blonde regarda émue l'enfant dormir. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que la maternité lui manquait. Qui aurait voulu d'une mère alcoolique, joueuse et irrascible, pensa-t-elle, un sourire triste pendu aux lèvres. Depuis le décès de son bien aimé, il y avait plus de vingt ans de cela, la blonde n'avait pas envisagé se mettre en ménage et fonder une famille. Elle avait eu certes des propositions diverses et variées, mais la plupart d'entre elles ne lui avaient pas été faites dans les yeux mais légèrement plus bas. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle regrettait son chemin de vie mais voir un petit homme encore innocent s'éveiller au monde était une image qui la faisait fondre.

Elle se reprit très vite, saluant Kurenai pour aller jeter un coup d'oeil aux derniers relevés des constantes de la brune, acquiesçant quand elle vit qu'ils étaient bons. A quoi avoir des enfants alors qu'elle avait tout un village de ninja plus puérils les uns que les autres? Satisfaite, elle s'éloigna d'un pas et considéra la patiente du regard. On pouvait encore voir les séquelles physiques des quatre jours passés dans un placard. Son état de déshydratation avait été tellement avancé que la blonde cru la perdre à tout jamais. Heureusement, Shizune, étant une brillante médic-nin, avait su puiser dans ses réserves de chakra pour se mettre dans une sorte d'hibernation. Malgré tout cela, il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle trouve un cadavre dans le placard, et un sacré.

Tsunade soupira, à la fois soulagée et anxieuse. Elle s'en voulait de partir après cette réunion car elle laissait derrière elle de nombreuses personnes qu'elle avait appris à aimer au village. Mais elle ne se voyait pas seconder Danzou et faire face au conseil chaque jour à présent. Elle savait certainement que Shizune demanderait à s'en aller la retrouver quand elle se réveillerait mais Tsunade avait déjà fait son choix et écrit une lettre dans laquelle elle demandait à la brune de rester au village. Après tout, Shizune commençait aussi à se faire vieille et peut-être voulait-elle fonder une famille. Au fond, l'Hokage se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas grand chose sur la jeune femme qui était venue la trouver dix ans auparavant, lui demandant de la prendre comme disciple. Elle n'était même pas capable de dire si cette dernière voulait ou non des enfants. Quel genre d'amie était-elle alors? Mieux valait pour Shizune qu'elle vive sa vie au village.

Elle avait tout de même rajouté dans sa lettre codée en de nombreux passages qu'elle voulait que Shizune réunisse une faction autour d'elle, de Kakashi ou d'un autre dont le but serait de faire en sorte que le village soit prêt à accueillir le futur Hokage quand ce dernier se présenterait, quitte à renverser le Rokudaime... Ainsi elle était sûre que Shizune ne quitterait pas le village et qu'elle vivrait sa vie. Tsunade était une grande fille et pouvait se débrouiller toute seule. De plus, depuis sa dernière fonction, de nombreux tenants de casinos et autres boui-bouis avaient soldé ses dettes. Ainsi, elle pourrait remettre les pieds dans ces maisons et se détendre enfin.

Elle ne savait pas encore où elle irait en premier. Elle pensait à une petite maison de jeux dans un village sur la côte en face du pays des Vagues mais au fond, elle ne le savait pas encore. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle se remettrait bientôt sur les routes. Elle avait passé la moitié de sa vie ainsi et cela, au fond, ne la dérangeait pas autant que ça. La seule pointe de culpabilité et de regret qui la perçait, était qu'elle ne quittait pas le village dans des circonstances satisfaisante. Mais, elle ferait tout de l'extérieur pour faciliter le prochain changement d'Hokage qu'elle espérait arriver dans cinq ou six ans.

Soudain, elle entendit une voix la réveiller de ses pensées. Elle tourna donc la tête pour voir d'où venait l'étrange écho qui résonnait. Elle revint alors sur Terre, voyant la trentenaire aux yeux rouges vifs l'appeler avec inquiétude:

_ Hokage-sama, vous allez bien?

_ Hn, répondit la blonde, encore à mi-chemin avec son monde imaginaire.

_ Vous vous sentez prête à affronter la réunion qui va suivre? Demanda Kurenai sur un ton neutre, mais chaleureux.

_ Hai! Pas le choix...soupira la blonde en s'éloignant du lit. Et vous, Kurenai-san?

_ Comme vous le dîtes, pas le choix...répondit cette dernière, un peu amusée.

_ Je suis désolée de vous imposer ça, mais j'avais besoin de clans intègres pour s'opposer aux extravagances et caprices de certains autres, et vous êtes quelqu'un de pondéré, alors.

_ Hai! Acquiesça la jounin avant de sourire et de lancer au dos qui quittait la chambre, vous allez nous manquer, Tsunade.

La blonde s'arrêta un instant, comme figée avant de reprendre sa démarche sans se retourner et de murmurer tristement:

_ Vous aussi. Prenez bien soin d'elle.

* * *

Le moment tant redouté était enfin arrivé, et chaque protagoniste de cette réunion spéciale à Konohagakure no Sato prenait place à l'un des sièges de la grande table ronde au centre de la salle de conférence de la Tour de l'Hokage.

Un mot prenait toute son ampleur dans cette salle aux murs écrus richement ornés de toiles et de symboles, deux simples syllabes qui résumait l'état général de tous; tension.

Tsunade était arrivée en dernière, et dès son entrée dans la pièce, avait rassemblé tous les regards sur elle. La blonde inspira profondément discrétement. Elle avait prévu ce moment depuis quelques temps, mais prévoir était toujours plus simple que de faire face. Elle avait l'impression de partir en guerre en sachant qu'elle n'en reviendrait pas vainqueur. Ses adversaires possédaient des armes plus puissantes qu'elle. Les affronter de front revenait à se prendre une balle entre les deux yeux dès le premier round. Aussi, Tsunade avait décidé de se mettre en embuscade, telle un guerillero et d'attendre d'être sur un terrain plus favorable pour attaquer. Cette salle la jaugeait, prête à la démettre à la moindre entourloupe.

Toutes les têtes de clan se trouvaient là. De Hyuuga Hiashi à Nara Shikaku, en passant par Uchiwa Sasuke, le doyen Akado qui semblait déjà avoir un pied dans la tombe ou encore Danzou qui se contenta de la regarder brièvement avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise sans dire mot.

Les autres membres de l'assemblées firent de même. Tsunade put alors enfin voir les deux régentes des grands clans de Konoha. En effet, Kurenai qu'elle avait quittée quelques instants plus tôt au chevet de Shizune, se tenait droite comme un i, malgré le regard de son voisin du clan Touji, qui semblait, quant à lui, faire preuve d'un fort strabisme porté sur la poitrine de cette dernière, voluptueusement gonflée pour cause d'allaitement.

De l'autre côté de la table, entre Shikaku et Inoichi, Tsunade put voir une dame qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Son imposante carrure et son visage bouffi ne laissaient aucun doute quant au clan auquel elle appartenait. La forte femme devait approcher à grand pas de la cinquantaine et portait des courts cheveux hirsutes poivre et sel. Vêtue entièrement de noir et de blanc, Akimichi Yuuko semblait être ailleurs. Tsunade lui accorda un regard tendre, lui présentant silencieusement ses condoléances et ses excuses pour cette séance alors que sa famille venait de perdre son précieux papillon.

Cette dernière étouffa alors un sanglot qui obstruait sa gorge depuis quelques temps. Tout de suite, Inoichi lui entoura la main des siennes, la réconfortant par ce simple petit geste alors que Shikaku, lui envoyait un regard des plus tendres. Il était étrange de voir que non seulement les trois hommes se connaissaient et s'appréciaient, mais aussi de voir à quel point des clans entiers pouvaient se lier d'une amitié forte et sincère, célébrant ensemble les joies et s'aidant dans les coups dûrs.

Elle finit son tour de table des saluts particuliers en un regard, pour tomber sur sa voisine directe, Koharu qui semblait telle une bouteille de champagne agitée, prête à exploser à la moindre tension supplémentaire. La blonde sourit en remarquant la posture de la vieille dame qui se voulait posée et gracieuse. Tsunade savait qu'il ne lui suffirait pas de beaucoup pour faire tomber le masque.

A son autre flanc, se trouvait Homuri, qui lui aussi présentait une posture parfaite, mais contrairement à sa consoeur, semblait vraiment calme et serein. C'était au fond ce genre de personnes que Tsunade redoutait. Car elle-même, étant plutôt spontannée et impulsive, pouvait à loisir traiter directement avec un accès de rage ou de colère, mais faire face à une personne dont on ne pouvait absolument rien tirer lui était déstabilisant.

Ce dernier, justement, tourna sa tête vers l'Hokage et lui souffla à l'oreille qu'il était peut-être temps de commencer. Tsunade se leva donc, respirant une dernière fois avant de déclarer solennellement.

_ Minna-san, je vous remercie de votre présence à cette réunion à caractère exceptionnel. Je sais que pour certains et certaines d'entre vous, les circonstances ne sont pas évidentes et que vous aimeriez certainement être ailleurs, mais le village de Konoha a besoin de votre opinion sur un sujet important. A l'ordre du jour, vous serez amener à donner votre avis et voter pour ou contre mon remplacement par le chef du clan Hashimoto, ici présent. Nous pourrons bien entendu traîter de différents autres sujets pendant la réunion, conlut-elle en s'asseyant un sourire en coin, voyant le corps de Kohura parcouru de spasme à l'idée de devoir parler privilèges et inégalités avec les clans ainsi que la contrariété de Danzou qu'elle avait volontairement annoncé comme une simple tête de clan comme toutes celles présentes en ce jour. Cela lui fairait les pieds, et c'était rien qu'en soi déjà une victoire pour la blonde.

* * *

Cinq heures et demies après, la réunion se termina enfin par la révélation du vote quant au sort de la blonde. Et les protagonistes de cette session s'en retournaient chez eux, épuisés.

Tsunade, elle, avait savouré chaque petite victoire, chaque pas de travers de la part du conseil, chaque hésitation venant de Kohura, qui commençait à gigoter de plus en plus, mal à l'aise et surtout ayant l'envie d'en mettre une à la plupart des participants.

La séance avait commencé par un premier dérapage de la blonde qui avait, par « mégarde » sous-entendu qu'on la dégageait de son poste. Elle avait été aussitôt coupée par Koharu qui l'avait reprise sur son vocabulaire et fini par expliquer tout ce qu'on pouvait reprocher à la blonde en tant qu'Hokage. La vieille s'en était bien sortie sur ce coup là et la blonde ne douta pas un seul instant de la préparation de celle-ci auparavant, car les mots choisis étaient loins d'être naturels.

Les premiers avis provenant des chefs de clan furent pour le moins partagés. A sa surprise, une bonne partie des clans la soutinrent avec plus ou moins d'ardeur. Et elle fut soulagé quand elle entendit enfin la représentante de la famille Akimichi affirmer qu'elle n'était pas tenue comme responsable des événements survenus quelques jours auparavant au sein de son clan en tout cas.

Très vite, quelques clans firent clairement comprendre à tous leurs positions sur le sujet. Ainsi Tsunade était fermement soutenue par les Inuzuka, les Nara, les Akimichi et les Yamanaka. Alors qu'au contraire, Danzou lui était soutenu par "son clan", les Touji, les Sarukagu et plus étonnant pour la blonde, les Hyuuga. Enfin, les quatre autres familles engagées dans la bataille ne s'étaient pas ou peu prononcées sur ce sujet.

Sasuke, représentant son clan, s'était abstenu de faire un quelconque commentaire sur le futur d'un village qui reviendrait bientôt à la place qui lui était due, à savoir le passé. Après, savoir si le conseil du village voulait virer la Godaime ou non, ce n'était absolument pas son problème. Il savait que cette décision était importante, voire capitale pour le village, mais, lui n'en avait que faire, à cet instant.

Kurenaï, régente du clan Sarutobi, décimé récemment et en sous-nombre pour réellement désigner un clan, se contenta d'écouter les remarques des uns ou des autres. Elle était connue pour sentir le vent tourner, et depuis la veille, elle avait compris que Konoha changerait de toute façon d'Hokage très bientôt. Elle avait déjà pris sa décision, en l'honneur du troisième Hokage qui haïssait de façon claire et nette la personne qui souhaitait devenir le Rokudaime.

Shibi Aburame, quant à lui, avait certainement déjà pris sa décision aussi. Mais étant par nature très peu bavard, il attendait juste le vote final pour s'exprimer.

Enfin, le doyen Akado, semblait somnoler appuyé sur sa canne haute, malgré le fait qu'il était assis. On pouvait lire un regard profondément désintéressé sur son visage. Peu importe ce qu'il arriverait, il savait que rien de fondamental ne changerait. Le clan Akado était pour le moins atypique. De loin le clan le plus peuplé de la Feuille et peut-être de tous les villages cachés réunis, ce dernier comptait actuellement 179 membres, dont seulement une douzaine avaient passé le stade de chuunin avec succès dans son histoire. Il savait qu'autour de la table, il n'avait pas vraiment sa place et s'intéressait lui-même bien plus à la politique d'urbanisme que celle des ninja. D'un côté, il ne pouvait pas dire que ses relations avec Tsunade étaient bonnes, étant donné le désintérêt de cette dernière dans la vie quotidienne des civils mais il savait aussi que Danzou ne présenterait pas plus d'intérêt au même domaine. Alors, pour lui, les deux étaient blanc bonnet et bonnet blanc. Peut-être que le bonnet généreux de la blonde ferait pencher sa balance en sa faveur, si ce dernière se décidait à légèrement se pencher en avant quand elle parlait, comme semblait le sugérer le regard fixe de la tête du clan Touji sur ce point précis dans la pièce.

Ceci-dit, comme la blonde l'avait prévu, la discussion dévia très vitre sur d'autres sujets plus triviaux. Les chefs de clan commencèrent progressivement à s'écharper les uns les autres. Les premiers à être visés furent justement les Akado dont certains dénonçaient la présence à table car ces derniers ne remplissaient, selon eux, pas les statistiques requises pour figurer parmis la liste des clans. Ils reconnaissaient certes l'importance de la famille qui tenait un grand nombre des commerces du village mais pas celle du clan dont les quelques ninja lui appartenant n'étaient fort brillants. D'autres clans auraient pu être aussi attaqués pour les mêmes raisons, mais heureusement cela ne fut pas fait de front. Ainsi les Sarutobi furent épargné grâce à l'aura du Troisième, les Akimichi grâce à leur état de deuil, et les Uchiwa et Hashimoto, de par le statut spécial de leurs représentants. Mais une tension palpable s'était installée dans la pièce.

La longue liste des privilèges fut abordée et Tsunade se régala des spasmes nerveux de la membre du conseil qui semblait être prête à arracher des têtes avec ses dents, si tant était qu'elle en avait encore, la harpie, pensa Tsunade.

Les Hyuuga, sous le commandement de Hiashi, finalement se firent connaître de tous, par une requête qu'elle n'avait pas anticipée, pour le coup. Cela lui avait déjà fait un choc de voir qu'ils soutenaient ouvertement Danzou, alors qu'elle pensait que l'homme au byagoukan aurait pu briguer son poste face à à l'homme à la canne qu'elle avait volontairement mis sur un pied d'égalité avec lui. Mais l'annonce faite provoqua une onde de choc dans l'assistance, lorsque Hiashi proposa de remettre en service le système de police de Konohagakure, autrefois régi par les détenteurs du sharingan.

Elle put voir le jeune Uchiwa bouillir à l'annonce surprise. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge et elle crut voir, à sa grande peur, la marque du sceau maudit s'étirer. Tsunade avait voulu que Sasuke se mette en colère pendant cette réunion, mais contre le conseil, pas contre un membre quelconque de Konoha. Elle n'était pas préparée à cela et finit même par rappeler sèchement l'Uchiwa à l'ordre, pour qu'il ne fasse pas quelque chose de regrettable. D'une part, elle comprenait l'enfant à qui l'on retirait une des plus grandes fiertés de sa feue famille, et d'autre part, cet achèvement était volé par les « ennemis » naturels de la famille au sharingan, celle au byagoukan. Néanmoins, elle savait aussi que les Hyuuga étaient des gens sérieux et que si Hiashi demandait cette responsabilité, c'était que cela avait été mûrement réfléchi par le clan tout entier. Elle savait également que les Hyuuga seraient parfaits dans ce rôle, peut-être même encore meilleurs que les Uchiwa ne l'avaient été.

En entendant son prénom prononcé par la blonde, Sasuke détourna son regard menaçant vers l'Hokage avant de se calmer petit à petit, du moins extérieurement. Il avait été tellement décontenancé que le sceau maudit d'Orochimaru qu'il contrôlait presque parfaitement s'était réveillé. Certes la marque était revenue à son état originel, mais la douleur qu'elle avait créé au niveau de son épaule le faisait maintenant souffrir. Comment cet enfoiré de Hyuuga pouvait-il s'imaginer un instant qu'il pouvait s'emparer de ce que sa famille, à lui, avait mis si longtemps à instaurer et à faire fonctionner. Plus il voyait l'homme aux yeux crèmes et plus il avait de l'étriper. Ce village et ces habitants le dégoutait encore plus. Il n'y voyait plus que des vautours et des rapaces, prêts à disséquer les derniers restants de la fierté d'une famille qui l'avait toujours servi.

Cette requête des Hyuuga, survenue après plus de quatre heures de réunion avait fini par avoir raison des autres discussions et le vote fut avancé par la blonde qui ne voulait pas que l'Uchiwa ne pète les plombs de cette façon. Il s'en serait pris à la femme ou aux hommes à côté d'elle, elle lui aurait volontiers porté leurs corps frèles sur un plateau, mais là, cela n'en valait pas la peine. Elle n'aimait pas Sasuke, de ça, elle en était certaine, mais c'était aussi le coéquipier et la personne qui était la plus précieuse du jeune blond qu'elle protégeait et le mari et père de l'enfant de la kunoichi à qui elle transmettait son savoir et son amour. Et rien que pour cela, elle se sentait le devoir de protéger, même quelques instants, le brun contre lui-même et contre le village qui ne demandait pour certains qu'une simple erreur supplémentaire pour faire tomber sa tête.

La marque s'était resorbée mais son regard menaçait toujours Hiashi qui évitait soigneusement ce dernier,conscient du risque qu'il prendrait si jamais il se retrouvait piégé dans une illusion douloureuse créée volontairement ou non par le jeune Uchiwa. L'homme ne semblait vraiment présenter aucune animalosité. Il agissait pour le bien de tous, selon lui et ceux qu'il représentait, et aussi triste que cela pouvait sembler, il disait certainement vrai, pensa Tsunade en soupirant.

Au final, même si cet homme ne l'avait pas soutenu et qu'il était connu pour être parfois hautain et intransigeant, elle lui aurait volontiers confié son poste plutôt qu'à Danzou. Seulement, ce dernier ne demandait pas à être Hokage, seulement à servir le prochain. Avec un peu de chance, la Racine mystérieuse de ce dernier serait regroupée sous les ordres plus nets des Hyuuga.

A côté d'elle, Danzou, quant à lui, semblait tout sourire sans pour autant que cela ne se voie trop sur son visage bandé. Le conseil ne semblait pas particulièrement choqué par la requête, lui, non plus. Il n'y avait pas eu qu'elle qui avait rendu des visites aux participants de la réunion apparemment.

A contre coeur, mais voyant que l'Uchiwa était toujours sur les nerfs, Tsunade laissa tomber son plan de mise en difficulté interne de Konoha pour passer à celui du « faisons quitter la salle à l'Uchiwa avant qu'il ne tente de nous nous chidoriser tous autant que nous sommes! ».

Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à être invité à voter, ce qu'il fit, ne dégageant même pas son regard du Hyuuga alors qu'il écrivait sa réponse sur un papier où reposait l'emblème de sa famille. Tsunade le pria alors de sortir en le remerciant de sa présence à la réunion, le pressant de lui obéir, pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Les autres passèrent les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce que le dernier, à savoir Danzou ne vote à son tour avant de sortir en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Koharu, ravie, chantonna gaiement:

_ Alors, Tsunade-hime, prête?

La blonde la fusilla du regard, rincée. Elle n'avait pas la force acutellement de se battre avec la harpie qui se frottait déjà les mains intérieurement. Mine de rien, elle avait du affronter le sharingan de Sasuke trois fois aujourd'hui dont deux au cours de la réunion, et se sortir des genjutsu où elle se sentait étouffée lui avait demandé des efforts. C'était pourquoi, elle n'avait plus qu'un envie, en finir au plus vite.

_ Que sera, sera, finit par soupirer la blonde, avant de se diriger vers l'urne où reposaient les différents bulletins de vote où chaque ninja avait signé sur un billet au couleurs des siens en apposant un « Destitution » ou « Non destitution » tout simplement.

Ouvrant la boîte, la blonde s'apprêta à lire le premier papier quand Homuri, qui était resté silencieux pendant le plus clair de la réunion toussota, réclamant son attention.

_ Tsunade-sama, peu importe ce qui sortira de cette urne, je tenais personnellement à vous féliciter de votre travail ici à Konoha. Vous avez pu remplacer le Yondaime quelques temps, et croyez moi, son esprit marque encore beaucoup les gens du village. Mais ces derniers vous ont accepté avec le temps et je dois avouer que j'ai apprécié travailler à vos côtés.

Tsunade et Kohura regardèrent l'homme complètement effarées par ces paroles. Ce dernier ricana légèrement avant d'ajouter tout de suite plus sérieux:

_ Je le pense. Mais les temps ont changé et Konoha a besoin d'un nouveau leadership, un qui soit plus ferme pour faire face à l'avenir. Il finit sa phrase par un sourire que la blonde sentit comme sincère. Elle avisa l'autre dame du conseil qui scrutait, interdite, son compagnon de toujours, l'air perdue. Cela rajouta à sa sensation de vérité dans les propos du dit compagnon. Elle fit un bref signe de reconnaissance et se plongea dans le dépouillement des votes:

Inuzuka : Non destitution

Touji : Destitution

Hashimoto : Destitution

Sarutobi : Non destitution

Akimichi : Non destituion

Nara : Non destitution

Après le dépouillement des six premiers bulletins, la blonde se prit à avoir un vertige. Quatre bulletins étaient en sa faveur, il ne lui en manquait plus que trois pour qu'elle reste à la tête du village. Mais cela, elle ne l'avait pas prévu et manifestement, aux vues des mines contrariées et surprises des deux membres du conseil, eux non plus.

Sarukagu : Destitution ( 4 – 3 )

Yamanake : Non destitution ( 5 – 3)

Hyuuga : Destitution ( 5 – 4)

Neuf bulletins avaient été déployés, ne restaient plus que les Akado, les Uchiwa et les Aburame. La salle connaissait à présent une tension sans précédent de la part de tous. Ces trois votes étaient complètement imprévisibles. Et d'eux découleraient le futur de Konoha.

Aburame : Destitution (5 – 5)

A la vision du mot, Koharu laissait même sortir un énorme soupir de soulagement.

Akado : Destitution ( 5 – 6 )

Ce fut Homuri qui se détendit cette fois-ci. A priori, la réunion n'avait rien donné car le match se terminerait par une tie-break. Ce n'était pas le meilleur des scénarios possibles, mais en écartant sa collègue, peut-être arriverait-il à faire comprendre à Tsunade elle devait laisser sa place aujourd'hui.

Tsunade sortit le dernier papier, celui de l'Uchiwa. Le score était serré et Sasuke, sans le savoir, avait scellé le destin du village. S'il l'avait soutenue, elle restait à la tête du village, et après...

Elle déplia le papier, son visage marqué par les rides d'anxiété que même son jutsu « lifting » n'arrivait plu à masquer. Elle reconnut l'écriture parfaite du jeune brun et ouvrit les yeux en grand, surprise finalement par ce que ce dernier avait décidé.

Uchiwa : Destitution (5 – 7)

Koharu s'affala sur sa chaise et Homuri présenta un visage soulagé à la blonde qui, elle, restait figée sur place, ne se rendant plus vraiment compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle s'était préparée à perdre ce vote, mais la réunion et les premiers votes lui avait redonné de l'espoir, même furtif. C'était comme si, au fond d'elle, elle avait souhaité finalement encore rester en poste, oubliant tout ce cauchemar. Ceci-dit, elle n'avait plus le choix aujourd'hui. Un simple petit vote de l'Uchiwa l'avait définitivement sortie du fauteuil de chef de la Feuille.

A vrai dire, Tsunade restait coi devant ce vote. Elle s'était attendue à recevoir le soutien du brun. N'avait-elle pas été juste avec lui, voire clémente quand il était rentré et qu'il avait, sous ses yeux, ravi sa disciple et brisé les rêves de son futur remplaçant. Elle se sentit en colère contre le porteur du sharingan tout à coup mais cette dernière fut reportée très vite sur Koharu, qui cette fois-ci se permit un sourire soulagé et vrai. On pouvait y voir la satisfaction du devoir accompli et une pointe de victoire personnelle.

Mine de rien, Koharu avait joué gros en s'en prenant de manière aussi directe à l'Hokage et elle n'était pas aussi soutenue que ça par les choix qu'elle avait faits en soutenant Danzou aussi délibérement. Elle jeta un regard heureux à Homuri qui lui restait impassible, soulagé mais pas fou d'entrain. L'homme l'avait suivi sur le fait que Konoha devait changer de leader, mais elle avait du user de tous ses charmes et astuces pour le persuader de faire de Danzou le Rokudaime. Au fond, Koharu le savait, une bataille décisive venait d'être gagnée, mais un pressing en profondeur l'attendait sur le village, car Danzou, considéré comme extrêmiste et trop ambitieux n'était pas très populaires parmis les élites de Konoha. La preuve lui avait été donnée quelques minutes auparavant, presque la moitié des clans avaient préféré faire rester la blonde qu'elle jugeait incompétante, plutôt que de désigner l'homme d'expérience qu'elle soutenait de tout son poids.

Koharu était heureuse certes de voir Tsunade déchue, mais maintenant commençait pour elle une période difficile qu'elle devrait traverser en emportant le plus de gens avec elle, sans jamais faire d'erreur, sous peine de subir le même sort que la blonde qui sortait sans un mot de la salle.

* * *

Mini-lexique :

Yuuko : grâcieuse... Dans la lignée de Chouji (papillon) et des autres noms des imposants Akimichi.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?

Réactions et commentaires sont les bienvenus.

Prochaine réunion de prévue à Aburagakure no Sato.

En attendant, portez vous bien!

- Sunawan'


	20. Les Quatre Réunions II : Abura

Ohayo, désolé pour ce jour de retard dans ma publication, mais je n'arrivais pas à finir mon chapitre comme je le voulais.

En route pour Aburagakure no Sato et beaucoup de révélations sur le Pays du Colza. Un long cours d'histoire plutôt barbant, je crois mais nécessaire pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment et de l'action en perspective, sans oublier des retrouvailles et une touche de Shounen-ai (très très légère mais pour contenter un peu les fan-girls de Yaoi)

Bonne lecture,

* * *

CHAPITRE 20 – Les Quatre Réunions – Aburagakure no Sato

* * *

En cette fin de journée, le vent soufflait sur le site du tout récent village de l'Huile. Naruto venait de mettre au lit un Niboshi récalcitrant avec difficulté. Il se demandait si lui-même avait été aussi têtu pendant ses jeunes années. Le bambin s'était obstiné à rester éveillé, luttant contre ses paupières lourdes tout en chouinant, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte que son combat contre Morphée était perdu d'avance. Naruto avait donc usé de toutes sortes de stratagèmes. Il avait d'abord essayé de suivre le conseil de son élève et s'était mis à humer un air. Seulement, Naruto était bien loin d'être mélomane. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Et Niboshi, qui lui aussi savait donner de la voix, redoubla d'effort pour accompagner son père en un duo où chaque partie cherchait à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre.

La cacophonie assourdissante finit par attirer la vieille Sakura qui rentra prudemment dans la tente se bouchant les oreilles. La musicalité plus que douteuse du duo Uzumaki forçait chaque âme à proximité de la tente, à se boucher les oreilles. Et comme le disait le dicton; jamais deux sans trois, Heiki joignit la symphonie de sa voix de soprano, rare mais stridente.

Alors, Naruto s'arrêta net de chantonner, légèrement vexé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'avec Noriko, son élève de onze ans, Niboshi s'était laissé porter par le sommeil et qu'avec lui, il ne faisait que râler?

Et n'entendant plus de sons, Niboshi s'arrêta finalement d'un coup de pleurer, ouvrant de grands yeux comme s'il ne comprenait pas l'arrêt du jeu auquel il prenait un malin plaisir à participer.

Sakura s'approcha de Naruto et d'une petite voix se mit à tout doucement humer un air guilleret. Et comme par enchantement, à peine deux minutes après le début de la chanson, la fratrie Uzumaki dormait à poings fermés.

Cette fois-ci, le blond était plus que vexé, presque frustré. Il baragouina dans sa barbe avant de finir par bouder, ce qui fit ricaner la vieille dame, qui lui envoya un regard compatissant. Le blond commençait à comprendre un peu plus les bébés, mais il ne pouvait tout apprendre et maîtriser parfaitement en deux semaines.

Au final, Naruto remercia la vieille dame au chignon à contre-coeur, et sortit de la tente où reposait sa progéniture, contrarié.

Il fut frappé par le changement radical qui était survenu pendant son concert pour trois voix. En à peine vingt-minutes, là où ne reposaient que verdure, pierre et bois morts, se trouvaient maintenant une quinzaine de tentes blanches. Le blond aperçut différents foyers, où de l'eau commençait à bouillir. Chaque habitant se déplaçait entre les canadiennes avec dextérité comme si le camping était quelque chose qui leur était habituel. Le blond fut frappé par l'organisation parfaite du camp. Autour de la tente principale où il devait se rendre pour sa réunion, se trouvaient trois autres yourtes, destinées à accueillir les dignitaires et les invités. Puis par groupe de trois, on pouvait voir quatre ilots blancs aux quatre points cardinaux, dont les centres étaient marqués par les différents foyers.

Les habitants, même richement parés, ne semblaient pas être dérangés par tous les desagréments des nuits à la belle étoile. Ils ne faisaient guère cas des moustiques et autres insectes, qui d'habitude énervaient ou effrayaient les citadins les plus fortunés. Ils s'asseyaient à même le sol, salissant leurs yukata en soies rares et colorés sans se plaindre, ni faire des manières. C'était, au fond, tout le paradoxe du pays du Colza. Les gens y vivaient bien et la richesse était étalée aux yeux de tous, mais pourtant on pouvait sentir une véritable humilité chez ces gens, jusqu'au daimyo qui souhaitait qu'on l'appelle par son nom.

En apparence, cette société était idyllique. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs été pour Naruto les premières heures de son séjour. Mais au fûr et à mesure que le temps avait pasé, le blond de la Feuille avait déchanté. Cela avait commencé par le comportement de Kenta et du personnel d'école avec Keitou qui fut chassé comme un malpropre d'Ebie ce jour-là. Puis il y avait eu le fait qu'il ne pouvait aller nulle part sans être escorté. Ainsi, le seul endroit où il avait pu obtenir un minimum d'intimité avait été sa chambre à coucher, et encore. Mais jusqu'ici, tout lui avait paru, grosso modo, aller plutôt bien.

Ceci-dit, cette journée avait fini d'achever l'état de grâce du Colza aux yeux de Naruto et il était bien décidé à ce qu'enfin, on lui dise ce qu'il en était véritablement du pays où il devait passer les deux prochaines années de son existence. Il se dirigea donc, d'un pas déterminé, oubliant temporaire sa frustration de père maladroit pour en revenir à une bonne vieille habitude, dont ses fils avaient hérités, à savoir foncer dans le tas, en criant s'il le fallait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et au moment où il atteignait la maison de toile principale, Naruto voulait des réponses.

* * *

L'ambiance était tendue lorsque Naruto, après avoir passé les trois gardes qui protégeaient l'entrée, pénétra dans la pièce en voiles.

Il fut accueilli par un rire crispé de la part du daimyo qui ne semblait pas tenir en place. Kenta, quant à lui, apparaissait contrarié et de mauvaise humeur. Enfin, Itsuki présentait au blondinet un visage indescriptible, à la fois chaleureux et inquiet.

_ Naruto-san, tout va bien? Niboshi-kun et Heiki-kun ont-ils fini par s'endormir? Finit par demander Kin' sans pouvoir contrôler sa nervosité.

Naruto se contenta d'acquiescer, déjouant avec facilité la diversion plus qu'évidente. Il fit une révérence à tous et suivit la consigne d'Itsuki, qui d'une main tendue, l'invitait à prendre place autour d'une table basse de fortune, faite avec une planche issue de l'usine et des rondins de bois.

Les quatre hommes s'exécutèrent alors et une femme, que Naruto avait une fois ou deux entraperçue au palais, vint leur servir du thé.

Une fois le service terminé, Kin' se précipita sur sa tasse, occupant sa bouche. Les deux autres hommes avaient également attrapé les leurs, mais attendaient que le brevage refroidisse un peu avant de le déguster. Naruto, quant à lui, ne prêta pas attention au liquide fumant et demanda à brûle pour point:

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement, ici?

Kin' s'étouffa en entendant le ton ferme du ninja de la Feuille, recrachant un peu de thé sur son habit de cérémonie. Kenta sembla se tendre un peu plus alors qu'Itsuki prit une gorgée de sa tasse. Naruto fulminait. Il n'était pas venu ici pour prendre le thé et manger quelques petits gâteaux secs, mais pour qu'on lui réponde! Il s'apprêtait à réitérer sa question mais fut coupé par Kenta.

_ Naruto-san, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

_ Quoi? S'offusqua le blond, sortant de ses gonds. Je ne suis pas bête, datte-bayo! Je vous ai vu cet après-midi avec Keitou-kun le menacer d'emprisonnement s'il parlait! Alors je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous...

_ Naruto-san, commença Kenta, visiblement embarassé par cette révélation et énervé également d'avoir été aussi négligeant. Vous avez assisté à une réunion privée. Nous ne vous avons pas fait venir ici pour que mettiez votre nez dans nos affaires.

Le ton était dur et ferme. L'homme plissait les yeux pour faire comprendre au jeunot qu'il n'accepterait pas une curiosité excessive de la part de ce dernier. Naruto, quant à lui, monta de suite sur ses grands chevaux, haussant la voix:

_ Alors pourquoi m'avez vous fait venir ici? Pour vous protéger contre un autre pays qui n'existe pas?

Kenta s'apprêta à rétorquer, quant il fut interrompu par le doyen des quatre qui calma son cadet en posant une main sur la sienne, parlant calmement au blond tout en le fixant:

_ Naruto-san, nous t'avons en effet menti sur quelques points....

_ Itsuki, ne commence pas, prévint en grognant Kenta.

_ Désolé, Kenta, mais il a le droit de savoir, répondit tout aussi fermement Itsuki en scruptant l'homme à la posture droite et au visage crispé.

_ Tu plaisantes, je ne te laisserai pas tout foutre en l'air. Tu ne sais pas dans quelle position je suis!, finit-il en menaçant de la voix son aîné.

_ Kenta, fit doucement ce dernier, Naruto est un garçon intelligent, tu sais qu'il restera avec nous quoi qu'il en soit. J'imagine très bien la pression qui est la tienne aujourd'hui mais c'est en lui mentant que tu fais une erreur.

_ Je pense aussi, Kenta-sama, bredouilla un Kin', qui se précipita pour avaler une nouvelle lampée de son thé et flancha lorsque son oncle porta son regard furieux sur lui.

_ Alors toi aussi, Kin', fit ce dernier agacé. Et bien, allez-y, je vous en prie, sapez mon autorité, ne vous gênez pas, faîtes ce que vous voulez!

Naruto était perplexe et complètement déboussolé par cette conversation à demi-mots qu'il ne comprenait pas trop. D'une part, comment se faisait-il que le daimyo ne parle pas plus et se laisse enguirlander par son conseiller sans réagir. Après tout, c'était lui le représentant de l'autorité ici, ce qui l'amena à repasser la dernière phrase dite par Kenta dans sa tête, et sans s'en rendre compte, il avança tout haut:

_ Sapez mon autorité?

Cela eut pour effet de calmer les trois hommes sur le champs et Kin' soupira avant de fermer les yeux et révéler d'un traite.

_ Je ne suis pas le daimyo de Na no Kuni, c'est Kenta-sama, je suis désolé de t'avoir menti...

_ Hein? Fit le blond, étonné alors que Kenta semblait maintenant prêt à exploser.

_ Daimyo-sama, mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, fit ce dernier, ne cachant plus sa rage qui semblait émaner par toutes ses pores.

_ Kenta, essaya Itsuki, arrêtons la farce, veux-tu.

_ Mais de quelle farce me parlez vous? Hurla le véritable daimyo du Colza, faisant trembler Kin' qui semblait vouloir se cacher au fond de sa tasse.

Itsuki soupira et se tourna vers Naruto, lui présentant un sourire léger avant de commencer, ignorant l'aura destructrice de l'homme à côté de lui:

_ Naruto-san, Kenta est le véritable daimyo du Colza. Kin' n'était qu'un leurre.

_ Itsuki, grogna le daimyo, ne commence pas, s'il te plaît! Prévint Kenta grommelant, une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

_ Naruto, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi tu es là, d'accord? Continua Itsuki comme si de rien n'était, sur un ton toujours aussi calme, mais profondément solennel.

Le blond hocha la tête et concentra son regard vers le doyen de la tente, à l'affût.

Au final, Kenta n'en put plus et se leva brusquement, faisant basculer la planche de la table basse, renversant les tasses et cassant la sienne par la même occasion. Il finit par menacer, dans sa colère noire:

_ Itsuki, tu as de la chance que mon père te doive beaucoup...La voix se fit plus basse, mais aussi plus dangereuse. On pouvait entendre derrière ces menaces, les cris de détresse et de peur profonde d'un homme qui, manifestement, avait l'impression de tout perdre en très peu de temps. Il se tourna vers Kin', qui se mordait la lèvre, tel un enfant attendant d'être puni et cracha, mauvais:

_ Kin', je ne veux plus te voir. J'avais fait une promesse à ta mère, mais là, je ne peux plus la tenir. Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien et tu le resteras toute ta vie! Sur ce...

Et l'homme sortit, furaxe, de la tente, passant des gardes abasourdis sur le passage.

Naruto était certainement encore plus subjugué que les gardes. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre d'événement. Il avait voulu des réponses, pas provoquer la rupture d'une famille. Soudain pris par la culpabilité, il se tourna vers Kin', qui ne semblait plus avoir quarante ans mais quatre tout au plus. On pouvait voir ses yeux se fixer sur le sol et son corps trembler comme une feuille.

Naruto ne comprenait pas comment cet homme avait pu être aussi cruel avec son neveu. Qui était-il pour dire des choses pareils, des choses qu'on lui avait dites toute sa vie à lui? Il eut l'impression de revoir les habitants de son village, l'appeler démon, lui jeter des regards noirs de haine quand ce n'était pas des projectiles divers. Et même à dix-sept ans ou presque, il lui arrivait encore de réagir comme le quarantenaire tremblottant à ses côtés. Il tenta alors, toute rage oubliée:

_ Warai-sama, ca va aller?

Kin' leva la tête pour voir un regard sincèrement inquiet de la part du blond, et sans prévenir, s'excusa, se leva à son tour, lâchant ses larmes pour se ruer hors de la tente, laissant un Naruto qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mettre l'homme dans cet état.

Itsuki, lui aussi, avait suivi la scène, sans rien dire mais comprenant exactement pourquoi les deux avaient réagi aussi violemment à leurs façons. Il soupira intérieurement, très content de pas être un Kusabana. Les deux familles se connaissaient depuis longtemps et lui-même avait connu cinq générations de ce clan, qui avait hérité par hasard de la place de daimyo de ce pays.

Il porta son regard sur Naruto, qui continuait à fixer l'entrée de la tente, perdu. Il se décida enfin à couper le silence installé et rassura gentiment:

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Naruto. Cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé, voilà tout. Tu as eu raison de venir nous demander des comptes.

_ Mais, si j'avais su...fit le blondinet en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

_ Tu aurais fait comme si de rien n'était? Lança Itsuki, un sourcil arqué.

_ Euh...non, avoua le blond, toujours en veille.

Itsuki rit alors de bon coeur et lança plus sérieusement:

_ Alors, par où commençons nous?

_ Euh...fit le blond qui avait oublié le pourquoi de cette réunion au départ.

_ Alors commençons par le départ, ricana le vieil homme, arborant juste après un visage où l'on pouvait voir tout le poids du souvenir, grave et intense.

_ Le pays du Colza est ancien mais ses frontières actuelles sont en revanche relativement récentes. En fait, ces limites datent d'il y a treize ans uniquement. Autrefois, ces terres appartenaient au Pays des cordes, comme l'a dit Noriko-chan cet après-midi.

Le blond hocha la tête, tout ouï. Itsuki reprit:

_ Le grand-père de Kenta, Ken', fut le premier chef du Colza qui ne se composait alors que d'une simple bourgade de pêcheur, où tu as séjourné, à savoir Ebie. A l'époque, ce village ne devait pas compter plus de cinq ou six familles, dont la mienne. Nous étions pauvres mais nous vivions bien, de la pêche des crevettes et de la récolte du colza pour faire de l'huile. Nous entretenions aussi de bonnes relations avec les pays voisins, dont celui des Cordes qui était plus puissant que nous sans pour autant nous prendre de haut. Je me souviens de Ken'. C'était le meilleur ami de mon père, et les deux étaient comme cul et chemise. Ils avaient de grands projets pour nous. Ken' se chargea de faire prospérer le village politiquement alors que mon père se chargea de le faire prospérer économiquement en vendant notre huile dans les autres contrées. Enfin bref, tout cela pour te dire qu'à l'époque, tout allait plutôt bien.

Mais, lorsque Ken' mourut, peu de temps avant mon père d'ailleurs, son fils aîné, Kenji, prit le pouvoir. Je ne m'entendais pas très bien avec cet homme, même si nous avons grandi ensemble. Il partageait les dessins de son père, mais contrairement à ce dernier, se mit en tête d'agrandir notre pays pour parfaire sa grandeur et faire en sorte que l'on vive mieux. C'était il y a trente-cinq ans. Il a regné pendant dix-huit ans, et a monté une armée. Enfin, une armée, c'était un bien grand mot. En fait, il a réquisitionné dans chaque famille les trois premiers enfants mâles afin de leur donner une formation militaire. Etant moi même l'aîné mâle de ma famille, j'ai fait partie de l'armée du Colza. A l'époque, j'étais fier de pouvoir manier le sabre et de représenter mon pays. Je n'ai jamais aimé la guerre, mais je me disais qu'au moins on saurait se défendre en cas d'attaque extérieure. Enfin, bref, toujours était-il qu'évidemment, cela ne passa pas inaperçu de notre voisin qui demanda des explications sur cette mobilisation massive de soldats. Je vais te passer les détails, mais très vite, les choses se sont envenimées et le Pays des Cordes se mit lui aussi à renforcer sa puissance militaire. Et puis, il arriva ce qui devait arriver. Kenji finit par déclarer la guerre au pays des Cordes, car son daimyo avait tenté de le faire assassiner par l'un de ses agents les plus brillants, à savoir Torimori Keimei. Cette jeune femme avait presque réussi son coup, en tuant une bonne partie de la famille Kusabana, dont la soeur aînée de Kenta, qui est la mère de Kin' ainsi que bien d'autres personnes.

_ Euh, Torimori comme dans Torimori Keitou? Demanda le blond, absorbant ce cours d'histoire qu'il aurait en d'autres circonstances trouvé trop théorique.

_ Tout à fait, confirma Itsuki, tu comprends maintenant pourquoi Kenta a été si dûr avec Keitou-kun? Keitou est le petit-fils de cette femme. Mais ne partons pas là-dessus, où je ne pourrais jamais finir mon histoire, fit le vieux en se grattant le menton, cherchant où il en était, ah oui...Donc, suite à l'assassinat d'une partie de la famille du daimyo, le Colza déclara la guerre à la Corde. C'était il y a vingt-deux ans. Les pertes furent énormes des deux côtés et les conséquences des batailles terribles. Les champs furent saccagés et les morts s'élevèrent à un nombre impressionnant. Après deux ans de guerre, la famine commença à s'installer dans la région et très vite, les civils rejoignèrent la longue liste des victimes de la guerre.

_ Mais vous avez combattu, vous, ojiisan?

Itsuki s'arrêta net, en voyant le jeune homme devant l'appeler « grand-père » sans s'en rendre compte, trop absorber par son récit. Il sourit de long en large, en revoyant quelques mois auparavant son propre petit-fils faire la même tête. Il n'aimait certes pas la guerre, pour avoir vécu toute son atrocité mais se délectait du regard pétillant qu'elle pouvait créer chez les petits garçons, même de dix-sept ans, qui imaginait tout cela comme une histoire presque virtuelle. Itsuki ne lisait pas d'excitation dans le regard de Naruto, qui pour sa part, avait du aussi connaître d'atroces batailles, mais il pouvait lire la fierté et l'intérêt dans ce regard. Il secoua la tête et reprit, un sourire toujours plaqué aux lèvres mais beaucoup plus discret.

_ Non, vois-tu, j'étais déjà un vieil homme, fit Itsuki. J'avais presque soixante ans et puis je n'ai rien fait pour non plus, rajouta-t-il en souriant. En revanche mes enfants ont combattu tout comme Kenta d'ailleurs. J'ai perdu un fils et deux neveux à la guerre, et d'autres membres de ma familles dont le grand-frère et la grande-soeur de Komugi, finit-il avec tristesse. Enfin, ne nous attardons pas sur ça, veux-tu.

_ Je suis désolé, répondit le blond, plein de compassion avant d'ajouter, que s'est-il passé ensuite?

_ Les gens ont commencé à se révolter d'une part et de l'autre. Cela faisait presque cinq ans qu'on subissait les effets de la guerre et tout le monde avait vu sa famille décimer par les armes ou la faim. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu' Oto no Kuni attaqua.

_ Oto...? demanda le blond, les yeux ronds.

_ Oui, Oto no Kuni. Tu ne dois pas connaître ce pays. Il n'existe plus aujourd'hui. Mais il se trouvait à l'est de nos terres. Et en bon opportuniste, il attaqua nos deux pays en même temps. Nous fûmes obligés très vite de signer un traité de cesser-le-feu entre nous pour faire face aux hommes du pays du Son. Et même avec nos deux armées réunies, nous n'avons pas pu venir à bout de ces hommes, dont la condition était plus que fraîche. De plus, ils avaient un jeune général qui à lui-seul réussit à détruire en une nuit la capitale des Cordes, enfin selon la légende...

Les combats se terminèrent il y a treize ans de cela, lorsque Oto no Kuni fut attaqué à son tour par un autre pays, avec qui nous partageons une frontière aujourd'hui, celui des Démons. La guerre terminée, les Démons, extrêmement puissant s'emparèrent du pays du Son et des deux tiers nord du pays des Cordes et nous obtinrent le tiers Sud de ce dernier. Au final, cette guerre reduit le nombre d'habitants du pays des Cordes à une centaine d'âme et le Colza à trois cents cinquante. Il y eut pour nos deux peuples réunis, plus de trois mille personnes mortes des suites de cette guerre. Depuis, la paix est revenue, essentiellement dûe au fait qu'il n'y avait pas assez de survivants des Cordes pour se venger. Kenji, notre daimyo, mourut deux jours avant la fin de cette guerre et ce fut son fils, Kenta qui lui succèda. Il a perdu énormément pendant ces combats lui aussi, sa femme et ses deux filles, sans parler du reste de la famille. Il a du faire face à une situation plus que catastrophique. Les caisses de l'état étaient désespéremment vide et il apprit que Kenji avait même emprunté plus que de raison à différents daimyo de la région pour continuer cette folie meurtrière. Et depuis treize ans, il s'est battu corps et âme pour parer les problèmes de nourriture manquante, les épidémies dûes au manque d'hygiène d'Ebie, puisque les gens y accourèrent massivement, délaissant les campagnes où les terres brûlées remplaçaient les terres arables. Il a du faire face aux pressions des daimyo à qui son père avait emprunté et remboursa du mieu qu'il put. Kenta est un bon daimyo et un homme formidable, Naruto-kun, sâche-le. Il a un carctère difficile mais c'est un grand homme qui répare ce que la mégalomanie de son père a créé.

Naruto ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Il voulait certes des explications sur les détails louches qui peuplaient ses journées au Colza, mais là, il venait de recevoir un véritable cours d'histoire et de politique. Soudain, son rêve d'être Hokage ressurgit de sa mémoire. Plus il grandissait et plus il se rendait compte qu'être Hokage serait dûr, car diriger un village demandait vraiment un savoir qu'il n'avait pas. Il avait évidemment toujours très envie de le devenir bien sûr, mais il se rendait compte qu'il ne devrait pas seulement être plus fort pour l'être, mais aussi plus sage.

_ Je vois que tu te poses des milliers de questions, ricana le vieux en cherchant des yeux sa tasse de thé, présentant une mine déconfite quand il la vit au sol renversée. Naruto se précipita pour lui tendre la sienne qui avait échappé à la destruction lors de l'affaissement de la table. Itsuki le remercia en prenant une longue lampée du brevage désormais froid qui soulagea la sécheresse de sa gorge.

_ Alors, c'est pour ça que les habitants d'Ebie détestent Keitou? A cause de la guerre? Fit-il pensif.

Itsuki acquiesça de la tête avant de finir le contenu de la tasse et de souffler, sa soif étanchée.

_ Mais...Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas? Pourquoi je suis là, moi alors, si vous n'avez pas besoin de ninja pour vous protéger?

Itsuki sourit, reconnaissant au moins le fait que malgré la somme d'information dévoilée, le blond ne perdait pas le nord. Le vieux se racla la gorge et annonça, toujours sur le même ton doux mais solennel.

_ En fait, c'est à la fois très simple et très compliqué. Je ne connais pas tous les détails mais voilà ce que je peux te dire. Il y a trois ans, un homme apparut dans Ebie. Les voyageurs étaient plutôt rares dans la région alors. En effet, Ebie était encore en ruine et seules quelques bâtisses tenaient debout. L'économie du village était désastreuse et l'on survivait uniquement grâce aux fruits de la mer. Ce n'était clairement pas le village dans lequel tu es arrivé. Notre daimyo, Kenta, avait trop de dettes à rembourser pour investir dans de nouvelles structures et les gens vivaient pour la plupart dans des tentes. Les campagnes s'étant vidées, les champs furent laissés en jachère et la nourriture se fit plutôt rare mais au moins, nous étions sorti des crises de famine successives qui frappaient le village chaque année. Bref, autant te dire que cet homme qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux que toi à l'époque, ne passa pas inaperçu. Pour ne rien arranger, il était très pale et avait les cheveux sombres, tout le contraire des habitants du Colza. Il demanda à voir le daimyo et lui demanda de lui rendre un service. Nous étions perplexes en face de cet homme qui refusait de nous dire d'où il venait ou encore son nom. Quelle genre de service pouvait demander un étranger à un village à peine remis d'une catastrophe?

_ Et alors? Urgea le blondinet.

_ Alors, il nous demanda d'envoyer une requête à Konohagakure no Sato pour engager un ninja et le garder ici qu'il le veuille ou non. Je peux te dire que la requête nous a tous surpris. Que pouvions nous faire d'un ninja ici à Ebie? Il nous suggéra alors de demander à ce dernier de créer un village caché dans notre pays, car la formation d'une telle organisation le retiendrait au moins deux ou trois ans si ce n'était plus.

_ Mais, pourquoi fallait-il un ninja de Konohagakure no Sato? Demanda Naruto, les sourcils bas et l'air méfiant.

_ Bonne question, que nous lui avons posée d'ailleurs, soupira Itsuki, mais il ne nous a pas répondu clairement, prétextant juste qu'il avait besoin d'éloigner un certain ninja du village caché de la Feuille pendant un certain temps. Nous étions prêts à refuser cette offre trop vague pour être sérieuse, quand il déposa sur la table une bourse remplie d'espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes. J'ai cru faire un arrêt cardiaque ce jour-là en voyant la somme que contenait ce petit sac, finit Itsuki amusé.

_ Il y avait beaucoup d'argent?

_ Beaucoup? Fit le vieux en levant les yeux au ciel, plus que ça, oui! Sur la table, il y avait plus d'argent que le village avait gagné dans son ensemble en huit ans. La somme était colossale et tombait à pic. Avec tout cet argent, le Pays du Colza pouvait renaître de ses cendres. Alors, après s'être assuré que l'homme n'était pas un fou et que l'argent n'était pas faux, nous acceptâmes sans trop faire les difficiles, vois-tu!

_ Attendez, tout cela s'est passé il y a quatre ans, c'est ça, alors pourquoi...

_...avons nous attendu aussi longtemps pour produire notre requête à Konoha? Finit Itsuki en souriant. Et bien, c'est assez simple en fait. Notre client nous en avait donné l'ordre et avait avancé qu'il souhaitait que nous developpions notres village auparavant afin de pourvoir aux besoins du ninja sur place, de manière à ce que ce dernier reste ici et ne songe pas à quitter l'endroit.

_ Une prison dorée, quoi? Fit le blond, un peu bougonnant.

_ C'est un peu ça et c'est aussi pourquoi tu es toujours accompagné ici par un garde et que nous avons monté toute cette supercherie pour que toi, ce ninja, tu ne partes pas, admit Itsuki en souriant gentiment.

_ Mais pourquoi moi et pas un autre, je ne comprends pas! Fit le blond en se grattant la tête.

_ Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien...Mais à la vue de la somme dépensée par cet homme pour te faire venir ici, j'imagine qu'il avait tout prévu et que tu devais venir, toi et pas un autre. Le plus étrange est le fait qu'il ne nous a jamais donné aucune précision sur le nom du ninja qu'il souhaitait nous envoyer. En fait, il n'est jamais revenu au village pour l'instant. Ceci-dit, je peux t'assurer qu'il nous a laissé une impression sans équivoque. Il nous a dit qu'à la moindre erreur de notre part, il reviendrait et nous tuerait tous autant que nous sommes. Nous ne l'avons pas pris vraiment au sérieux jusqu'à ce qu'il tue les trois gardes de la salle en un simple regard. On aurait presque dit que ses yeux noirs étaient devenus rouges mais bon, ça s'est passé tellement vite que je ne pourrais pas le certifier à cent pour cent.

Naruto écoutait avec grand intérêt les détails de sa mission réelle. Il était décontenancé par l'homme en question. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année aujourd'hui, à la peau pale et aux cheveux sombres, dont le regard noir pouvait virer au rouge et ainsi tuer...Il réalisa tout d'un coup qui était l'homme et ouvrit la bouche et les yeux en grand, décontenançant à son tour Itsuki qui le regardait comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée pendant la discussion.

_ Naruto-kun, ça va?

_ Hein? Fit le blond en revenant sur Terre.

_ Ca va, tu m'avais l'air ailleurs. Quelque chose ne va pas?

_ Non, non...fit le blond sans conviction, sans vraiment suivre les paroles suivantes du vieux, suite au non qui passait en boucle dans sa tête: Itachi.

* * *

La réunion s'était poursuivie près d'une heure avant que le doyen Hatake ne se retire dans ses penates, exténué. Itsuki était fier de lui. Il avait réussi son pari, qui aurait pu coûter cher à son village, au sens propre comme au figuré. Ainsi, après toute cette discussion, Naruto avait fini par accepter de poursuivre ce pourquoi il s'était engagé.

Le vieil homme était fatigué mais avait la sensation du devoir accompli. Comme il l'avait pressenti, le blond de Konoha n'avait pas pris la fuite, une fois l'histoire racontée dans son intégralité. Itsuki repensa aux différentes réunions préalables à l'arrivée de Naruto avec amusement. Il revoyait Kenta donner des cours de maintien à son neveu, qu'il jugeait plus aimable et attachant que lui-même. Les deux hommes avaient beaucoup travaillé et s'étaient un peu rapprochés, malgré leurs caractères opposés. Ils étaient bien plus proches qu'ils ne le pensaient. Tous deux avaient perdus leurs familles en intégralité ou presque. Cette guerre n'avait épargné personne que ce soit pour les Kusabana ou sa propre famille.

En entrant dans sa tente, Itsuki reconnut à sa droite son arrière-petit-fils, Komugi, qui lisait un livre tranquillement installé sur son lit de camp. Comme à son habitude, Itsuki remercia le ciel pour avoir épargné un des petits-enfants de la famine et des massacres. Il salua le jeune homme aux yeux de cristal et s'en alla s'asseoir sur sa couche, en se plaignant des douleurs lombaires dûes à son âge avancé.

La journée avait été épuisante, mais au moins elle se terminait bien. Le vieil Hatake observait discrètement son enfant complètment plongé dans sa lecture. Quelque part, il était extrêmement fier de savoir qu'il y aurait un Hatake qui pourrait se vanter d'être un véritable ninja, même si aux dires de Naruto, il y en avait déjà un à Konoha et un de renom qui plus était.

Il avait réussi à tirer des informations sur ce fameux « Kakashi-senseï » comme l'avait appelé le blond. Manifestement, l'homme était un pervers aux cheveux blancs. Il était vieux mais pas trop et lisait du porno dans les rues. Il portait un masque qui lui cachait la quasi-totalité du visage et était un senseï bizarre mais super fort. Voilà ce qu'il avait pu glané, mots pour mots de Naruto.

Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une possibilité quand à l'ascendance de ce Kakashi. S'il calculait bien, l'homme correspondrait à l'enfant ou le petit-enfant de l'un de ses neveux, qui avait cherché des années plus tôt lors de sa prime jeunesse à vendre son huile à des contrées extrêmes. Le gamin n'avait eu que quatorze ans à peine lorsqu'il était parti contre l'avis général de la famille. Ils ne l'avaient jamais revus depuis lors. Itsuki se demandait si l'homme était encore en vie aujourd'hui et s'il avait d'autres enfants ou petits-enfants également.

Mais ce n'était pas à quatre-vingt ans passés qu'il pourrait entreprendre à nouveau de si long voyages.

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries lorsqu' un garde entra dans la tente avec hâte, complètement essoufflé.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lança Komugi, tiré brusquement de son chapitre.

_ Seika-san? Lança le vieil Hatake à l'homme ruisselant de sueur et de...sang?

_ C'est...terrible... haleta ce dernier.

_ Vous êtes blessé? Demanda Komugi en reposant son livre sur sa couche et se levant pour aider le garde.

Ce dernier fit signe au garçon de s'arrêter et se tourna vers le plus âgé de la tente lui faisant signe de le suivre.

_ Komugi-kun, reste dans la tente...Je reviens de suite, lança le vieux en se levant, grimaçant sous le poids de ses vieux os.

_ Mais, je veux savoir ce qui se passe, s'offusqua Komugi en croisant les bras, ne lâchant pas du regard le garde qui commençait enfin à reprendre son souffle.

_ Désolé, Komugi-kun, mais je ne peux rien te dire, s'excusa le garde avant de se retourner pour laisser passer finalement un autre garde qui poussait violemment un petit garçon en pyjama qui pestait dans l'enceinte de toile.

_ Yuudai? Lança Komugi, étonné.

_ Oh, Kami...soupira l'autre enfant en apercevant son ennemi numéro un dans la tente. Pourquoi m'avez vous emmené là? Fit le petit garçon en croisant les bras et tapant du pied rapidement, montrant sa volonté de recevoir une réponse.

_ Vous serez en sécurité ici, lança l'autre garde à la porte d'entrée.

_ Hatake-san, vous pouvez nous suivre, à présent? Relança Seika au vieil homme.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et se mit en route vers la sortie.

_ Sofu, vous allez pas me laisser là avec lui? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda rapidement Komugi en s'adressant à tout le monde plutôt qu'à son arrière-grand-père.

_ Vous serez en sécurité, coupa Seika en attrapant Itsuki par le bras, le pressant rapidement hors de la tente, avant de se retourner et de prévenir fermement les enfants.

_ Ne bougez pas tant que nous ne sommes pas revenus, d'accord?

Les deux garçons n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que les trois hommes étaient déjà hors de leurs champs de vision. Komugi était inquiet de voir les gardes pressés, pour ne pas dire en panique. Que s'était-il passé au juste dehors?

Sans réfléchir, il se dirigea vers l'entrée, bien décidé à voir ce qui se tramait à l'extérieur. Il fut retenu par une main, qui l'obligea à se retourner pour voir Yuudai, visiblement tout juste réveillé, en pyjama et les cheveux en bataille. Dans d'autres circonstances, il ne se serait pas gêné pour se foutre de la gueule de son rival mais il était trop préoccupé par la situation.

_ Dobe, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire tout seul? Soupira le Kusabana.

_ Lâche-moi, idiot! Je vais voir ce qui se passe, affirma le deuxième en se débattant, ce qui n'eut comme seul effet, le resserrement de emprise sur son poignet.

_ Pfff, si les gardes nous ont demandé de rester ici, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, réfléchis un peu, béta!

_ J'suis peut-être un béta, mais pas une poule mouillée comme toi! Alors lâche-moi que j'aille voir ce qui se passe, répéta Komugi en redoublant d'efforts pour se dégager.

_ Tu m'énerves, vas-y puisque tu es si têtu, concéda finalement Yuudai en lâchant brusquement le poignet de Komugi, qui partit directement dans la toile de la tente, faisant flancher cette dernière qui s'effondra sur elle-même, emprisonnant les deux âmes à l'intérieur.

_ Bien joué, dobe! Fit Yuudai, énervé en se débattant avec le tissu désormais sur sa tête.

_ C'est de ta faute, bâtard! Rétorqua le second en grognant.

_ Pardon?

_ Si tu ne m'avais lâché comme ça...grogna à nouveau l'Hatake.

_ Si tu n'avais pas essayé de transgresser les ordres, reprit l'autre en grognant à son tour.

_ Pff, aide moi à trouver la sortie plutôt, finit par céder Komugi. Les deux se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Et ils avaient très vite instauré cette relation de « je t'aime, moi non plus » entre eux. Souvent, Kenta et Itsuki les avaient récupérés, après l'école, le soir, couverts de bleus et de griffures, témoins d'une dispute où les poings avaient remplacé les mots.

Finalement, Yuudai aida Komugi à se relever, non sans l'insulter vivement, recevant systématiquement des grognements et des noms d'oiseaux en retour. Les deux garçons se tinrent alors par la main le temps de trouver la sortie du piège de toile, histoire de ne pas se perdre à nouveau sous le voile de tissu. En effet, si d'aventure, ils venaient à rester trop longtemps sous la bâche, l'air finirait par manquer et ils finiraient asphyxiés.

Heureusement pour eux, les deux se dépétrèrent de la toile et reprirent bruyamment leur souffle l'un à côté de l'autre. Etrangement, le campement était quasiment vide. Seuls quelques personnes âgées se tenaient hors de leurs tentes fixant au loin ce qui apparaissait comme une petite foule près des bois.

Sans réfléchir, Komugi s'élança vers l'endroit, mais se retourna rapidement , voyant que quelque chose l'empêchait d'avancer. Envoyant un regard noir à la personne l'entravant, il râla:

_ Quoi encore?

_ Euh...bredouilla l'autre, rouge de gêne, sans oser regarder l'Hatake, je veux bien récupérer ma main...

_ Hein? Fit Komugi, tout en remarquant qu'effectivement, il serrait toujours la main de son ennemi. Mortifié, il lâcha cette dernière brusquement et se frotta la cuisse avec, ne sachant plus quoi en faire.

Un cri se fit entendre à l'horizon, ramenant sur Terre les deux garçons qui d'un simple regard, se mirent d'accord et s'en allèrent voir ce dont il retournait.

Arrivant près de la foule dense, ils virent que celle-ci entourait quelque chose. Curieux de nature, Komugi se faufila entre les personnes et voyant que Yuudai ne le suivait pas, il attrapa la main de se dernier, le tirant ainsi et le faisant râler et pester des "Lâche-moi, baka!"

Les deux garçons arrivèrent enfin aux premiers rangs de la foule, qui pour la moitié d'entre eux ne regardaient même plus ce qui s'était passé ici mais cherchaient du regard la personne qu'ils avaient entendu crier au loin.

Komugi finit enfin de tirer un Yuudai, qui s'excusait à tout va lorsqu'il heurtait violemment des personnes. Ce dernier s'arrêtant enfin, retira de force sa main de l'étreinte avant de s'en servir pour mettre une claque derrière la nuque de l'Hatake.

Seulement, à son grand étonnement, Komugi ne réagit pas à cette provocation. Yuudai suivit alors don regard pour voir à deux pas de lui, son grand-père à terre, entouré par le médecin personnel de sa famille et une vieille dame. Il étouffa un cri d'effroi, quand il avisa la blessure ouverte qui s'étendait sur toute sa poitrine, impregnant de carmin ses habits richment ornés de cérémonie.

Il chercha alors à aller au chevet de son seul parent vivant, pour se trouver à son tour entravé par Komugi, qui le rabatta vers lui violemment, tout en regardant la scène d'horreur devant lui.

Yuudai se débatta du mieux qu'il put, jurant à tout va que si Komugi ne le lâchait pas maintenant, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes. Mais l'autre ne fit que resserrer sa poigne en voyant son propre arrière-grand-père s'approcher d'eux.

Itsuki attrapa Yuudai par les épaules et se pencha douloureusement pour être au même niveau que le petit Kusabana qui continuait à gigoter et pester pour qu'on le lâche.

_ Yuudai-kun, tenta Itsuki le plus calmement possible. Il avait perdu tellement de gens dans sa vie qu'il savait malheureusement aujourd'hui comment garder son sang-froid face à telle situation.

_ Non, lâchez-moi. Et pourquoi il s'en va lui? Hurla-t-il en voyant le médecin s'éloigner de ce qui apparaissait clairement comme un cadavre.

_ Yuudai-kun...réitéra le vieil Hatake, c'est fini.

_ Non! Contra le garçon réussissant enfin à se défaire de l'étreinte de Komugi pour perdre l'équilibre et enlacer malgré lui l'aïeul de ce dernier. Itsuki l'enferma immédiatement dans ses bras et caressa doucement sa tête, cherchant à le réconforter. Yuudai tremblait en effet de tous ses membres et fixait par dessus l'épaule du doyen le corps sans vie de celui qui l'avait élevé depuis qu'il était tout petit. Des larmes de tristesse coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'Itsuki fit signe à son arrière-petit-fils qui pleurait aussi de venir les rejoindre.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et se jeta littéralement dans les bras d'Itsuki, séchant ses larmes sur l'épaule toujours tremblotante de Yuudai.

On pouvait entendre d'autres personnes de la foule sangloter et souffler. Kusabana Kenta avait été retrouvé à l'orée des bois dans cet état quelques minutes après la réunion de l'Hatake avec Naruto.

Un garde faisant sa ronde avait cru apercevoir le daimyo partir furax vers les bois et voyant qu'il n'en était pas revenu, avait décidé d'aller vérifier si tout allait bien, quitte à prendre toute la rage du Kusabana sur lui.

Ce fut alors qu'il retrouva le corps inerte et ensanglanté de Kenta, et sans trop y penser, il appela son coéquipier, lui demant d'aller chercher un médecin. Et en quelques minutes, ils avaient déplacé le corps, la foule d'Ebie s'était rassemblée autour de ce même corps, retenant leur souffle et le médecin était arrivé sans pouvoir réanimer le soixantenaire au sol.

Itsuki était à son tour arrivé pour voir l'homme à terre, éventré. Une lueur de tristesse l'avait immédiatement parcouru en voyant le visage torturé de l'homme. Il avait alors avisé la population, les priant de garder au maximum le silence et avait pris la commande des gardes, leur demandant d'aller faire une battue des environs, car l'assassin ne devait probablement pas être très loin.

Encore une fois, le vieil homme allait devoir enterrer un brave homme et un ami de longue date. Il soupira, sachant qu'il se serait effondré si sa propre vie n'avait pas été rythmée par autant de drames. En regardant les visages attristés et dépités de la foule, Itsuki remarqua alors une absence qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

En effet, il manquait quelqu'un d'important, le propre neveu de la victime; Kin'. Il se mit à tourner la tête dans tous les sens, pour visualiser celui qui ne pouvait pas manquer, mais ne le trouva pas. La chair de poule le prit. Cela n'était pas possible, Kin' n'aurait pas pu faire ça.

Puis, un cri avait retenti dans la forêt au loin et la foule s'était mise à chercher d'où provenait le son. Itsuki avait alors ordonné aux derniers gardes encore présents dans la foule d'aller voir ce qui se passait et immédiatement après, Komugi et Yuudai étaient arrivés pour voir la fin de Kenta.

Alors que le vieillard tenait dans ses bras les deux enfants en larmes, un garde se faufila à travers les gens et lança en soufflant:

_ Trois individus suspects ont été trouvé, Hatake-sama! Un garçon, un jeune fille et une bête blanche, un loup probablement. Nous attendons vos ordres!

Ce fut alors que Naruto pénétra à son tour dans la foule. Il avait entendu le ramdam provoqué par les villageois mais n'avait pas pu se résoudre à abandonner ses enfants seuls dans la tente, malgré sa curiosité grandissante. Il était donc sorti à plein vitesse quand il avait littéralement attrapé Sakura la nourrice au passage, la téléscopant dans sa tente en s'excusant et la remerciant.

Le ninja de la Feuille remarqua à son tour la blessure mortelle infligée à Kenta et se tourna vers Itsuki au moment où il s'apprêtait à répondre au garde présent.

_ Itsuki-san, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Le vieillard relâcha les deux enfants dans ses bras et prononça distinctement à l'attention de tous.

_ Bien, que tout le monde garde son calme! Amenez-moi là où vous avez trouvé ces jeunes gens. Je veux leur parler. Quant à vous tous, rentrez dans vos tentes, s'il vous plaît. Il se tourna ensuite vers le médecin et deux hommes, leur demandant d'un regard de nettoyer la scène du crime en emportant le corps dans la tente principale. Il finit par se baisser, faisant craquer son dos, et porta son visage devant l'enfant en deuil.

_ Yuudai-kun, rentre avec Komugi dans ma tente, tu veux?

Le blondinet, aux cheveux longs et au yukata où l'effigie d'une fleur à quatre pétales vue de haut trônait tristement, ne bougea pas d'un cil, tremblant comme une feuille. Il étouffait avec difficulté ses sanglots. Itsuki pria alors une des personnes derrière les deux garçons de les emmener.

Finalement, il se tourna alors que tout le monde se mettait en action.

_ Naruto, Kenta a été assassiné pendant notre réunion. On a retrouvé son corps dans les sous-bois il y a quelques minutes seulement. Kin' manque à l'appel et nous venons de trouver plus loin trois étrangers.

_ Hein? Fit le blond de Konoha, encore abasourdi, en voyant Yuudai se débattre à nouveau, mais faiblement, de l'étreinte de l'homme qui le ramenait vers le campement.

_ Là-bas, se contenta de répondre Itsuki, las, en désignant du doigt l'endroit où les gardes étaient partis.

Naruto hocha la tête et accourut à vitesse ninja vers le lieu qui lui avait été indiqué. A près d'un kilomètre de là, le blond aperçut enfin les uniformes familiers des gardes d'Ebie qui encerclaient trois ombres. Le blond s'arrêta et pris immédiatemment une posture de garde, avant de littéralement haluciner en voyant les trois intrus en question, qui sourirent en le voyant arriver sur le terrain.

_ Tiens, pas trop tôt, Naruto. Tu pourrais dire à ces messieurs que s'ils ne baissent pas leurs joujoux très vite, on va devoir les attaquer, hein Akamaru? Finit le jeune homme.

_ Kiba? Akamaru? Hinata? Demanda tout fort le ninja blond.

_ Serais-tu devenu aveugle en plus d'être stupide? Lança le maître-chien de Konoha.

_ Kiba-kun! Prévint gentiment la jeune fille qui buvait du regard l'apparence du ninja en face d'elle.

Soit, il n'avait pas changé autant que ça pendant ces six mois où elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais malgré tout quelques petits détails ne lui avaient pas échappé. Tout d'abord, il avait grandi de peut-être cinq bon centimètres comme avait pu le faire son coéquipier Kiba également alors qu'elle trônait à un petit mètre soixante-quatre qui semblait être sa taille finale. Il avait également forci, trouvait-elle. Il ne portait pas son survêtement noir et orange habituel mais un simple pantalon de lin bleu nuit et un T-shirt blanc. De plus, il ne portait pas son bandeau de ninja sur la tête et ses cheveux, ayant poussés, lui tombaient sur le visage et sur les épaules dans des longueurs différentes. En revanche, son regard bleu pétillant la captivait toujours autant.

_ Naruto-san, vous connaissez ces personnes? Demanda un des gardes présents, qui pointait son arme vers Kiba, sans se rendre compte qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas faire grand chose si ce dernier venait à l'attaquer.

_ Hai! Fit Naruto, revenant sur Terre, et présentant un sourire aussi large que possible. Ce sont mes amis de Konoha! Et sur ces paroles, il se jeta littéralement sur eux, extrêmement heureux par cette visite inattendue.

Il s'élança sur Kiba qu'il plaqua au sol en riant. Le ninja brun essaya en vain de se dégager de l'emprise du blond en grognant:

_ Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, Naruto. Mais, maintenant lâche-moi...Non, Akamaru, pas toi?

Une deuxième source de poids vint s'ajouter à celle du blond, quand l'énorme bête vint se frotter au blond, aboyant et visiblement ravie.

_ Waouh, Akamaru, tu as encore grandi, datte-bayo! Fit le blond en ébouriffant énergiquement les poils sur la tête du mastodonte. Il rit à nouveau, plus qu'heureux de revoir des gens familiers, se rendant compte à quel point Konoha pouvait lui manquer.

Il se leva finalement et prit la jeune fille aux yeux crème dans ses bras, en chantonnant:

_ Hinata-chan, comme je suis content, tu es magnifique!

La dite « Hinata-chan » prit une teinte craimoisie au compliment et à l'étreinte, manquant de s'évanouir purement et simplement. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, laissant les cheveux trop longs de Naruto lui chatouiller le visage, respirant le parfum naturel suintant de la peau tannée de clui qui lui avait tant manqué. Comme elle avait rêvé de ce genre de moment.

Kiba finit par ne plus tenir devant cette scène et frappa Naruto sur la nuque, en grognant, à moitié sérieux, à moitié amusé.

_ Hé, face de renard, laisse-là respirer un peu!

Naruto relâcha la pression sur Hinata san pour autant le faire complètement, n'entendant pas les remerciements silencieux de la jeune fille dont les jambes ne la supportaient pas vraiment en l'état actuel des choses. Souriant encore plus, Naruto finit par passer un bras au cou de Kiba, à peine plus grand que lui, d'un centimètre ou deux tout au plus, et l'entraîna dans un câlin à trois, en criant:

_ Sois pas jaloux, bulldog! Y'en aura aussi pour toi!

_ Lâche-moi, idiot! Grogna Kiba, se dégageant avec difficulté d'un blond trop affectueux pour son bien.

_ Pas question, fit le blond en ricanant, ne voyant pas le vieil Itsuki arriver sur les lieux des retrouvailles.

_ Naruto-san? Fit ce dernier pour attirer son attention.

_ Hein? Répondit le blond intelligemment en ouvrant les yeux pour voir un sourcil arqué chez le vieillard qu'il venait de quitter quelques instants auparavant. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'il se rappela des événements récents et lâchant ses deux compagnons, il leur demanda:

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, au fait?

_ Bah, on est venu voir si tu étais encore en vie, baka! Répondit Kiba en levant les yeux au ciel.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau, en ayant la preuve qu'il avait vraiment des amis à Konoha qui se souciaient de son devenir. Il ne fit même pas mention de l'insulte et se tournant vers Hinata, demanda:

_ Vraiment?

Cette dernière acquiesça discrètement, les joues en feu. Kiba fronça les sourcils en voyant la réaction d'Hinata, provoquée par le seul et unique Naruto. Il était clairement jaloux et le savait en plus. D'un côté, il était plus qu'heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami, mais d'un autre, il savait qu'à nouveau, il passerait inaperçu de celle qui lui plaisait énormément, et cela depuis quelques temps maintenant que le blond était à nouveau dans les parages. Mais, au moins, il pouvait voir sur le visage de la kunoichi, malgré tout le rouge, une expression serène que la jeune fille n'avait plus eue depuis la réunion avec Tsunade où ils avaient appris le départ de Naruto.

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient entretenus ensemble plus d'une fois avec Shino, mais ce dernier, promu jounin était souvent en déplacement. Les deux avaient continué d'effectuer des missions ensemble d'importance moindre. Mais, le coeur n'y était pas, en ce qui les concernait, et cela tout particulièrement pour la Hyuuga.

Finalement, tout avait été très vite et Kiba avait usé de ruse pour savoir où le blond se trouvait, jusqu'à voler son dossier dans les archives de l'Hokage. Il avait seulement prévu d'y jeter un coup d'oeil pour pouvoir rassurer sa coéquipière, mais avait été tellement surpris par la destination qu'il ne connaissait pas qu'il l'avait finalement emprunté et montré à Hinata.

Cette dernière l'avait réprimandé à demi-mots, tout en lisant le dossier de part en part. Puis, tout s'était passé très vite. Hinata avait pris la décision d'aller rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait depuis toute petite et Kiba avait suivi celle qu'il aimait aujourd'hui. Et trois mois après, grâce à la vitesse et la résistance d' Akamaru, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette forêt, dans un pays qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, entourés par des soldats, pointant leurs armes sur eux.

_ Ca me fait trop plaisir, datte-bayo! Cria le blond en souriant de long en large et jetant les bras en l'air à la manière d'un enfant.

Seika s'approcha alors d'Itsuki pendant que le blond exprimait sa joie, lui murmurant à l'oreille sa dernière découverte macabre.

Itsuki fronça les sourcils immédiatement, ne faisant que marquer un peu plus les rides qui avaient élu domicile sur son visage. Kin' venait d'être antraperçu, tâché de sang alors qu'il s'enfuyait manifestement, mais il avait réussi à déjouer les gardes sur ses trousses.

Le vieillard sentit brusquement le poids des années lui retomber sur les épaules. Que venait-il de se passer exactement?

* * *

Mini-lexique :

Sofu : façon de dire "papy", "pépère".

Oji-san : grand-père.

_Voici les noms des pays engagés dans la guerre du Colza:_

Na no Kuni / Na : Le pays du Colza.

Tsuna no Kuni / Tsuna : Le pays des Cordes

Oto no Kuni / Oto : Le pays du son

Oni no Kuni / Oni : Le pays des Démons.

_Et un bref arbre généalogique des Hatake et Kusabana:_

KUSABANA...............................|............... HATAKE

Ken'.........................................|...............Père d'Itsuki

Kenji........................................|...............Itsuki.........Soeur d'Itsuki

Kenta...... Soeur de Kenta.......|...............Fils..............Fils parti du Colza vendre ses huiles

Fille..........Kin'..........................|...............Fils..............Sakumo (père de Kakashi - pas OC)

Yuudai......Fils mort?................|...............Komugi........Kakashi

Je sais, c'est étrange mais j'ai fait mes calculs et Kakashi (31 ans dans l'histoire) et Komugi et Yuudai (12/13 ans) font bien partis de la même génération.

* * *

Voilà, énormément d'informations dans ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Il n'a pas été facile à écrire. Le Pays du Colza est ma création et il vous est révélé enfin, en très grande partie.

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?

Sinon, nouveau triangle amoureux car retrouvailles entre Hinata, Kiba et Naruto...Qu'est-ce que cela va nous donner?

Et qui a tué Kenta, son neveu? Si oui, pourquoi? Si non, pourquoi ce sang et pourquoi fuit-il?

Bien, prochaine grande réunion, Sunagakure no Sato et peut-être Kusagakure no Sato en un chapitre. Je verrai...

Sur ce, bonne semaine à tous.

-Sunawan'


	21. Les Quatre Réunions III : Suna

Ohayo,

Comme il a été dûr de terminer ce chapitre qui est riche en émotions, même les actions n'y sont pas reines. En avant donc pour Suna!

Avertissements : Rêve un peu dûr de Sakura, donc M mais rien de bien insurmontable. Vous voilà prévenu(e)s.

Je ne possède toujours pas _Naruto, _et je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture (et rentrée...)

* * *

Chapitre 21 – Les Quatre Réunions – Sunagakure no Sato

* * *

Sakura avait passé la journée à soigner, à bander, à soulager, à infuser, à transfuser, à examiner, à diagnostiquer, à guérir, à poser des plâtres et à rétablir les minima vitaux des réserves de chakra des différents ninja et civils de Suna.

Aussi, c'était une kunoichi exténuée qui pénétrait dans une des maisons périphériques du Sable qui avait été épargnée par la bataille rude contre le leader de l'Akatsuki. Cette maisonnette de deux étages était la propriété d'une vieille femme qui avait succombé à la pandémie dûe au jutsu de Zetsu. Elle avait pu voir de ses propres yeux les effets dévastateurs de cette technique qui, elle devait l'avouer, était bien tristement impressionante. Le village avait ainsi perdu trois cents âmes de plus pendant cette journée, mais les quelques médecins subsistants s'étaient dit confiants, car il ne semblait plus se présenter de nouveaux cas. Ceci-dit, la journée avait été éprouvante pour tous.

Soupirant, la kunoichi enceinte se tint le ventre. N'ayant pas ménagé ses efforts, elle avait dépassé son seuil de tolérance, et son estomac gémit pour deux. Elle se dirigea donc vers la cuisine de la maison, pour y trouver Chouza qui finissait de mâchouiller des boulettes de riz, l'esprit ailleurs.

La kunoichi aux cheveux roses lui fit savoir qu'elle était rentrée en toussotant légèrement, avant de présenter un sourire triste à l'homme. Ce dernier le lui rendit, et entendant le ventre de la jeune fille gargouiller, l'invita à prendre place à la table, lui refilant volontiers la nourriture qu'il avait du mal à ingérer.

Sakura s'exécuta et avala une dizaine de boulettes plus vite que son ombre. Elle, qui avait d'habitude un appétit d'oiseau, mangeait pour deux désormais. Certes, étant toujours dans le premier trimestre de a grossesse, personne ne pouvait le voir encore de visu, mais elle avait bien remarqué les changements liés son état.

Elle mangeait plus, dormait plus, était très vite et souvent fatiguée, et de temps à autre ne supportait plus certains aliments. Heureusement pour elle, le riz faisait partie des mets qu'elle digérait le mieux. Elle se perdit, à son tour, dans ses pensées. Cela ne faisait que quatre jours qu'elle avait Konoha après sa dispute conjugale et cette dernière l'obsédait même dans ces temps difficiles.

Un soupçon de tristesse et de profond désespoir traversa son visage en repensant à son époux. Quelque part, elle s'en voulait d'avoir réagi aussi violament. Elle aurait pu blamer ses hormones, mais au fond d'elle, Sakura savait qu'elle pensait le moindre mot qu'elle avait prononcé.

Elle se trouvait idiote à broyer du noir au coin d'une table sur ses ennuis de couple alors que dehors, des gens se vidaient de leurs tripes en délirant, fièvreux, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire à son retour.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne retrouverait pas Sasuke à Konoha. Elle l'avait côtoyé plus quiconque ces derniers temps et savait que le jeune homme pouvait berner tout le monde et quitter le village sans être repéré si bon lui semblait. Il avait fait tellement de progrès pendant ses trois années à Oto qu'elle en avait eu des sueurs froides la nuit. Elle l'avait vu dans ses cauchemar l'ouvrir et tuer leur fils à naître, ou encore décapiter son mentor. Mais le plus étrange des rêves de la jeune femme s'était passé la veille:

_Sakura pénétrait dans un forêt dense, alertée par les cris de détresse d'une voix familière mais lointaine. Enceinte de neuf mois, elle portait son lourd corps comme elle le pouvait. Sa tête menaçait d'exploser à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas. Sa silhouette large la freinait dans son avancée, mais elle savait qu'elle touchait au but. _

_Les cris de douleurs s'amplifiaient et très vite, elle parvint à discerner les mots hurlés dans __l'agonie de la personne. _

_Une contraction l'obligea à s'arrêter et elle se tint le ventre en grimaçant et retenant sa respiration. Au loin, la voix redoubla d'effort et la rosée entendit un « Sasuke, non! »._

_La douleur lancinante la quittant pour quelques instants, permettant à la kunoichi de redoubler sa cadence pour atteindre l'endroit où son mari commettait apparemment ses méfaits. _

_Les arbres défilaient autour d'elle et une nouvelles contraction la prit, la faisant grimacer et serrer les dents jusqu'à ce qu'une traînée de sang ne sorte de sa lèvre inférieure. Une nouvelle fois, la voix agonisa un « Sasuke, pourquoi? Non, arrête! ». Il était clairement audible que la personne pleurait dans sa souffrance._

_La kunoichi reprit le chemin à travers les arbres pour finalement arriver en sueur et rincée devant une clairière. Elle se figea en reconnaissant finalement les deux personnes devant elle._

_Sasuke se tenait accroupi derrière un Naruto ensanglanté qui gémissait et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Le blond essaya de crier à nouveau en lui envoyant un regard désespéré__. Sakura se trouva à rester interdite devant la scène. Les yeux bleus de son coéquipier se couvraient d'un voile tamisant la vivacité de son regard, alors que la terre séchée avait terné son visage._

_Elle porta alors son regard sur l'homme derrière lui qui était son époux. Celui-ci ne lui rendit même pas, l'ignorant volontairement et continuant à faire ce qu'il faisait au jeune blond, visiblement amusé. Ce fut là que le déjà très mauvais rêve se transforma en cauchemar. En effet, elle se rendit compte de la position des deux jeunes hommes. Alors que Naruto se trouvait à quatre pattes, les fesses découvertes et en l'air, son mari le pénétrait par coups violent, faisant gémir de douleur le blond. _

_La jeune fille aux cheveux roses pouvait voir le mouvement répétitif du pénis qu'elle connaissait bien dans l'arrière-train ensanglanté du blond, qui criait de douleur toujours plus fort, car l'autre semblait prendre à malin plaisir à le pilonner sans ménagement._

_Mortifiée, elle reporta son regard sur le brun qui enfin daigna la reconnaître et elle aperçu une lueur de plaisir ultime dans le regard de son mari. Elle resta coi devant cette vision. Comme elle l'avait souhaité ce regard quand ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble. Elle aurait certainement même accepté ce qu'endurait actuellement Naruto, dont la tête cognait désormais contre le sol à chaque coup de hanche du brun, juste pour ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir cette lueur sur le faciès de celui à qui elle avait juré amour et fidélité._

_Elle assista alors à la jouissance de son époux qui se retira brusquement du blond pour l'attraper par le col et porter son braquemard gonflé de désir et ruisselant au visage écorché de ce dernier dont les larmes séchées traçaient des formes de terre et de sang sur ses joues. Et dans un râle de jouissance, lui éjacula au visage, l'humiliant un peu plus si cela était encore possible._

_Sakura crut vomir en étant témoin de la scène. Le visage de son amant avait pris une telle intensité de plaisir non contenu et machiavélique qu'elle sentit une douleur terrible la transpercer en deux. Elle s'écroula au sol, en gémissant de toute ses forces. Son ventre s'ouvrit alors devant celle comme par l'opération du Saint-Esprit. Elle hurla alors ,ressentant chaque centimètre de chair tranchée à vif par un scalpel imaginaire. E__lle entendait dans le fond, Naruto hurler inquiet : « Sakura-chan! ». _

_Elle aurait voulu juste le prendre dans ses bras, ce coéquipier, cet ami qui toujours avait été là pour elle et quand bien même elle l'avait trahi, mais la douleur de l'ouverture de son abdomen l'empêcha de bouger. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux pour voir un serpent se nicher dans son bassin, ejectant un enfant au passage avant que son ventre ne se referme sur la bête à sang-froid. _

_Criant en voyant son enfant mort né, sans tête. Elle porta son regard sur Sasuke qui tenait un Naruto sans force par le col. Ce dernier respirait avec difficulté alors que toutes sortes de liquides dégoulinaient de son visage autrefois tanné._

_Et en un éclair, la rosée dut fermer les yeux lorsqu'une flaque de sang l'atteignit en plein visage. Les rouvrant peu après, elle vit la tête de son ancien coéquipier blond pendre par une mèche de cheveux de la main de son amant. Son corps n'était plus. Elle chercha alors à crier, pour sentir une douleur encore plus atroce la dévorer de l'intérieur, pour voir qu'en effet, le serpent, qui __avait décidé de nicher dans son estomac, avait eu une petite fringale et avait creusé un trou dans son abdomen, y passant son affreuse tête et la regardant, perfide, en tirant la langue._

_ Sakura? Lança une voix, ramenant la kunoichi à la réalité pour se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Elle sentit une main réconfortante sur son épaule et tourna son regard dans celui inquiet de l'Akimichi qui la toisait.

_ Ce n'est rien. Je suis fatiguée, prétexta la rosée en s'essuyant les joues, faisant signe à son aîné que tout allait bien.

Ce dernier resserra sa poigne légèrement et acqueisça sans conviction, lâchant finalement la kunoichi. Il soupira et finalement lança tristement.

_ Je pars demain avec Neji et Chouji pour Konoha. J'ai vu Temari-san tout à l'heure. Ils vont garder Shikamaru et Shikajou au village du Sable quelques temps. Son amnésie se dissipe au fûr et à mesure mais il est encore très fragile.

Sakura hocha la tête, soulagée par l'état d'amélioration du Nara.

_ Est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous? Tu peux rester ici, sinon...fit le quarantenaire, avec un ton paternel.

_ Je ne sais pas, confessa la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

_ Je pense que tu devrais rester un peu ici, Sakura, si je peux me le permettre, rétorqua ce dernier.

La rosée arqua un sourcil, demandant silencieusement pourquoi l'homme pensait cela.

_ Ils ont certainement besoin de toi au village. Ils n'ont pas été épargnés et une médic-nin de ta trempe les aiderait fortement, fit celui-ci en souriant, rassurant Sakura avant de reprendre, l'air ailleurs. De plus, je crois qu'Ino a besoin de toi. Après sa crise en nous voyant, elle a complètement changé d'état d'esprit et agit maintenant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sakura fronça les sourcils devant l'homme à l'imposante carrure mais au visage marqué par la peine. Inquiète, elle interrogea:

_ Comment ça?

L'homme soupira et fixa son regard sur la table avant d'expliquer avec tristesse:

_ Chacun fait comme il peut pour faire face aux moments difficiles. Moi, je pense aux autres et oublie mon chagrin, Chouza s'interrompit trois secondes et fit un sourire complice à la rosée qui lui répondit par un des siens où l'on pouvait lire compassion et lassitude. Mais j'ai peur qu'Ino soit dans le déni. Elle a tout pris sur ses épaules, la pauvre...soupira ce dernier. Shikamaru étant quasi-autiste et Chouji étant, sa gorge se serra avant d'articuler avec difficulté, mort, il lui a fallu faire face toute seule. Mais maintenant que tu es là, je crois qu'il serait bien que tu l'aides à faire son deuil, aussi difficile que cela puisse être.

_ Hai! Répondit la rosée en admiration devant le dévouement de Chouza.

_ Bien, je vais aller me coucher, je crois, fit l'homme en se levant, demain un long trajet m'attend. Et puis, la technique de conservation n'est pas éternelle.

Il quitta par la suite la pièce, laissant la kunoichi seule, acoudée à la table de la cuisine.

* * *

_ Kazekage-sama? Lança Temari en entrant dans la pièce où se reposait son frère cadet. Ce dernier tourna légèrement la tête, montrant qu'il avait en effet senti la présence de ses deux aînés dans son domaine personnel.

_ Tu n'es pas obligée de l'appeler comme ça quand on est en privé, Temari! Se précipita d'ajouter Kankurou en tirant une chaise de sous un bureau et en s'asseyant lourdement dessus.

_ Bref, conclut la blonde en jetant un regard désapporbateur au brun tout en s'approchant du roux. Comment te sens-tu?

_ Comme quelqu'un qui vient de perdre la moitié de son village, répondit froidement ce dernier, sans bouger de sa couche, ni révéler la moindre trace d'émotion.

_ Vois-le bon côté, Gaara! L'infection est enrayée. Les médecins se disent confiants, soupira Kankurou en posant les pieds sur le secrétaire pour plus de confort.

_ Cela n'empêche pas que le nombre de victimes est impressionant. Comment tout cela a-t-il pu se produire? réfléchit tout haut la kunoichi.

_ Certaines choses sont faites pour arriver et d'autres non, se contenta de répondre le Kazekage.

_ Je ne te connaissais pas aussi défaitiste, Gaara, taquina le ninja aux marionnettes.

_ Hn, fut l'unique réponse du chef de Suna.

_ On a le nombre total de victimes, tu souhaites l'entendre? Interrogea Temari, le ton grave.

_ Pas besoin, répondit froidement son benjamin. Je connais le résultat d'avance: trop.

Un silence percourut la petite chambre du Kazekage qui par miracle avait été épargnée lorsque le reste des bâtiments du centre-ville de Suna avait chuté.

_ On fait quoi, maintenant? Demanda Kankurou de manière désinvolte, en gigotant sur sa chaise, peu à l'aise. Comme les autres, il était plus que touché par ce qui était arrivé, mais ne pas le montrer était plus simple.

_ Comment se porte Shikamaru-san? Coupa brusquement Gaara en s'adressant directement à sa grande soeur.

_ Quoi? Fit cette dernière en reculant d'un pas, perturbée par la question. Son visage prit une teinte rosée alors qu'elle bredouilla, à la fois gênée et agacée:

_ Comment veux-tu que je le sâche?

_ Oh, je t'en prie, Temari-_chan_! Lâcha Kankurou en se redressant, riant à gorge déployée. Je parie que tu reviens de sa chambre, j'ai pas raison?

Un grognement se fit entendre de la part de la blonde dont le regard passa d'un visage radieux de Kankurou à un léger sourire en coin de Gaara. Elle soupira, et se claqua doucement le visage, fermant les yeux et faisant non de la tête.

_ Depuis quand vous occupez vous de ma vie amoureuse? Franchement...

_ Nee-chan, tu vas prendre vingt-ans, il serait temps de peut-être songer à t'établir sérieusement. Après tout, je veux des neveux et nièces,moi! Titilla le brun.

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Kankurou! Tu ne l'a jamais fait, alors ne commence pas maintenant! grommela la blonde en pointant un doigt menaçant vers la marionnette adorée de son tourmenteur, obtenant ainsi l'arrêt brusque des rires de celui-ci qui se souvint, avec tristesse, de l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé l'une de ses nouvelles créations après que sa douce et tendre soeur se soit occupée d'elle à la suite d'une altercation entre les deux. Elle reprit sa composition et se tourna vers Gaara pour répondre à la question originale:

_ Shikamaru va mieux d'après Sakura, mais il dort pour l'instant. Il devrait se souvenir de tout ce qui s'est passé avant la mort de Chouji, finit la kunoichi, en baissant la tête tristement.

_ Tu le connaissais bien? Lança Gaara, à la surprise de sa fratrie. Depuis quand leur frère s'intéressait-il aux autres, en leur montrant directement, en tout cas?

_ Oui...bredouilla la blonde. C'était quelqu'un de bon, je dirais...Mais comme on dit, les meilleurs partent les premiers, soupira-t-elle.

Un nouveau silence tomba sur la pièce. Les trois membres de la fratrie pensaient à divers habitants du village tombés à cause de l'épidémie et des combats. Et parmis les quelques trois mille victimes, ils pouvaient à loisir regretter la mort d'amis, de collègues, d'étudiants, de commerçants...

_ Tu sais, Temari, commença le roux, interrompant ainsi le silence tout en en recréant un, si tu souhaites suivre Shikamaru à Konoha après sa convalescence, je ne t'empêcherais pas.

_ Pardon? Fit la jeune fille qui, d'un, était plus qu'étonnée que son benjamin l'appelle par son prénom mais aussi, de deux, qu'il tienne ce genre de propos. Qui te dit que j'ai la moindre envie de quitter le village? Finit-elle par prononcer, sans grande conviction.

_ Temari, tu n'es plus toute jeune non plus...Et puis franchement, je préfère dix milles fois avoir Shikamaru pour beau-frère plutôt que les idiots que tu fréquentais à Suna, soupira Kankurou.

Un rectus facial s'était installé sur le visage de la blonde à quatre couettes. Depuis quelques temps, ses frères aussi commençaient à fréquenter plus intimement certaines personnes du village. Si Gaara restait d'une discrétion totale et que personne ne le savait, à part elle et son frère et les intéressées évidemment, Kankurou, lui, ne se gênait pas pour s'afficher au bras de certaines jeunes femmes de mauvaise vie. Est-ce qu'elle se permettait de lui en faire la remarque? Non! Alors comment osait-il critiquer ses amants à elle? Et puis, elle n'avait que vingt ans après tout, pas quarante. Elle n'était pas pressée de se « maquer » avec quelqu'un.

_ Vous n'avez rien de plus intéressant à discuter que ma vie sentimentale, non? Grogna-t-elle, en pensant à sa fratrie. Au fond, Kankurou n'avait peut-être pas tord sur ses anciens amants, qui se débrouillaient certes magiquement au pieu, mais à côté de cela...

_ Non...commença Kankurou, en souriant, taquin avant d'être coupé sèchement par son frère.

_ Combien reste-t-il de membres du haut conseil?

_ Deux seulement, rétorqua la blonde, absolument pas déphasée par le changement de sujet brusque et soudain du roux. Ce dernier avait toujours été lunatique et changeait de sujets ou d'émotions comme de chemises. Fort heureusement, il n'avait plus ses sauts d'humeurs sanguins à présent.

_ Bien, j'ai besoin de leur parler, Kankurou! Ordonna froidement le Kazekage à son frère, qui soupira en reposant ses jambes à terre et en se levant de sa chaise.

_ J'y vais, j'y vais...

Le brun sortit de la pièce en marmonant dans ses moustaches. Dès qu'il ferma la porte, Gaara reprit sérieusement.

_ Temari, je veux que tu ailles à Konoha.

_ Pardon? Enquérit la blonde, curieuse.

_ D'après les derniers rapports que j'ai reçu. Il semblerait que le village de la Feuille connaisse des changements radicaux en ce moment.

_ Je vois...fit la blonde en se frottant le menton. Ainsi, c'était cela la vraie raison de la déclaration précédente, visant à la faire déménager pour rejoindre l'un de ses amants, son seul actuel en fait.

Gaara fixa de ses yeux verts sa soeur, lui intimant finalement l'ordre de le suivre sans trop poser de questions.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis le départ de Naruto. Le blond était le seul qu'il considérait comme son ami, et ce qui s'était passé à Konoha lui avait été rapporté, bien entendu. Il avait certes compris les raisons du départ du blond, même si lui trouvait la réaction du ninja de Konoha exagérée pour le moins. Mais, après tout, Naruto n'était pas connu pour faire les choses à moitié. Seulement, il s'était alors déroulé un nombre impressionant d'événements en très peu de temps, suite à son départ. Pas tant au village même de Suna, mais plutôt dans les différents pays environnants.

Des signes d'activités étranges étaient apparu à Kusagakure et l'Akatsuki, au contraire n'avait plus tant fait parler d'elle qu'auparavant, même si chaque nouvelle prise lui avait été rapportée par telle ou telle personne. Si ce n'était ces derniers jours avec la mort de l'une de ses membres de la main de ses invités et sutout l'attaque de son leader sur le village du Sable.

En tant que Kazekage, il avait cherché à obtenir le maximum d'information sur ces trois points. Mias rien de concluant n'avait été trouvé que ce soit à propos de l'emplacement de Naruto, des raisons de la reprise d'activité de l'Herbe ou encore de l'étrange attitude de l'organisation qui avait bien failli avoir eu raison de lui auparavant.

La seule chose dont il était sûr, même s'il ne pouvait pas encore l'expliquer était que les trois événements étaient liés. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas agi car Suna n'avait pas été directement impliqué.

Mais à présent, plus rien ne l'entravait dans sa démarche de vérité. Quelque part, aussi affreuse que cette semaine avait pu être pour lui et son village, il ne la regrettait pas. Ainsi, convaincre un conseil décimé du besoin d'agir officiellement sur la scène politique internationnale serait chose aisée à présent.

Et c'était bien son intention. Evidemment, lui était coincé à Suna à cause de ses fonctions. Mais il avait deux sbires de choc à qui il faisait une entière confiance, son frère et sa soeur, pour le relayer. Et pour chacun d'entre eux, il avait prévu une mission spéciale. Temari, étant très liée avec l'un des ninja du village de la Feuille, pourrait aisément l'intégrer en se marriant avec lui et ainsi lui rapporter les faits et gestes s'y passant.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'y tramait, mais avait le préssentiment que cela contrarierait ses plans de pouvoir voir son seul ami à la même fonction que lui, comme ils se l'étaient promis à demi-mots. Il savait aussi que Temari comme Kankurou et un certain nombre des ninja de Suna souhaitaient la même chose. Le blond ne laissait pas les gens indifférents, et son grand coeur et sa bravoure avaient réussi à ce qu'il soit respecté pas beaucoup dans son village. Ainsi convaincre sa soeur d'accepter ce travail spécial pour lui ne devrait pas se révéler trop difficile, passé l'appréhension d'engagement de celle-ci.

Il avait prévu quelque chose de fondamentalement différent pour son frère. Celui-ci était certes un peu désinvolte en apparence, mais se révélait être un formateur exceptionnel. Les quelques genin, qu'il avait pris en main, étaient aujourd'hui des chuunin utiles et efficaces. De plus, il avait une certaine autorité et un sens de l'équipe qui lui permettait de mener une bataille tel un général aguéri.

Aussi, il avait décidé de confier à son frère la lourde tâche de préparer les troupes de Suna pour l'attaque prochaine de l'Akatsuki. Suna avait souffert par deux fois à cause de cette organisation, et le village allait leur montrer de quel bois ils se chauffaient. A ce moment là, lui même participerait à l'attaque de l'organisation courant après les bijuu et prendrait sa revanche sur deux d'entre eux, le blond qu'on lui avait décrit comme Deidara et qui l'avait capturé autrefois dans un premier temps, car il avait le sentiment que l'homme était accessible. Et puis, dans un deuxième temps, il lui faudrait trouver d'autres alliés pour faire tomber celui qu'il avait entraperçu cette après-midi, à savoir l'homme dont la force du chakra l'avait laissé pantois et qui avait réussi à détruire le village en si peu de temps.

Ce dernier serait certainement plus compliqué à défaire. Et si Suna n'avait pas beaucoup d'alliés à part Konoha, si tant était que les événements actuels n'avaient pas trop changé les choses, Gaara était bien décidé à s'en faire. Il lui suffisait simplement de retrouver Naruto pour le ramener, car il le savait, le garçon avait réussi à faire tourner les têtes et les coeurs de nombreux chefs d'état comme lui.

A lui seul, Naruto comptabilisait avec aisance, le soutien d'une bonne partie des ninja de Konoha, des meilleurs dans tous les cas, mais aussi le soutien plus massif du village caché du Sable, du pays des Oiseaux, du village caché de la Cascade et celui de l'Etoile, du pays des Vagues, de celui de la Lune et de celui des Neiges, si ce n'était plus, car Gaara avait entendu le blond lui raconter les détails de ses aventures dans chacun de ces pays et villages. Et en six mois, le blond avait peut-être rallier encore plus de monde à sa cause.

En bref, retrouver Naruto, c'était tout simplement essentiel. Certes, les pays et villages alliés au blond n'étaient pas les plus importants, mais tant de peuple concernés pourraient peut-être faire flancher d'autres pays en sa faveur. Et ainsi, entraver les déplacements des membres de l'Akatsuki.

D'autant plus que l'Akatsuki s'en était prise aux bijuu issus de grandes contrées. Et c'était sur ces pays que le rouquin avait décidé de mettre l'accent. Ainsi, il souhaitait désormais établir de plus en plus de contact avec Iwagakure et Kumogakure. Si ces deux villages cachés se ralliaient à leur cause, alors la terrible organisation pourrait enfin toucher à sa fin.

Un autre fait était aussi très interessant, Otogakure. Depuis la mort de l'ancien Otokage, le village était devenu un marché à shinobi et kunoichi. Et il était grand temps que Suna ne fasse à son tour des appels d'offre généreux pour renforcer son capital militaire.

C'était à cela que Gaara pensait quand sa soeur le coupa en reformulant, dépitée.

_ Tu souhaites donc que je parte à Konoha, mais pas en tant qu'ambassadrice, c'est cela?

_ Hn, acquiesça le rouquin.

_ Pense que si moi déjà, je ne suis pas très enjouée quand à ce que tu me demandes de faire, tu risques de reproduire une seconde amnésie chez Shikamaru, fit la kunoichi sérieuse et amusée à la fois.

_ Je sais mais tu sais pourquoi je le fais.

_ Hai, soupira la kunoichi, j'imagine que je dois aller lui porter la bonne nouvelle moi-même?

A nouveau, le Kazekage opina du chef, résolu dans ses choix. Il était grand temps que Suna bouge et punisse les crimes qu'on lui avait infligés.

* * *

Sakura se trouvait toujours dans la maison que le Kazekage leur avait attribuée temporairement. Malgré la situation de crise dans ce village, elle ne parvenait pas à chasser son rêve et ses problèmes de couple de son esprit. Elle se demandait si elle devait rentrer immédiatement à Konoha avec le cortège funéraire de Chouji ou bien si elle devait rester encore un peu ici pour aider les médecins à enrayer le reste de l'épidémie. En d'autres termes, elle se demandait si elle avait la force de rejoindre son époux de suite pour régler leur différend ou bien si elle devait leur laisser du temps. Cela n'était pas évident, car Sasuke n'était ni très bavard, ni très expressif en temps normal. Or elle avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds, ce qui était à la fois une bonne chose et une beaucoup moins bonne.

Pour une fois, elle avait vraiment capté son attention. Elle avait été Sakura à ses yeux et pas Uchiwa-san ou la jeune kunoichi de douze ans follement éprise. Il avait dû la reconnaître pour se disputer avec elle, et cela lui avait fait plaisir. Evidemment, elle aurait préféré être reconnue différemment, mais valait ça à rien. Mais d'un autre côté, elle redoutait maintenant de lui faire face. Il lui avait posé une question en partant à laquelle elle n'avait pas su répondre, "on fait quoi?".

Et de cela, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle ne savait pas elle-même si elle avait envie de continuer cette mascarade. Elle était fatiguée de faire semblant, de croire qu'un jour, Sasuke changerait et l'aimerait. Il fallait voir ce qu'elle était obligée de faire pour qu'il s'intéresse à elle un tant soit peu. Il n'y avait eu en tout et pour tout que deux moments où cela était arrivé. Pendant la dispute bien sûr, mais aussi quand elle lui avait anoncé qu'elle était enceinte.

A sa grande honte, elle ne savait pas trop si elle voulait réellement de cet enfant. Pour lui, elle le garderait bien sûr. Car même s'il ne l'aimait pas, elle l'aimait de tout son coeur et était prête à ce sacrifice. Mais pendant les brefs mois de leur union, Sakura s'était aussi aperçue qu'elle ne l'aimait pas comme elle le croyait. Car, parfois, elle se prenait à rêver d'avoir comme époux, non pas Sasuke mais Naruto ou Lee. Elle ne pouvait pas être absolument affirmative, mais elle savait qu'en tout cas, avec ces deux là, elle aurait eu toute la reconnaissance et l'amour nécessaire pour son bonheur. Elle n'aurait pas eu à attendre de porter un enfant pour voir un peu de joie sur le visage de son mari. Elle n'aurait pas eu à casser la vaisselle pour pouvoir réellement interagir avec celui-ci. Elle n'aurait pas à se masturber, seule dans son lit quand il n'était pas là, pour savoir si elle n'était frigide et si ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle si elle ne ressentait pas grand plaisir pendant l'acte amoureux.

Cela aussi la travaillait, car depuis qu'elle avait apris à Sasuke qu'elle était enceinte, ce dernier ne la touchait presque plus physiquement. Et même si cela n'était pas le nirvana quand ils faisaient l'amour ensemble, c'était eu moins une certaine preuve de proximité entre les deux. A sa grande honte, il lui arrivait de ne pas souhaiter ce bébé, surtout quand, comme maintenant, elle se trouvait fatiguée de son état en montant les escaliers.

Alors qu'elle allait franchir les deux dernières marches, toujours perdues dans ses pensées, Sakura glissa sur l'une d'entre elle pour tomber en arrière. Elle eut juste le temps de crier avant que son dos ne se rentre en contact avec le bois descendant. Elle roula sur elle-même, dévalant la quinzaine de marches restantes pour finalement atterir sur le ventre au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle étouffa un gémissement de douleur, en essayant de se relever sans y parvenir. Peu de temps après, elle vit accourir en haut des marches Ino et Neji qui n'avait pas pris le temps de remettre son masque d'ANBU. Les deux avaient l'air plus qu'inquiet en voyant leur collègue, en bas des marches, repliée sur elle-même, gémissant malgré elle. Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant de descendre, quatre à quatre, les escaliers pour venir se placer à se côtés, prenant chacun un de ses bras pour l'amener à s'asseoir dans le salon sur un sofa.

Ce fut quand elle fut redressée qu'un déchirement intérieur apparut chez la rosée. Elle perdit l'équilibre en hurlant de douleur, soutenue par les deux autres. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent pour la coucher sur le sofa. Sakura, quant à elle, sentit un nouveau pic de douleur la parcourir dans tout son dos, et eut une drôle d'impression; comme une chaleur la quitter au niveau de son entrecuisse.

_ Sakura, tu m'entends? Eh oh, grand front! paniqua Ino en voyant les contorsions que la rosée exécutaient sur le canapé, cherchant une position pour soulager sa douleur sans y parvenir.

Neji, quant à lui, enclancha son byakougan pour vérifier l'état interne du chakra de la jeune fille et ne put retenir sa surprise en articulant un son incompréhensible face à ce qu'il vit.

Sakura releva la tête et demanda en serrant les dents au shinob, à son tour très inquiète:

_ Alors?

Neji avala ce qui était bloqué dans sa gorge et la regarda, désemparé. Sakura fit face à nouvelle vague de douleur et attrapa la main de la blonde, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Ino ne broncha pas et grimaça.

_ Ino, Sakura a des pertes de chakra entre autres au niveau de son bassin, finit par informer Neji, l'air toujours un peu choqué de sa découverte.

Ino, voyant la scène et prenant en compte l'épicentre des douleurs de son amie ainsi que le mot "perte", finit par comprendre à son tour ce qui venait de se jouer sous ses yeux. Décontenancée, elle fixa Sakura qui saignait fortement de la lèvre, tant elle s'empêchait de crier en la mordant. Elle porta ensuite son regard sur Neji qui la priait de faire quelque chose en silence. Elle soupira alors, abattue et demanda avec une certaine autorité au shinobi présent d'aller lui chercher un coussin, de l'eau chaude et du linge propre.

Ce dernire s'exécuta, filant à l'étage dans la salle d'eau.

Ino, quant à elle, prévint Sakura qu'elle allait la déshabiller pour voir de visu ce qu'il en était. La rosée se laissa faire, contrôlant comme elle pouvait sa souffrance. Ino frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et concentra du chakra dans celle-ci. Elle procéda alors à un rapide examen en attendant ce que Neji allait lui ramener. Très vite, elle eut la confirmation de ce que le Hyuuga avait vu. Des liens de chakra supplémentaires se trouvaient dans le corps de la rosée, mais n'étaient plus en service. De plus ce tas de lien, qui correspondait à un foetus sans aucun doute, descendait en effet vers la cavité vaginale de cette dernière. Il n'y avait donc plus rien à faire, le coeur du petit-être ne battait plus, il fallait donc l'extraire de sa mère afin que cette dernière survive.

Ino aperçut alors Neji arriver en trombe avec tout ce qu'elle avait demandé. Elle lui fit signe de venir près de la tête de Sakura pour la lui maintenir, le temps du processus. Elle détendit un drap blanc et le passa sur la partie inférieure de la rosée, articula un "On y va!" avant de passer les mains sous la tenture. Elle put avoir confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait alors quand elle sentit la culotte chaude et trempée de la kunoichi. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs cessé de gigoter, pour se laisser gagner par l'inconscience. Ino avisa Neji du regard puis la main de la rosée, l'invitant à la serrer. Ce dernier s'exécuta, bien loin de remettre en question le moindre ordre à l'instant.

L'intervention terminée, l'enfant Uchiwa n'était plus, si l'on pouvait considéré qui l'aie été au stade de son développement, et Ino caressait avec tendresse les mèches roses de sa copine qui dormait profondément, la tête posée sur ses cuisses.

Au cours du processus, Sakura avait repris connaissance mais, fièvreuse, avait juste déliré dans un sommeil léger. Entre deux sanglots, elle avait prononcé des mots d'excuse auprés de son mari bien sûr, mais aussi de Naruto, de Tsunade ou encore d'Ino. Ino l'avait écoutée dans ses délires pendant qu'elle finissait de nettoyer son travail. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de toute la culpabilité que ressentait sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi s'en voulait-elle autant? Certes, elle avait cédé à Sasuke et blessé Naruto, le poussant même à s'enfuire au loin, mais cela pourquoi s'autoflagelait-elle quant à elle ou à l'Hokage? Elle se dit qu'il lui faudrait avoir une discussion avec elle à son réveil.

Ino, en avisant le visage épuisé de la kunoichi, ricana légèrement. En grandissant, le front de cette dernière s'était harmonisé avec le reste de son visage, mais pour elle, Sakura resterait "grand front" à tout jamais. Il était étrange de voir comme les deux pouvaient se ressembler.

Alors qu'elle avait cru perdre ses deux coéquipiers pour n'en perdre qu'un, Sakura avait toujours vécu dans l'absence d'un des deux. Elle avait perdu son visage, Sakura, son enfant. Ino éprouvait une profonde tristesse pour son amie qu'elle admirait tellement, sans jamais le lui dire, évidemment. Comment réagirait-elle face à la perte? Serait-elle plus forte qu'elle? Certainement, car la blonde ne se regardait plus dans un miroir, de peur de voir son nouveau visage. Par mégarde, elle l'avait entraperçu en rentrant dans la maison. La glace avait alors subi de grands dommages et ne reflétait plus rien désormais.

On aurait pu la croire superficielle, mais voir ce visage, c'était voir la kunoichi ratée qui n'avait pas su protéger les autres. Et cela, Ino ne pouvait pas y faire face. Elle avait d'ailleurs pris une grande décision pendant ces quelques heures. Sakura serait sa dernière patiente, car lno se retirerait de la vie de ninja dès le lendemain. Elle, qui avait été jugée comme la kunoichi la plus prometteuse de Konoha à l'époque de l'académie, ferait comme toutes celles en fin de liste et se rangerait à la masse civile. Peut-être reprendrait-elle à temps complet la boutique de fleur de ses parents.

Seulement, pour faire cela, il lui fallait rentrer à Konoha et la jeune fille ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Cela signifiait qu'elle devrait y retrouver son père et lui faire part de sa décision. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas rejetée, bien au contraire. Mais Inoichi ne pourrait pas masquer complètement la déception de ne pas avoir une fille jounin, malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait pour elle. Elle était la seule Yamanaka de sa génération à avoir le don héréditaire, et en s'arrêtant, c'était un coup dûr pour l'éclat du clan. Son père ne lui en voudrait pas trop, mais elle s'en voudrait, elle. De plus, avec le visage qu'elle présentait maintenant, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle aie un jour des enfants. Des hommes, elle en avait connus. Mais ils étaient principalement venus pour son physique avantageux ou son statut social. Mais désormais, elle était défigurée et ne serait qu'une simple vendeuse de fleur, appartenant à un grand clan certes, mais tout cela était bien moins prestigieux, tout de même.

Fini pour elle, les rêves des beaux shinobi à haut statut et bonjour, les râtés bizarres et autres...Tout cela la ramena à Chouji, c'en était un de ces fameux râtés moches et bizarroïdes. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé au début. Son coéquipier lui avait prouvé bien plus que ça. Il l'avait soutenue à maintes reprises, et avait même fini par daigner partager une ou deux chips avec elle, ce qui signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Ils se cherchaient souvent des poux, mais c'était sa façon à elle de dire qu'elle l'aimait bien. Au fond, elle aurait peut-être même accepté de construire quelque chose avec lui si les deux avaient pris ce chemin, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas bien sûr.

Mais Chouji n'était plus et elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Elle en avait juste tiré une leçon; plus jamais quelqu'un ne mourrait par sa faute!

* * *

Temari se trouvait devant la chambre qu'elle occuperait après l'attaque de Pein. Cela faisait plus de trois minutes qu'elle fixait la poignée de porte devant elle, n'osant pas rentrer, ni courir en sens inverse.

Elle n'était pas d'une nature anxieuse, mais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle avait bien compris pourquoi son frère lui avait demandé de « déclarer sa flamme » et de proposer le ninja de Konoha en mariage, mais entre comprendre et agir, il y avait une sacrée différence.

Avait-elle seulement envie de se marier? Non, pas vraiment, peut-être? Elle ne s'était au fond jamais posé la question réellement. Temari avait vite endossé le rôle de kunoichi et ce rôle lui convenait parfaitement. Elle avait géré les crises à répétition de son plus jeune frère tout en accompagnant son cadet direct. Elle était devenue chunnin, puis jounin dans son village et était considérée comme l'un des ninja les plus doués de sa génération. On l'avait nommée senseï et elle avait déjà formé une équipe, tombée au combat par malheur. Aujourd'hui, elle avait une deuxième équipe à gérer. Elle ne pouvait les abandonner pour faire la femme au foyer, mitoner des petits plats, qu'elle ne savait pas faire d'ailleurs, et changer des couche et chanter des berceuses.

Elle aperçut son reflet dans le métal de la poignée et se scruta. Elle avait du succès avec les garçons. Son physique était avantageux, ses origines faisaient d'elle une femme de choix et elle pouvait, si elle le souhaitait inverser le schema traditionnel en demandant une dot à son futur époux.

Certes, elle n'avait pas un caractère facile, mais elle n'avait pas pu grandir comme tout le monde, étant l'aînée des Subaku. Elle n'avait jamais pu se permettre de se reposer sur quelqu'un et se marier consistait en cela entres autres choses.

Temari était gelée devant cette porte. Elle repensa à l'homme qu'on lui demandait de prendre pour époux. Il l'énervait en étant aussi faignant, aussi intelligent sans pourtant en glander une. Il avait un caractère à lui également, mais au fond, la jeune femme se sentait étrangement bien en sa présence. Certes, Shikamaru était un réel assisté, mais l'homme avait aussi des qualités de coeur qui avaient fait flanché la kunoichi du Sable.

Elle avait tellement eu à faire à son frère et sa soif de sang passée, ainsi qu'à tous les événements de Suna dès son plus jeune âge, qu'elle avait fini par ne plus franchement croire en la bonté des gens. Elle ne l'était pas, elle-même et n'hésitait pas à tuer si nécessaire. Au contraire, Shikamaru ne combattait ou n'agissait que si cela était capital et il évitait de tuer à tout prix. Il avait des rêves simples, avoir un poste tranquille, une femme aimante et deux enfants charmants. C'était là sa seule ambition, mais la blonde ne savait pas si elle correspondrait à ce désir. Une femme aimante, elle? Elle eut presque envie de rigoler en se représentant en train de faire un petit bisou léger à Shikamaru, lui souhaitant une bonne journée en tablier rose dans une cuisine où brailleraient deux mini-génies fainéants. C'était juste risible et impossible. Qui aurait envie de ce genre de vie? Certainement pas elle en tout cas.

Elle était une kunoichi accomplie et se sentait vivre quand elle combattait ou partait en mission. Certes, ces derniers temps, Suna avait connu une ère de paix et elle n'avait pas eu tant à se battre, réalisant des missions de repérage ou d'entraide dans divers villages, mais cela lui avait aussi plu.

Elle ne se voyait pas rester dans une maison toute l'année, ce qui finirait par arriver si elle se mariait et faisait des enfants, car Shikamaru en souhaitait. Mais pourquoi réfléchissait-elle eux enfants à venir, ce n'était qu'une simple mission, rien d'autre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'engager pour toujours, si? Et, Kami, pourquoi avait-elle accepté de faire cela? Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle ouvre cette porte? Et une fois sa déclaration faite, comment l'autre réagirait-il? Il lui rirait certainement au nez. Qui pouvait vouloir d'une harpie hargneuse pour épouse et mère de ses enfants? Elle ne voudrait pas d'elle non plus. De tout façon, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il lui fallait pénétrer dans la pièce et demander cela très vite comme l'on pouvait arracher un sparadrap d'une zone velue. Tant pis si Shikamaru n'était pas d'accord, elle lui expliquerait les vraies raisons de sa mission. Il accepterait alors, car comme elle, il mettait la sécurité de son village avant sa propre vie.

La jeune fille sentit son coeur se serrer juste à la possibilité éventuel d'essuyer un refus. Pourquoi cela la travaillait autant? Se pouvait-il qu'elle l'aime un peu plus que bien? Elle se reprit immédiatement. Il ne fallait penser comme ça, il lui fallait penser mission, point final!

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque la poignée se mit à tourner d'elle-même et avant de pouvoir bouger un doigt, un petit corps se projetta sur elle dans un fracas énorme.

_ Itai, fit la jeune fille en se reculant, se forttant le visage qui avait cogné contre quelque chose de métallique sur la tenue de la kunoichi blonde.

_ Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas, morveuse? Lança exaspérée la kunoichi en envoyant un regard instinctivement mauvais à la gamine.

_ Galère, soupira une voix masculine dans la pièce, suffisemment forte pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Temari et Shikajou s'arrêtèrent brusquement de respirer, tournant leurs têtes vers le son si familier venant de la bouche de Shikamaru.

Comme cela était bon d'entendre ce simple mot, d'habitude si frustrant, sortir de la bouche du ninja éleveur de cerfs. Temari dévisagea le jeune homme en face d'elle. Il avait retrouvé tout son faciès d'antan, criant « je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni ce que tu me veux, mais j'en ai rien à faire, alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis! ». La seule différence notable étaient les cheveux désormais courts de celui-ci, qui lui retombaient sur le visage en de lourdes mèches. Manifestement, sa petite cousine avait dû les lui égaliser un peu. En le regardant de plus près, la blonde se rendit compte qu'elle le trouvait très beau. Elle se mit alors une claque mentalement, en réprimant le blush qui s'installait sur ses pommettes, et taquina à la place comme elle savait si bien le faire.

_ Décidemment, vous ne faîtes attention à rien chez les Nara!

_ Hé! S'offusqua Shikajou, en croisant les bras, boudant. Et puis, t'es qui toi, d'abord? finit-elle, méfiante.

Shikamaru se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Temari ne put alors empêcher un petit sourire sur ses traits de visage. Cela faisait du bien de voir qu'il était de retour, même si ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer le referait tomber au pays des merveilles, loin de la Terre, pensa-t-elle amusée.

_ Ohé, je te parle, la vieille! lança Shikajou en envoyant des dagues visuelles à Temari.

_ La QUOI? cria cette dernière, à deux doigts de mettre une claque à la gamine devant elle.

_ Tu m'as appelée morveuse, alors c'est normal que je t'appelle "la vieille", non? fit cette dernière, un sourire de coin.

Temari soupira, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se retrouve mêlée à une famille de génie avec une mémoire d'éléphant et une sacrée répartie. Mais, elle saurait la dresser, la petite cousine en temps et en heure.

_ Shika-nii-san? Tu n'oublies pas tes médicaments avant de t'endormir, hein? Et puis, Yoshino-san m'a dit de te dire de penser à te changer quand tu te couches et de bien laver tes vêtements pour qu'ils ne sentent pas, hein, nii-san? Fit la jeune fille en se retournant brusquement, sourire aux lèvres face à son cousin, mortifié. Pourquoi les femmes étaient-elles aussi chiantes?

Temari, quant à elle, changea d'appréciation du tout au tout. A onze ans, la morveuse venait de commencer une liste complète de tout ce qu'une mère demandait à son fils de cinq ou six ans, pas encore autonome. Mais, vu le poil dans la main de ce dernier, il n'était pas si étonnant qu'on continue à lui rappeler les bases de ce qui était nécessaire, même si l'on avait la flemme de le faire! Il était drôle de voir que chaque femme autour de Shikamaru se mette à se conduire plus comme une mère qu'autre chose. Même elle, parfois, lui avait fait des réflections sur des petites choses, mais rien de tel. Finalement, la morveuse et elle pourraient devenir proche, du moment que cette dernière ne mettait plus son âge sur la balance. Et pourquoi tout le monde aujourd'hui la trouvait vieille? Elle n'avait que vingt-ans, datte-bayo!

_ Ah, non, nii-san, tu ne vas pas encore fumer? Lança la petite, en menaçant son cousin d'un doigt. Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé, tu veux être encore malade et qu'on aie tous peur pour toi, hein?

Shikamaru préféra reposer sa cigarette sur son lit, plutôt que devoir continuer à avoir à faire à la tornade féminine courante parmi le clan Nara. Il soupira intérieurement en attendant que cela passe. Il avait bien entendu vu le regard réjoui de la blonde derrière la petite sur le pas de la porte et mourrait d'envie de se couper du monde en claquant la planche de bois, fixée aux gonds, au nez des deux femmes, mais il connaissait trop bien Shikajou mais aussi et surtout Temari pour faire ce genre d'erreur tactique.

_ Je me demande bien comment tu vas nous trouver une femme, nii-san! Bien que je ne sois pas pressée, sâche-le...

_ Shikajou-san, interrompit Temari, entendant le sujet abordé, la ramenant directement à la case « sérieusement dans la mouise pour l'instant ».

_ Quoi? Fit Shikajou, en se remettant une de ses couettes derrière son épaule, l'air hautain. Qui était cette greluche qui osait l'interrompre pendant qu'elle parlait à son cousin?

_ J'aimerais parler seule à seule au fainéant, je peux? Fit la kunoichi, relevant le défi de la jeunette en se demandant pour qui elle se prenait exactement à monter sur ses grands chevaux.

_ Et pourquoi je te laisserais seule avec lui, hein? Lança la jeune fille, l'air soupçonneux.

_ Juushi, laisse-nous, s'il te plait, fit Shikamaru le plus fermement et poliment possible. La jeune fille se tourna vers son cousin, et finit par hocher la tête en s'en allant, murmurant des « les garçons sont tous des cochons... » entre autres choses.

Amusée, la blonde finit par entrer dans la chambre en prenant soin de fermer le verrou de la porte derrière elle. Le poids de sa démarche lui retomba sur les épaules lourdement et elle fut prise d'un vertige qui la poussa à s'adosser contre cette dernière l'espace d'un instant. Si Shikajou avait oublié quelque chose dans la chambre, elle devrait attendre un moment encore pour aller le retrouver avec la porte complètement bloquée.

_ Ce que vous pouvez être galères, les nanas quand même! S'exclama Shikamaru en s'asseyant doucement sur son lit.

_ Et tu crois que ça n'a pas été galère de sauver ton p'tit cul, non? Rétorqua Temari par automatisme.

_ Soit, admit Shikamaru, avant de demander, mi-figue mi-raisin, tu voulais me voir?

_Euh, oui...bredouilla la kunoichi, perdant toute sa prestance par la même occasion.

Shikamaru se raidit immédiatement. Certes, il avait apparemment été frappé d'amnésie, mais de mémoire, il n'avait jamais vu la blonde destabilisée au point d'être...intimidée? Il se tut alors, se demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui arriver encore.

_ Je...Enfin, est-ce que tu...tenta la kunoichi, le rose aux joues à présent alors qu'elle se maudissait intérieurement pour son comportement de fillette. Retrouvant ses esprits, Temari balança à brûle pour point:

_ Marrions-nous!

S'il avait été possible que les yeux quittent leurs orbites, ceux de Shikamaru se seraient retrouvés quelque part entre le Pays des Vagues et celui du Thé.

_ Pardon? Articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Temari soupira en s'approchant du lit où se trouvait le shinobi. Elle s'assit alors à ses côtés, voyant le regard subjugué du brun qui ne la quittait pas d'une semelle.

_ Je te demande si tu veux m'épouser, reprit-elle avec une certaine forme d'autorité, même si au fond d'elle, elle n'avait jamais été aussi peu sûre de ce qu'elle faisait.

Shikamaru continuait de fixer la jeune femme à côté d'elle, la bouche grande ouverte. Avait-il entendu ce qu'il avait cru entendre?

_ Eh,oh! Tu vas nous refaire une amnésie au moins? Lança Temari, le visage dûr mais le corp tremblant.

_ Tu...tu...bredouilla le brun avec difficulté.

_ Oui, tu m'as bien entendue, alors c'est oui?

_ Euh...hésita Shikamaru en détournant finalement son regard de la blonde pour fixer un pli des draps entre ses cuisses.

Le coeur de Temari fit un bond en voyant qu'elle allait essuyer un refus. Elle avait la sensation d'étouffer. Pourquoi accordait-elle autant d'importance à cette réponse? Il lui suffisait de mettre au clair la situation en expliquant sa mission. Elle se ressaisit et s'apprêta à expliquer pourquoi elle demandait une chose aussi improbable quand le brun finit par murmurer de façon à peine audible:

_ D'accord.

Un mouvement de recul prit la blonde, la forçant à son tour à présenter un visage coi.

_ Tu veux bien? Demanda-t-elle alors que son coeur menaçait de se faire la malle tellement il battait fort et vite.

Shikamaru se contenta d'acquiescer avant de soupirer profondément et de parler à ses genoux:

_ C'est juste que...j'avais pensé le faire, mais plus tard...Il se prit le visage entre les mains, finissant par souffler un de ces fameux « galère! »

Temari, quant à elle, fut prise d'une vague soulageant tous les maux dûs au stress qu'elle connaissait. Il avait pensé à lui faire sa demande? Sérieusement? Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en rire, en pleurer ou autre chose. Shikamaru avait-il vraiment eu l'intention de lui demander à elle, d'être sa femme?

_ Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant? Finit par demander ce dernier, abrégeant les considérations de la jeune fille.

_ Mission, se contenta de préciser celle-ci.

_ Ah...fit le ninja de la Feuille, en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le lit, fixant désormais le plafond. Une once de tristesse traversa ses yeux, avant qu'il ne les ferme.

_ Mais, je...Oh et puis, merde, conclut Temari se couchant elle aussi sur le lit, juste à côté de son tout nouveau fiancé. Elle regarda l'homme avec une certaine tendresse, et bizarrement se senta particulièrement à l'aise et sereine à ce moment précis. Cela n'avait pas été aussi difficile que ça. Cela s'était même mieux passé que prévu.

_ Autre chose? Finit par murmurer Shikamaru sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, il sentit un poids sur lui, le déstabilisant au point qu'il écarquille les yeux en fixant les orbes bleues-vertes de sa compagne. Et aux vues du regard coquin et du sourire lubrique de celle-ci, il se passerait en effet quelque chose d'autres très bientôt. Il eut juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour accueillir de force la langue de sa partenaire dans celle-ci.

Temari contrôla aisément, comme à l'accoutumée, le baiser lui donnant une vigueur et une force telle qu'elle sentit le goût du sang sur ses papilles en ayant apparemment mordu la lèvre de son compagnon dans le feu de l'action. Se détachant des lèvres de Shikamaru, elle glissa un inaudible « Merci » avant de laisser à nouveau la flamme de la passion l'envahir.

La pauvre Shikajou, dont la chambre juxtait celle de son cousin, ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là.

* * *

Voilà,

Encore une réunion à Kusa, et puis la première partie de ma saga sera terminée. J'ai hâte, j'ai envie d'avancer mais chaque chose en son temps.

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé? Peu et beaucoup d'actions à la fois. J'ai quand même réussi à caser dans un même chapitre une fausse couche, un viol et une demande en mariage (traditionnellement inversée, un Temashika, quoi!) Cela devient dûr de rester dans les personnages et ne pas virer OOC, car les personnages de la série originale de Kishimoto-senpaï ne vivent pas ce genre de situation...Alors prévenez-moi si vous trouvez que franchement, l'un des personnages est trop distant de l'original à votre goût!

Sinon, sans raconter ma vie, je tiens à me justifier sur le rêve un peu spécial quand même: Il a été adapté de l'un de mes rêves, enfin cauchemars, que j'ai fait plus jeune. J'étais à la palce de Sakura et ai vu ma petite copine de l'époque se faire violer sous mes yeux par quelqu'un d'autre de plutôt proche de moi. Bref, juste pour vous dire que ce genre de rêve restent à l'esprit un bon bout de temps...

Ce sera tout pout aujourd'hui, je crois.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des messages, je les chéris énormément et ils m'aident à avancer, si vous avez un peu de temps...

Prenez soin de vous,

- Sunawan'


	22. Les Quatre Réunions IV : Kusa

* * *

CHAPITRE 22 – Les Quatre Réunions : Kusagakure no Sato

* * *

Le soleil était à son zénith dans le village caché de l'Herbe, et les habitants de Kusa, qui dépaissaient à peine les deux cents âmes, affluaient de toutes parts vers le centre de la bourgade en lambeaux.

En plein coeur des ruines, se tenait un bâtiment tout juste rénové. Les travaux avaient été entrepris quelques jours auparavant seulement. Mais grâce à la bonne volonté de chacun, ce petit immeuble de deux étages avait vu le jour. Il n'était certes pas vraiment prestigieux, mais il apportait une lueur d'espoir pour les villageois fidèles de l'Herbe, qui n'avait rien vu d'à peu près neuf dans leur voisinage depuis des lustres maintenant.

C'était une sorte de cube qui avait pour cîme une pièce circulaire sous un cône d'ardoise. Tout juste repeint à neuf, ce batîment portait aussi le signe de Kusagakure dans un rond vert foncé au dessus des portes d'entrée. Cela avait été la première étape du grand projet d'urbanisme du village de l'Herbe. Et cette tour avait été baptisée « La Tour du Morikage ».

La construction comportait une dizaine de salle relativement petites. On y trouvait quatre dortoirs, une salle d'eau, une cuisine, un réfectoire, une salle de réunion, une salle d'arme et enfin à son sommet, un bureau circulaire avec panorama sur le village entier.

Pour la construire, les hommes et femmes de Kusa avaient récupéré ce qui était encore viable dans les maisons les plus touchées de Kusa, ce qui expliquait pourquoi, de ci et là, on pouvait voir comme des trous dans les rues de l'Herbe.

Du matériel, ils en avaient. Ce qui leur avait manqué auparavant était des fonds pour pouvoir racheter des matériaux neufs afin d'asseoir les fondations plus solidement par exemple. Et depuis peu, grâce à l'arrivée d'un certain ninja dans leur village, ces derniers avaient reçu un minimum nécessaire, leur permettant de reprendre des travaux, même légers.

Il y avait de toute façon beaucoup trop de maisons et de commerces aujourd'hui dans l'Herbe. Le village avait connu une période plutôt faste, il y avait une dizaine d'année de cela, comptant jusqu'à trois mille huit cents habitants. On était loin des deux cents actuels. Il y avait donc un grand nombre de demeures vides, s'affaissant sur elles-même qui ne demandaient qu'à être recyclées.

L'Herbe avait perdu progressivement sa population civile. Ces derniers avaient tendance à affluer dans les villages en plein essor et à quitter ceux qui dépérissaient, emmenant leurs richesses et leurs échoppes avec eux. Les villages cachés ne faisaient pas exception à la règle, bien au contraire. Les guerres à répétition s'y produisant n'aidaient pas les civils à y demeurer. C'était pourquoi seule une trentaine de famille séjournait encore dans ce village reclus.

Dans la tour du Morikage, se tenait le shinobi à l'origine de cette renaissance, à savoir Uchiwa Itachi. Comme souvent, il était accompagné de son accolyte, Kisame. Les deux hommes regardaient les villageois et ninja de Kusa arriver par groupes aux portes du bâtiment.

Itachi sourit intérieurement. Il lui avait fallu du temps et beaucoup d'investissement pour pouvoir organiser cette journée. Investir un village caché pour et en démettre ses dirigeants sans pour autant les tuer avait été difficile. Heureusement pour lui, il avait trois qualités qui lui avaient servi; sa grande intelligence, son nom prestigieux et ses économies personnelles. Ce furent ces trois avantages qui lui permirent de mettre la main sur ce village.

Tout avait commencé il y avait onze mois de cela. Alors qu'il traversait le pays des Forêts, se rendant plus à l'ouest pour capturer un jinchuuriki, Itachi avait séjourné dans la seule auberge encore ouverte de l'Herbe, tenue par une vieillarde édentée qui avait rendu l'âme aujourd'hui.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour voir la situation économique absolument catastrophique du village. Une cité vide et en ruine ne présageait rien de bon pour l'avenir de cette dernière. L'Uchiwa avait aussi prit note de l'instabilité politique. En effet, le daimyo de ce pays qui gouvernait aussi le village était un vieil homme malade sans enfants. Ainsi, il avait nommé un de ses conseillers les plus proches à sa succession. Mais déjà des factions faisaient savoir qu'elle ne reconnaîtraient pas celui-ci.

Itachi avait alors sauté sur l'occasion, quatre mois plus tard, lorsque le vieil homme passa l'arme à gauche. Il se présenta aux portes de Kusa, et réussit grâce à son nom pour certains, son argent pour d'autres à obtenir cette fameuse succession. Soit, l'Akatsuki avait tout de même terni sa réputation et la soumission d'Ebie réduit ses ressources personnelles, mais malgré tout, il avait su jouer sur un terrain propice aux compromis.

En effet, le village caché de l'Herbe était alors désespéré et assez proche d'une guerre civile. De plus, la famine menaçait depuis un certain nombre d'année et l'organisation des ninja était déplorable. Aucune académie n'avait été créée, faute de moyens. Il n'y avait plus ni senseï, ni élèves et chaque shinobi et kunoichi avait dû apprendre seuls les techniques de base afin de pourvoir aux besoins de la ville en remplissant des missions très rares et mal rémunérées. La conséquence directe avait été le très mauvais niveau de ces ninja, qui ne passaient jamais la deuxième phase des examens internationaux de chuunin, ce qui engendrait aussitôt le manque de confiance des clients éventuels, pouvant leur confier des tâches plus dangeureuses et mieux payées, qui se tournaient alors vers d'autres villages cachés dont la force militaire leur paraissait plus solide, même si elle était plus chère.

Et ce cercle vicieux avait fini par miner complètement Kusa. Ainsi, Itachi, un traître, appartenant à l'Akatsuki, avait reçu les clefs du village contre une simple promesse de jours meilleurs.

Il prit donc les choses en mains, devenant le chef de ce nouveau village pendant quelques temps et mit ce dernier au service provisoire de l'Akatsuki, le temps pour lui, de réaliser ce qu'il avait à faire avant de définitivement se couper de l'organisation de Pein.

Convaincre Pein du bien-fondé de son acquisition n'avait pas été évident. Mais, au fond, cela ne faisait qu'un bastion de plus pour l'organisation. Le leader roux avait fini par accepter ce village dans ses rangs, comme une sorte de base arrière d'Amegakure, son voisin direct par la distance.

Certains membres de l'Akatsuki avaient même joué aux senseï. Trois d'entre eux avaient accepté cette tâche; Kisame, Deidara et Konan. Itachi n'était pas idiot et avait bien compris lorsque le blond et la brune étaient venus prendre des élèves sous leurs bras que ce n'était qu'un message de Pein, lui signifiant qu'il était observé et qu'à la moindre irrégularité, il serait châtié.

Mais tant que ce dernier ne découvrait rien de compromettant, l'Uchiwa avait laissé filer.

Ce temps était désormais révolu. Itachi, en désignant un leader officiel à sa place dans le village, le Morikage avait fait savoir à Pein qu'il ne comptait plus parmi ses alliés. En réponse, le roux lui avait envoyé un message lui signifiant officiellement, qu'en effet, ce dernier n'était plus considéré comme cela. On aurait presque pu parler d'entente cordiale, si des centaines de morts n'avaient pas trépassé à Suna.

Un simple corbeau de chakra lui avait fait un rapport détaillé de la situation au Sable, et manifestement, Pein ne plaisantait pas en utilisant Zetsu pour terrasser le village en profondeur avant de venir terminer le travail par petites touches. En effet, le chef des chasseurs de bijuu avait encore une fois délégué le travail à un de ses adjuvants, comme à son habitude. Ainsi, ses compétences n'étaient pas dévoilés, laissant flotter autour de lui cet aura de mystère et de pouvoir sans limite, décourageant certains à s'attaquer à lui.

La scission de l'Akatsuki avait eu lieu avec d'un côté, ceux qui étaient restés fidèles à Pein, à savoir, Zetsu, Konan et Tobi et de l'autre ceux qui l'avaient rejoint, à savoir Kisame et Deidara. Mais Itachi se méfiait de ce dernier. C'était connu de tous, le blond le détestait de tout son corps et ne rêvait que de pouvoir venger son honneur en le tuant. Il attendait certainement que son état se dégrade un peu plus pour pouvoir l'attaquer, mais en attendant, cela faisait un ninja redoutable de moins dans le camp adverse.

La mort de Konan l'avait en revanche laissait pantois. Il avait bien entendu eu vent de la défaite du bras droit de Pein face à des ninja de Konoha et de Suna. Et au début, il avait trouvé cela plus qu'étrange. Elle faisait partie des membres les plus forts de l'Akatsuki et ce n'était certainement pas une bande de quatre ou six jeunes gens qui auraient pu venir à bout d'elle. Mais, tout s'expliquait à présent, ce qu'il avait commis à Suna avait certainement demandé une grande quantité de chakra à Zetsu. Il avait certainement alors transféré le sien et celui de Konan chez l'homme-plante. C'était la seule explication qu'avait Itachi quand à la défaite de la kunoichi qui alors aurait été suffisament affaiblie pour tomber au combat.

C'était là l'une des forces de Pein; il maîtrisait parfaitement les liens de chakra et ainsi, était capable avec très peu d'artifices de transférer le chakra d'un corps à un autre, tout comme celui d'un bijuu dans une statue. De plus, dans son village natal de la Pluie, le roux avait la réputation d'être un Dieu. Il avait aussi une légère inclinaison à prendre ces flatteries au sérieux, et à penser réellement qu'il était bien supérieur à tous et qu'à sa guise, il pouvait changer le cours de la Nature. Et dans une certaine mesure, Itachi était sûr qu'il le pouvait. Qui savait vraiment ce dont était capable cet homme? Car si ses capacités étaient égales à son égo, alors le monde courrait bientôt un grave danger.

L'aîné des Uchiwa savait pourquoi il était entré dans l'Akatsuki. Il avait été approché par cette nouvelle organisation pour son pouvoir et sa technique héréditaire. Il avait continué à servir ainsi certaines personnes tout en servant ses intérêts personnels. De plus, il voyageait beaucoup et pouvait nouer de nombreux contacts. Il n'avait pas eu à se plaindre non plus de son camarade de voyage, bien au contraire. Kisame était un homme qui pouvait aussi bien se révéler taciturne, respectueux et posé que brutal, sanguinaire, moqueur et impatient. L'homme, aux faux-airs de requin, était à l'image même de son arme, à double tranchants et redoutablement efficace. La confiance s'était installée très vite dans le duo.

Kisame avait jugé dès le début qu'Itachi était plus fort que lui. Cette impression avait été renforcée tout au long des missions que les deux hommes avaient effectuées pour le compte de l'Akatsuki. Contre Deidara, le porteur du Sharingan n'avait même pas reçu une égratinure, alors que le jeune homme était considéré comme l'un des génie de son village. Et cela n'était qu'un exemple parmi d'autres.

Et d'un simple respect, était né une complicité entre les deux ainsi qu'une grande confiance. L'homme-requin avait appris qu'Itachi avait des projets bien à lui qu'il ne devait pas remettre en question. Ces même projets qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'Akatsuki, même si, au début, ils ne l'entravaient en rien. Puis, au fil des ans, l'aîné des Uchiwa avait montré des signes de faiblesse, de ci de là. Il était moins vif dans ses combats, moins précis dans ses jets. Cela n'était pas passé inaperçu pour le nuke-nin de Kiri.

De d'une complicité naquit une réelle amitié, quand Kisame se tut sur la prise massive de médicaments d'Itachi et sur ses résultats au combat qui devenaient de moins en moins bons. D'ailleurs, c'était désormais lui qui se battait si nécessaire. Itachi n'intervenait qu'avec son Sharingan, ne se déplaçant pendant la bataille que si nécessaire. Kisame ne demanda jamais ce qu'il se passait, mais reçut par hasard la réponse un jour à ses questions, lorsqu'il surprit, malgré lui, l'aîné des Uchiwa cracher du sang en quantité au sol. Il lui proposa alors de faire une pause, sincèrement inquiet, mais le taciturne Itachi l'envoya promener, ce qui fut normal sur le moment. L'état de ce dernier continua de se dégrader et Kisame laissa passer comme si de rien n'était. Si après tout, son coéquipier refusait les soins, qui était-il pour le forcer à en recevoir?

Ils étaient peut-être proches, mais quand même pas copains comme cochons! Itachi était cependant sorti de son silence, et dans une longue confession lui avait raconté une grande partie de son histoire et de ses projets, jugeant certainement le temps venu. Il prit soin cependant de ne pas développer certaines parties, mais cela ne gêna en rien l'homme-requin, dont le choix était déjà fait depuis un certain temps. Il n'avait pas de vrais raisons pour avoir rejoint l'Akatsuki, et il ne daignait pas en avoir de bonnes pour en sortir. C'était son destin, selon lui ou quelque chose du genre. Il avait rencontré Itachi, cela signifiait certainement quelque chose.

Et c'était ainsi que les deux hommes se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, sans troubler le silence qui les entourait. Une quinte de toux violente prit le brun aux cheveux longs cependant. Et le calme fut brisé. Ce dernier porta la main à sa bouche, cherchant à se calmer. Kisame, légèrement en arrière quant à lui, aperçut clairement le liquide rouge dégouliner de cette main, et fronçant les sourcils, suggéra doucement:

_ Itachi, comment ça va?

_ Bien, répondit le brun d'un ton ne laissant aucune réponse possible. Il finit alors de tousser et dissimula sa main empourprée dans sa cape noire et rouge, qu'il quitterait dès le lendemain.

_ On va pouvoir commencer, je pense, finit alors, en soupirant.

_ Hai! répondit le visage pâle de l'Uchiwa tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers en colimaçon qui lui permettraient de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée où tous l'attendaient.

* * *

La population entière de Kusa ou presque se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée de la petite tour du Morikage, serrée commes des sardines. Pour l'occasion, les panneaux séparant les chambres avaient été ouverts créant une sorte d'open space où chacun trouva sa place, même difficilement.

Au fond de la salle, Itachi et Kisame rejoignaient Iruka qui transpirait à grosses gouttes en voyant autant de monde devant lui. Il les gratifia d'un sourire crispé, que Kisame lui rendit par une tape dans le dos, tellement virile que l'ancien professeur en perdit le souffle, faisant rire l'homme requin.

Itachi s'approcha de l'estrade et fit signe à Iruka de le rejoindre. Pendant ce temps, Kisame se dirigea vers l'entrée de la pièce à travers la foule, tout en vérifiant que les shinobi compétents du village de l'Herbe étaient à leurs positions stratégiques. Un attentat était une chose facile à mettre en place dans ce genre de rassemblement. Mais grâce à l'expertise de Deidara en la matière d'explosif, une seule bombe serait rapidement maîtrisée au cas où quelqu'un se serait amusé à laisser "un petit cadeau".

La foule se tut assez rapidement, et l'aîné des Uchiwa haussa la voix afin de commencer la cérémonie d'introduction du nouveau chef du village.

_ Habitants de Kusagakure no Sato, moi, Uchiwa Itachi, actuel chef de ce village, ai l'honneur de vous présenter celui qui désormais le régira, en qualité de Morikage. J'ai nommé Umino Iruka.

Une salve d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle, alors qu' Iruka montait sur scène, à deux doigts de l'apoplexie. S'essuyant rapidement le front, le chuunin à la balafre offrit un des ses sourires crispés à la foule avant de balbutier:

_ Eu..arigatou, minna-san! Je...je...

L'homme se sentit comme figé devant tant de monde à son écoute. La scène était impressionante. Qui aurait pu dire qu'il se retrouverait à une cérémonie l'investissant comme chef suprême d'un village, lui le petit professeur d'académie? Il attrapa d'une main tremblante un rouleau sur lequel il avait écrit son discours et commença à le lire à la foule, qui applaudit ça et là.

Prenant confiance en lui, le tout nouveau Morikage retrouva un ton qui lui appartenait plus, à la fois autoritaire et chaleureux. Iruka avait été respecté pour cela à Konoha.

Itachi, quant à lui, écoutait d'une oreille distraite l'homme à la chaire. Il avait longtemps hésité sur le choix de son successeur, mais aujourd'hui, il ne le regrettait pas. Pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres, l'aîné des Uchiwa avait focalisé ses recherches sur Konoha, passant au peigne fin toutes les personnes susceptibles de le rejoindre et de l'aider à la tête de ce village.

Il avait axé son choix sur quelques critères. Dans un premier lieu, il avait éliminé tous les ninja qu'il considérait comme trop faibles, ne laissant dans sa liste de prétendants que les jounin de Konoha ainsi que certains chuunin travaillant dans l'administration du village de la Feuille.

Cette première selection réduit la liste de manière drastique, mais il restait d'autres critères à appliquer afin de porter son attention sur un seul et unique homme et faire ainsi le bon choix. L'homme devait être compétent, mais il devait aussi être susceptible de quitter son village pour le rejoindre et ainsi ne pas de trop fortes attaches au sein de ce dernier. Il raya alors tous ceux qui avait des enfants, de la famille en vie ou encore ceux qui étaient issus d'un clan prestigieux. A ce stade, moins d'une dizaine de noms subsistait dans sa liste de recrutement.

Un nom lui avait alors sauté aux yeux, celui d'Hatake Kakashi. Il ne connaissait certes pas très bien l'homme, mais il l'avait croisé pendant ses années en tant qu'ANBU, dans sa jeunesse. Et ses prouesses l'avaient épaté. L'homme était craint parmi ses collègues, mais aussi par les pays étrangers car sa tête était mise à prix dans certains d'entre eux. Il n'avait pas d'attaches connus du jeune Uchiwa et son passé familial nétait pas glorieux. Le problème était que sous son apparente désinvolture, le célèbre Kakashi du Sharingan n'avait aucune raison de trahir son village en le suivant. Enfin, apparemment...

Car, Itachi, en se rendant plusieurs reprises en catimini dans la Feuille, fila le ninja copieur. Il avait fait preuve d'une grande prudence, veillant toujours à ne pas être remarqué. Car si Kakashi se doutait, ne serait-ce qu'une petite seconde de sa présence, son infiltration était fichue. Il avait donc épié de façon lointaine et rare, cherchant la moindre faiblesse du ninja aux cheveux défiant la gravité. Et, après quelques temps, remarqua que l'homme passait une grande partie de son temps à se trouver près d'un autre shinobi de la Feuille, sans pour autant être familier avec celui-ci.

Itachi reconnut l'homme car celui-ci apparaissait encore sur sa liste potentielle d'élus en tant que Morikage. Si Kakashi, même de loin, surveillait cet homme, c'était qu'il devait y avoir une raison. Il se mit donc à le filer, prenant toujours garde au ninja copieur qui n'était jamais très loin quand il s'agissait d'Iruka. Il découvrit alors le pouvoir et l'influence de ce ninja sympathique et optimiste dans le village.

D'un, il travaillait avec les enfants de Konoha et toute la jeune génération passée entres ses mains semblait lui vouer une sorte de culte, le saluant à grand renfort de sourires et d'exclamations. Peu importait leurs âges, ils venaient le trouver en fin de journée et lui racontaient tout ce qui se passait dans leurs vies quotidiennes. L'homme prêtait alors une oreille attentive, en souriant par-ci et donnat des conseils et des recommandations par-là. Il avait surtout fait une découverte intéressante, en la personne de Naruto. Car le jinchuuriki et le professeur d'académie semblaient avoir noué des liens très forts, quasi-familiaux. Il les avait repéré souvent dégustant des ramen bruyamment dans un petit stand qu'il reconnut pour y avoir mangé quelques rares fois avec son petit frère lorsqu'ils étaient très petits.

C'était étrange pour lui de revenir autant de fois à Konoha. Il aimait ce village bien plus qu'on ne le pensait et voir les habitants y marcher et y converser ravivait la flamme de souvenirs heureux dans sa prime jeunesse. Mais ce temps était révolu et Itachi le savait.

Un autre point très intéressant, quant au chuunin qui était sur le point de finir son discours devant lui, était qu'il travaillait en plein coeur de l'administration de Konoha. Ainsi, le recruter, c'était destabilisé le village de la Feuille, car autant qu'il l'aimait, il ne pouvait laisser ces ninja redoutables entraver son chemin. Iruka ne semblait pas être un responsable de premier ordre certes, mais il était un véritable bourreau de travail. Il remplissait des fonctions diverses avec brio et jamais on n'entendait de plaintes sur lui au village.

En fait, Iruka s'était révélé le candidat parfait. Efficace, travailleur, autoritaire, humain, chaleureux, intelligent et bien entouré. Son recrutement avait été d'autant plus facile qu'Itachi n'eut qu'à prononcer le nom de Naruto pour voir aussi le chuunin le suivre et trahir son village. Iruka était certainement trop optimiste et naïf, mais cela concordait parfaitement avec ses plans et l'aîné des Uchiwa n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

En entendant une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement, Itachi se permit un petit sourire en regardant Iruka en coin. L'homme avait déjà répondu à ses attentes, voir plus puisqu'il avait même permis à Kusa de récupérer des forces supplémentaires. Et si tout allait bien, cela n'était qu'un début.

* * *

A peine la réunion se termina qu'une bonne partie des invités prirent l'air que ce fut pour fumer une cigarette, aller vérifier que les enfants dormaient bien avant de revenir ou encore pour respirer un peu, tout simplement. La salle s'était donc vidée petit à petit.

Au buffet, Lee s'empifrait avec délectation des différents mets composés par les femmes de Kusa pour l'occasion. Le ninja spécialiste en taijutsu conversait gaiement avec une dame richement grimée et sa grande fille sur les bienfaits de la jeunesse. Il en profitait amplement, car les deux femmes semblaient tout comme lui particulièrement apprécier les hors d'oeuvre. Alors, tant qu'elles pouvaient s'empiffrer, cela ne leur coûtait pas grand chose d'écouter un gars bizarre déblatérer sur tel ou tel sujet.

Un peu plus loin, Tenten s'entretenait avec une kunoichi de l'Herbe, qui écoutait avidement les conseils de la jeune femme sur l'entretien régulier de ses kunaï et shuriken. Ceci-dit, la jeune fille semblait plus vouloir s'occuper de chair que de fer, ce qui ne passa évidemment pas inaperçu aux yeux de la spécialiste en armement. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient donc elles aussi accaparées par leur conversation.

Au centre de la pièce, un shinobi déguisé aux cheveux bleus bavait en participant à un concours interne de la plus belle paire de seins et de fesses. Manifestement, cela n'était pas su goût de sa coéquipière féminine qui rafraichit ses ardeurs en renversant "accidentellement" son verre sur la tunique de celui-ci.

Iruka, quant à lui, tenait un verre de saké et écoutait les habitants venus le féliciter pour sa promotion d'une oreille, tout en offrant de larges sourires. Son discours l'avait épuisé, et actuellement seul un bon oreiller semblait l'intéresser. Mais en bon maître d'école, il savait faire semblant d'écouter les propos de ses élèves lorsque ces derniers lui narraient ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant le week-end, prenant dix bonnes minutes là où un adulte en aurait pris moins d'une.

Prêt de la porte d'entrée, Kisame avait été rejoint par une femme dont les traits fins réhaussaient des pommettes saillantes. Non pas que ces dernières étaient ce qui retenait l'attention, car la jeune femme était enceinte jusqu'aux os et s'enorgueillait d'un joli bidon tout rond. Elle rejoint l'homme requin, qui passa une main derrière sa taille pour la serrer contre lui, tout en parlant avec la poissonière et bouchère du village sur les prochains approvisionnements que cette dernière aurait, maintenant que de nouveaux ninja avaient rejoints le village.

Sur une couche dans une des chambres, ouvertes pour l'occasion, Deidara s'ennuyait fermement. Il sculptait différents petits insectes avec sa pâte explosive, histoire d'avoir de l'avance en cas d'attaque future. Manifestement, la pensée de pouvoir à nouveau exposer son art très rapidement lui permettait de supporter cette soirée. Non loin de lui, trois jeunes filles se tenaient en mode fan-girl, sans oser trop s'approcher du blond qui ne leur prêta que peu d'attention. Si le coeur lui venait, peut-être qu'il en inviterait une à passer la nuit avec lui, mais pour l'instant, seul son argile explosive semblait occuper ses pensées.

Enfin, Sai avait quitté la salle des réjouissances, en voyant Itachi suivre une vieille femme dans l'une des maisons. Il ne l'avait pas quitté du regard une seconde depuis le début de la cérémonie, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à l'aîné des Uchiwa sans pour autant qu'il ne réagisse d'une quelconque manière.

Ainsi, Sai ne fut pas surpris lorsqu' Itachi se retourna pour placer son regard amusé dans celui accusateur du dessinateur.

_ Tu me suis, itoko?

_ Prudence est mère de toutes les vertus, je l'ai lu dans un livre, répondit Sai, en arborant immédiatement son sourire de circonstance.

_ C'est vrai, mais en ce cas, tu devrais apprendre à être plus discret. Ceci n'est pas dit dans ton livre? Demanda Itachi, d'un ton presque enjoué.

Sai ne desserra pas les dents, les exposant dans son fameux sourire. Itachi le grâcia même d'un de ses spéciaux en coin, avant de faire signe au brun de le suivre.

Les deux pénétrèrent alors dans une autre maisonnette, en tout point identique à celle où le dessinateur avait passé la nuit précédente. Sai remarqua alors une vieille dame d'un mètre soixante et des poussière, dont le visage était ridé et les cheveux poivre et sel furieusement tirés en un chignon relevé. Celle-ci arqua un sourcil en indiquant Sai du regard. Itachi fit un léger signe de tête, et sans un mot, les trois montèrent les escaliers dangereusement abimés pour se rendre au premier étage dans une chambrette.

Et là, à peine rentrés dans la pièce étrangement peinte en violet, une tornade prune se jeta à la taille d'Itachi, destabilisant complètement Sai. En effet, une fillette pâle aux yeux noirs, aux cheveux châtains et à la vêtue mauve, enlaçait avec tendresse les jambes de son cousin. Cette dernière devait avoir peut-être un an, ou deux. Sai, n'étant pas spécialiste des enfants, ne pouvait en juger réellement. Mais d'après ses connaissances, le fait que la petite avait couru rejoindre l'Uchiwa et qu'elle chantonnait gaiement entre les cuisses de ce dernier, signifiait qu'elle était relativement âgée.

Enfin, elle daigna tourner son regard, pour le plonger dans celui de Sai, demandant avec un index accusateur:

_ C'est qui lui, nii-san?

_Nii-san?_ Pensa Sai en écarquillant les yeux, le cerveau ayant soudainement grillé.

_ C'est ton grand-cousin, Yoshiro-kun! Fit ce dernier en ricanant à la vision du visage présenté par Sai. Il n'avait manifestement pas encore mis au point de visage de circonstance pour ce genre de situation.

_ Il ressemble à 'Suke-nii-san, fit la fillette en rigolant elle aussi du faciès du dessinateur. Eh, Tachi-nii-san? Reprit la jeune fille. Est-ce que je verrais bientôt 'Suke-san?

Un sourire triste grâcia les traits d'Itachi, qui caressa la crinière de la fillette affectueusement, sous le regard effaré de son cousin. Itachi eut alors la vision de ce dernier lorsqu'il accoucha de ses neveux, et se dit que cela devait être un peu près le faciès qu'on lui présentait actuellement.

Finalement, la fillette attrapa la main de l'ancien membre de l'Akatsuki et tira de toutes ses forces, articulant difficilement:

_ Tu viens jouer avec moi, nii-san? Tu me l'as promis la dernière fois...

Itachi ricana et s'accroupit au même niveau que la gamine qui lui présenta un regard plein d'espoir. Il sourit de bon coeur et donna une petite pichenette sur le front de la bambine, qui croisa les bras et se mit à bouder. La vision choqua Itachi dont le sourire tomba brusquement. Cette simple action venait de le ramener une dizaine d'années dans le passé lorsqu'il était encore à Konoha, et avant que sa vie ne bascule complètement. La jeune fille, boudant toujours, souffla et se mit à courir vers les marches, en criant à la vieille dame:

_ Sayuri-baa-chan, tu ne m'attraperas pas!

Et en deux temps trois mouvements, la gamine se jeta dans les marches, s'envolant vers une lourde chute. Heureusement, elle perdit son défi lorsque la vieille laissa parler ses réflexes en la chopant rapidement sous son bras et attérissant gracieusement au rez-de-chaussée. Manifestement, son âge n'avait en rien altéré ses capacités de ninja. Les deux Uchiwa entendirent par la suite la jeune se mettre à rigoler, heureuse de sa bêtise.

Itachi se releva d'un coup et raidit les traits de son visage. Sa poitrine le lançait, mais il était habituer à ne pas grimacer. Il avisa alors Sai, qui le contemplait pensif.

_ Etonné, itoko? Fit ce dernier finalement, un sourire en coin.

_ Y aurait-il d'autres Uchiwa que je ne connaisse pas encore? demanda le dessinateur, faux sourire à l'appui.

_ Qui sait? Mais, Umeko-chan n'est pas une Uchiwa, répondit l'aîné des deux.

_ Quel âge a-t-elle? Demanda alors Sai, histoire de voir s'il avait bien deviné son âge.

_ 4 mois.

Sai fronça les sourcils, les enfants étaient-ils être aussi grands à quatre mois. Il aurait pensé que non, mais après tout, c'était possible.

_ Enfin, deux ans et demi si l'on considère son âge physique et mental.

_ C'est-à-dire? Interrogea alors Sai, avec un air sérieux.

_ Elle n'est pas tout à fait banale, vois-tu? Fit Itachi amusé, en prenant dans sa main un doudou de la petite et en le posant sur une étagère de la chambre où les deux bruns pénétraient.

Sai se contenta d'hocher la tête en s'asseyant sur un autre doudou qui aussitôt emit un « pouet » forçant Sai à se relever pour regarder abasourdi l'objet inanimé sur le lit. A quoi donc pouvait servir ce truc là?

_ Je voulais te parler de ça, de toute façon, itoko, alors mets toi à l'aise! Insista Itachi en s'asseyant à son tour sur la couche de la fillette.

_ Umeko est née il y a quatre mois environ dans une clinique du pays de la Foudre. Là où tout se complique, c'est que sa mère n'était pas une femme, mais un homme. Qui plus était, jinchuuriki.

Itachi s'arrêta alors pour voir Sai faire le lien entre la petite à la robe violacée avec Naruto. Il ouvrit soudain la bouche comme pour poser une question, sans dire mot pourtant.

_ Oui, comme Naruto-kun, itoko. Comme Iruka-san a du te l'expliquer, tu sais que les jinchuuriki peuvent concevoir des enfants quel que soit le sexe de leurs porteurs?

_ Hai

_ Parfait, acquiesça Itachi. Alors la suite devrait t'être facile à comprendre. Les bijuu sont des entités massives de chakra sous la forme d'un animal avec un nombre de queues différent. Le père ou la mère, comme tu le souhaites, d'Umeko était le porteur du Rokubi, la belette à six queues.

Sai opina à nouveau, l'air concentré.

_ Les jinchuuriki possèdent donc une réserve de chakra impressionante, leur permettant de défier le cycle naturel. Evidemment, je fus aussi surpris que toi quand je découvris à quel point ce chakra pouvait interagir avec ce cycle. Contrairement à Naruto, je ne suis en rien responsable de cette grossesse. En revanche, je l'ai assisté, dirons-nous. Toujours est-il que le jinchuuriki ne porta qu'un mois à peine sa portée, tout comme l'aurait fait une belette, mais accoucha bien d'êtres humains. Si mon savoir est correct, je dirais que Naruto porta les siens entre un mois et demi et deux mois, tel une renarde.

_ Ceci explique un tas de choses, murmura Sai, en remettant chaque pièce du puzzle à sa place.

_ Mais le caractère animal des bijuu ne s'arrêtent pas là. Une fois la portée née, le bijuu crée une sorte de connexion avec ses petits, les poussant à grandir aussi vite que s'ils étaient des animaux et pas des humains. Voilà pourquoi Umeko, à quatre mois de vie humaine, est aussi développée qu'un enfant de deux ans et demi.

_ Et son frère, où est-il? Demanda alors Sai perplexe.

_ Ah, c'est aussi pour cela que j'ai besoin d'intervenir sur mes neveux.

Sai présenta alors un visage encore fois étonné. Jamais il n'avait été aussi expressif qu'en présence d'Itachi. Il fallait dire qu'à chaque rencontre, il lui faisait part de révélations toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Et le mots « neveux » pour désigner les deux monstres sanguinolants qu'il avait accouchés un mois plus tôt de Naruto lui faisait tout drôle. Il avait bien compris que Sasuke était l'autre géniteur des petits, ce qui, en d'autres circonstances, l'aurait fait bien rire. Et par conséquent, Itachi était bien leur oncle, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient aussi de sa propre famille? Le ninja dessinateur secoua la tête et se hâta de poser une question, cherchant à changer la trame de pensée qui se dessinait dans son esprit.

_ C'est là que j'interviens, ne?

_ Hai, mais laisse-moi t'expliquer comment, itoko, reprit Itachi l'air posé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler autant, mais cela était nécessaire dans le cadre de son plan.

_ Umeko et son frère grandirent tous les deux sous l'influence de Rokubi, même après quenous ayons extrait le bijuu du corps de leur géniteur avec l'Akatsuki. Mais, au bout de deux mois à peine, une différence de croissance se fit déjà sentir entre les deux jumeaux. En effet, alors que Umeko montrait une santé de fer, son frère dépérit peu à peu, pour finir par mourir. Nous avons remarqué alors que la cause de cet arrêt brutal de croissance chez le garçon était dû à la déplétion en chakra. Cela nous permit de conclure simplement que le démon choisissait l'enfant qu'il jugeait le plus apte à le recevoir plus tard pour jinchuuriki, laissant l'autre mourir sans sa présence.

_ Mais alors..., commença Sai.

_ Exactement, j'ai besoin que tu ailles empêcher cela avec les enfants de Naruto.

_ Pourquoi? Demanda Sai, soudain suspicieux.

_ Pourquoi? Répéta Itachi en fixant son cousin, l'air toujours aussi détendu.

_ Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça? Et pourquoi Naruto? Iruka-san nous a expliqué sa théorie sur la transmission du sharingan, mais pourquoi tuer votre famille si c'était pour chercher à la régénérer plus tard?

Itachi se permit un sourire en coin. Il n'avait certes pas prévu de parler de ça, mais puisqu'on en venait là.

_ Pour Sasuke, je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre encore longtemps notre affrontement.

Sai examina en lui la réponse, plus que vague de l'aîné des Uchiwa. Mais, il lui manquait toujours des éléments pour tout comprendre.

_ Itoko, notre famille est spéciale. Et un jour, tu le comprendras, mais il n'est pas encore temps.

Sai envoya un regard mauvais à l'usage du 'notre famille', car lui, malgré ce qu'il avait appris, ne se considérait pas comme un Uchiwa. Il avait bien du accepter le fait qu'Itachi utilise « itoko » pour se référer à lui, mais avait préféré ne pas réagir.

_ Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire au juste? Demanda-t-il alors, sans émotion visible.

_ Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Est-ce que l'interrogatoire est terminé? Demanda Itachi, l'air légèrement amusé.

_ Une dernière question, fit Sai en retrouvant son sourire d'apparât, comment avez-vous pu vous procurer le sperme de Sasuke-kun exactement? Le ton enjoué de la question ne déstabilisa pas le moins du monde le plus âgé des deux, ayant bien compris le sous-entendu évidemment.

_ J'ai eu de l'aide, dirons-nous. Bien, finit-il finalement en se levant, reposant le doudou qu'il avait tenu en main le temps de la discussion. Je vais te laisser, Yoshiro, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui.

Le brun à la queue de cheval sortit alors de la chambre, suivi évidemment par son cadet. Il avait beaucoup encore à faire, c'était vrai. La réunion n'était qu'une simple officialisation. Il lui restait des détails à régler avant la fin de la journée, notamment concernant un certain ninja qui avait profité du fait que tout le village s'était rassemblé à un point pour s'introduire discrètement dans Kusa.

Sai, quant à lui, suivit sans rien dire. Itachi avait répondu à certaines questions pour en éviter d'autres. Il avait avancé dans sa lecture de l'homme mais il restait encore de nombreuses zones d'ombre sur celui-ci, comme par exemple le fait qu'il soit aussi bavard sur ses plans. Quel intérêt pouvait-il avoir à révéler tous ses secrets?

Les deux descendirent silencieusement les marches grinçantes mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la maison, la vieille dame qui s'occupait d'Umeko s'approcha et tenta doucement:

_ Uchiwa-sama, je pourrais vous parler un instant?

Itachi acquiesça et se dirigea dans le salon, laissant Sai le dépasser et sortir de la maison, après avoir « chaleureusement » fait ses au revoir.

_ Il y a du nouveau.

_ Je t'écoute, Sayuri-san.

Le visage de la vieille femme se fronça sous l'effet de la rage qui l'habitait. La bonté, normalement de mise avait laissé place à la peine et la colère.

_ Ma soeur m'a fait part des dernières nouvelles du Colza. Le jeune prisonnier a reçu la visite de deux de ses camarades aujourd'hui, une jeune femme aux yeux pales appelée Hyuuga Hinata et...

La doyenne serra les dents tellement forts qu'un grincement se fit entendre. Elle cracha alors le deuxième nom en serrant les poings.

_ Inuzuka Kiba, un ninja dresseur de chien!

Itachi, malgré sa surprise, ne montra aucune réaction. Ces retrouvailles n'étaient pas prévues au programme. Il avisa la femme devant lui qui fulminait, verte de rage. Cela aussi n'était pas prévu au programme.

_ Itachi-sama, je souhaite rejoindre ma soeur au plus vite, vous savez pourquoi.

L'aîné des Uchiwa soupira intérieurement. Voilà qui était problématique. Car, si deux ninja de la Feuille s'étaient rendus à Abura, cela voulait dire que d'autres étaient certainement au courant de la localisation fr son captif. Et si Konoha n'avait pas su se faire discète, il était fort probable que l'Akatsuki soit déjà au courant de l'emplacement exact du dernier jinchuuriki présent. Il fronça alors les sourcils. Cette situation était un véritable grain de sable qui pouvait mettre à mal tout son plan. Il devait réagir immédiatement et empêcher l'Akatsuki de mettre la main sur le dernier jinchuuriki entier.

Pour cela, seules deux solutions étaient possibles. Premièrement, combattre et tuer les derniers membres fidèles de l'organisation. Mais malgré tout son pouvoir, son état ne lui permettait pas de venir à bout de Pein et ses maigres alliés actuels ne l'emmèneraient pas loin.

Deuxièment, il lui restait la solution de livrer la dernière partie de Rokubi à l'organisation de manière à gagner un peu de temps pour réaliser la phase un du plan. L'attaque de Suna avait été impressionante, mais elle avait demandé certainement une grande quantité de chakra, ce qui faisait que l'organisation aurait besoin de quelques temps avant de frapper à nouveau. De plus, ils n'étaient plus que trois membres vivants, ce qui signifiait que l'extraction leur demanderait une certaine quantité de forces. Ainsi, Naruto gagnerait facilement six mois à un an, avant que l'Akatsuki ne lui tombe dessus.

Il n'avait plus le choix, il lui fallait tout accélérer à présent. Dans un an tout au plus, le monde entier serait amené à être peut-être bouleversé, suite à la réussite ou à l'échec du projet de Pein. Lui, à coup sûr, ne serait plus là pour le voir. Mais, il avait un plan et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Résolu, l'aîné des Uchiwa se retourna et marcha silencieusement vers la porte. Il lui faudrait bientôt vérifier les progrès de son petit frère. N'oubliant pas la vieille dame furieuse, il ordonna calmement:

_ Vous pouvez y aller, mais souvenez-vous d'une chose, on ne touche pas au jinchuuriki ou à ses enfants, compris?

_ Hai! Fit la vieille dame, satisfaite. Bientôt elle pourrait venger la mort de son clan. Au fait, il n'y a pas que ça, reprit la vieille.

_Hn?

_ Le prisonnier est au courant à présent des véritables raisons de sa présence au Colza.

_ Ah? fit Itachi, aux aguets.

_ Mais, il a promis de respecter ses engagements. Un soupir silencieux fut poussé par l'aîné des Uchiwa.

_ Autre chose? demanda ce dernier avec hâte.

_ Hai, il semblerait que le daimyo aie été assassiné par son neveu, mais rien de bien important apparemment. Ceci-dit, ce dernier est en fuite, conclut la vieille dame.

Itachi se contenta d'hocher la tête en s'éloignant. Manifestement, il n'y avait pas qu'à Kusa qu'il lui faudrait accélérer les choses.

* * *

Iruka se dégageait enfin des derniers villageois qui souhaitaient absolument lui poser des questions aussi bien sur ses projets pour l'Herbe que sur sa vie personnelle. Atteignant enfin son bureau au dernier étage, l'homme se permit de souffler en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil recyclé à partir de vieilles chaises et de vieux rideaux. Le village de l'Herbe était un véritable bric-à-brac, mais les bonnes volontés étaient encore là.

Il se sentait frêle face à la tâche qui lui avait été attribuée. Les anciens gouverneurs de ce village n'avait pas fait preuve d'une grande organisation, se laissant gagner apparemment par la réalité du dépérissement de Kusa. Ainsi, tout le fonctionnement administratif et les budgets alloués étaient à revoir. Les derniers chefs avaient mis l'accent sur la formation d'une équipe de genin surdoués dans le village, et malheureusement pour eux, cela s'était mal passé lorsqu'Orochimaru les avaient tués pour se mettre dans leurs peaux.

De nombreux habitants s'étaient montrés méfiants aussi, apprenant que le village d'origine de leur nouveau Morikage était celui qui n'avait pas su protéger les leurs quatre ans plus tôt. Mais Iruka avait fait face à toutes les suspicions avec le sourire et la compassion qui pouvaient le caractériser. Au final, il pouvait s'enorgueillir d'avoir conquis une bonne partie d'entre eux. Il était nécessaire qu'il soit en bons termes avec tout le monde pour pouvoir renover en profondeur le fonctionnement du village.

Alors que l'homme commençait à piquer sérieusement du nez sur son bureau, quelque chose cogna contre la fenêtre, le faisant sursauter et se retourner en un instant.

Dans un premier temps, il n'aperçut rien de spécial. L'obscurité avait gagné la tour, et seule la lune baignait les rues de ses lueurs.

Mais en y regardant de plus près, le chuunin crut apercevoir un objet brillant reposer sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il s'approcha et ouvrit prudemment cette dernière, prêt à parer à n'importe quel piège. Il avait été prévenu; cette journée était à haut risque quant à un attentat. N'importe quel villageois mal intentionné ou étranger commissionné, avait la possibilité de gagner la foule et d'attendre le bon moment pour frapper.

Iruka observa donc l'objet avant de le prendre en main précautioneusement. Très vite, il se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'un simple caillou. Il scruta alors l'horizon, cherchant à savoir qui aurait pu l'appeler de cette façon peu commode. Il scruta l'horizon mais ne remarqua rien de spécial. Peut-être était-ce un simple coup de vent qui avait projeté le gravier contre la vitre.

Il soupira alors, refermant la fenêtre en un coup dûr. Manifestement, la technique de coulissement de celle-ci était aussi issue de la récupération. Il se tourna alors et marcha droit vers son bureau afin de rassembler les lettres faisant part à tous les villages cachés et les daimyo de sa récente nomination.

Mais alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, Iruka sentit une forte présence non loin de lui, et plus vite que son ombre, l'homme s'empara d'un kunai et bondit derrière le malautru, l'enlaçant à la gorge avec son arme.

_ Ma, Iruka-senseï, fit le captif, amusé.

La voix et l'aspect de son ravisseur destabilisèrent complètement le chuunin, qui fit aussitôt trois pas en arrière, en bredouillant:

_ Kakashi-senseï?

De son côté, Kakashi était aux anges. Son entrée avait été réussie comme toujours. Il dévisagea l'homme étonné devant lui de son oeil unique, ne montrant en apparence que désinvolture alors qu'en lui, se mêlaient différents sentiments. Iruka ne portait plus sa tenue de chuunin de la Feuille, mais un habit de cérémonie vert olive, avec le symbole de l'Herbe en différents endroits. De plus, l'homme avait aussi les cheveux détâchés. Le ninja copieur se sentit saliver rien qu'à l'image devant lui, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'homme autrement que dans son accoutrement impersonnel de ninja et ses cheveux tirés à quatre épingles. Et comble du comble, l'homme avait été maquillé, même légèrement pour la cérémonie, ce qui n'empêchait pas le ninja copieur à distinguer les cernes bien installées sur le visage de l'ancien professeur.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, Kakashi-senseï? Je pensais que vous étiez reparti...balbutia l'homme, un peu perdu.

_ Vous n'êtes pas heureux de me voir, senseï? Lança le jounin, en souriant, présentant au nouveau ninja de l'Herbe son 'oeil-arc-en-ciel'.

_ Euh...non, enfin oui, mais...bredouilla alors l'autre, faisant rire le jounin, qui prit alors une pose de petit chien battu.

_ Ah, je suis triste de voir que je ne vous ai pas manqué, taquina l'autre, même pas un peu?

Iruka prit alors une teinte cramoisie, plus qu'embarassé. Kakashi sentit son coeur palpiter, quant à lui. Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte à quel point l'homme pouvait être attirant, voir sexy. Dans son uniforme, l'homme passait partout sans se faire remarquer, sauf quand il lui criait après pour lui avoir remis ses rapports en retard, bourrés de tâches et de dessins cochons soigneusement glissés par ci par là.

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là, reprit le brun retrouvant ses esprits et son visage de professeur remontrant un élève.

_ Mais, senseï, j'avais envie de vous voir...Vous m'avez manqué, fit l'argenté en ricanant extérieurement.

_ Je ne suis plus senseï, Kakashi. Vous n'avez qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre à filer à Konoha. Le ton était ferme et Iruka se permit un petit sourire moqueur, quand il vit l'autre cesser de ricaner brusquement.

_ Je suis un ninja aussi, Kakashi. Vous n'imaginiez pas que je ne vous avez pas senti venir...

_ Et ce soir alors? Lança le ninja copieur du tac au tac.

_ Ce soir, fit ce dernier, perdant à nouveau sa prestance en bredouillant, ce soir...j'ai eu une longue journée...Mais vou allez me dire ce que vous me voulez maintenant! Si c'est pour que je rentre à Konoha, c'est hors de question et vous perdez votre temps...asséna l'homme avec convistion.

_ C'est l'objet de ma mission, en effet, commença Kakashi.

_ Alors nous allons avoir un problème, coupa le brun en se mettant en garde.

_ Vous voulez vraiment vous battre, Iruka-senseï? Lança Kakashi, à moitié intrigué, à moitié amusé.

_ Je suis un ninja aussi, je vous le rappelle. Je ne suis certainement pas aussi fort que vous, mais je suis sûr de pouvoir vous occuper suffisamment longtemps pour que des renforts arrivent, expliqua ce dernier avec un sourire.

_ Je ne veux pas me battre avec vous, interrompit l'argenté. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça...

_ Alors, pourquoi? Demanda Iruka désormais au repos.

_ Cela vous va bien les cheveux détâches, senseï. Je suis content de vous voir ainsi après le nombre de fois où je vous l'ai demandé, reprit Kakashi désinvolte.

_ Senseï, prévint Iruka en grognant. Non, il n'allait pas rougir. Non, il n'allait pas rougir...

_ Ok, ok, pas besoin de vous mettre dans tous vos états. Je voulais juste vous faire savoir que vous allez nous manquer à Konoha.

Le ton inhabituellement sérieux de la fin de la phrase de Kakashi déconcerta complètement Iruka, qui se figea, fixant le ninja copieur avec des yeux ronds.

_ Et c'est tout? Vous êtes venu jusqu'ici pour me dire ça?

_ Hai, mais c'était important... Beaucoup de gens auraient aimé vous faire leurs adieux, senseï, affirma Kakashi, tout aussi sérieusement.

Iruka se mordit alors la lèvre, gêné et triste. Evidemment qu'il se sentait coupable pour avoir fui le village de la Feuille sans un au revoir. Il murmura alors tout bas:

_ Dîtes-leur que je suis désolé, Kakashi. Je n'avais pas le choix...

_ Je sais, ponctua ce dernier, faisant reveler la tête de l'autre.

_ Comment ça, vous savez?

_ Euh...Je le sais, c'est tout, conclut ce dernier. Et comme un simple vent, il réapparut aux côtés d'Iruka pour lui déposer un baiser couvert sur la joue avant de disparaître en un « pouf », laissant un Iruka complètement gelé.

Réapparaissant une quinzaine de mètres en contre-bas, le ninja copieur sourit tristement sous son masque. Il s'était certes amusé à taquiner l'ancien professeur, allant même jusqu'à l'embarasser avec sa sortie parfaite, mais en quittant le village, un goût amer persista en sa bouche.

Courrant vers la sortie, Kakashi sourit en sentant non loin de lui, une silhouette l'observer. Il tourna la tête et présenta son plus beau sourire masqué en saluant la main l'homme, qui le regardait sans bouger d'un pouce, sa queue de cheval et sa cape flottant au vent. Ce dernier se retourna comme si de rien n'était et laissa le ninja copieur s'en allait vers d'autres horizons alors que celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

Voilà, dernier chapitre de _La Feuille et le Colza_...ou presque.

Un dernier petit chapitre arrivera demain, mais l'essentiel est passé.

Merci à tous et toutes pour votre soutien! Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de mon histoire. (J'avoue que j'aimerais bien atteindre 100 review pour cette histoire de presque 150.000 mots si possible ;-)

Evidemment, ce n'est pas vraiment la fin de mon histoire, mais le début de deux autres.

A très vite et prenez soin de vous,

- Sunawan'


	23. La Cinquième Réunion : Ame Bonus

* * *

CHAPITRE 23 – Bonus : La Cinquième Réunion

* * *

Dans la ville industrielle d'Amegakure no Sato, le leader de l'Akatsuki pénétrait dans ses appartements privés. Immédiatement, un nombre important de domestiques se mirent à l'oeuvre afin de présenter la possibilité à leur employeur de prendre un bain chaud relaxant, un bon repas nourrisant ou du bon temps avec une jeune femme du village.

Pein ne fit guère attention à ce qu'on lui proposait, préférant tout de suite filer dans ses quartiers où personne n'avait autorisation de le déranger ou presque.

C'est ainsi qu'il entra dans un bureau sommaire entouré de nombreuses bibliothèques où résidaient tout un tas d'ouvrages divers et variés; des recueils de poèmes et des recettes de cuisine aux études sur les jutsu de tel ou tel élément en passant par les techniques héréditaires et les revues de médecine ninja ou autre.

La plupart de ces livres étaient passés entre les main du roux percé pendant sa jeunesse. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il en avait déplacé un, sans parler de l'ouvrir et de le lire. Le seul qui n'abritait pas de poussière était une sorte de livre orange, manifestement destiné à un public adulte. Et encore une fois, à peine entré dans la pièce, Pein se dirigea tout de suite vers le livre interdit qu'il tira vers lui sans hésitation.

Il relâcha la pression et attendit alors que la bibliothèque ne se mette à tourner et à s'ouvrir comme une porte. Il performa alors une simple technique katon et alluma une torche qu'il avait attrapé en pénétrant dans le couloir derrière le portail dérobé.

La bibliothèque se referma, enfermant Pein dans l'obscurité envahissante à peine chassée par les flamboiements de sa torche. Le porteur du Rinnegan continua de marcher d'un pas assuré, emprunta divers escaliers descendants afin de finalement arriver dans une pièce obscure où l'écho du bruit de ses pas résonnait comme dans une cathédrale.

Il posa la torcha sur une applique du mur et vint se placer au centre de la pièce. Et à l'aide de quelques signes, il réalisa sa technique de rassemblement de ses coéquipiers sur le plan astral, à savoir le Gentoushin no Jutsu.

Le temps que ses compagnons accèdent à sa demande, le roux envoya une petite quantité de chakra pur vers le plafond de la pièce et trois secondes plus tard, cette dernière s'illumina pour accueillir les projections des deux membres vivants et fidèles de l'Akatsuki.

_ Senpaï, pourquoi vous nous appelez, j'étais sur le point de trouver le jinchuuriki restant, bouda Tobi en faisant la grimace même si son masque ne laissait personne la voir.

_ Tobi, Zetsu, changement de programme, tout le monde à la base, furent les mots simples du roux.

_ Mais senpaï, j'ai mal aux jambes, moi. Vous ne pouvez pas m'envoyer à petaouchnok pour me ramener ici une fois que j'y suis, râla l'homme au masque orange.

_ Tobi, écoute notre chef, lança le côté clair de Zetsu alors que le côté sombre se lêchait les babines en pensant à la dernière paire de gambettes qu'il avait dégustée dans la matinée.

_ Tobi, je t'attends au plus vite, tu peux disposer, conclut autoritairement le leader de l'organisation.

Ce dernier rompit le contact en maugréant des « pas cool », laissant les deux terroristes de Suna ensemble.

_ Zetsu, j'ai une mission pour toi avant que tu ne reviennes.

L'homme plante prit alors une expression perplexe, dans l'attente de l'intitulé.

_ J'ai besoin que tu aies cherché ce qui nous appartient à Konoha.

_ C'est-à-dire? Demanda le côté clair de ce dernier.

_ On pourra tuer qui on veut? Rajouta le côté obscur..

_ Non, je veux juste que tu me ramène la tête d'Hidan et si tu le peux, sa bague et celle de Kakuzu à Konoha. Mais ne te fais pas remarquer! Ce sera tout, conclut Pein fermement.

_ Combien de temps avons-nous? lança le dernier, sur un ton professionnel.

_ Deux mois, ce sera tout, Zetsu, tu peux disposer, conclut le chef de la Pluie en coupant la communication.

A nouveau seul dans la pièce, le roux prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir au futur de l'organisation. Ils étaient proches du but. Il était très proche du but. Malheureusement, Itachi l'avait trahi, emportant avec lui Kisame et Deidara pour des raisons très différentes, ce qui lui avait ôté trois de ses membres actifs. Or, un minimum de six membres était essentiel pour pouvoir extraire les restes de Rokubi et peut-être plus pour récupérer Kyuubi de leurs jinchuuriki respectifs en toute sécurité.

Il était donc grand temps de faire appel à un des jutsu les plus puissants de son arsenal afin de repeupler son organisation. Il se posta alors au centre de la pièce souterraine et composa une série de signe, concentrant son chakra.

Le sol se mit à trembler alors qu'une statue géante surgit lentement de terre. Mais contrairement à son habitude, cette dernière ne sorta que la tête, laissant son buste et ses mains cachés à la vision du shinobi d'Ame. Satisfait, Pein s'en alla vers le fond de la pièce où reposait un corps drapé sur une table. Il dégagea les voiles pour laisser apparaître un cadavre de femme, à la peau très pâle et aux coupures multiples sur le corps. Le roux visualisa la kunoichi devant lui qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance, et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange...Ton Dieu ne te laissera pas tomber.

Puis en se redressant, il passa les bras sous le corps inerte pour le soulever. Il se mit alors à marcher tout doucement vers la tête de la statue sortie du sol, sans quitter le visage blême de la femme qui tombait lourdement dans le vide, attirée par la gravité.

Cela avait été un jeu d'enfant de retouver les restes de Konan. Car, manifestement, les quelques ninja, qui avaient fait alliance pour la défaire, avaient été pressés ou inconscients, ou probablement les deux. Un simple recherche poussée de traces de chakra grâce à des racines à tête chercheuse de Zetsu avait permis au leader de l'Akatsuki de localiser l'emplacement exact de la tombe improvisée. Il se souvint du visage serein malgré le sang séché et le teint blafard de la kunoichi déterrée. Et étrangement, il trouva sa compagne de toujours magnifique, même dans la mort. Il aurait pu pleurer ce décès, mais au fond, il savait que cela n'en était pas vraiment un. Cependant, il s'était promis de faire payer à ceux qui avaient osé porter la main sur son ange, juste parce qu'on ne provoquait pas un dieu, sans s'en attirer les foudres.

Les ninja responsables de ce carnage n'avaient cependant pas été complètement idiots, puisqu'évidemment, il manquait un élément essentiel de la kunoichi, à savoir sa bague. Pein n'en avait pas besoin pour ramener sa bien-aimé auprés de lui, mais pour ce qui était de l'extraction des bijuu restants, c'était une autre affaire.

Encore une fois, rien ne lui servait de s'en faire. Car, Pein était l'un des rares à pouvoir faire parler les morts, et bientôt, Konan lui révélerait qui était ses tortionnaires. Ainsi, il saurait à qui s'en prendre. Avec un peu de chance, c'était des ninja de Suna qu'il venait de détruire, même s'il n'avait pas senti la présence dans son entourage immédiat de l'anneau. Dans un village anéanti, rien n'était plus simple que de s'y faufiler à nouveau pour rechercher son bien. Si c'était un autre village que le Sable qui la possédait, alors il la jouerait plus finement et enverrait Zetsu ou même Konan rechercher l'anneau discrètement.

Arrivant enfin devant la statue, Pein déposa la jeune femme dans sa gueule ouverte et souriant, prononçant avec même une certaine forme de tendresse:

_ A tout de suite, mon ange.

Le roux se mit alors en position plus loin, prêt à utiliser sa technique ultime de résurrection. Konan était la première sur la liste. Ensuite viendrait Hidan, si son état de fraicheur était encore viable car après tout l'homme était sensé être très resistant et avait certainement dû vivre un long moment, même décapité et entérré.

Mais même s'il arrivait à repeupler son équipe, il manquait toujours ces fameux anneaux, absolument nécessaires pour la technique d'extraction des démons à queux. Et c'était certainement là que le bas blessait le plus. En effet, seules trois d'entre eux étaient encore en sa possession. Trois autres étaient à Kusa sur les doigts des traîtres récents. Deux se trouvaient à Konoha pour le moment, et celle de Konan était inconnue au bataillon.

Une dernière bague existait. Une qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps; celle appartenant au sannin, spécialiste de la régénération, Orochimaru. L'homme avait été, même brièvement, membre de l'Akatsuki, avant de la quitter, défait par un autre membre plus récent qui suivit son exemple des années après, à savoir Itachi.

Pein n'avait jamais cherché à reprendre contact avec l'homme. Une sorte d'accord tacite avait été passé entre les deux partis. Pein ne s'occupait plus des affaires du Sannin tant que ce dernier restait silencieux et hors du champ d'action de l'organisation. Pein lui avait laissé son alliance, comme gage témoignant de leur accord. Il n'avait pas besoin de tous les bijoux pour sceller les bijuu, et au moins, il savait où se trouvait l'anneau. Enfin presque...

Car le sannin avait été raporté mort, puis simplement disparu par ses hommes. Il était donc lui aussi invisible pour le moment. Mais la situation avait changé. Itachi était devenu un traître sans vergogne et Pein était prêt à le donner en pâture à qui le voulait. Et si Orochimaru souhaitait reprendre du service au sein de son association, le roux était prêt à lui ouvrir les portes à nouveau. Comme disait le dicton, à la guerre comme à la guerre! Et en temps de disette, on ne choisit pas toujours ce qu'on mange tant qu'à la fin, on ne meurt pas de faim.

Orochimaru n'était pas fiable à cent pourcents, qu'importait. Tant qu'il était prêt à aider l'organisation à ses fins, en la grâciant de sa présence ou, à défaut, de sa simple chevalière, Pein se sentait d'humeur généreuse. Mais, pour l'instant, il lui fallait se concentrer sur la première étape de son futur; faire revenir Konan d'entre les morts.

Ainsi, l'homme prit une pose sérieuse et forma une série de signe en face de la statue. Après un long moment de concentration, il ouvrit ses paupières pour laisser apparaître ses orbes améthyste. Le processus venait de commencer et durerait un jour entier.

Certes, ses projets seraient retardés de quelques mois, et peut-être même d'une année en raison des recherches à entreprendre. Mais au final, rien ne servait de courir, tout venait à point à qui savait attendre.

Bientôt, l'organisation finirait ce pourquoi elle s'était battue, et alors plus rien de pourrait lui entraver le chemin vers sa véritable place, celle du sommet.

* * *

Voilà, minna-san!

Fin de _La Feuille et le Colza_! Mais début de deux autres histoires (voir profil).

Je voudrais à nouveau tous vous remercier de votre soutien et de vos messages qui m'ont tant fait plaisir. Sans eux, je n'aurai peut-être pas tant écrit, tant imaginé... Alors merci!

Plus particulièrement, j'aimerai rendre un petit coucou à quelques unes d'entre vous pour leur soutien particulier et leur fidélité: Dray-chan, Saki-chan, Akari-chan et Haganemaru-chan...Poutous à vous ;)

Je vous laisse le mot de la fin, envoyez-moi vos impressions sur mon travail (bonnes et mauvaises) que je puisse améliorer ce qui peut l'être dans la suite de mon histoire...

Faîtes moi péter la centaine de review quand même, non? Ce serait un moyen de me remercier pour les dizaines et dizaines d'heure que j'ai passé à taper devant mon écran...(Le mec qui se la joue...)

Non, plus sérieusement:

Dès aujourd'hui, vous pourrez retrouver le premier chapitre d' _Alliances Ennemies_ et pour celui de _Huiles Essentielles_, il vous faudra attendre dimanche ou lundi.

Sincèrement et à bientôt,

Sunawan'


End file.
